The Loveless Past, But Loveable Future
by Hell Girl
Summary: Rita, the newest X-Man, has to decide if Logan is worth forgetting her past and falling in love with, will she end up in love or tears?
1. The First Day at the Institute

Disclaimer- I own Rita a.k.a Hell Angel but I don't own anyone else

Rita Cromwell walked in the front door of the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters. "So this is home" Rita sighed, talking to herself, looking around her at the teenage kids standing near her, all eyes on her. Rita looked to be about 17 and beautiful, with long golden hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Scott" the boy with red sunglasses said giving her his hand to shake. Rita turned around and looked uneasily at the man behind her; she had heard the bald guy in the wheelchair call him Logan. Logan nodded his head as if to say, "Their kids just like you, its okay they're mutants like you." After that, Rita turned to Scott and shook his hand. "I'm Rita Cromwell a.k.a Hell Angel." 

"We are the x men, a group of mutants looking for a little piece in life. This is Kurt Wagner a.k.a Nightcrawler, Jean Grey, Rogue, Remy Lebeau a.k.a Gambit, Kitty Pryde a.k.a Shadow cat, Evan Daniels a.k.a Spike and myself." Rita looked around at all the teenagers standing in front of her and then back to Logan, she knew from the second she saw Logan that she would soon have a crush on him but also knew that at was older then her by at least eight years, maybe more. 

"You can share a room with Jean, follow me I'll show you where it is" Logan told Rita. She followed Logan up at least three flights of stairs when he finally stopped at a door and pushed the door open. Inside the room were two beds, two dressers, and two tables. Rita guessed the tables must be for homework or some kind of work. On one of the tables was a picture of Scott and Jean. _They look so cute thought Rita. _

"You should get some sleep, it's about midnight right now, and you seem tired," Logan said, snapping Rita out of her daydream of him.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm pretty tired I guess, Logan what are the dog tags for? Were you in the military?" Rita asked not knowing his past she thought it was a simple question. However, when she looked at how his face had changed from no expression to angry, so she just let it go without pushing anything. 

"Breakfast is at 7 am everyday, tomorrow I will show you around the institute and the grounds, but the next day, Wednesday you're going to school at Bayville High. All the other kids here go there so you won't be alone, and you have all your classes with Jean and Rouge so they can show you around. Get some sleep kid."

"Thanks Logan and goodnight." For some reason Rita had liked the fact that he called her kid, no one else would ever dare to care her that. But then again she had never lived with mutants before; well actually, she never lived with anyone after she turned five. 

Rita walked over to the mirror and looked at her appearance. She had a tired look to her face, which made her far from the beautiful girl she is when she's had sleep. Rita looked around and opened the dresser drawer that was on her side of room and saw some clothes that she could sleep in. Rita closed the door and took off the black leather trench coat that she always wore and looked at her two large black wings. _If only I could be a normal person. She took off her mini skirt and tube top that was always worn by her to help and stay a little cooler since she had to wear the coat all the time._

The fact is she was indeed a "Hell Angel" of course she could make her wings disappear whenever she wanted but the coat was always on her as a way of saying "Stay the fuck out of my face if you know what's good for you" the real truth was that Rita's powers were weird. She could control things with her mind, even another human or mutant if she wished but she also had the power of black fire. Her fire was like any other orange fire it just burnt you a hell of a lot more, which is where Hell Angel came from. Rita's eye and hair color could change at will and she liked having that kind of power you could be anyone you wanted to be. She had more then just those few powers she could also turn inanimate objects into anything she wished. At one time a pencil became a long sharp dagger, which Rita still had the scar on her wrist from that day so long ago. In addition, she could set anything on fire or make it explode using her mind.

After thinking about Logan, a bit more Rita slowly slipped out of the real world and into the sleep world. But of course, she had dreams of her and Logan. Nevertheless, knew deep inside no one could ever love a Hell Angel like her, it just wasn't an option for people, and if it was, it just didn't happen. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-

Rita awoke to the sound of the alarm she had set for 6:30, for some reason Rita didn't want to miss breakfast her first day there. After listening to that annoying beep for about 30 seconds, Rita finally got up and turned the alarm clock off. 

Rita got up and went to the dresser picking out a pair of black pants and red shirt. _God these people really need to learn how teenage girls dress and give them better clothes. Rita then brushed her hair and slowly walked downstairs fighting the urge to go back to sleep._

When Rita stepped into the dining room at 7, after spending 10 minutes trying to find it see saw that everyone was sitting at the table and were waiting on her. "Sorry I got lost" Rita said taking the only available chair next to Logan. _What luck, maybe I should come at 7 for every breakfast. _


	2. Logan finds love in the most unexpected ...

Disc- I own only Rita nothing else.

This chapter may become too intense for some people so don't read if you don't want to.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Later that day Rita went downstairs and saw Logan sitting down in the rec room waiting for her. "Ready for the tour kid?" 

"Sure, sounds like a load of fun." Rita said sarcastically.

"Hey kid, don't give me an attitude like that ok? You may be grown up but I'm still the adult here." Logan said.

"Ok I'm sorry Logan; I won't ever do it again." Rita said looking sweet like an angel, which Logan thought was really cute on her. He now knew why she was called a hell angel. Rita really was just like an angel to him.

Rita followed Logan around the institute learning about the training rooms, and cerebro. After a half hour of taking the tour inside the house Logan took Rita outside to the grounds. Rita fell in love with the fountain, it was so beautiful.

 "The fountain is beautiful, I love it here." Rita exclaimed.

_Forget the fountain you're the beautiful one Logan thought as he watched Rita walk around the grounds looking at how beautiful the place was now that is wasn't so dark, like when she first arrived. _

Rita turned and looked at Logan. _He looks so cute just standing there. At that moment something had just come over Rita as she stood there looking at Logan. Rita stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. __Whoa, what just happened? Did I really kiss him? What just came over me?_

Logan looked down at Rita shocked at what had just happened. Before Logan could think he bent down and shared another kiss with Rita. He wrapped his arms around Rita's waist and continued to kiss her. "I think I may be falling in love, but I cant, I don't fall in love it's just not me" the handsome man said as he looked down upon the girl in his arms. 

"I know I'm in love Logan. And you can love anyone if you want, besides I've had a crap life and I know all to well when you find something good in your life, you never give it up, otherwise you lose it forever"

"Good" Logan said taking Rita by the hand back to the institute. Logan to ok his angel up to the second floor and brought her into his room. "This is my room"

"And what a nice room it is" Rita replied as she hung her arms around Logan's neck and deeply kissed him. 

Logan smiled as he slowly backed her up against his bed "There is more to my room you know" Logan told Rita while pressing his lips against her neck. 

"Then I want to see it all" Rita replied in a seductive voice. "Give me the grand tour if you would"

"So now you want a tour huh? Well we can start with the tour of the bed" Rita was gently laid down on the bed by strong yet gentle hands. "This is the bed where the grand tour will start" Logan exclaimed while grinning evilly as he gently took the red shirt off of Rita, throwing it across the room behind him.

By this time Rita was already blushing a deep red while 'helping' Logan take off his shirt.  She ran a gentle hand across his lean, muscular torso. "Does the grand tour include a tour of you Logan?"

"The tour includes anything you want to be in it, including me" the half-naked man said as he slipped his 'angel' out of her pants. He smiled softly as he saw his nearly naked 'angel'. "Your nickname was right you are an angel" were the last words said by Logan before he kissed and finished undressing her. 

Rita smiled up at Logan as she lay on his bed. Logan then proceeded to take his jeans and boxers off. Again Rita blushed as Logan lowered his body onto hers. "You're cute when you blush kid" he told her, his mouth pressed against her neck. At these words Rita blushed an even deeper red.  

"You know kid, you have a beautiful body" Logan told Rita as he lay next to her and wrapped at an arm around her naked body. 

"Yours ain't so bad either, hansom" she told him with a slight smile.

Logan smiled back at her and then gave Rita the best sex of her life.

Rita smiled when they finished "Never thought I would lose my virginity to a wolf like you" then she kissed him.

Logan then deepened the kiss. "So you're a virgin?"

"Well I was but not anymore I guess, huh hansom?" the last thing Rita saw was the clock on his bed stand show 10:26 P.M in neon green lights before she drifted off into a deep sleep with Logan's arm around her waist. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Rita awoke as the light from the sun's glare poured into her closed eyelids. The clock read 6:58 A.M. "Shit!" Rita said knowing she only had 2 minutes to get to breakfast before everyone came to find her for her first day of school. When Rita woke Logan up he quickly slipped on his boxers, a pair of jeans and a shirt. 

"You should go to your room and get dressed; I'll be down in the dining room." Logan said as he shared a deep kiss with Rita. "Now hurry kid"

Rita smiled and dressed in her cloths from yesterday and ran to her room on the 3rd floor, glad that everyone was already in the dining room. She threw on her black mini skirt; black tube top and black trench coat that she liked to wear so much. Along with a pair of black high heels, which always got her the name of 'slut' or 'whore' but Rita could care less it was just comfortable to her.

Rita rushed down the stairs and into the dining room taking the only free seat which was to her luck next to Logan again.

"We've been waiting for you Ms. Cromwell." Professor Xavier said noticing her outfit for her first day of school. 

"Sorry Professor Xavier but I overslept and only had a few minutes to get dressed; I guess I forgot to set my alarm last night. At that the Professor nodded his head and they all began to eat. 

When everyone was finished Rita stood up explaining she still had to get ready for school as Evan and Kurt's jaw drop finally noticing her outfit.

As Rita walked into her and Jean's room, Jean walked in after her. "Where were you really last night? You weren't in bed last night or when I woke up so you couldn't have overslept" Jean said with a stern look on her face.

"I'll pass you a note in home base telling you where I was" Rita told Jean as she put on a light layer of black lipstick, and a light layer of black eye shadow and eyeliner. With that Rita's golden hair turned black with red and blue streaks in it and her eyes turned a deadly black.

"That's better" Rita said to herself looking at her appearance in the mirror.

"You like the Goth look like Rogue does?" Jean asked nicely.

"Not really, but I like to be alone a lot and this keeps people from bugging me all the time. Just my way of keeping people off my back I guess"

With that Rita walked downstairs with Jean following her, Scott was gonna drive them to school so they had to find him. When they reached the 1st floor Logan looked at Rita's new look "Nice kid" was all she got from him, well that and a slight smile.

The Professor stopped the two of them "Scott is waiting in the garage for you two, and Rita I'd like to talk to you when you get home please."

"Of course Professor" Rita said as she and Jean walked to the garage and got in Scott's car and went to school.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

If you liked my story please review so I can see what I need to change or what people want me to add. 


	3. First Day Of School

Disc- I only own Rita, no one else.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Jean and Rita waved their goodbyes to Scott as they headed for home base. "He's nice, you guys make a good couple" Rita said, trying to get her mind off of last night.

"yeah, but sometimes he can be a real pain, and that boy over there is Duncan, I used to go out with him but he got way to into himself so I dumped him" Jean said as Rita looked at the boy she was pointing to, he was wearing a football letter jacket and was surrounded by the cheerleaders.

Jean opened the door to room 107 and walked in, soon followed by Rita; most of the guys couldn't keep their eyes off of Rita as she took the only empty seat in the back of the class.

"We have a new student today class, her name is Rita Cromwell" Mr. Bird told the class "if you would please stand up and tell about yourself that would be nice Ms. Cromwell"

"I'm Rita and I came from New York City, this is how I always dress so stop staring guys, and yes I am taken so don't try it" Rita finished looking at all the men in the room besides Mr. Bird.

"Very interesting Ms. Cromwell, now class take out you books and read for home base."

Rita opened up her notebook and put it in front while reading her book at the same time she passed a note to Jean like she promised.

**Jean,**

**Please don't tell the Professor but I was with ****Logan**** last night, I like him a lot and I don't want the Professor to know about this and say anything, I also don't want the guys to know. You can tell Rogue or Kitty but that's it no one else got it?**

**-Rita**

Jean read the note while 100 things flashed through her mind. _Rita and Logan? A couple? I never would have guessed that, __Logan__ is always such a jerk to girls when they hit on him, yet here he is spending the night with Rita. That's weird but I should be happy for Rita. Jean passed the note back._

**Jean,**

**Please don't tell the Professor but I was with ****Logan**** last night, I like him a lot and I don't want the Professor to know about this and say anything, I also don't want the guys to know. You can tell Rogue or Kitty but that's it no one else got it?**

**-Rita**

**Rita,**

**Ok I understand. But tell me what did you two do last night if you would tell me. I won't ever tell anyone not even Rogue or Kitty if you tell. I really want to know.**

**-Jean**

**Jean,**

**Let's put it this way and last time for passing notes I think Mr. Bird is catching on. But to tell you a bit of what happened well, let's say I'm not such an innocent angel anymore, if you get what I mean.**

**-Rita **

As Jean read the note she turned and looked at Rita shocked. _Logan__ allowed that to happen? That's weird for him. He's always so alone I guess maybe he finally needed someone to love. _

Just as Jean finished that thought the bell rang signaling it was time for 1st period to start. Rita made it through 1st period great which was English, her worst subject at home. But came time for second period science with Ms. Pain, she didn't even last a second. The second Ms. Pain saw what Rita was wearing Rita was in the office waiting for Logan to take her back to the institute. When Logan walked in the office he sighed looking at Rita, then took her back to the car.

"Not even 3 classes and you're suspended! Charles won't be happy with that at all. And here at Bayville if you're in the office you don't yell at the principal about the school rules about dress code needing to be changed." Logan told her, lecturing her for about a half hour in the school parking lot. But once he saw the angry look on his angel's face he gave up trying and leaned over kissing her.   

"I'm sorry Logan, I just like to dress that way but being suspended for 3 weeks isn't that bad. Besides we can be together more. Wouldn't you like that Logan? Just us together while everyone is out of the house at school I'm sure the professor would have to leave the house some time." Rita said looking angelic.

"I wish it was that easy kid, but you've been suspended that's not good around here. Besides since you've been suspended you're going to have to do some danger room sessions." Logan told Rita.

"Danger room? What's that?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The danger room is where the x men do their training. It's hard when I'm the one giving the sessions and since you'll be alone with no other x men I will be the one to give you the sessions." He explained.

"Cant you go easy on me Logan?" Rita asked as she leaned over and moved her finger in circles on the back of his neck, smiling.

Logan looked at her and smiled and kissed her before turning the car on. "We should get back it's a half hour drive to the institute."

Sighing Rita pulled her finger back and sat up straight. "Yes father" she said sarcastically.

"I thought I told you not to give me attitude like that" 

"I'm sorry Logan" Rita said pouting at not being able to mouth off to him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

At 3:45 Scott and Jean walked in the front door right after school. Jean looked around and saw Rita in the rec room, sitting on the couch leaning against Logan watching TV. 

"Thought you didn't want to Professor to know about you and Logan" Jean said as she walked in and slumped down in a chair. 

"Oh he already knows. That's what he wanted to talk to me about. He already knows about last night and he wasn't happy." Rita told Jean as she kissed Logan and went back to watching TV. "But its not gonna stop me from being with Logan, the prof. also said that he doesn't even want me to see Logan because of the age difference."

"WHAT?" Logan sat bolt upright almost knocking Rita off the couch. "When did he say that, I'll kill him I can be with anyone I feel like being with." And to show that he leaned over and kissed Rita deeply. 

Rita blushed again, as she got up and walked upstairs to her room and put her lipstick back on that Logan had taken off over the day. Logan silently followed her and walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. He then turned her around and kissed her. 


	4. The Past of a Loveless Girl, and Present...

Disc-own Rita that's it

Thanks to anyone who reviewed. I'm hoping to get a new chapter every day, but it may be every other day.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan held Rita by the waist and whispered in her ear "I wanna know you past."

"What do you mean?" Rita asked looking confused.

"You said the day that I showed you around the grounds that you've had a crap life, well I wanna know about it." Logan said looking into her eyes and smiling.

Rita sat down on her bed with a blank stare on her face. Then Logan sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. Then she laid her head on his chest and started to talk "when I was 2 my parents put me up for adoption, my foster parents later told me that it was because my parents just didn't like me, knew from the first touch I was evil I guess. When I heard this I ran away, I was only 12 but I didn't care, I just wanted to get as far away from them as I could. From then on I lived on the streets, having only one friend in the world. His name was Brent, I had first met him when I was 10, we loved each other of course. We were the best of friends but he would never go out with me because he didn't want to hurt me the way he did all his other girlfriends. Then one day in December I got an email from him saying I was a stupid whore, and that he never wanted to talk to me again. When I asked him why he just told me that this girl who was way better then I ever could be and she dumped him and he left it at that. I think that's when my powers came out, maybe from all the stress but I wasn't about to give Brent the credit for changing my life. I still had things to ask him even though he was my best friend which proves it, if you don't take the good things you have or talk to the good things you have you lose them forever and never get them back." Tears begun to fall down Rita's face, which was a good thing that she doesn't wear mascara, because she wouldn't be able to stop crying.

Logan saw the tears fall down face and kissed her. "I'm sorry all that had to happen. But you have me now and it's going to be ok. I care about you a lot, I never thought I would actually love someone but I do. Maybe you weren't loved as a kid but you have me now and that's what counts." He ran his hands through her hair and whispered "I loved you" in her ear at least 10 times. 

"Rita! Logan!" the Professor said, from the doorway of the room. "Rita I'm glad that you found someone you can talk to here, but I don't think that person should be Logan. You two will get too close, and that just isn't good for the team, I can't have that. Jean and Scott already got too close and now there's nothing I can do about them. Besides Rita, Logan is far too old for you anyway. He's at least 8 years older then you. I can't control what you two do when Rita turns 18, but she's 17 right now and I do have control over her at this point and time."

"But having to wait till May for him is like forever!" Rita protested.

"Then you can wait forever if you want to be with Logan" the Professor calmly stated.

"Forever is the longest time" Rita sighed as Logan put his arm around her.

"Chuck, how can you say that, after everything I've had to go through and everything she's had to go though we need each other. You know as well as I do that I haven't been as happy as I have the last few days over the past few years. Besides Chuck I love her." Logan said.

"I'm sorry Logan, but it hurts me too. I love to see my students happy, but I just can't let you two go out. Not until Rita is at least 18 which is in 5 months. Its not that far away you know. I'm sure you two can wait." The Professor sighed, leaving the room and going downstairs. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

That night Rita and Logan both stayed up in their rooms and wouldn't come out for dinner.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

That was a little shorter then I wanted it to be but that means I have time to make another chapter and put up two. 


	5. Being Rebels

Disc- only own Rita.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita lay still on her bed for what seemed like hours. When she finally looked at the clock she saw it was already midnight. The whole night she had thought of Logan and how she couldn't see him anymore, but she knew she would. She had to see him.

When Rita knew she couldn't handle the darkness any more she got up and silently sneaked to Logan's room. Rita opened the door then closed it behind her silently as she crossed the room to his bed. 

"Couldn't sleep either?" Logan asked, which made Rita jump, she didn't know he was awake.

"Why are you still up Logan? And no I couldn't sleep I just knew I had to come here." Rita said climbing into bed next to Logan and kissing him.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about what the Professor said. I don't think its right for him to try and control our lives like that. It's our life" Logan said against Rita's hair as he put an arm around her. "Now go to sleep, you'll have a big day tomorrow if Chuck wants me to run you through the danger room."

"Now that I'm with you I think I can sleep." Rita said turning on her side and setting Logan's alarm to 6:30 AM. "I love you Logan"

By the time Logan could say "I love you too" Rita was already asleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep

That annoying beeping from the clock filled the room taking away all silence. As Rita opened her eyes she realized that she wasn't in her room and remembers she had spent the night with Logan. 

Rita had just yawned when she felt Logan tighten his grip around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Rita got up and kissed Logan back before running to her room to get dressed. But when she walked in the room Jean was still in there looking in the mirror.

"With Logan again?" Jean asked not taking her eyes off the mirror for even a second.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep at all so I went to his room but nothing happened." Rita said, answering Jean's question.

After Rita finished dressing she went downstairs to eat breakfast, a few minutes early for once and took her seat next to Logan. Everyone ate breakfast in silence, not talking, and many people not looking up from their plates. When breakfast was over she found Logan standing in the living room waiting for her. He gave her a kiss then told her "danger room time for you, follow me."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

That was way shorter then I really wanted it to be but I didn't have much time to write it sorry.


	6. Danger Room

Disc- me own Rita, nothing else.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita followed Logan to the danger room. "I'll start you out on level 4. You have to do 6 hours of danger room a day." Logan said as he kissed Rita and sent her into the room.

Rita stood, looking around. Just then the scenery changed to the streets of New York. Before Rita could think 4 boys she had seen at school ditching the day before appeared. One was cute with silver hair, another was Lance, she had heard someone call him that, and then there was a really ugly fat guy and a boy with green skin.

Rita stood and watched Lance raise his hands, just as he did the ground begun to shake. Black wings appeared on Rita's back as she flew up into the sky. Then she created 4 black fire balls and threw them at the boys. Everyone was knocked down except for the fat kid; he just stood there looking stupid like nothing had happened. She was stunned; no one had ever been able to stay standing from one of her fireballs. But before she could try another fireball and sticky thing wrapped around her waist, she then noticed it was the green boys tongue.

"Sick!" Rita protested as she charged up her hand with black fire and grabbed the boys tongue. While the green boy was tending to his tongue Rita set all 4 ablaze with all her strength. 

Then the boys disappeared as a woman appeared. She had blue skin almost like Kurt had. The woman jumped up and kicked Rita in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Rita wasn't expecting that as she fell hard to the ground.

Before Rita could regain her strength the woman had picked her up by her shirt and threw her against the wall. This seemed to go on forever until the room finally disappeared and Logan walked in the door.

"That was ok for your first time kid, but you'll have to get better." Logan said helping Rita up from the ground, where she was last thrown. "Those 4 boys in the beginning were part of the Brotherhood, and so was that woman. Her name was Mystic. You'll meet her later in real life I'm sure. But that was 6 hours so you can rest now, the other kids will be home in a few minutes I'm sure."

Rita tried to stand up but fell; luckily Logan had the fast reflexes to catch her. "Guess that took most of my strength."

"Yeah it did, I saw that you weren't doing too well in there." Logan said as he put an arm around her waist to help her walk to the rec room where Scott, Jean, and Kitty were watching Spider-Man.

Rita sighed in relief as Logan dropped her on the couch, and when he got looks from the three X-Men in there he told them "She just did 6 hours in the danger room."

"Wow." Kitty said. "That must have sucked. We barely get 4 hours on weekends."

"Yeah but I got suspended and that's the Professor's idea of fun for me I think." Rita said weakly.

Logan slumped down next to Rita and all 5 turned their attention back to Spider-Man. "Peter Parker's kinda cute huh Jean, Rita?" kitty asked the girls.

"I guess" Jean answered.

"He's not my type." Rita said, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Good" Logan said as he leaned over and kissed Rita on the cheek.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita overslept, forgetting to set her alarm. Then she could feel someone shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, wake up Rita" was what she heard and when she opened her eyes she saw Logan.

"What?" Rita said in a tired voice.

"You overslept and its 7:45 AM. Its time to do the danger room again." Logan told her.

"Do I have to?" Rita asked.

"Yes now get up before I make you get up" Logan said with a devilish grin.

"Ok, ok." Rita said while she got up and pushed Logan out into the hall while she got dressed. Then she walked in the hall wearing a spaghetti strap shirt that showed her stomach and a pair of black shorts. "Ok I'm ready I think" 

"Your gonna train in that?" Logan asked looking her up and down. "But then again I wont mind watching you train today" he added bending down to kiss her "Come on kid lets go."

"Let's just go and get this over with Logan" Rita said walking towards the danger room. When she entered the danger room she saw the same streets of New York that she saw yesterday. Then Mystic appeared. "Oh great" Rita said taking to the sky and coming down on Mystic like a bullet. That knocked mystic off balance enough to hit her hard with a big fireball which sent her flying against a wall. Then mystic disappeared and this tall guy, who looked almost like Logan, appeared.  "Just perfect" Rita said.

Just then the guy picked her up and threw her against a wall. Rita cringed in pain as the guy came at her again. Of course Rita ws too hurt to fly so he threw her against another wall. This went on for hours until Logan finally took the guy away and walked in the door. "You have to be careful with that guy kid. His name is Sabretooth, one of the worst members of the Brotherhood. Sabretooth is my rival and has been for years. But you did ok with him, I'll try to talk Chuck into letting you rest for a few weeks before doing the danger room again. You'll need your rest if you want to beat Sabretooth."

After that Rita and Logan walked downstairs and had lunch. The Professor gave Rita a smile after hearing about her day in the danger room.

"I heard that you just finished up a training session and beat Mystic." The professor added nicely.

"Yeah but Logan says I have to get some rest and try harder next time if I want to beat Sabretooth, I got to him but just couldn't beat him." Rita told the Prof.

"Yes well Sabretooth is a hard opponent to overcome. Sabretooth is the evil Logan if that helps you to determine how well he fights." Rita nodded as Professor Xavier told her about one the Brotherhood members. "Have you learned about Magneto yet?"

"No I haven't. Logan has yet to mention someone like that to be." Rita told the Professor. 

"Magneto is an old friend of mine and is the leader of the Brotherhood members. He has the mutant ability to control metal. The two differences between the X-Men and the Brotherhood is that I believe one day mutants and humans can learn to live together without a problem, but Magneto doesn't think that can happen and believes that mutants should be able to control the regular humans." The Professor said, while Rita listened, the other X-Men sat, knowing all about Magneto.

After that most of the X-Men left the dining room and went to watch TV, but Rita and Jean were assigned to wash the dishes. Jean used her powers to levitate the dishes into the kitchen. Jean and Rita talked as they washed the dishes. "I cant believe that you and Logan are so close to each other. Before you came along Logan would barely even stay at the Institute. Most of the year he was gone somewhere, he doesn't even stay for Christmas, he just goes to the pool hall. But now Logan never wants to leave, he loves you so much Rita." Jean talked as she dried the dishes.

"I didn't even know that he left for Christmas. He hasn't told me anything about his past. But if I can help him to be a bit happier then I'll do everything I can do." Rita said as she washed a dish and past it to Jean to be dried.

Then Rita felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "Hello Logan." Rita said as she washed dishes.

"Hello Rita, came to see how you two were coming along, were all waiting to watch Mr. Deeds with you two." Logan replied.

"We'll be right there, only two more dishes to wash and dry." Rita said as Logan nodded and walked back to watch TV. 

Jean and Rita finished the last two dishes and walked into the rec room to watch the movie with everyone else. Jean sat next to Scott on the small couch, while Rita sat next to Logan and leaned against him on the bigger couch. "Ok guys, were here so you don't have to wait for us anymore." 

"Good, no more waiting." Kurt said and put the movie in.

By the time the movie was half way through most of the teenagers were already asleep, Jean fell asleep on Scott, who later fell asleep himself, Rita fell asleep on Logan, though Logan didn't fall asleep, and Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty were asleep. The only other person that was awake was Remy. 

Remy turned to look at Logan and Scott, as Rogue slept on Remy, "guess the girls got a bit tired, non?"

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining" Logan said, smiling as he moved a piece of hair out of Rita's face. 

"really, I don't mind that much." Scott said.

After a few hours of talking, the boys finally fell asleep in the rec room as well, not caring since the next day would be a Saturday.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Time you wake up guys!" Ororo said to the 7 X-Men sleeping in the rec room.

Slowly everyone opened up their eyes as they heard Ororo telling them to wake up. Rita sat up as Logan stood up and stretched his legs. Logan looked to the clock that showed 11:56 AM. "Guess we slept in a bit."

"Yes you did, and Charles is willing to let you all rest this weekend with no danger room." Ororo said, as she heard cheers from all the teenagers. Logan just stood there, he didn't care if they had to do danger room or not. 


	7. Change of Heart

Disc-I own only Rita 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The weekend seemed to drag on forever. Everyone was out do something except for Rita. Kitty was on a date with Lance, Scott and Jean were on a date. Evan was out skateboarding and Kurt was just out having fun. The Professor and Ororo were in town doing some food shopping, and getting Rita some better clothes and shoes. Logan was even gone; he had gone to get some beer for himself. 

Sighing Rita looked out the window, bored out of her mind. "How could everyone just leave me like that, no one even asked me to come, and its so boring here by me." 

Rita jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, when she turned around she saw Logan. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down beside her on the window seat. 

Logan sat against the wall, with one leg up on the seat and one down on the carpet. Rita leaned back and lay against Logan yawning. 

"Tired?" Logan asked her.

"Not really just plain bored, I've been here all alone for a few hours now and then you came back which is good. I'm not as bored now. I don't miss anyone this place is just too big for one person." Rita sighed again as she talked.

"Well tomorrow is Monday and you can go back to the danger room." Logan said with a grin.

"Please don't remind me, I hate the danger room. It's so hard. No actually you make it so hard." She told him, as he laughed.

"I'm sorry but that's what my job is. I have to make you try as hard as you can." Logan told her.

Soon after those words Rita was asleep by the window, as she lay on Logan. "Guess the boredom was just too much" Logan whispered to himself.

Logan thought he had heard something move or a stair creak and when he looked up he could see the door inching open. Finally the door opened and Ororo and Chuck were there, holding bags which must contain cloths for Rita.

Xavier gave Logan a nasty look as he saw Rita asleep in his lap but Ororo put a hand on Xavier's shoulder and walked out with him after the bags were set down. She walked with him to his office as they started to talk.

"I don't like them being together, Logan is too old for her." Xavier said, looking at Ororo.

"Charles, you can't lock these kids up like their prisoners, I think that right now Rita and Logan should be together. She's the best thing for him at this time and that can't be changed. You just have to trust them. They both have had a bad past, but now they look past that to see the future. They love each other Charles, you can't ever stop that. Besides you know that nothing bad will happen, you can trust them like you do Jean and Scott. Evan or Kurt could never do for Rita what Logan has done for her. She's begun to trust men again, and is not afraid the way when she first came here. You saw how she hesitated to even shake Scott's hand." Ororo finished.

"Your right Ororo, maybe I am too hard on them but what can I do? Just say I was totally wrong? How will that solve anything, they will still be mad at me." Xavier said.

"No they won't, not if you apologize."

"Ok then, I admit it, I was wrong. I'll them both later after Rita is awake, she must have been bored here all by herself. And maybe I'll rethink her danger room time, but I don't know if I will or wont yet. Its not decided." The Professor said, finally giving in.   


	8. Back To School

Disc-I own Rita and Shawn no one else

****

**Back to School**

It was the day Rita was allowed to back to school. She walked into class wearing black hip-huggers and a black tank top. Silently she took her seat in home base, as she pulled a book out from her bag and begun to read.

As Rita's eyes ran over the words, her mind ran over Logan, every detail of him burned into her mind forever, every curve and muscle his body had to offer her. She found herself blushing as she heard the bell rang to bring her back to the real world. She put the book away and sat through 1st period…again! 

The day went by fast, all she could think about was the fact that Logan would pick her up later that night. But during 1st period she thought that someone was looking at her, she could fell a pair of eyes on her but didn't know who they belonged to. Later on when Rita walked outside to wait for Logan to arrive a cute brown haired boy walked over to her. He was Shawn from her 1st period class. 

Shawn put his arm around Rita and kissed her "I saw how you looked your first day of school so many weeks ago. I loved it, and what you have on now is beautiful." He said kissing her again.

Rita pushed Shawn away, but Logan had already arrived on his motorcycle to see Rita get kissed. Logan got off his bike and put the helmet down, then walked over to Shawn and picked him up by the shirt collar punching him the face, breaking the nose but that didn't stop Logan, Logan held the boy in the air against a brick wall and kicked Shawn hard in the balls, then dropped him. 

"Don't let me catch you touching my girl again" Logan told Shawn as he went to Rita and put his arm around her.

By the time the fight was over most of the students had formed a huge circle to see who would win and how much blood would come. Tears were streaming down Shawn's face mixing with the blood pouring out of his nose. Rita's science teacher, Ms. Pain, was there yelling at Logan as well. 

Logan turned around thinking about hurting the boy again when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Oh Logan let him be." Rita said calmly. She then turned to Shawn "and I told you and the whole class I had a boyfriend so you deserve everything you got."

Rita gave Logan a kiss before walking to his bike. Before she could reach the bike though she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around, it was Ms. Pain! "Ms. Cromwell do you know this man?" Ms. Pain asked pointing to Logan as he followed Rita toward his bike.

"Oh no I don't, seeing as how I just go around kissing people out of the blue" Rita replied sarcastically. 

Ms. Pain was angered by the comment but did nothing as Logan approached; she just turned around and called the police on her cell phone. Jean and Scott had watched the whole thing from afar and Jean had sensed the cops coming fast. She walked over to where Logan and Rita were currently sitting.

Rita was leaning against Logan when she saw Jean walking up. "Ms. Pain called the cops guys, you two better be careful mainly you Logan, when they see Shawn you'll be in trouble." Jean told them. 

"I don't care, besides not too long ago a beautiful angel once told me 'when you find something good enough to love, you don't give it up' or something like that." Logan said winking at Rita "and anyone who wants my angel had to go through me first."

"That's sweet Logan, thank you…uh oh, the cops are here" Rita said, letting her face and voice drop. "I'll stay here with you Logan."

Rita and Logan walked towards the cops. They went through what happened then Shawn painfully told his side of the story. Both boys got a fine. Shawn got a $200 fine for sexual harassment and Logan got a $500 fine for physical harassment.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 

Logan and Rita finally got home at 7:00 P.M. they walked into the rec room and collapsed on the couch, Rita half lying on Logan. Then Ororo walked in and told them," Charles wants to see you both." The woman with white hair said.

"That was Ororo a.k.a Storm. You were never really introduced." Logan exclaimed as they walked to Xavier's office.

"I've been expecting you both, please have a seat." Came a calm voice of the Professor as they sat in the brown leather seats, waiting for what was to come. "I have thought this over and have talked with Ororo about it and we its best to let you two be together if you want." He added as Rita let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Thank you Professor." Rita said.

"Thanks Chuck." Logan thanked him.

"You two may go now that's all I had to say, have fun." Charles finished up as Logan and Rita stood up and walked outside.


	9. The Now Unforbidden Love

Disc- I only own Rita and Shawn no one else.

A/N- this chapter is like chapter 2, my friends told me to write it so I did, thanks for the reviews everyone, hope you like these new chapters.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

****

**The Now Unforbidden Love**

****

All the mutants were out of the institute for a week except Logan and Rita. They went to New York City to shop for Christmas, which was coming up in a matter of weeks, but Rita didn't want to go, she was tired of shopping, plus her shopping was all done anyway. So Logan stayed with her so she would have someone to talk to over the winter break.

Logan was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling; he had nothing to do the whole day and was bored when Rita walked into his room without knocking.

"Ever heard of knocking kid?" Logan asked giving her a hard time.

"Yeah but I thought you might be asleep" she said answering his question, kneeling down next to his bed.

"Ok, do you want something?" Logan asked lifting his slightly to look at her.

"What am I allowed to have?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Whatever you want kid." Logan said and gave her a kiss.

"Ok, then I want, um let me think…what we had the first day I came here." She said smiling.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes it is Logan, you said anything." Rita said reciting his own words back to him.

"Ok then come here." He said pulling her on his bed with him and kissing her neck. 

Rita smiled and blushed at the same time as they slowly undressed. She kissed him deeply as she felt his body against hers. She smiled even more as he 'slid in', and she moaned deeply with pleasure. 

They did this for about a half hour then just lay next to each other. Logan put his arm around Rita and held her, she could feel his breath against the back of her neck and silently they fell asleep together. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A few days later the phone rang. 

Ring-ring-ring-on the forth ring Rita picked it up thinking it must be the Professor and everyone else saying they were coming home. "ok...yeah…are you sure?...ok…thanks" Logan had been listening to Rita, when she turned to him and dropped the phone in shock.

"What is it?" Logan asked her.

"I, I'm…pregnant." Rita said.


	10. The Big Secret

Disc- I only own Rita, Shawn, and Holly

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Two weeks came and went until it was Christmas day. Most of the kids went home until only Scott, Rogue, Rita, Logan, and Xavier were at the institute. Logan gave Rita a golden locket. A tear ran down her face as she hugged and thanked him. "I've never gotten a gift from anyone before. Thank you." Logan hugged her back, careful not to squeeze her stomach, the Professor noticed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Three days after Christmas people begun to come home. The first was Evan and Ororo.

"Do they always go away together?" Rita asked Logan as they sat in the rec room.

"Yeah they do, Ororo is Evan's aunt." Said as they watched the T.V. 

"I never would have guessed." Rita said standing up and stretching. 

At that moment Evan walked in and looked at Rita. "Geese Ri, how much turkey did you eat? You're getting fat." Evan said sitting down and putting 3 cups of coffee down on the coffee table. "I brought us some coffee to sit and drink"

"Sorry even, I can't drink it, for New Years I'm going to make my resolution be giving up caffeine so I can sleep better." Rita said, hoping he would believe it. She stood up and looked at Logan. "I'm going to talk to the Professor."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita sat in the all too familiar brown leather chair. She looked into the nice face of the man who had given her a home the last month.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Charles asked the sweet girl that was looking out the window at the iced over pool.

"Oh, yeah" she said, coming back to reality. "I though you should know that I was or am currently pregnant." She said and looked down in her lap.

"I know, I was just waiting for you to tell me." Charles explained.

"And you aren't mad?" Rita was just as shocked as the day she found out.

"What you did was yours and Logan's choice, not mine but I trust you will tell the others soon. And that you both will keep and care for the child. It would also be a good chance to see if the X-Factor is hereditary." Charles finished, and wheeled around to hug Rita. "Congratulations Rita, and congratulate Logan as well."


	11. The Talk and Fight

Disc- I don't own the X-Men just Rita, Shawn, and Holly.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita returned to school that Monday after Christmas break, much to her dismay Shawn was there, a bandage on his nose. Jean, Rita, and Rogue worked together on their upcoming language arts project. "Evan's right Rita, you are gaining some weight." Jean said out of nowhere.

"I know, I'm pregnant." Rita whispered to her friends.

Both girls looked shocked, knowing the father had to be Logan. Bad news was Shawn happened to overhear that Rita was pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" Shawn yelled out so the whole class could hear. At hearing that, Rita glared at Shawn, got up and walked out of the room, half way through the class.

Shawn followed Rita and stopped her with his hand on her shoulder. "Wait, sorry for telling the whole class." Shawn apologized.

"Well the damage is already done." Rita said rudely.

Then overhead she heard "will Ms. Rita Cromwell come to the principal's office please, thank you." The principal said as Rita started to walk to the office. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"I understand your pregnant Ms. Cromwell." The principal said, not looking very happy.

"Yeah so?" Rita said looking at the principal with no expression on her face.

"I don't like the fact of having a pregnant student in my school."

"I don't care, you're not my parent and you never will be. I'm sorry but you're being very unfair to me."

I'm sorry but that's how I feel" Rita heard the words the principal spoke and left her office.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita began walking to Logan's bike after school when someone touched her. She turned and saw Holly, a girl from class behind her.

"Your boyfriend is so cute" Holly said. "And I want him."

"Well he's mine, you can't have him." Rita sternly told Holly.

But Holly wouldn't take no for an answer, and knowing Rita was pregnant punched in the direction of Rita's stomach. Rita immediately jumped back as her wings appeared, taking her to the sky. Gasping, Rita held her stomach, though she had jumped back, Holly still made contact with her stomach. 

"Your one of those freaks?" Holly said laughing. "Your boyfriend can't possibly like you anymore."

"Oh but I do." Logan said as 3 metal claws came out from each hand, between his fingers.

Holly, scared took a step back and looked at Rita, flying low to the ground. Holly took that moment to hit Rita in the stomach again.

Logan's eyes filled with fear and hatred as he saw Rita grab her stomach and fall from the sky. She landed hard on the ground, but good news was landed on her back. Rita was unconscious. 


	12. No Sleep, No Food for Logan

Disc-I don't own the X-Men, Marvel does but I do own Rita.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan carefully rode on his bike back to the institute as fast as he could, his unconscious love between his arms. When he got through the gates to the institute Logan picked Rita up and kicked the front door open, walking inside. Charles was sitting with the kids talking about nothing in particular until he saw Logan with a limp Rita in his arms at 5 P.M.

"Logan what happened?" Charles asked the question everyone was thinking.

"When I came to pick her up she was outside talking to his girl, then girl punched her in the stomach, Rita did jump away but they found out she's a mutant Chuck, her wings came out and she flew into the air. When I came to help her, the girl backed away scared, then turned and punched Rita's stomach again. Rita fell from the sky and landed hard on her back, unconscious." Logan said walking upstairs to her room as everyone followed. 

Logan walked into Rita and Jean's room and gently laid Rita down on her bed. "Please open your eyes, please." Logan pleaded in her ear. "Please be ok Rita; just open your eyes please." Logan held Rita's hand in both of his, as he kneeled by her bed.

Charles put a hand on Logan's shoulder "come with me Logan, Jean will stay here with Rita." Logan reluctantly listened to Charles's words and followed him.

Logan stood, pacing the room while talking to Charles. "Logan, you are aware that the fact that Rita was hit in the stomach could hurt the baby." Charles said.

Logan looked at Charles and sighed. "I know Chuck, that's what I'm worried about. Is, is it possible that nothing happened to the baby?" Logan asked pacing back and forth.

"Yes it is, but she has to wake up very soon if that is to happen, though it is a very small chance." Charles said watching Logan pace. 

"Chuck I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to go wait till Rita wakes up." Logan said walking out of his office and back into Rita's room and sat on the ground next to her bed.

Logan took Rita's hand again and Jean left the room. He kissed her fingers and sat by her bed for hours. Finally at Midnight, Ororo walked in and put her hand on Logan's shoulder. "You need sleep Logan; you've done all you can do."

"No, I won't sleep until she wakes up." Logan told Ororo, not moving his eyes from Rita.

Ororo nodded and left the room, knowing his word was final. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

For the next 3 days, Rita never woke up. Logan never ate, never slept, and never left the room. Many of the X-Men brought Logan his breakfast, lunch, and dinner but he refused to touch it. Logan ran his hand gently over Rita's stomach. "Please be okay, and let the baby be perfect like you." 

Finally Logan put his head down on Rita's bed and fell asleep. During his rest, Logan was awoken twice by the same dream. In the dream Rita never woke and never got better. The baby was dead, and Rita slowly died in her sleep along with the baby. In the background Logan could hear himself yelling at Charles "you lied to me Chuck. You told me she would be ok, that she would wake up and the baby would be alright. But their not ok, their dead…DEAD! Do you hear me Chuck? She will never wake again and the baby will never know life, how could you lie like that?" after the realization of their death Logan awoke.

Every time he woke up he had to feel for a pulse and make sure she was alive, and alright. The dreams had seemed so real, so frightening, that Logan's heartbeat was racing. "Don't die on me. Don't leave me like you did in my dream, you promised we would always stay together, so don't break your promise to me. Don't leave me ever; I don't want to be lonely anymore. You're the first good thing I've seen in my life for many years, I can't lose you now. Not now, not ever." 

Through the 4th day Logan drifted in and out of sleep, hungry but not enough to touch the food that was brought to him, he wouldn't eat until she woke, even if he died being hungry. The dream came back more and more often as he slept now. Logan knew the dream would haunt his sleep until the moment Rita woke, when he knew the dream would never come true. Silently Logan took his dog tags off and put them around Rita's neck and once again fell asleep, only to see the dream.

The dream was different this time, the picture stayed the same but the words Logan spoke in the background were different. Still Logan yelled "Dammit Chuck, make her be ok. You made a promise now keep it, you promised she would be ok so why isn't she? You lied! I won't let you live if Rita can't live." Logan woke with a start as he felt someone shake him.

Logan lifted his head and looked up at Ororo. "What happened Logan? Your claws are out why?" Logan looked at his hands and withdrew the metal claws. "Why were you saying you were going to kill Charles?" Ororo asked.

"It, it was just a dream, a bad dream, nothing more." Logan said looking at Rita who still slept peacefully. "Don't worry about me Ororo, I've been having this dream but its nothing really, I'll be fine once Rita wakes up and I get some more sleep and something to eat."


	13. Rita Leaves This Earth

Disc- Me own only Rita.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan opened his eyes and when he looked at Rita she was gone! He stood up and ran downstairs and saw Ororo walking through the kitchen. "Ororo, where's Rita?" Logan asked, frantic.

"Charles took her to the Infirmary." Ororo said as Logan ran to the infirmary and saw Rita lying on one of the metal beds, her eyes still closed as Charles sat next to her. 

"Charles what's wrong? Why did you move her?" Logan asked as he stood next to the metal bed. 

"While you were sleeping I checked in on Rita, she slipped in a coma about an hour ago. So I had to bring her here. I'm sorry about what happened to her." Charles explained to Logan.

Logan sat on the side of the bed and held Rita's hand. He looked at her still body and sighed knowing it would be a while before she woke up.

"Logan, I'll stay here why don't you get something to eat? It's what Rita would want and you need to keep your strength up, the Brotherhood could attack any day, they always try to beat us." Charles calmly said.

"Ok Chuck. I'll be right back though, and don't move her this time." Logan said walking out of the infirmary and to the kitchen. He heated up the steak from yesterday that he never ate and took it back to the infirmary to eat. As Logan ate he never took his eyes off of Rita. 

Then he heard a loud noise and could hear the alarm going off. "Someone broke in" Logan said to himself and silently listened for any noise in case someone came to the infirmary. Just then Sabretooth came crashing through the wall and looked at Logan.

Logan's claws came out and he walked in front of Rita, ready to strike. Sabretooth came closer and Logan slashed him across the chest with the claws. Then Sabretooth picked Logan up and threw him across the room, slamming him into a wall. 

Magneto floated in as Logan continued battle with Sabretooth. Magneto looked around and saw Rita; he walked to the metal table and picked her up. Then Magneto put a large hole in the wall and floated out with Rita. Sabretooth watched Magneto leave and followed him, the mission was complete. Mystic came running into the room and out the hole, following Sabretooth and Magneto.

Logan watched as Magneto took Rita away and sprinted out the hole, but much to his dismay they were gone and so was Rita. The X-Men came running into the infirmary and noticed Rita was missing. Charles looked at Logan. "Logan I'm sorry, you as well as everyone else know Rita was strong and could be of good use if Magneto got his hands on her which he did."

"Magneto will pay for this, I'll kill him the next time I see him." Logan said walking off to his room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Magneto arrived on Asteroid M holding Rita. He put her down on one of the many metal tables and turned to Mystic and Sabretooth. "You two will keep watch over her, if she shows any sign of waking up tell me immediately." Magneto told the two. 

"You got first watch" Sabretooth said as he walked off, leaving Mystic by herself with Rita. 

Just then toad hoped in, followed quickly by Pietro. "Ah man, why did my dad have to bring her?" Pietro said more to himself. "I see her around school all the time she has a major attitude problem."

"I think she's cute yo." Toad said as he caught a fly with his tongue and ate it.

"You think everyone is cute Toad." Pietro said to the green skinned boy. 

"I know, but she's cuter then everyone else I've seen." Toad said hoping out of the room.

"So Mystic, you got first watch over the girl?" Pietro asked as Mystic glared at him.

"Get out boy! Just because your father is Magneto doesn't mean you can hang around me." Mystic yelled at Pietro. 

Pietro left in a matter of seconds as Mystic sat down and watched Rita. After a few hours Magneto walked in. "has she done anything yet?" Magneto asked.

"No, but I think she may be coming out of her coma." Mystic answered.

"Good, that's good." Magneto said as he slipped an electronic collar on Rita's neck. "This takes away her powers so when she wakes up she won't be able to use her powers to escape."

With that Magneto took his leave and went to his laboratory. Nobody knew what he did or kept down there because no one was allowed in there. One day Pietro tried to run down there without his dad knowing but he got grounded very quickly. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan stayed up all night, not sleeping just pacing back and forth in his room. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that he had let Magneto take her. _You didn't let Magneto take her_. Logan sighed mentally arguing with himself. "How could I let him take her? It wasn't my fault, if Sabretooth hadn't had come along." Logan continued on like this for about a half hour.

"_Logan__, do you really think it's your fault? We didn't know anything like that would happen." Logan heard Charles's voice inside his head._

"Give it up Chuck, you can't convince me that nothing was my fault the way you can the other kids." Logan said to thin air, knowing that Charles was listening to every word he said or thought. 

"_I'm sorry everything had to happen like this. But nothing was your fault __Logan__ you protected Rita the only way you know how to. You protected her when she got in a fight at school and you protected her from Sabretooth. There was no way you could have protected her from both Sabretooth and Magneto, I can't even do that. Don't beat yourself up over it." Charles said to Logan through his mind._

"Ok Chuck, I hear you but I can't believe you. I blame myself now just drop it and get out of my mind please." Logan said as Charles left his mind. 

Logan lay down on his bed and tried to fall asleep. He fell asleep very fast but had the same old dream that plagued his sleep for the past few days. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan awoke in a cold sweat and looked around his room. He sighed knowing that Rita wasn't going to be in his room or in her room. Logan sat up and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt and walked downstairs as he saw Scott, Jean and Kurt sitting in the rec room watching T.V. 

"What day is it?" Logan asked after losing all track of time from watching over Rita.

"Its Sunday Logan." Kurt replied as she turned back to watching Tommy Boy with Scott and Jean. 

"Thanks elf." Logan said as he walked into the kitchen and took out a mug, pouring coffee into it. Logan sat at the dining room table and drank his coffee, thinking about the day before. When Logan was finished with his coffee he put the mug in the sink and walked back up to his room, locking the door. 

For the next day Logan never came out his room, he just stayed locked in his room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sabretooth watched the clock, waiting for the time when his shift was over and Mystic would have to come watch Rita. Rita hadn't moved or made any signs of waking up the whole night. Every once in a while Magneto would come and look in on Rita but nothing ever changed. 

For another day Rita didn't move. She never woke and never did anything. Sabretooth and Mystic had taken shifts all day and it was always the same. Sitting in the same chair watching the girl who wouldn't wake. Nothing ever changed and everyone thought that she would die in her coma except for Magneto. He thought that she would wake and was sure of it. But so far, nothing had happened.


	14. The Recapture

Disc- I only own Rita, that's it

A/N- Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get posted but my computer battery has been dead for some time now and this is the first time I was able to really use my computer. But because it took me so long I had more time to write, so I could write more then just one chapter.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Magneto! Magneto! Come quick!" Mystic yelled through the halls.

Magneto ran into the infirmary on Asteroid M and looked past Mystic to Rita. "What? Is she awake?"

"No, but her eyelids were fluttering, though they didn't open…yet." Mystic said as she looked out the window and saw the X-Jet. "Magneto I think the X-Geeks miss Rita, they came to get her back it seems."

"So they have." Magneto said as he used his power to shake the jet violently.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

On the X-Jet everyone was trying to steady themselves. Shadowcat grabbed Logan's and Scott's hands as they phased through the door of the jet and into Magneto's base.

Logan looked around and sniffed the air, picking up Rita's scent. After following Logan, the three soon came upon the room that Rita was being held in. "Rita." Logan said when he first saw her lying on the metal table, still in a coma.

To Logan's luck Sabretooth was not in the room. Magneto quickly turned around as he lifted Logan into the air. Logan was soon slammed, very hard against the wall as Charles Xavier wheeled into the room. "Leave him alone Erik." 

When Magneto didn't respond Charles used his mind control to stop Magneto. Since the arrival of the X-men was not expected, Magneto had to need to where his helmet. Sabretooth then came running into the room and picked a fight with Logan. Cyclops blasted Mystic with his optic blasts as Nightcrawler 'bamfed' in, filling the room with the scent of sulfur, and 'bamfed' out holding Rita in his arms.

Once Wolverine was sure that Rita was safely out of the base he broke away from his fight. Wolverine, Shadowcat, Cyclops, and Charles quickly got out of the base and into the X-Jet. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Back at the institute Logan sat next to Rita's bed for another endless hour. He picked her hand up and held it in his larger hand. Logan was deep in thought when he felt pressure on his hand. It took him a while to figure out that Rita had just squeezed his hand. When he looked up he saw a faint smile on Rita's face. He leaned forward and kissed Rita softly on the lips.

"Logan?" Rita weakly said as Logan kissed her again.

"Yes. I'm right here." Logan reassured her as Rita slowly opened her eyes.

Rita smiled as she saw Logan leaning over the bed watching her every move. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you looking at me that?" Rita asked.

"Because you haven't woken up for 7 ½ days." Logan said as Charles came into her room and saw that Rita was finally awake.

 "When did she wake up?" Charles asked looking at Logan.

"A few minutes ago." Logan answered. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

All the X-Men sat in the rec room, waiting for Rita to come back from the doctor. She had gone out this morning and had refused to let Logan go with her. Everyone was worried that Rita might be found out if she went to a regular doctor, but she had to go anyway even if it meant that the whole world would know she's a mutant freak.

Rita walked in the door and stood in the doorway of the rec room. Everyone's eyes set upon Rita as she walked into the room. Logan stood and walked to her side, giving her a kiss. Finally Rita broke the silence. "The baby is fine, nothing happened." Rita told the X-Men the news they all wanted to hear for the past week. 


	15. The Long Wait

In the kitchen, late Saturday night Rita was waiting and thinking. Logan had left early in the morning to go to New York City, but it was already 1 A.M and he hadn't returned. All day and night Rita had wondered why Logan had to leave but he didn't tell her, and didn't say anything to any other x men. 

Yawning Rita stood up and got herself another glass of water. When she heard a sound around the drive way Rita jumped up and walked outside only to find Remy coming home.

"_Bonjour cher" Remy said, with a heavy southern accent, as he walked inside. _

Rita sat

"Q_ue amusant, un sud garçon démons parle_ _français._" Rita said as Remy walked inside. 

Instantly Remy turned around and looked at Rita in shock. "_Vous parle français, fille?_ " Remy asked. 

"_De cours, je habiter dans France pour dix année._ " Rita said with an attitude. 

"_Remy non aimer démons attitude de vous. Alors arrêter être ainsi arrogant, belle_. " Remy said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee.

"_Par le voie, vous petite amie avoir etre l'air pour vous entire jour."_ Rita said with a smile, happy she finally found someone she could talk to in French. 

"_Merde, je avoir à siège si elle être éveille."_ Remy said with a sigh, not wanting to answer to rogue at the moment about where he has been all day. "J_e suis fatigue droit alors, bon soir enfer ange."Remy said as Rita sighed after hearing the last two words, as he referred to her code name. _

Rita watched as Remy walked upstairs and disappeared into his room. Then Rita went back into the kitchen to wait once again for Logan. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita waited for another four hours, trying to keep from falling asleep. At 5:30 A.M Logan walked in the front door and started up the stairs as Rita stepped out of the kitchen and looked at him. Logan thought someone was behind him and when he turned around he saw Rita.

"What are you doing up so early Rita?" Logan asked, dreading the question he knew was coming.

"Waiting for you to come home. Where have you been all day and why didn't you even call?" Rita asked Logan as he walked back downstairs and toward Rita.

"I was out buying some things, nothing big happen, just some things that could only be bought in New York City which is why I'm so late I had to go to a different city." Logan answered as he bent down and kisses Rita's beautiful lips. 

Rita smiled as Logan put an arm around her and steered her upstairs to her room. When they walked in Jean moved but didn't wake up as Rita climbed into bed and fell asleep in minutes. After Logan was sure that Rita was asleep he left the room and walked down a flight of stairs to his own room. 

Logan took his shirt off and looked at himself in the mirror. There were still traces of blood on his side where he had been cut. Logan ran a hand along his side and looked at the fresh blood that had rubbed off on his hand. He cleaned the blood away from his side and lay in bed for a few hours just thinking. Finally at 7 A.M he fell asleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita woke up at 8, not getting much sleep. She stood up and got dressed and walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Logan, but he wasn't there. She looked around the kitchen, he was always there at 8, why isn't he here now?

"He is still sleeping. Why don't you go wake him up?" came the voice of Professor Xavier in her head.

"Ok Professor." Rita said and she walked up stairs and opened his door. Logan was sound asleep, but before Rita woke him up she caught sight of his shirt, there was blood on the side. "I must have been too tired to see that last night."

Rita sat on the edge of Logan's bed and pulled the cover back, looking at his right side. There was no cut or any blood, _weird_ Rita thought. Right before she put her hand down his side he grabbed her wrist. "You're awake" Rita said after the shock of him being awake.

"Yes I am, is something wrong?" Logan asked as he sat up in bed and looked at Rita's worried, icy blue eyes.

"Yes, something is wrong. What happened yesterday that got your shit bloody? And why didn't you tell me, you lied to me." Rita said as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want you to worry about anything. I'm sorry that I had to lie to you." Logan said as he kissed Rita, but before he could deepen the kiss she pulled away. "Come on kid, forgive me. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you for not calling and coming home so late, and I can even forgive you for not telling me about the blood, but I cant forgive the fact that you would lie to me. I've had too many people lie to me in my life and I thought you would be different but your not." Rita said as she stood up and ran out of his room, down the stairs and out the front door. Scott watched Rita run out the door and followed her, he watched her wings come out and she took to the sky, flying out of sight and into the sun.

When Scott walked back inside Logan was standing at the top of the stairs, he didn't even take time to put his shirt on Scott thought to him self. "What did you do wolf boy?" Scott said with anger in his voice.

"Shut up summers, I'm not in the mood, now where did she go?" Logan asked.

"Don't know, she flew away. Must because of you." Scott said as he walked back to the rec room and sat next to Jean.

Logan sighed as he went back into his room and put on a shirt. All day Logan sat around waiting for Rita to come back. But she never did.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Finally at 10 P.M Rita came back and landed on the balcony outside of Remy Lebeau's room. She knocked on the door and the door handle moved as Remy opened the door. "Bonjour, mon ami." Remy said as he stepped aside for Rita to walk in. "why do you come home to my balcony?" Remy asked, knowing this was no time for French.

"Logan lied to me last night, and I just couldn't face him right now. I can't forgive him for the fact that he lied to me." Rita said, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry _cher." Remy said as he hugged Rita. "Why don't you stay here and sleep so you don't have to go in the hall and face Logan, Remy will sleep on the floor." The Cajun said with a smile that could melt your heart._

"Thank you Remy." Rita said as she hugged him and lay back on the bed. Instantly Rita fell asleep, knowing Logan couldn't find her in Remy's room. And Remy slept peacefully on the floor next to his bed. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Not knowing that Rita was in Remy's room Logan waiting all through the night and early morning. When 10 A.M came along all the x men were awake except the Cajun. Logan usually woke the late sleepers. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to Remy's room, what he saw angered him immensely.

Rita lay on the Cajun's bed and slept peacefully. Logan saw Remy next to the bed and picked him up by his shirt collar. "What is she doing in here?" Logan yelled.

 "She came to Remy last night and Remy let her sleep." Remy replied as he withdrew the ace of spades from his pocket and charged it up. Remy let the card go and it exploded at Logan's feet causing Logan to drop the Cajun.

"You're lying!" Logan yelled again as Rita woke up and looked at Logan. Before Logan could say anything Rita flew out the balcony door and left the institute once again. 

_Logan__, leave Remy alone. He was just helping out Rita last night, nothing more. Charles said as he sent the thought into Logan's mind. Sighing Logan walked out of Remy's room and into his room. For hours Logan lay looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the conversation between him and Rita the morning before. "It seems I've lost her for good" Logan sat aloud to himself. _

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan spent the night thinking about the things he had done with Rita over the past few months, and the fact that he had indeed lied to her. What Rita didn't know was that he had lied twice. He didn't go to New York City he went to New Jersey to see an old computer hacker he used to know. Logan wanted more back ground information on Rita, where she came from, if she was born in New York City where they found her. He had found out that she was born in Hyères, France and had lived there for eight years. On her eighth birthday her parents died and so did her twin sister, and two other brothers. They were both twins, it said that her family died in an assault from a nearby gang. Shortly after Rita moved to Paris for two years to be with foster parents but when she was ten her foster parents had died in a car accident. From there Rita moved to New York City to live with other foster parents where she must have met her best friend, Logan figured. Six years later Rita's powers began to show the first was a day a few weeks before Christmas her alarm clock had just suddenly set fire when Rita woke up, even though she wanted to sleep more. A year after that was when they found her and there was no more information after that. 

"Her life was so messed up, then she trusted me and I let her down." Logan said more to himself then thin air. "I need to learn more about her life, more then I found out before." 

Logan stood up and walked to the study, sitting down at the computer. The dead silence of the night was broken by the sound of the internet dial up. 'You are now connected' brought Logan to life as he turned to face the screen of the computer.

Logan remembered a few hacking tricks that his friend had showed him days before. Logan did as his friend had done and a list of names came up for back ground info. To narrow down the search Logan entered Cromwell, Rita, and told the computer to look only for living people. What he found was more then even he wanted to find about her. The people who had died on Rita's eighth birthday weren't even her real parents. Her real parents had died when she was 2; her brothers were only 3 months old. The foster parents that had died when she was eight were just people who had taken her, her sister, and her brothers into their house. When Rita moved to New York to live with new foster parents her sister and brothers stayed behind in France. The newest foster parents were badly in debt when Rita was 15 but they never told her. One day when Rita got home from school she found her foster parents dead in the living room. Parents had never been good for her and yet again she got new parents because she was under the age of 18. Finally after real parents and 4 sets of foster parents, people from the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters took her away to the school, after that no more information was found. Logan then looked in the DMV records, assuming she got a drivers license, he found her record. She got a license when she turned 17, Rita got into one accident but it was another driver's fault. She crash was sever and broke her left arm and fractured her right wrist. She healed right before Logan had brought her back to the institute.

Logan began to drift off to sleep by the time his search was done. He had found out so much about her that he never would have known. He could also figure out why she was so mad about what he did. She was hurt all those times and he hurt her again. Logan realized why she made such a big deal about one little lie. It was because people lied and withheld information from her all her life, how could she not be mad this time. Logan walked back to his room, he had never understood his past therefore he didn't tell it to her but her past hurt so much she wouldn't tell him. Losing so many people who cared about her.

But he had indeed looked for her brothers and sister. Her twin sister Julie had died two years ago, Rita was never told about the death of her sister and both her brothers Josh, and Jack were dead as well. He had found out that they had been given new American names because the first foster parents used to live in America and moved to France. 

So many deaths in her life, more then needed for a young 17 year old girl could ever handle. Logan didn't even have to deal with that many deaths and he didn't want to lose Rita either. Plus he didn't want Rita to lose him. All night Logan waited for any sound but none came. At 6:21 A.M he heard a noise on the roof. Logan jumped off his bed and climbed to the roof, there he saw Rita sitting on the edge of the roof right over Logan's room, she hugged herself tightly with her arms and wrapped her delicate wings around her body, thought she still wept. "You came back" Logan said, startling her, Rita fell off the edge of the roof and her wings opened up and kept her safe.

"I didn't come back for you, I came back for a bed to sleep in" Rita said as she glared at Logan. She tried to fly past him to her own balcony but Logan's strong arms caught her. 

"Please don't leave again, I'm sorry about what I did but I couldn't tell you the truth, I still can't tell you now." Logan said but Rita still got away from his grip and flew away again, not stopping at the balcony. Logan sighed knowing that he drove her away again. Logan feared for her health and the baby's health. Rita hadn't slept for at least 30 hours Logan knew that and went back to his room, sleeping against his own will.

**Translations- (French to English)**

_Bonjour cher-_ hello dear

_Que amusant, un sud garçon démons parle_ _français- _how amusing, a southern boy that speaks french

_Vous__ parle français, fille- you speak french, girl ?_

_De cours, je habiter dans France pour dix année-_ of course, i lived in France for ten years.

_Remy non aimer démons attitude de vous. __Alors arrêter être ainsi arrogant, belle_-Remy no like that attitude of yours. Now stop being so arrogant.

_Par le voie, vous petite amie avoir etre  l'air pour vous entire jour- by the way, your girlfriend has been looking for you all day_

_Merde, je avoir à siege si elle etre eveille- shit, I have to see if she is awake_

_Je suis fatigue droit alors, bon soir enfer ange- I am tired right now, good night hell angel_


	16. Dance Of Jealousy

Disc- me no own x-men

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~****

Rita spent two hours flying around the city. She could already feel herself growing tired and sleep taking over. She arrived back at the institute at about 8:30 A.M. She landed on the balcony that connected to Logan's room and quickly fell asleep, wings wrapped around her slender body to keep the cold away. Her back was to the door, just in case Logan would see her if, by any slight chance he was still in his room, sulking over the fact that he lost her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan walked to his room at 9 A.M. and lay on bed looking at the all too familiar ceiling. He glanced at his balcony and saw what looked like a bird. _That's a pretty big bird, bigger then an eagle I'm sure Logan thought. When he looked closer he could tell is was Rita. _

Logan jumped off the bed and threw the door open. He gently picked Rita up and felt how cold her body was in the January air. Her lips had turned an icy blue. Gently Logan put his head down and kissed Rita, knowing he may never kiss her again if she stayed mad at him for much longer.

Logan walked in his room and closed the door. He lay Rita down on his bed and put the covers on her cold body. "I'm sorry that I hurt and scared you." Logan whispered, knowing all too well that Rita couldn't hear him anyway. Logan rushed out into the hall and opened the closet door, taking out another 3 blankets. When Logan walked back into his room he watched as Rita turned over in his bed. Gently, without trying to wake her up, Logan put the blankets carefully on Rita's ice cold body. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she knew who she was looking at. "Logan! Why'd you bring me inside? I'd rather freeze to death then be with you." Rita yelled as she quickly sat up in his bed.

Logan's arms wrapped around Rita's body and held her. "I don't want you to die, hear me? I still love you and I'm sorry that I lied to you. But here's the truth, I went to New Jersey to a hacker friend of mine and he got me information about your past. I know you have a sister and two brothers, you've had four foster families, and found one family dead in New York." Logan said, not letting her go. "I know more then that too, you grew up like Remy in France, you grew up a like a thief and know very well how to break into a lock and anything else you want. And all I know or care about isn't your past but the fact that if you want you can break my heart, and already have."

"That's a very nice speech and all, but anyone can find my back ground information. But if what you're saying is the truth then you know I'm a runaway. I never stay in a place too long, which is why I'm leaving this place soon. But if you really are telling the truth and not lying to me again, then why did you have the blood." Rita asked, giving into his arms, knowing she was no match to his strength. 

"I ran into a group of anti-mutant assassins, and I got hit. And I am telling the truth. You're the only person I ever cared about, and I don't want you to think that I'm ever going to lie to you again." Logan told her, kissing the top of her head. "Don't die out there, please forgive me."

"Just don't do it again." Rita told him, giving in and forgiving him, as she laid back and pulled the covers over herself.

Logan leaned over and kissed her cheek "stay here and get some sleep, I'll be downstairs when you wake up." Logan said and silently stepped out of his room. He walked downstairs and took a walk outside, just thinking.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Five hours passed until Rita walked downstairs to find Logan. He was in the rec room, watching Resident Evil, when she walked up behind him to put her arms around his neck. Before she could even touch him, in one swift movement Logan put his arm behind his head and flipped Rita onto his lap. "Too slow, you need to learn to be quieter too." Logan said, giving her a kiss. Both Logan and Rita looked at the TV, as Rita leaned closer to Logan and let him wrap his arms around her and hold her next to him. 

"So where is everyone?" Rita asked as she glanced from Logan then back to the movie.

"Gone, were the only ones home. Everyone went into New York city the way we always do, but couldn't stay till you woke up so I stayed home." Logan said not taking his eyes off the TV.

_Cool, time alone with my man. _Rita thought as she heard that no one was home, and wouldn't be home for at least another two weeks, the annual New York trip lasted anywhere from two weeks to a whole month. "So who long will they be gone for?" Rita asked.

"For a month this time, everyone needed to get away from school and the anti-mutant people. We can go meet them now if you want, I'll drive us up there." Logan offered.

"No its ok, I'd rather be here with you, but I'm not going to school since they don't need to go to school." She explained as the phone rang.

Rita stood up and answered the phone, it was Ororo, they all wanted to know if she was awake and how she was feeling. Everyone said they were going to bring home a gift for Rita since she didn't get to come along. After about an hour of both Rita and Logan talking to the group they went back to continue watching the movie. Rita jumped on the couch and lay down, taking up the whole couch before Logan could sit down. Logan glared at her then picked her head up and put it on his lap after he sat down.

After another hour of watching movies Rita fell asleep again. Logan looked at her and ran his hand gently over her hair for a few minutes. Logan gently kissed Rita's cheek and leaned back against the couch. Soon after, Logan fell asleep with Rita's head in his lap. They slept together for a while until the phone rang. Rita opened her eyes a bit, then closed them again and fell back asleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  


In the morning both Rita and Logan woke up at the same time. Rita walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water, and saw on the phone that they had a message. She pressed the button and listened to the message, it was Professor Xavier asking why he got the message unless they had gone out somewhere. And to call back at the hotel.

Rita dialed the number on the fridge, but no one was at the hotel. Must be shopping since that's what they went there for Rita shrugged as she walked back to the rec room and turned the TV off. It had been on all night but she didn't feel like watching TV, she felt like swimming but the pool was freezing cold this time of year so Rita just picked up a book from the study, and started to read it.

Logan walked into the study behind Rita and leaned against the back of the chair she was sitting in. Logan walked to the couch a few minutes later and lay down. Even though he had just woken up, Logan was still very tired. Rita looked over her book and walked to Logan and sat down on a part of the couch that wasn't taken up by Logan's body. She leaned down and kissed him gently as Logan put his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. 

"It's your turn you know, I wanna know about your past, the dog tags and all." Rita said as she sat up and looked down on Logan.

"I don't know my past, it's been fifteen years and I know nothing about my past at all. The dog tags came from a place I was, but I don't remember where it was. They gave me the name Wolverine, that I do remember, but nothing more. My past just isn't important I guess." Logan said as he sat up and kissed Rita again. 

"Everyone's past is important. It's just not important to you because you can't remember anything really important. That's why people don't care about their past when they were babies, because they can't remember." Rita exclaimed as she let Logan kiss her. Rita looked down at her stomach then back at Logan. "Eight months left, but you know it's gonna be a bastard right?" 

"I know, but I don't care. And I don't think the other kids will mind much, they'll just wanna play with the baby. And Chuck will look for the X-Factor in the baby. Everyone is gonna wanna know if the baby is another mutant like us, and if it is the baby will get to stay with us here." Logan said, just staring off into space somewhere. 

"Even if the baby isn't a mutant, I won't let it live anywhere except here. Because I will love it no matter what and I won't let the baby into the real world out there because anti-mutant humans will kill any child, human or mutant that was born from both mutant parents." Rita protested.

"Your right. Well just send it off to Bayville High like the rest of the kids. By that time there will be more recruits to train, and they will go to Bayville High like our child." Logan said as the door bell rang. 

Rita stood and walked to the front door, Logan following behind. When Rita opened the door she almost slammed it shut. It was Pietro, Magneto's son. The silver haired boy ran a few circles around Rita and Logan in seconds then stood in the doorway again. "What do you want fast boy?" Logan growled. 

"I came to see if Rita was alright. She hasn't been in school since two days ago. Besides I wanted to ask her to the dance since Logan isn't in high school and cant go to a high school dance." Pietro quickly said.

"You mean the winter formal?" Rita asked as her mouth almost dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, if your ok with it Logan. I mean I just wanted a date and you're kinda cute Rita." Pietro said as he ran inside and closed the door in a second flat. Logan listened as the boy talked and started to growl at the word 'cute'. 

"Don't worry Logan, I wont leave you for Pietro. And Pietro, yes I will go to the prom with you, but that doesn't mean I'm going out with you understand?" Rita said ignoring Logan's gasps when she said 'yes'.

"Thanks, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7." Pietro said as he dashed outside, and away from the institute grounds.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita looked in the mirror as her bangs fell in curls around her face. She turned to face her full-length mirror and looked at her dress. It was a full-length black dress that fell right at her ankles. It had two large slits up both the sides; she was wearing black, elbow high gloves that went perfect with the fact that the dress was strapless. Rita sat down on her bed and put on her black high-heels. She stood again and looked in her dresser mirror as she put on her blush and dark red lipstick. Rita smiled as her golden, blonde hair became her natural silver/lightning white hair color. Rita gently let her hair down and put it back up again in a tight bun, with her bangs up in curlers. A few minutes later, Rita let her bangs down, as they once again fell in curls along the side of her face.

Rita checked the clock, 6:45. She smiled as she walked downstairs and found Logan in the garage working on his bike. "How do I look?" Rita asked, as Logan looked up and smiled.

"Great, sure I can't go? By the way if Pietro kisses you, he's dead, and I will find out. And what's with the silver hair? Trying to be like Pietro?" Logan warned and went back to working on his bike.

"No you can't go, I'm just gonna grab one of Jean's power bars then go, want anything? And silver is my natural color, I thought it would look good tonight. It only looks good when I wear black." Rita asked as she was about to turn around. 

"Yeah, you." Logan said as he stood up, Rita didn't realize until now that Logan wasn't wearing a shirt. _He must have gotten hot out here in the garage she thought as Logan gently kissed her lips._

"Sorry, but for tonight I'm Pietro's." Rita said as she walked to the kitchen, quickly eating one of Jean's power bars, but before Logan could give Rita another kiss, the doorbell rang. "That would be my date."

Rita walked to the door and opened it; Pietro didn't look that bad in a tux. "So, think you can keep up with me?" Pietro said as he stood by her side in less then a second.

"Yes, I'm sure I can, now let's go." Rita said as she walked outside, followed by Pietro. Logan had gone back to the garage. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita could hear the gossip start as she floated in on Pietro's arm. Everyone watched as they walked to the dance floor. The first song that came on was a slow song. Rita wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck and began to glide to the sound of the music as Pietro put his hands on her waist. 

The songs were mostly slow songs, but Rita soon began to become tired and rested her head on Pietro's shoulder as he wrapped his arms totally around Rita. Hours passed as the two continued to dance and never once sat down. 

"You're beginning to get tired." Pietro whispered to Rita.

"Your right but it doesn't matter. You can't use your powers around this many humans, besides everyone is so close you have no where to run to." Rita whispered back, softly into his ear.

"True. So why are you being so nice to me? No attitude or nothing. I like you when your nice." Pietro told her.

"Well don't get used to it. I do have a boyfriend remember? And I'm too tired of dancing to give you any attitude." Rita whispered as she yawned and went almost limp in Pietro's arms, just enough strength to follow his lead.

"Let's go sit down for a bit, you're tired." Pietro suggested.

"Please, let's sit." Rita said as they chose a few chair and sat down to rest a bit. "What time is it anyway? I don't have a watch that looks good with this outfit." 

"Its 1:52. The dance is going to end in about an hour." Pietro said as he looked at his watch. 

"It seems like much later, maybe it's just because I'm so tired." Rita told Pietro though a yawn.

"How about one more dance, then I'll take you home?" Pietro asked.

"Sure" Rita answered.

The two rose once again and Rita wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck again and they danced close together. Rita smiled at Pietro, after the song ended and they walked outside together. Pietro had taken Lance's green jeep to pick her up with, Rita noticed as she got in the passenger seat. She had seen Lance drive it to school all the time, he was always boasting about it when anyone would listen. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan worked in the garage for hours until he felt himself yawn. He checked his watch, 2:05. "They should be home soon." Logan said to himself as he wiped some grease off his hands. Logan could hear the click of the lock just as he finished wiping the grease, and Pietro's voice saying 'oh by the way, love the hair color'. Logan walked out into the front hall and smiled at Rita. "Have fun?"

"Lots of fun, but I missed you." Rita said as she smiled back and saw that Logan still didn't have his shirt on, and that his muscles glistened with sweat from the garage heat. When he made a move to hug her she put her hand up in his face. "I don't think so mister. Not until you clean yourself up." Rita laughed silently to herself as Logan sighed loudly.

About 10 minutes later Logan stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Rita had made him take a shower before touching her. When he stepped in her room without getting dressed he saw her in sweat pants and a spaghetti strapped shirt, her make-up was gone and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders.  "Not gonna stay beautiful for me?" Logan asked as he put his arms around her and kissed her.

"Sorry but I'm tired." Rita said as she looked Logan over, the water from the shower still dripping off his muscles. "What, not gonna get dressed for me?" Rita asked teasingly.

"Sorry I'm tired." Logan mocked as he kissed her again and walked downstairs to his room. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

That night they slept in their own beds, Rita too tired to ever wake up, but Logan woke up a lot, thinking about Rita and Pietro. In the middle of the night Logan walked into Rita's room and looked at her sleeping peacefully. Then he fell asleep on Jean's bed and finally slept peacefully.


	17. Adult Game

Disc- Don't own any x-men except Rita. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~****

Rita gently opened her eyes and saw Logan's muscular body lying in the bed next to hers. _If only you would learn how to sleep without being with me. I'm like your damn night light. Rita laughed silently as she thought to herself. Rita slowly moved her hand up her neck to the chain that held Logan's dog tag from the day she went into the coma. Wolverine, they said. Not like normal military dog tags, they just simply said Wolverine, nothing more nothing less. _

Rita stood up and walked over to Logan, "wake up baby". Rita's voice echoed through his ears as his fluttered open. His smile still made her cheeks turn a deep red, even after being with him and seeing his smile for over a month and a half. Logan stood up, he had changed to sweat pants when she was sleeping Rita noticed, no shirt just pants the way Logan knew she liked it. 

"Hi there darlin." Logan whispered his voice still full of sleep. In one, quick jump Logan was on Rita's side of Jean's bed and standing next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed up her neck, gently at first then harder as the seconds passed. 

"I was thinking Logan, maybe you might wanna play a card game?" Rita asked as Logan continued to kiss her slender neck.

"You know how I feel about games; they have no action in them." Logan said against her neck.

"But if we play 'strip poker'?" Rita asked; know all too well that Logan would do anything to plat that one game.

"Of course, let's go get the cards." Logan said, taking his head away from her neck and walking downstairs with her to the rec room, where piles of card decks had suddenly begun appear, now that Remy was living with them. The Cajun came from New Orleans and loved card games. 

"You shuffle and deal and I'm gonna go get dressed some more, with this little amount of cloths I'll lose faster then anyone else. That's if, your any good at cards." Logan said walking back upstairs, as Rita heard the 'click' of his door opening. In a few minutes he came down with a white shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and his boots. 

"Hey no fair! You have more clothes then me." Rita protested as Logan gave in and took his jacket and boots off and through them on the chair.

"There, now deal." Logan ordered and picked up his hand. After a few minutes Logan looked up from his hand with a sly grin on his face, that could only mean one thing, Logan was ready to win.

"Ace high." Rita said putting her miserable hand down for Logan to see.

"Pair o' 8's. Now take something off darlin." Logan said with his smile as a small laugh came from his throat. Rita sighed as she took off her spaghetti strapped shirt she wore to bed, revealing the black lace, strapless bra she was too tired to take off last night, which now seemed like a good idea to leave it on. 

Logan's smile widened as he watched Rita take her shirt off and throw it at his face, which he caught in mid air. The bra that she left on showed the fullness of breasts, and the fact that it was low-cut made all the difference to Logan. "No fair teasing me so early in the game." 

"All's fair in love and war, and this is certainly war." Rita grinned and she leaned over in front of Logan to pick up his cards, giving Logan just the look he wanted to see. Rita shuffled the deck again and dealt out the cards. This time, Rita was the one to grin over her hand and put her cards down for show, "straight, beat that wolf man." Rita grinned and laughed the way Logan did, mocking him of course.

"Don't laugh so soon, flush." Logan put his cards down as Rita's mouth dropped. "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Logan said as she shut her mouth. "Now off with the clothes girl."

Again Rita sighed as she thought of what she was going to take off. Rita took a slipper off and threw it at Logan, watching him again catching it. "Your gonna need to be faster then that if you want to hit me."

"Ok, but this time I'm going to win this hand." Rita claimed, picking up her new hand, she had pretty good cards, but were they good enough to beat Logan? "Full house." Rita put her cards down and looked over the Logan.

"Three aces, looks like you finally won one." Logan said with a frown, not being able to see Rita take off more clothing.

"Take off the cloths boy." Rita mocked as Logan shot her a stern look. She waited to see what would come off, most likely the shirt, but she was wrong. Logan stood up and unbuttoned his jeans, and then Rita heard the sound of metal against metal as his zipper came down. Rita scowled at the fact that Logan was doing the same thing she had done to him. Rita watched intently as the jeans fell the ground and Logan kicked them to Rita, his jeans hit Rita, she was more interested in the fact that Logan was down to his shirt and boxers. 

"And you think I'm a tease." Rita exclaimed. She looked to see the teasing expression on Logan's face, but her gaze quickly fell to his boxers again. She could tell that ever sense her shirt had come off, Logan was hard. He sat down, snapping Rita out of her fantasy.

By the time another five hands went, Rita was down to just Logan's dog tag, and Logan's boxers. Rita wasn't very good at poker, but she could tell that Logan had made a lot of money off playing cards in his past sometime, before he came to institute or at the pool hall during Christmas. 

Logan's erection was getting better by the second, just looking at his girlfriend's naked body. In the end, Rita lost by one card. She had ace high, Logan had a pair of aces. But Logan stopped caring about the game, and started caring about the sexual fun they were having. But having lost Rita began to take off the dog tags. "Stop" Logan said, as Rita let them go. He inched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her naked body, "I like you wearing my tags, and they look good on you. But then again everything you wear looks good." 

"That's nice, but I'd rather be wearing you right now." Rita said with a seductive look to her. 

"That can be arranged." Logan exclaimed as he lay Rita down on her back and kissed her, from her lips, down her neck, and ending right below her breasts. "So are we playing again?" 

"Of course. Now this time lets roll to see who is dealer, then we can get dressed." Rita said as she picked up two dice. "Gonna blow on the dice for good luck?" Rita asked Logan.

"If anyone is gonna be blowing anything, it's gonna be you." Logan said with his trademark smirk.

"Ok, have it your way. But let's make this more interesting, write down one thing you want to do with me if you win on a piece of paper and fold it up, I'll do the same. Then the winner gets his or her wish granted, it can be anything you want, and the other person _has to do what is written down." Rita told him the new rules and watched his face light up as he grabbed a pencil and paper. They already decided that Logan was the dealer, and Rita started to get dressed as Logan wrote down his wish in like 2 seconds. "That was fast." Rita said as she put her shirt back on, the last piece of clothing that had to be put on. Then grabbed her paper and pencil._

"Well I know just what I want." Logan told her as he folded up his paper and put it to the side; Rita finished writing and put her folded paper aside. 

The game started, both had bad hands but Logan was determined to win, he wanted his wish granted. "Full house." Rita's voice rang out and brought Logan back from the wish he was thinking of. 

"Funny, I got a full house too, dealer wins thought, take the clothes away." Logan said as he watched Rita put a hand inside her shirt and withdraw her bra, hitting him in the face with it. 

"Come back to earth Logan, whatever your thinking of stop it and start thinking of the game." Rita said through laughing at the image of Logan taking a bra from his lap and looking over it.

"Cute, very cute." Logan said. Over the next hour things began to heat up as clothing was flying throughout the air. Logan was down jeans and boxers; Rita was down to her shirt and Logan's dog tag. Rita was learning fast, about the way Logan played. What his smiles and grins meant, usually that he was going to win, which he did. In the end Logan still had his jeans and boxers, but Rita had nothing except the dog tag that Logan didn't want her to take off even though she did lose. "So you get your wish granted." Rita said as she leaned over and picked up his paper, but the two words she read shocked her badly. Out of everything he could have wanted in the world, he used only two little words 'marry me'. 

Rita looked from Logan to the words then back again. "Y...y…yes." Rita stuttered. "Of…of course."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

That night after Rita was asleep in Logan's bed on the first floor Logan slipped out of the room and into the red room. He picked up her paper and walked turned on a light, opening the paper and reading the words written there. 'What do you want? A boy or a girl?' just two simple questions. Logan picked up his pencil from the ground and wrote on the back of the paper. 

**Rita,**

**I don't care if we get a boy or a girl, just as long as the child has the same beauty that you have inside. I could care less about anything else. I just want to love you and the baby together. I love you more then anything.**

**Love,**

**Logan**

Logan walked back to his room and put the paper under Rita's hand as she slept, knowing that she would find it when she awoke. Logan took his shirt off for the 3rd time that day and got in bed next to Rita. He wrapped his arm around Rita's stomach and gently pulled her back, so that her body lined up with his. "I love you." Was the last thing he whispered into her ear, before falling asleep.


	18. The Wedding

Rita smiled as she looked at herself in her full-length mirror for the first time wearing her wedding dress. It had been four months since Logan had asked her to marry him; they had thought that it would be best to get married on Rita's 18th birthday. In fact Rita had never even tried on her wedding dress before and today was her wedding day, she figured that no matter how it looked on her Logan would like it, after getting over the shock of how good she looked in her dress she turned around and marked yesterday's date off the calendar. May 8th, Rita's birthday. 

Rita knew she should be happy, after getting over the fact that she in deed did look good in her dress but she just couldn't get her mind off the man that had hurt her so many months back, she even had the courage to tell Logan all about it. He had promised her the world if she would only be his, the way Logan had done so many times. _Does he really love me for me? Or is it just for my body? Maybe he just feels guilty about me being pregnant. _It had been five months since she had first come to live with the X-Men and she finally realized just how much she missed the parents she ran away from. She was so tired of hurting people around her that she didn't even notice what she did with Logan her second day there. Rita just needed to feel like someone could actually love her so she did whatever anyone wanted her to do. But, maybe it was a good thing, giving into Logan because now she found real, true love, and not the stuff she had all her life.

"You know, you really should be happy cher. Regard à tu, ton beau, magnifique, un vrai ange si je jamais adage un moi-même." Rita smiled as she heard the deep, Cajun voice behind her. 

"Sorry Rem, I don't know if what you say is true, I mean I always thought that my parents would be around to see me get married, and have kids, and just have my own life. But their not here, they haven't been here since I was 3. How does that make me an angel? It can't I'm just some little girl who will never be an angel, just go to hell like my name says." Rita said, choking back tears as Remy walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The way Rita had become close with Pietro; she had become even closer with Remy over the past few months. Remy was like her big brother Dean, always around whenever she needed him, and always around to listen as she was for him. Logan didn't really like the fact that Rita was getting so close to many guys but he let it go, knowing that if he said something about it then she would get mad and they would have another fight like the fight that they had right after Christmas. 

Rita could tell that by the look in Remy's eyes he wasn't lying and really thought she was a true angel. Smiling again Rita turned around for Remy to see what she looked like in her wedding gown. Jean had helped to pick the dress out with Rita, knowing that it would drive Logan insane. It was a long black dress that had slits going up to her thighs, the dress was also strapless, the only thing that was wrong with the dress was that because they had decided to wait to get married the dress showed the fact that over the past four months Rita had put on some weight, and gotten a bit of a big stomach. 

Like the dance Rita had gone to with Pietro, she had beautiful silver hair that was hanging down on her shoulders. Everyone had loved the fact that Rita's natural hair color was silver, except for Scott; the hair reminded him of Pietro which was one of his biggest enemies. The funny thing about the wedding was that Logan refused to get dressed up, so when Rita would be in a dress he would be wearing his usual denim jeans, black shirt, and flannel over shirt…or so Rita thought. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When it was time for the wedding start, Rogue sat at the piano and played it, she used to play piano a lot when she was a kid and was finally remembering how to play again. When Rita walked outside and onto the red carpet that was laid out she almost laughed to see Logan in denim jeans, with his belt, and a tight, black velvet shirt that showed all his muscles, which all the girls were drooling over. 

Rita also noticed that the second Logan got a good look at her; the denim on his jeans became very taut around his groin. Jubilee, another girl at the institute, 

Saw what Rita had just seen and was now drooling even more with her mouth wide open. As Rita walked down the aisle of chairs she could hear the whispers about Logan from the girls, talking about how he looked in his old, worn out jeans and black shirt. 

Eventually Rita and Logan got through the wedding, Rita was sitting on one of the chairs, while the girls were talking, and the guys were eating, looking at her new rings. It took her four months to notice that both rings were not platinum; they were adimentium, the same metal that was put into Logan's body. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Finally the day was over and Rita and Logan could be alone for the first time that day. Logan had of course taken Rita to their room the first chance he got, which didn't come until 8 hours after the wedding. Rita smiled as Logan backed her into their room, kicking the door closed behind them, and backing her into the wall, deeply kissing her. "Ooh, I liked that one babe." Rita said as she put two fingers between his stomach and belt buckle, giving it a tug. 

"Then you'll like this." Logan told her, kissing her some more. 

"Maybe." Rita teased, giving his buckle another little tug. 

"Tug that buckle again darlin' and you'll get a 'Logan lesson' you never thought you'd learn." 

"Maybe that's what I want." Rita teased again as she took Logan's belt off and undid the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down and releasing his growing erection from the tight denim. Slowly Logan stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside. Rita always liked the fact that he never wore boxers or anything else, just that one day because he wanted as many clothes as he could wear to play strip poker and not lose. 

Slowly Rita moved her hands under Logan's shirt, taking it off as her hands rose from his stomach to his cheats, and then taking it off, over his head and throwing it in the pile of his jeans. "Now this isn't fair, you get all the looks, what do I get?" Logan asked.

"This." Rita said as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him just as deeply as he kissed her and ran her other hand along his tight stomach and down and across his erection. "I love how tight your muscles always are."

"Then you'll love this." Logan kissed her and tightened his muscles, his erection jumping slightly under her touch. 

Finally they broke away from the wall and each other long enough for Logan to back Rita into the bed and lay her down, kissing down her neck until he got to the soft black fabric of her dress. "This has to go." Logan said tugging on her dress as he 'helped' her get out of her dress, finding nothing under it. As Logan began to kiss down her neck again he heard footsteps coming down the hall, but didn't have enough time to get up and lock the door before Scott walked in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Logan yelled as Scott, who was staring at what he just walked in on.

"You god dam bastard, you don't even care that she's pregnant do you? You'll just take whatever you want from her, whatever you need to stay satisfied for a few days, and then you leave and go find another girl." Scott yelled back.

"If that's how I am then why haven't I packed and left yet?" Logan shouted as Rita sat up and pressed herself against Logan's back, whispering something in his ear that Scott couldn't hear, but Scott watched as Logan turned a deep shade of red in his face, from his neck to his ears. Rita giggled to herself when she watched Logan blush, all she said was 'Scott probably wishes he had a body as sexy as yours to give Jean something she might like, I know I like the feel of your body.' Rita meant to make Logan blush, but knew she'd have hell to pay once Scott left the room and they were alone again. 

Scott finally left the room, right before the other X-Men could get to the third floor and see what all the yelling was about. Logan got up and locked the door, then went back and got back on the bed looking at Rita with a stern face. "You know your going to have to pay girl."

"About what?" Rita asked innocently, giving Logan a very innocent face as if she never did anything wrong in her life. 

"Think hard, and you might just remember why I'm not so happy right now." Logan said, giving her a hard stare.

"Is it because I made you blush in front of Scott?" Rita asked innocently.

"Bingo." Logan said as he slowly lowered his body on hers, making sure not to put his weight on her, he may be in good health but he also had a ton of metal running through his body. After sharing a few more passionate kisses Logan lay next to Rita, arms wrapped around her body. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita smiled; she could fell Logan's hot breath against her neck, and could feel his chest rise and fall as he just lay next to her. She knew he was deep in thought, but couldn't tell what he was thinking. His dark brown eyes were so clouded today that she had no idea what he was thinking about all day. The feel of his warm body against her was so wonderful that she never wanted to sleep again, just stay in his arms forever. 

Logan's mouth came in contact with her neck again, then up to her ear and his tongue lingered behind that sensitive part of her ear. Rita could feel Logan's tongue flick over her sensitive skin, he figured out a few months ago that the spot behind her ear was the most sensitive part on her body. After a few minutes Logan's mouth hovered over her ear and he told her he loved her in that low, husky voice of his. 

Soon Rita was fast asleep in Logan's arms. The blinds on the window had been partially open and the two lay in Logan's bed, under silk sheets, bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight, from the full moon outside. Logan nuzzled his head into her neck and fell asleep himself, with the memories of the wonderful day in his mind. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita opened her eyes as the first rays on sunlight came into the room and wake her up. Rita could feel Logan's head nuzzled into her neck, and felt him wake up as she moved her head. "Hey darlin'." Logan said as he looked at the girl, who had matured into a woman overnight, in his arms. 

"Guess I cant call you a 'kid' anymore, since your obviously not one anymore." Logan said as he kissed Rita's neck. Logan slowly smiled to himself, glad that he finally found a way to mark Rita as his forever. At the wedding all the other guys looked at her, and while they were eating Logan went from boy to boy telling them how Rita is his girl, and that's she's hands off to any other guy who even thinks about being with her. 

Over the past few months a few new recruits had come to Xavier's School for the Gifted, 

Had listened to Professor X's speech about how mutants will one day live in peace with humans. Well he even decided to make it a part of his speech to mention to all the boys that Rita was Logan's girl and anyone who looked at her would soon be under his claws. 

Soon after Rita and Logan had woken up Logan could hear the familiar 'click' of the lock on his door and watched as his door swung open and Scott stood there, Jean next to him. 

"Why don't you just leave us alone Scott? Its bad enough you come in without asking, but now you have to get your girlfriend to unlock my door, which by the way is really pissing me off Jean. So unless you both want to be on the end on my claws, get out." Logan glared at them as they turned around and closed the door. "Leave the door the way you found it Jean" Logan called after Jean, he then heard the 'click' of the lock sliding back into place. 

Rita yawned and got out of bed, against Logan's wishes and got dressed, after the incident at school a few months back Rita was no longer allowed at school by a new rule from Principal Kelly. She was now being taught at the mansion by Ororo, Charles, Logan, and Hank, another teacher at the school. Hank used to be the science teacher at Bayville High, but once he could no longer control his mutation he had to quit his job and the only place that accepted him was the institute. 

Also over the past few months Logan had taken a job as the Self Defense teacher, Scott used to teach the children self defense on the weekends when he has no classes or homework to worry about so Logan took over to be a full time teacher for Scott. But mainly just because he got to kick people's asses, while showing the children how to defend themselves without having to use their powers in case something went wrong one day. 

The students were required to take at least one full summer of self defense after school let out. The boys loved to watch people get hurt and the girls loved to watch Logan fight because he always took his shirt off before fighting, they got to see all his well-toned muscles, which no girl ever got tired of. 

But that day Rita didn't have self defense, she had chemistry with Hank, social studies and language arts with Ororo, and algebra 3 with the Professor. Rita finished getting dressed and brushed her hair as Logan pulled on a pair of jeans. The two walked down to breakfast together, Rita got some cereal and Logan just got a cup of black coffee for breakfast. She said her 'goodbyes' to all her friends and watched them to go school. She then prepared for another long day at school, like always, except that these classes were even more boring because she was the only one in the classes and she couldn't sleep behind her books anymore. Those days were gone forever.                                                                                                 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita left storm's classroom and walked into the cafeteria, she was meeting Logan for lunch that day, the way she did every day after social studies. A smiled appeared on Logan's face when he saw her, since this wasn't really school she could wear whatever she wanted, so she choose to wear her black mini skirt and tube top. Logan's smile widened when Rita sat down in front of him.

"Not even three classes and you've been sent home." Logan said, giving her a hard time from the earlier time that she wore these clothes to learn in. 

"Not true, I was let out on good behavior, and was allowed to come home to eat actual food." Rita told Logan, playing along with his little game. 

"Well in that case you won't be good for very long, well not when I'm done with you at least." Logan stood up and slid into the seat next to Rita and ran a hand along her leg, then back up to her thigh. 

"Are you trying to seduce me Logan?" Rita asked with a hint of teasing in her voice. 

"Maybe, I wouldn't mind the feeling though." Logan teased back as Rita hit him on the shoulder and told him he's terrible. 

Rita sighed heavily when she felt Hank tap her on her shoulder and tell her she's late for chemistry…again. Rita kissed Logan on the cheek and followed Hank, or Mr. McCoy during class, to the chemistry lab. Since Rita no longer went to school the teachers extended the length of regular periods to a full hour. 

Rita sat bored during class as she mixed deadly chemicals together. Rita always wondered what Mr. McCoy would do if Rita mixed the wrong chemicals and made them explode, the way people did on T.V. Rita finally decided to just do her work and get an A, instead of messing up the classroom, knowing all too well that she would be the one cleaning it up. 

After mixing a few chemicals Rita touched her finger to beaker and heated it to a boiling temperature, before adding some acid to it. When she completed all her work Hank let her leave class early, having nothing for her to do. 

She checked her watch, 15 minutes before algebra with the Professor. Rita sat outside the mansion, and leaned against one of the many tree in the woods that was on the mansion's front yard. Pulling out her math book Rita finished up the few math problems that she forgot to do last night, since she was obviously busy with something else at the time. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It seemed like class would never end for Rita, she sat watching the clock until she was certain time must have stopped, and left her trapped in class forever. Class finally ended and Rita said her goodbye to the Prof., then walked outside and onto the basketball court, picking up the ball that the guys had left there the other day. Rita started to shoot some baskets; she had promised Bobby that she would play him basketball when he got home from school. 

She played for about an hour, missing only about 2 shots, until she heard most of the kids come home. Not even a minute later Bobby came gliding in on ice and stopped in front of her. "Ready to lose girl?" Bobby teased. 

"Well someone has to lose and trust me it won't be me. I've been out her for an hour and only missed 2 shots." Rita teased back as Bobby stole the ball from her hands and made it in the basket.

"That would be one for me." Bobby said as Rita protested open-mouthed about the cheap shot he had just taken. 

"That's not fair; I didn't even know we were playing right this second. That shot shouldn't count!" Rita continued to protest as Bobby ran the length of the court and shot for another point, seeing what he was doing Rita flew into the air and grabbed the ball, flying to the other side of the court and sinking it into the basket with ease. 

"No powers! We never agreed to powers." Bobby argued as Rita just stood in mid-air and laughed. 

"Well we never agreed to what time the game started, but you started it anyway. Like I told Logan, alls fair in love and war and this is defiantly war." Rita continued to laugh as she was about to sink another shot, when the ball hit a wall of ice and fell to the ground by Bobby's feet. 

Bobby picked the ball up and glided on ice to the basket when Rita flew by and grabbed the ball from him again. "If you can't run with the big dogs, stay on the porch." Rita teased as she heard the wonderful swoosh of the ball hitting only net, and giving her yet another point. 

This went on for a while until Rita finally won, and most of the back yard was frozen by Bobby's miss-shots. Just then Hank came outside and saw the frozen terrain that was once a beautiful backyard. "Bobby! Rita! Fix this mess." Hank yelled at Bobby, then walked back inside. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After 2 hours of working together to get the backyard back into its original state before they got to it, Bobby and Rita walked into the dinning room and joined the rest of the X-Men to dinner. "I see you two have finished cleaning up the backyard, it's so nice to have you two join us for dinner." Charles said as Bobby sat next to Rogue and Kitty, and Rita sat next to Logan and Scott. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

By the time Rita's body hit the bed she was so tired that her whole body ached with pain. When Logan walked into their room a few minutes later he just looked at Rita, who now lay limp on the bed, eyes closed but not sleeping, just resting. Logan smiled to himself as he looked over her body; her hair was spread out all over the pillow under her head. His eyes traveled down to her neck, it was always so perfect, then to her breasts, which rose and fell as she breathed. He smiled, and his eyes lingered on her breasts for a while, he had seen the other girls who were 17 and 18, but none of them seemed to be as well shaped as Rita. After a few minutes his eyes traveled down to her stomach, the stomach that held his child. His eyes then moved toward her legs but stopped at the wonderful soft skin right under her stomach, the skin that he knew was made to satisfy him, and him alone. Finally his eyes went down to her legs, long, beautifully shaped legs. 

"Hello Logan." Rita said, snapping him out of his daydream about him lying on his bed with Rita's body under him. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita looked at Logan's face when he was looking at her, she couldn't quite tell what he was thinking though. She looked hard at his face, then let her eyes travel down his body and stopped at tightly stretched denim across his groin, the way it always looks when he sees something he wants. She knew he wanted her, he always did, the problem was that there was always a girl he wanted, and when he got tired of her or where he was living he would run. 

He always ran, mainly when he got scared. He couldn't stay in the same place too long, couldn't be with the same woman too long, if he did he knew he would fall in love. Rita had read his mind one day, she really wanted to know what was going on in his head, but he wouldn't let her. So she had to do it when he was asleep one day. Logan was always so afraid that if he got too close to any one person she would find out about his mutation and think he was a freak, leaving him heartbroken. True Logan had a healing factor, but that never could heal the pain inside of his body, just the pain on the outside. 

Every second she saw Logan with dark, clouded eyes she knew he was deep in thought. She was always left feeling so sorry for him, knowing that his life had to be hell. Going from place to place, spending his time in bars, and when the demons from his nightmares, the demons from his past would haunt him, he always found some girl for a one night stand. As long as he could be satisfied for at least a night he was glad, one more night without nightmares. 

Rita sighed, she loved Logan more then anything, but also knew that she could never change him. That maybe one day he would tire of her and pack his bags and leave, looking for his past, for a future, or for just another woman that he could use for the night. 

**Translations-**

Regard à tu, ton beau, magnifique, un vrai ange si je jamais adage un moi-même- look at you, your beautiful, gorgeous, a true angel if I ever saw one myself.__


	19. Rita's Having A What?

(A/N this chapter jumps around a lot, from different points of view to time passing.)

Logan paced impatiently around the room. It had been two months since Logan and Rita got married, and now Rita was in the institute's med room, she'd been in labor for 16 hours now. Mr. Henry (Hank) McCoy was taking care of Rita.

Logan sighed, as he started getting worried about Rita, and then she started to scream. Logan silently laughed to himself as he listened to her "I WANT DRUGS DAMMIT! GIVE ME MY FUCKING DRUGS BEFORE I GET MADDER!" Rita shrieked. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita looked around in the med room, watching Hank. She started to breathe heavily as she felt her child coming. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan walked into the med room when he heard crying. He looked for Hank and when he finally saw Hank he smiled, seeing his new son in Hank's arms. Logan took his son from Hank when Rita started to scream again. Logan quickly looked down and saw almost an exact copy of his face looking back at him.

Puzzled Hank walked to Rita and noticed the reason for her screaming. "It seems like your having twins Rita." Hank said as Logan's child came out. 

"Well Hank? What is it?" Logan asked, he had made his way to stand next to Rita, letting her see her son as well.

"Well Logan, you have a daughter now, but she seems to have taken on a few of her mothers characteristics." Hank told Logan as he brought Rita's daughter around the med table to show her. It was a beautiful girl with Rita's blue eyes and oddly enough Rita's black wings. 

"She's a mutant then?" Rita asked as she watched her daughter's wings flap in Hank's face as she tried to fly, but failed. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was later decided by both Logan and Rita that their son would be named Shawn and their daughter, Marie.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It had been a very hard and tiring year for everyone in the institute. The Professor had decided to run some tests on both Marie and Shawn when they were 10 months old and discovered that they had more powers then what was shown on the outside. Shawn had the mutation to control fire like his mother, a healing factor from his father; he was fast on his feet and could run faster then even the teenage students, and the ability to communicate telepathically with his sister because she was his twin. Marie on the other hand had the ability to fly, she had a healing factor like her father and brother, very heightened senses thanks to Logan and as well from her father sharp claw-like nails, well al that and she could communicate telepathically with her brother, she was also a little quick but only when she was flying which is why she always got mad at her brother when he wanted a race on foot.

Though Shawn and Marie were only 1 year old they loved to torment each other. Both knew a limited vocabulary and used it just to tease the other one. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita took Shawn and Marie outside to the playground in the backyard that other Xavier students helped to build for the kids. Rita watched her children play in the sand as Logan walked outside holding a beer, standing next to Rita. Rita began to laugh as Marie picked up a handful of sand and flew over Shawn's head dropping it all on her older brother. 

Shawn instantly turned around, throwing the biggest fireball he could throw, which was very small, at his sister, slightly scorching her wing, making her fall. Logan, dropping his beer, ran to where Marie was falling and caught her, looking at her wing as Rita was punishing Shawn. "Now Shawn, we've told you before, don't throw fire at your sister, if you want to play with her you can do it without fire."

"Sorry mommy." Shawn said as he held his arms up to Rita, giving her his best sad face which both he and Marie learned from Logan. Rita sighed and picked her son up, turning to look at Logan and Marie. Logan kissed the now sleeping Marie and looked at Rita. "Why do they always sleep for you but now me?"

"Because silly, I let them come out her at nap time until they waste they're energy and get tired. By the way clean this glass and beer up before they wake up and play out here again." Rita told Logan pointing to the broken beer bottle Logan had dropped and the pool of beer around the glass. 

Rita took Marie from Logan and went inside, leaving him to clean up his mess. Rita walked into the room that was next to hers and Logan's which had been turned into the children's room and a new door was added to connect their room with their parent's room. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan finished cleaning up the broken glass as Jean walked outside to see what the glass breaking was all about. "Shawn and Marie getting to you Logan? Just remember why your still here and not in some bar in Canada." Jean said as she walked with him in the house. "Bye Logan, sorry I can't stay and chat for a bit but I'm going out to meet Scott."

"Bye red, have fun with shades." Logan had started calling Scott shades about a year and a half ago just because he knew that Scott hated that nickname, but in Scott's mind it was better then Logan's old name for him; scooter. 

"Hey darlin'." Logan said as he walked into Shawn and Marie's room and stood behind Rita. She smiled as Logan wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck. 

"Logan, come here, I wanna ask you a question." Rita said as she grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him into their room. "Logan what's keeping you here so long? Why haven't you packed your bags and left by now? It's not like you to stay in one place longer then a few months so why have you stayed for two years?"

"You, Shawn and Marie are what's keeping me here so long. Nothing else. I stay because I want to be with you all and I don't want to leave you now, if I do I know I wont be back for you three for a least a few months and I don't want that to happen. Besides what would me leaving solve? Nothing, I'd just go back into the real world where everyone hates me just because I'm different. Remember humans don't like people who are different, their scared of people being different." Logan finished as he leaned down and kissed Rita. 

Rita wrapped her arms around his neck and just let him hold her. Rita pulled away and picked up a framed picture of Logan, Rita, Shawn, and Marie. It had been taking a week ago and she smiled at Marie's beautiful silver hair she got from her mother and Shawn's dark hair from his father. Logan looked at the picture as Remy burst into their room.

"Remy, what is it?" Rita asked as Remy grabbed her arm and took her into Shawn and Marie's room. Rita gasped when she saw Pyro standing over Marie picking her up. Pyro was one of Magneto's henchmen; Rita knew that Magneto would want her kids sooner or later because they would become very powerful in the future.

"Don't St. John." Remy told Pyro as he threw a charged card at Pyro, exploding at his feet.

"Aw, Remy, so it is true, you joined the X-Men, sorry mate but I need to do this, direct orders from Magneto." St. John said with his Australian accent.

"No you don't." Rita said. "Marie dear, come to mommy." Marie flew out of Pyro's arms and to Rita. "Thank you Marie, now stay here." Rita flew up and kicked Pyro in the head, pushing him back against the window. "Say bye, bye Pyro." Rita told him as she kicked Pyro threw the window and watched him fall three stories. Rita was about to turn around when toad jumped through the window landing on Rita, catching her off guard. 

"Yo, we're plan B you guys, so say bye, bye to your kids." Toad said as his tongue reached out and wrapped tightly around Marie, pulling her to him.

"Sorry bub, you don't get my family this time." Logan told toad as everyone heard the *SNIKT* of Logan's claws coming out. Logan ran at Toad and sliced his tongue, making toad let go of Marie. Logan picked toad up and sent him out the window to be with Pyro. 

"I'm gonna rock your world." Lance said as everyone turned to see Lance standing in the doorway, a tremor starting and shaking the whole mansion. "Now give me those children of yours before I get made and take them for myself." Lance said as the tremor got worse, knocking things off the walls. 

Rita caught a box as it fell off a shelf and threw it at Lance, knocking him off balance, ending the tremor. Remy turned around and grabbed a blanket, wrapping Lance in it and touching it with one of his charged cards, laughing as Lance struggled to get free. "Don't pull so much boy, once I let go of this card its like a time bomb just waiting to go off." Remy was just about to let go of the card as he was picked up by Fred Dukes 'The Blob'. "Let me go Fred, its be remember, your old friend?" Remy sighed, knowing it was no use, once he left the Brotherhood for the X-Men, Fred vowed he would never forgive Remy.

"No Remy, I don't remember a friend like you." Fred smiled as he began to crush Remy in his grip. The large boy always had tipped the scale at 976 pounds. Remy choked as Fred squeezed even harder, though it seemed that it was impossible for Fred to squeeze even harder then he was. 

Rita jump kicked Fred from behind as Jean and Scott came running upstairs to see what the noise was about, after just getting home from their date. Logan had Jean take Marie and Shawn out of the room as Scott blasted Lance back to the wall. 

After nothing happened the first time Rita tried jump kicking Fred again, making him stumble forward a little, and letting Remy wiggle free from Fred's grip. "Seems I moved the immovable object huh?" Rita taunted as she rose into the air, landing a hard kick to Fred's stomach, pushing him back against Lance, crushing his own teammate between himself and the wall. 

Logan grabbed Fred and 'helped' him and Lance fly through the now broken window that the other Brotherhood members went through. Rita sighed, knowing that Pietro would be coming sooner or later to try and take the children away from the institute. To Rita's amazement it was Pietro that appeared in the doorway, it was Piotr, a.k.a Colossus, another one of Magneto's henchmen. Colossus could make a suit of armor form over his body at will the way Pyro can control fire at will. 

Rita glared at Piotr and did a nice spin kick, hitting him right in the chest, the problem was the he pushed Rita back, not stunned because seconds before she kicked he put up his blue armor. 

Logan charged at Colossus, hitting him with his claws, tearing right through the armor with ease. Colossus stepped back stunned, no one had ever broken his armor before and he didn't think he would find the person that could break his armor tonight just taking a few kids from the institute, but of course no one knew that Logan was the father until the very last second. 

"Nicely done, the X-Geeks found a way to take down the Brotherhood, very entertaining to watch as well." Came Pietro's smooth, sweet talking, voice from behind them in the doorway. He flashed Rita his famous smug, cocky, grin that always won the hearts of teenage girls in Westchester. 

"Why do you always come into the house from different spots? Two of you came from the window and three from the front door." Rita pointed out as Pietro walked towards them, Rita couldn't think that even for a second Pietro, her best friend, would ever try to take her children which he has seen himself thousands of times over the past year. 

"Because we feel like it ok? So sorry if it offends you but guess what, I don't care. Anyway to get to the point I'm supposed to come and get Shawn and Marie so why not just hurt me now because I know I won't even be able to touch those kids before avoiding danger." Pietro told Rita, knowing just how much she loved her kids and that even thought they were best friends she wouldn't just hand over her kids to the bad guys.

"Your right, you wont be able to touch them so go tell you father that he can't have our kids and to go fuck himself ok?" Logan said as he glared hard at Pietro, watching him run out of the mansion in about two seconds.  

Rita fell to her knees, tears rolling down her face, knowing deep inside that her children would always be in danger, until the time when they could defend themselves they would be wanted badly by Magneto and Mystic. Logan kneeled next to her and put his arms around her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. For once in the past two years they've known each other, there were no more words to say, everything that could have been said was said.

"Mommy." Rita raised her head when she heard her little girl's voice from the hallway. "Mommy no cry" Marie said as she walked to Rita and hugged her. Rita smiled and leaned back against the wall, pulling Marie into her lap, holding her close. 

"Ok baby, mommy won't cry anymore." Rita said, wiping her tears away. Marie always seemed to brighten up both Logan's and Rita's day. She had a happiness about her that her brother didn't have, Marie always knew the right time to come in and say something to her parents. 

"I wuv you mommy." Marie told her mother sweetly as both Marie and Logan kissed Rita. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Remy, what does Magneto want my kids for? There only 1, they can't be of much use to him right now." Rita asked Remy as he was waiting for Rogue to get home from detention and go out with him. 

"He wants your kids now so that they'll be easier to brain wash because there weak, they haven't learned to control their powers yet. When your kids get older they will be very powerful mutants Rita, you have to understand that. Marie has nails like Logan's claws and she can fly, that's what Magneto wants for his team, someone who will one day have the power to take down Sabretooth." Remy answered Rita as Rogue walked inside. 

"Thanks Remy." Rita said turning to look at Rogue who was giving her boyfriend a kiss. "Hi Rogue, how was detention?" Rita teased; Rita still went to school while Logan watched the kids during the day. Everyone knew Rita was a mutant though and the new school principal, Principal Kelly, was trying everything he could think of to find a way to get Rita out of school. He never liked mutants; he was always the one to say that they would someday kill another student if they got even the slightest bit mad. 

"Detention sucks, like always, and get this Rita, Remy, Kelly is trying to ban mah gloves, saying that there a distraction. Ah hate it, ah swear he's just trying to see if ah'm a mutant or not." Rogue replied in her sweet, southern voice. 

"Don't worry _Chere he can't do anything about your gloves, it's not like there in the dress code or anything." Remy told Rogue in his deep, Cajun voice. _

Rita walked out of the living room, leaving Remy and Rogue alone to get ready for their date. She walked outside and watched Marie and Shawn playing in the sand box, they were building a sandcastle and were covered in the water they used to keep the sand in place. Rita started laughing as Logan walked outside with a few towels and told the kids to dry off.

Rita grabbed a towel from Logan's hands and went to Marie, wrapping the towel around her body and picking her up. "Ok sweetheart, lets go and get you some dry clothes then you can come back out and play with Shawn some more, but no more water for you." Rita told Marie as she took her daughter upstairs and changed her into some dryer clothes. Logan walked upstairs with Shawn in his arms and Logan changed Shawn into dryer clothes and put him down on the ground besides his sister and watched them run downstairs to go play in the sandbox again. 

Sighing Rita turned to Logan. "You know there just going to get dirty again when they play in the water, even though I told them not to." 

"I know" Logan said to Rita as he bent down and kissed her, running his hand through her hair. "Don't worry, Magneto wouldn't dare try that stunt again, they'll be fine." Logan assured Rita.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita lay next to Logan that night, unable to sleep. She tried so many times to fall asleep but it never happened, now glancing at the clock she saw that it was already 5 A.M. Two more hours and she would have to wake up and go to school. The good thing for her was that in the last year she finally got her own car so she wouldn't have to ride with Scott and Jean just to get to school. She had a black sports car that everyone in the institute helped to pay for as her birthday gift. 

Finally at 5:21 Rita fell into a nice, deep sleep. Luckily her sleep was dreamless, she was sure that she would have the worst nightmares in the world about losing more people she loved. Rita always lost the people who were closest to her and she didn't want to continue that kind of awful life. She didn't want to lose Marie or Shawn, they were the world to her, and Logan was the person that held the whole family together. 

"Wake up darlin'. You don't want to be late for school." Rita's eyes fluttered open as she heard Logan's voice, she looked around and saw Logan standing in jeans at the sink, shaving. 

Rita got up and threw on a tube top and mini skirt, knowing that no one would care about the clothes she wore now that everyone knew she was a mutant and feared her. She walked up behind Logan and put her arms around his stomach. "Do I have to do to school?" Rita whined as Logan put the razor down and turned to kiss her.

"Yes, you do. Sorry darlin' but you need to." Logan told Rita, deepening the kiss he started.

Rita sighed as she went to her closet and pulled out her trench coat, putting it on. She was in the process of brushing her hair when she heard Shawn start to cry, no one knew how she did it but Rita always knew exactly what child it was crying. 

"Wanna go take care of that Rita?" Logan asked as he was putting on his trademark flannel shirt.

"Nope, before 10 A.M and after 10 P.M. their your kids, not mine." Rita answered with a slight grin.

"Fine, be like that." Logan said disappearing through the door that connected their room with Shawn and Marie's. 

Rita looked at herself in the mirror. Over the past year she had gotten her original, slim, figure back and now at age 19, looked even more beautiful then she ever had before. Rita smiled at her reflection; she knew that some people liked mutants, like her friend Shawn, who she had named her son after. Even though Shawn got badly hurt by Logan a year and a half ago, he was still her friend, even though she was a mutant, he just didn't care, which is the reason that she stayed friends with him so long. 

Rita's smiled widened as she saw her little boy's reflection in the mirror behind her. "Hi Shawny" Rita said as Shawn gave her his cute smile, which of course was taut to him by his father. 

Rita turned her back to the mirror and kneeled so Shawn could give her a hug before she had to leave for school. In truth Rita would have graduated but she was taking senior courses for the time she missed when she was with her kids for a year. Rita just started going back to school four months ago and had only two more months to go. 

Shawn gave his mother a hug just as Marie came running into the room to hug her mother. Ever since Marie had learned to fly, she could fly out of her crib, which is why she never got time outs anymore, no one could keep her from flying out of her crib. 

"Buh, bye mommy." Marie and Shawn said in unison as Rita walked out the door.

"Bye Shawn, goodbye Marie, bye Logan." Rita told her family, kissing them all goodbye.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita walked up the front school steps when she came face to face with Holly, the wonderful girl who put Rita in a coma. "What do you want Holly?" Rita asked pushing Holly aside, walking to her first class. Holly never graduated; she got bad grades and was held-back. 

"I think I remember telling you a year and a half ago, I want your man, and now that you're obviously not pregnant anymore he has no reason to stick around and stay with you." Holly answered with her smug grin as she stepped back into Rita's way.

"Well, guess what, we got married last year in May, and he's not even close to leaving me so don't try your little stunt again, ok? Now stay away from both me and my man or else you get hurt." Rita warned.

"And how will you hurt me? If you even think of using your 'powers' Principal Kelly will have you expelled very fast." Holly laughed, knowing she had the advantage just because Rita was a mutant. 

"Leave her alone Holly." Came Shawn's voice from a crowd of people. Shawn was now a senior and one of the most popular boys in school, which is why some of guys around the school didn't mind mutants.

"Really, like, leave her alone." Heads turned to see Kitty Pryde, her valley girl accent was unmistakable, Kitty was finally a sophomore and didn't have to worry about freshmen Friday anymore.  

"Why should I listen to you? You're a mutant, you're just another one of those institute freaks, and I hear all the rumors about you guys, that you're taut by blue apes. And Shawn, you don't need to defend them, just face it, freaks are freaks and nothing will ever change, I mean, think about the rumors, _her husband doesn't even know his own last name so he has to use hers." Holly finished as Rita's hands were surrounded by black flames._

"Our teacher is not an ape, you should remember him, he used to be like, your favorite teacher, and it's like, Mr. McCoy. Come on Rita, like, don't give this geek the satisfaction of getting you expelled." Kitty said, taking Rita by the wrist and walking with her to English Lit. They both had all the same classes despite the age difference because Principal Kelly wanted all the known mutants to be put in the same class, so they wouldn't harm any of the 'normal' students that attended Bayville High. 


	20. What A Special Day Tomorrow Brings

Disc- I DON'T OWN X-MEN. STAN LEE OWNS THEM, I JUST OWN MARIE, SHAWN, RITA.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It had been a whole month of constant fear, not knowing when Magneto would ever come back for Rita's children, and to help it was Friday, the day before Valentines Day. Even though Rita had finally found some to love her back, she still lived in a deep sadness, never wanting to get close and lose another person ever again.

Rita sat on the end of her bed, holding a framed picture of Logan in her hands, a tear falling onto the glass, and rolling down to rest on the wooden edge. It had been so hard to explain to her children why daddy wasn't around; Logan had left two weeks ago. Rita knew that sometimes Logan just needed his space but she never thought that it would be needed so soon.

Rita thought back to the day, it was a week after Magneto's henchman had tried to take Marie and Shawn and Logan said he just couldn't deal with the stress right now. He swore up and down that he would be back in a week and Rita had believed him, but now it seemed so hard to keep hope.

All her crying had been done when he never came home after the week was up, and now she had to face Scott every day, hear him tell her how Logan never was a family man and was most-liking giving some Canadian girl a one night stand, or was with a hooker at a run-down bar. 

Rita quickly wiped the tears away as Shawn walked into the room, dragging a small, black and red blanket with him. "Hi mommy." Shawn smiled as Rita picked him up and walked into his room, putting him in his bed. It was 5 in the afternoon and nap-time for the Cromwell kids. 

Rita kissed both Shawn and Marie then turned to go downstairs when her daughter's voice stopped her. "Why is daddy not here mommy?" Rita cringed the second the question was asked and wished that with all her heat she could make Marie understand the truth. 

"Well sweetheart, daddy had to go on a special trip and daddy will come back soon." Rita smiled as her kids closed their eyes for nap-time. 

Rita walked downstairs and saw Kurt and Kitty in the living room, they were watching the movie of the weekend, every weekend Professor Xavier would rent two movies he thought the kids would like and they could watch them whenever they wanted. The good thing this week was Even and Ororo went out to get the movies this week, so they had stuff that the students would really enjoy.

It was the very beginning of Daredevil and Kitty had already found a place in Kurt's arms. Rita would have thought the moment cute, except Kitty was talking about a mile a minute in her valley girl accent and Rita felt so sorry for poor Kurt. 

"So like, Jean turned around and like, started yelling, at like Duncan Matthews. You know, like the all-star football player, then he like got all mad because like, Scott showed up and like, put his arm around Jean's waist. Then Duncan was like 'leave my girl alone Summers.' And Scott was like 'she's not your girl Matthews' then Jean and Scott like walked away just as Sara showed up and like hung all over Scott. She like, kept asking Scott to take off his sunglasses and he like, kept saying that he like, had this eye problem and he like, couldn't." Kitty summed up the whole day's gossip in a minute as Kurt had a look of true pain on his face. 

'Poor Kurt' Rita thought again as she turned to open the door, Jean had promised to keep an eye on Marie and Shawn so that Rita could go out for the rest of the night and have some fun. Rita quickly grabbed her coat to go out into the fresh, winter night when she opened the door and felt all color drain from her face when she saw Holly standing there with a smug grin. "Hello Rita, guess you wanted to see me so much that you just had the thought to stand outside and wait huh?" Holly said, pushing past Rita and stepping into the institute.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here? You don't belong here so just turn your ass around and get the hell out of my sight." Rita said as Holly looked at her and pretending to look shocked from the 'vile' language Rita just used.

 "So Rita, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Holly asked as Rita's face flamed red with anger.

Hearing all the language and yelling Kurt, Kitty, and Ororo came running into the room, stopping suddenly when they saw the two girls glaring at each other. "By the way Holly, Logan's not here for you to hang over so you might as well just leave." 

"I didn't come for Logan you dumbass, I came for you, we all know only one of us can have Logan and that one girl is going to be me." Holly remarked as she took a huge knife from her coat.

Rita sighed and flew into the air; nearly missing Holly's little knife attack. "Ok, no more of this, I'm tired of having to fly around a damn human" Rita said, her hands charged with a dark black flame, the flame continued to grow into a ball as Rita let it go, hitting Holly right in the stomach. "That would be payback." Rita smiled as Holly stumbled backwards, bleeding badly. 

Rita flew down to Holly and picked her up by the shoulders, slamming her into the wall, hearing a nice 'crack' of Holly's bone.  Holly screamed out in pain as Rita was about the grab Holly, but was stopped suddenly by the wonderful whimpering of pain. 

Rita was ready to deliver the final blow to Holly as Kurt grabbed Rita's arm before she could kill Holly off. "Zhats enough Rita. She dozen't need to die." Kurt's strong German accent filled Rita's head as she put her hand back down to her side.

"Get out now Holly, and never cause trouble with me again, or you may not be so lucky next time." Rita said as Holly weakly stood up and walked out of the still open front door.

Ororo gave Rita a stern look, knowing that Rita was easily angered lately, now that Logan wasn't around. Rita's heart was broken, knowing that she could never keep anyone around for long. People always left her alone or they died, it's just the way things happened in Rita's life. 

"A little hot-tempered now aren't we?" Pyro's voice came from the ajar door. "You know Rita, Magneto still wants those ankle-biters (A/N ankle-biters is an Australian word for children, kids) of yours and I'm here to get them." 

"Don't you ever give up? You won't get them now, or ever so stop trying, and by the way you can tell Magneto that if he's still mad because I got rescued, then he needs a life. And by the way Pyro, give Mystique a little message while your talking to Magneto, tell Mystique to go fuck herself if she's planning on getting the kids herself, ok?" Rita said, throwing a fireball at Pyro, making him step backwards as Rita kicked the door shut in his face. 

Rita looked around at all the shocked faces as she grabbed her trench coat once again and opened the door once she knew Pyro was gone, flying out into the sky that had darkened quite fast. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It seemed as if Rita had been flying for days now instead of all night. Finally at 9 the next morning Rita landed in a small city in Canada, determined to find where Logan was, and who he had to be with this whole time. 

Rita walked among the snowy streets, wearing her trench coat to hide her wings, until she came upon a bar. Rita smiled as she walked in the bar, by now most of the drunks had already stumbled out the door to go home, but a lot of people were still around just to see the bar fights. 

Rita made her way to the bartender, ignoring the loud whistles from the men. "Excuse me." Rita looked at the bartender as he turned to see what she wanted. "I was wondering if you help me."

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" the bartender smiled at Rita.

"Well to be honest sir, I'm looking for someone. He goes by the name 'Wolverine' do you know him?" Rita almost shouted over the continuing whistles. 

"The Wolverine? Well of course I know him honey, but you just missed him, he came by here last night for a few fights then left at dawn." The bartender told Rita as she thanked him and left the bar, wondering where Logan could have gone to. 

Rita walked to a park and sat on the bench, silently crying, blaming herself for coming so late and missing Logan. "Logan, why can't you stay in a bar more then a few hours?" Rita asked herself through tears.

"You talking about 'The Wolverine'? If you are I just saw him last night, I overheard him mutter to himself something about a cabin up in the woods." Rita dried her tears and turned to look at a middle-aged man.

"Thank you so much." Rita said as she ran into some trees and took flight, looking for any sign of woods. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita flew for an hour and finally landed at a cabin in the middle of no where. She walked to the door and knocked loudly. When no one answered she turned the handle, which was unlocked, and silently walked inside. She could smell cigar smoke and beer, that alone gave away that this was Logan's cabin. Rita ran to the window and saw fresh, motorcycle tracks in the snow. She missed him again.

Rita sighed as the phone rang. She picked up the phone and immediately heard Charles voice. "Well hello Logan."

"Sorry Professor, it's not Logan, but I wish it was." Rita answered.

"Rita? Where have you been and why are you in Canada? Jean has been worried sick and your kids keep asking why your not the one putting them to bed." Charles told her.

"Well I had to come look for Logan, but missed him twice, so just tell Shawn and Marie that mommy's coming home." Rita responded as she put the phone down and sat down for a minute. 


	21. Home Sweet Home

Disc- Me own only Gordon, Rita, Shawn, and Marie.

(A/N hope this makes up for the short chapter last time)

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan walked into his cabin and looked around the small living room. Something was not right; a sweet smell came to his nose. Logan gently shut the door, walking in the direction of the smell. Logan knew the smell but just could not place it.

Logan stopped at a chair and looked down to see a sleeping Rita. "Well hi there darlin'." Logan said rather loudly, waking Rita up.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita looked up from the chair into Logan's deep brown eyes. "Don't 'hi darlin'' me! You said one week, it's been two!" Rita jumped out of the chair, yelling at Logan. "Oh, but it must not matter much, your not the one who has to tell two 1 year old children the reason daddy isn't home!"

"I know Rita, I'm sorry, but one thing led to another, then it was two weeks." Logan told her, walking towards Rita, to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" Logan backed away in defeat at Rita's harsh words. "If you only knew what's been going through my mind! I mean, I even started to believe Scott, that you were off with some girl at a run-down bar or something!" 

"You know me better then that Rita; I just got caught up when I saw an old friend. But what about you? You just left Shawn and Marie?" Logan tried once again to get close to Rita but backed off as she glared at him.

"I left to find you, and I'm sorry I did. I thought I knew you better, but I guess your friends will always come before your children and me. By the way, Holly came round for a fight last night, and Pyro came for the kids if you even care. Bye." With that said, Rita opened the front door and flew off.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan managed to follow Rita back to the institute and be inside, standing in front of the door when she came in. "Just don't give up do you?" Rita asked coldly as she pushed him aside and walked upstairs to see her children. 

"I never give up if I want something bad enough and I want to talk to you without you yelling at me." Logan followed Rita and stood by the door as Rita checked on both Shawn and Marie, then followed her into their room. 

"You have five minutes, now talk and it better be good." Rita gave Logan a cool, blank look. 

"Look Rita, I love you and I love those kids, but sometimes I just need to get away. Three weeks ago, you asked why I didn't leave, and I told you because I love you, but a week later, I just had to go away for a bit. I just got so caught up in my past, that I couldn't go home, not that soon. And when I saw you in my cabin I knew you had to have searched forever to find it, no one knows where it is, or that it even exists, but you must have missed me enough to risk going out into the cold just to find me." Logan told her, as he turned around to leave the room.

"See, there you go again, always running away when things get bad. Is this how it's going to be every time something goes wrong? Cause if that's the case I won't allow it, if that's what's going to happen then leave now before Marie and Shawn have seen that you came home. I won't stand in your way anymore Logan, walk through that door and go now and never come back, ever, or turn around and talk to me." Rita crossed her arms and waited to see what would happen next.

To Rita's shock Logan turned around and crossed the distance between them and put his arms around Rita. "I won't leave, not forever. You knew long before we got married that I needed to leave sometimes, so I still don't understand why you're mad." 

"I'm mad because you promised it would only be one week, then two weeks passed and I got worried. I don't care that you were gone, I've never cared, but the fact that you didn't even think to call me and say you weren't coming home as soon as you planned, that made me mad." Tears stung Rita's eyes as she gave into Logan's arms and pressed her face against his chest, letting her tears drop, dampening his shirt. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Two days later, Rita found herself walking up the same school steps, and felt the same crowd of eyes watching, staring, gawking, everything that happens to mutants in public these days. Rita walked silently into her homeroom and took her seat in the front of the class. Mutants were forced to sit in the front of the class so that they could be watched more carefully. 

Of course to Rita's luck Holly walked into class, her arm in a sling and her leg in a cast. Holly walked up to the teachers desk and talked to the teacher about what happened to her and that Rita Cromwell had to be watched even closer now that Rita had a temper problem and just hated Holly for no apparent reason. 

Because of the fact that Rita left without telling anyone her car was taken away for a week, so Logan had to drop her off and pick her up from school for the next week. "Class, we have a foreign student attending our school for the next month so please be nice to him." The teacher's last few words about a new boy at school excited most of the girls in the class, well all the girls except Rita. 

"Um, Miss, is he a mutant?" One of the preppy cheerleaders asked.

"I do not know Miss Sanders, but he should be coming a few minutes." The Teacher said just as a cute, boy wearing black sunglasses, a blue shirt, and black baggy pants walked into the room, giving the teacher a piece of paper.

"Class, this is Mr. Gordon Bird, he's our new student from England for the next month. By the way Mr. Bird could you please take off the sunglasses?" Every girl in the room was eager to see the boy's eyes, everything about the boy was cute, and his eyes must be perfect they thought.

"Ok Ms." Gordon said in his deep British, accent. Gordon took the glasses off as every gasped; he had dark black eyes, with an ice blue pupil. He was indeed a mutant. The girls sighed; they wouldn't be caught dead with a mutant, no matter how cute he was. 

"Well kids, guess we have another mutant, Mr. Bird please take a seat next to Ms. Cromwell." The teacher told Gordon as Rita waved at him, signaling that she was Ms. Cromwell.

Gordon took his seat next to the hot, raven-haired girl. Gordon looked to the teacher as Rita placed a note on his desk; the teacher was watching but just shook her head. The teacher was too much of a chicken to ever intercept a note passed by a mutant.

**Hi, I'm Rita Cromwell. It's good to finally have another mutant here, the girl next to you with the brunette hair up in a ponytail; she's the only other mutant in this class. Her name is Kitty Pryde. So what are your powers? **

I can freeze things with my mind; it's so cool, what about you?

**I'm pyrokinetic, plus I can fly, and read people's minds sometimes, but not that well. Everyone calls me the Hell Angel though, so why would you come to a public school full of humans who want us dead?**

Well, it was though. My mother wanted me to come to a school in New York for a little while and this was the only school that would let me come because I'm English and they didn't want me to get wrapped up in the mutant crisis here.

**It's not the only school. Apart from this dump both me and Kitty attend Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted, or if you want to call it Xavier's school for mutants. All kinds of mutants live there, plus the X-Men, which are the adults who live there; the X-Men are also the teachers. A few teenagers are X-Men but not many, I am, and so is Kitty and a few others who you should meet during lunch.**

I'll look forward to it.

Rita smiled when she read Gordon's last reply, that is until the teacher came up behind her and grabbed the note from Rita's hands. 

"This isn't the time to socialize Ms. Cromwell." The teacher snapped at Rita, putting the note in her pocket as Rita's hands were devoured indark flames, her teachers refused to call her Mrs. Cromwell.

"Ms. Cromwell! You know better then to use your powers in my classroom, I'll" the bell for second period rang, saving Rita from having to talk to Principal Kelly…again. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita was walking to lunch when she ran into Gordon. "Hi Gordon, you better come with me and sit with me and my friends, the mutants have to stick together, no one else will sit with us." Rita grabbed Gordon's wrist and dragged him to the table that Kurt, Kitty, Jean, and Scott were already sitting at. "Hey guys, this is Gordon Bird, he's the foreign student that's coming to Bayville High for the next month. And don't worry Scott, he's a mutant." Rita laughed when she saw the look on Scott's face soften when he heard that Gordon was a mutant. 

"Hi Gordon, I'm Jean." Jean smiled as he sat down. "This is my boyfriend Scott, and that's Kurt and Kitty."

"Hello Scott, Jean, Kurt, hello again Kitty." Gordon's strong accent made the girls smile as Rogue and Remy walked up. 

"Rogue, Remy this is the new student from England, he's a mutant. Gordon this is Rogue and her boyfriend Remy." Rita introduced the three mutants as Pietro was suddenly sitting next to Rita with his arm around her.

"Ugh, Pietro, get off." Rita shoved Pietro off her as he fell to the ground, quickly getting up as Lance and the other Brotherhood members showed up. 

"Aw come on Rita, its just a little fun, nothing more then that." Lance said. "So who's the new X-Geek?" 

"His name is Gordon and he's the new student here for a month." Rita answered Lance's question as toad's tongue hit a fly and brought it into his mouth for him to eat. The girls turned away, ready to throw up.  

Rita laughed, as Gordon turned a little green. "Poor Gordon, you get used to it after a while, thought not too used to it."

He smiled as the bell for 5th period rang and the mutants filed into the school halls. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita and Gordon walked out of the school talking; Gordon was going home with Rita to see the institute and would call the family he's living with from there. They walked outside as Rita gasped and grabbed Gordon's arm, stopping him from walking. Holly was talking to Logan!

"That, that's my husband, and Holly!" Rita was shocked, and went pale white as Holly wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, moving in to kiss him. Rita sighed as Logan pushed her away and watched her hit against the wall.

"You dam bastard!" Holly yelled as she moved away from the wall only to run into Rita and Gordon.

"Funny isn't it Holly? I mean I swear I told you to stay away from me and Logan, but you couldn't could you?" Rita's eyes turned deadly black as an orange flame with a blue center flickered in her eyes. 

"You freak!" Holly yelled before running away. 

Rita turned to look at Logan and saw Kitty standing there. "Kitty! Why didn't you say something to me about Holly?" Kitty looked down when Rita asked the one question Kitty was dreading, it was true, she never said anything to Logan when Holly actually kissed him before Rita walked outside.

"I'm sorry Rita, but do you want to walk up to Edward Scissor hands and yell at him? It's not safe for your health, mainly when he kissed her." Kitty gasped when she realized what she had just said. Rita's color came back to her face as she grabbed Gordon's wrist and said they would walk back to the institute.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So your married I take it?" Gordon asked as the institute came into view, Logan's motorcycle in perfect view behind the large metal gate. 

"Yeah I am, but it doesn't seem to be going very well these past few days." Rita said as she walked to the gate and put in a series of numbers, opening the gate. 

Logan was standing next to the bike, out of view if you weren't on the campus. Kitty took that as a time to run out of the institute and grab Gordon's arm, dragging him inside to use the phone so Logan and Rita could be alone.  

"Rita, I'm sorry, I didn't do anything, she kissed me, I never kissed her." Logan's eyes pleaded with her to believe him, but she just couldn't.

"And what did you do to stop her Logan? Did you pull away? What?" Rita looked at him and hoped his answer would be yes.

"No, I didn't do anything Rita."

"Exactly, you did nothing." 

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault. Just forgive me." Logan's eyes continued to silently plead.

"Logan, I forgive you for being with her, I forgive you for not doing anything, and I even forgive you for the kiss, but how can I forgive you for not telling me about the kiss? Kitty shouldn't have to tell me, you should tell me. So tell me Logan, what am I supposed to think? Tell me now Logan, please tell me how I can still trust you." Rita's face saddened when Logan said nothing.

After a few minutes, Logan looked at Rita. "You can trust me; you saw yourself how I pushed her off me, isn't that enough for you?"

"I don't know anymore Logan, Holly is a witch and she'll do anything in the world to wreck this family and get you for herself." Rita sat on a nearby garden bench as Logan sat next to her and put an arm around Rita's shoulders.

"Your right, but she won't get me. I don't like her in the least, I like you. Just because she'll stop at nothing doesn't mean that she's going to actually get what she wants. She'll die wanting me before she gets what she wants." Logan kissed Rita as Shawn and Marie took that time to walk out front and look at their parents.

"Ewww." Marie and Shawn said in unison as Rita and Logan started to laugh. Rita picked up Marie and Logan picked up Shawn, putting them on their laps and hugging them. 


	22. The Offer

**The Offer**

Disc- I only own Rita, Shawn, Marie, and Gordon

A/N: hope you all like these new chapters, if anyone has any big comments feel free to email me at neo_q_serenity@yahoo.com 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan had to do something for Professor Xavier so that cold, cloudy Tuesday; Rita had to walk home with Gordon. There wasn't enough room in Scott's care for them and Gordon was staying at the institute for the rest of his time in New York.

They took a shortcut through an old ally because Rita was too tired to fly and carry Gordon at the same time. Gordon had said something that had made Rita laugh just as an old man with silver hair, and a brown trench coat stepped out of the shadows.

"Magneto! What do you want this time?" Rita questioned the old man rather rudely.

"Only to make you an offer my dear, nothing more, and please call me Erik, we are no enemies at this point and time." Erik said with a cute smile, the one he had passed down to his speed demon son, while pulling out a thick, manila folder from inside his coat. "Aren't you even the slightest bit curious about your three living siblings? On the other hand, would you like to know about your real parents? I can give you that information, plus that time you spent that cold, lonely night in jail on your birthday for getting upset and killing that police officer, well I can make that all go away. But, I need something from you in return."

"I don't know what your talking about, my family is dead, all five of them, and they have been ever since I was eight years old. Besides, what can I give you that you can't get from someone else?" Rita looked from the thick folder to Erik's unreadable face.

"But that's where you're wrong, your family is alive. The officer who told they were dead, lied. And you can do something for me that no other mutant could ever do, I'll give you this folder with your families whereabouts and $10,000 a month if you leave Charles and come fill the Alcolyte position that Remy Lebeau gave up for Rogue." Erik was so convincing that her family was indeed alive, but how could they?

"I…I can't. Logan's there and so are my kids and I wont let me children grow up to be like you or Mystique." Rita longed to know so badly what was in the folder, but the risk and price to get it was just too high.

"You're aware that this is a one time offer? This information will never come around again, no matter how hard you look, you can't find it, they all took on different names." Erik's cool, unemotional face seemed to look right through Rita. 

"Then how did you get it?" Rita glared at him, hoping to call his bluff, but it never happened.

"DNA scan, I got it from you right before the X-Men rescued you and matched it with your family. It was very simple for me, but you will never be able to do it." Erik smiled again, hoping to win Rita over and get her on his side. "You don't even want to know about your two month old nephew?"

Rita's mouth fell open at the mention of a nephew, she wanted to meet him so badly. "Whose child is it?" 

"The child belongs to Jake, or as you know him, Andrew." Erik took a step closer to Rita and Gordon, offering her the folder.

Rita eyed the folder, she wanted to know her nephew, and get closer to her family. She shook her head and mumbled a 'no' before taking Gordon's arm and running past Magneto in the direction of the institute. Rita stopped when Magneto pulled on the metal in her bracelet and dragged her back.

"It's not very polite to run away without giving me an answer for my offer. Now what do you say my dear?" Erik pulled her back towards him as Gordon froze his hands, letting Rita free. Rita picked Gordon up and flew the few miles back to the institute as fast as she could, landing a few seconds later and collapsing in Gordon's arms.  

Scott was standing in the garage, the garage door open, washing and waxing his car. He looked at Rita and dropped the rag, running to Rita. "You ok Rita?"

"She's fine, she was tired after school today and flew both of us home, which kinda took the rest of her energy." Gordon put Rita on a bench and went inside for a glass of water.

When Gordon came back with the water, and gave it to Rita, Scott already looked pissed at them. "What?" Gordon had been well informed of what Scott was thinking with each different face, and if the girls were right Scott was incredibly pissed and disappointed in something.

"Somehow I don't believe your flying story." Scott turned to face Gordon as his eyes began to glow behind the ruby quartz powder of his glasses.

"Then what do you think happened?" Gordon challenged Scott, which no one ever did to the X-Men leader. 

"Something that Logan really wouldn't like. Look at her bracelet, how did the latch break, and get ice on it? Last time I checked Rita didn't have the power of ice, plus her face is very flushed." Scott looked ready to kill Gordon if he admitted to doing what Scott suspected. 

"Rita got into a little trouble so I helped her out, I just happened to hit her bracelet when I was helping her. Besides Scott, you may not know me that well but I'm not the guy you think I am. Sure I thought Rita was cute and would be nice to go out with when I first saw her yesterday in class but I backed out when I found out about her and Logan." Gordon glared at Scott, pushing past him when he was sure that Rita would be ok and Scott would stop playing 20 questions with him.

Rita smiled, the sun on her face until she felt something cold on her wrist, she had tried to ignore the boys but couldn't ignore everything. Rita looked at her wrist and saw ice melting on the broken latch. "God dam you Erik." Rita mumbled under her breath. 

"What was that Rita? Who's Erik?" the wonderful leader had the face of 'I'm gonna make you talk or ask Jean to read your mind.' 

"It was nothing Scott. Now could you stop with the questions please? My personal life has nothing to do with you." Rita stood up and was about to jump on Logan's bike and leave since Logan didn't take his bike for whatever he had to do, until Scott grabbed her arm and turned her to face him as Logan was walking up from the gate.

"Two things, one: that's Logan's bike and no one can touch it, two: your right, your life has nothing to do with me but it has everything to do with Logan, now do you really want me to tell Logan what I'm thinking? We all know Logan would like what's on my mind, so tell me." Scott let go of Rita's arm when he realized that Logan was coming closer.

"I wouldn't like what shades?" Logan stood behind Rita and put an arm around her waist, pulling her away from his bike as Rita stuck her tongue out at Logan. 

"Well the fact that Rita came home with Gordon, and collapsed in his arms, her face very flushed. Then when he brought her a glass of water I noticed her bracelet latch was broken and iced-over." Scott gasped as Logan grabbed his throat and pointed his claws at Scott's stomach.

"So what are you trying to tell me here shades? That I shouldn't trust Rita?" Logan growled at Scott as Rita put a hand on Logan's arm and pushed it down, lowering his claws.

"Don't Logan, let him go please." Logan sighed and pushed Scott back, making him stumble backwards and fall as Rita's words made him let Scott go. 

Logan turned and picked up Rita's arm, looking at the latch on her bracelet. Scott was right, it was broken and wet and cold, ice had just melted off it. "What happened to your bracelet Rita?"

"I got into some trouble with someone and that person broke the latch while Gordon froze his hands and got the latch by mistake so I picked Gordon up and flew back here, which was why I was flushed and tired enough to collapse into Gordon because school had tired me earlier." Rita's eyes told Logan she was telling the truth as she took the bracelet. "Now I have to get it fixed by a jeweler, I was going to go to the one downtown when you came by and took me away from your bike."

"Well tell me then, who was the person you got in trouble with?" Logan questioned as Rita got on his bike, normally if anyone touched Logan's bike they were usually asking for a death wish which is why almost all color drained from Scott's face when Logan let Rita sit on it.

"No one you would know." And with that Rita took off on Logan's bike, heading downtown. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It had been about an hour and Rita was still not home. Logan figured that the jeweler had time to fix it right then and Rita was just waiting while he worked at the latch. Logan had been sitting in the living room sipping some coffee when the doorbell rang, when he answered the door it was Pietro.

"What are you doing here? Rita's not home right now." Logan told Pietro as the boy ran into the house and laid down the couch. 

"Then I'll wait here for her, but I wont leave until I ask her what she was doing with my dad today." Pietro said with that cocky attitude of his.

"What do you mean? When was she with Magneto?" Logan asked, grabbing Pietro's shirt and shoving him against the wall. Logan thought for a second and before Pietro could say anything Logan looked up the stairs and called Gordon, bringing him out of the room he was given for his stay.

"What?" Gordon asked before looking down to see Logan holding a silver-haired boy that he had seen his first day at Bayville High, and who looked just like the man he and Rita had run into earlier.

"Who was the person you saw today? What was his name" Logan glared at Gordon, scaring the crap out of him. 

"Um, I think I remember Rita calling him mango-something, and he told her not to call him that, to call him Eric." Gordon said, running back into his room.


	23. The Real Truth

****

Disc- I don't own marvel, only my characters, I'm sure by the 23rd disclaimer you know who my characters are. 

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I've had a lot of homework lately, and friends bugging me for this chapter and all.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Pietro was running laps around the old, run-down, Brotherhood boarding house, when Rita rode up to the front of the house on Logan's bike. "Where were you? I came by the institute over 5 hours ago and finally had to leave because I got so bored of waiting, plus I don't think Logan liked me being there very much." It was amazing that Pietro stopped long enough to actually say a whole sentence while standing still. 

"Well I'm sorry speed demon, but I had a few things to do in town. It took a few hours to get my bracelet latch fixed since your father broke it, then I went out and bought a new dress for the upcoming prom." Rita sighed, knowing that once again Logan couldn't come, he wasn't in high school anymore so she was going with Gordon.

"So, going with me again?" Pietro gave Rita a smug grin as he put an arm around her shoulders. 

"No, actually I'm going with Gordon this time, I don't have anyone else to go with and I went with you to the winter formal so it's another guys turn." Rita smiled as the wonderful Amber Sanders, dressed in her cheerleader short skirt and tight sweater. 

"Pietro! What are you doing with that tramp?" Amber's voice rang out as Pietro's head turned to see her.

"Oh hi Amber, what are you doing here? Thought you hated mutants?" Pietro an over to Amber and put his arm around her as Rita looked totally pissed. 

"See that's the beauty of it, I don't. So Rita how are you doing?" Amber walked away from Pietro and to Rita, hugging her for no reason. "By the way, Magneto wants an answer soon." Amber said as she grabbed Rita's neck and started to strangle her, turning into Mystique. 

"Mystique!" Pietro ran to Rita, freeing her of Mystique's grip. 

Gasping for breath Rita pulled away from Pietro and jumped on Logan's bike, riding back to the institute as fast as she could. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita stumbled into the front door of the institute, her neck a bright pink from Mystique's hands. Logan looked up from his beer and saw Rita. Standing, Logan walked to Rita and helped her to the kitchen table, putting a glass of water in front of her.

"Who did that to your neck?" Logan sat across from Rita at the table, waiting for her answer. 

"It was Mystique, she looked like this girl from school until she started to choke me. Pietro helped me get away." Rita took a drink from the water Logan had given her as Scott walked into the kitchen, and looked at her neck.

"What the hell did you do to her Logan?" Scott looked at Rita's neck as Logan's claws came out.

"I didn't do it, Mystique did." Logan pushed Scott away from Rita as Scott turned around and hit Logan in the chest with his optic beams. No one noticed Rita silently walk out of the room as the two men fought.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Why do they always fight over me?" Rita asked herself as she put a few of her clothes into her backpack, leaving Logan a one word note 'sorry' and walked out onto the balcony, looking back into her room. "Sorry Logan but its my turn to leave." Rita's wings spread as she flew through the air, away from the institute.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Ok, I'll do it." Rita was looking into the face of Magneto as she finally gave him the answer he hoped to hear. 

"Good, I was hoping you would tell me that. You'll come stay with me, Mystique, Pyro, and Colossus. I have a hidden base here in Westchester and that's were the real Brotherhood lives. My son and the other Brotherhood members you've met before aren't good for anything, you saw how they failed when I asked them to get your children. It's sad really, my son has to be trained more if he ever wants to stay with the Alcolytes. That's where you come in my dear, I want you to train with the Brotherhood when your not doing anything for me ok?" Magneto walked with Rita to the old boarding house where the Brotherhood lived.

"What's the X-Geek doing here Magneto?" Lance walked out of front door, holding the keys to his jeep. 

"She's the new Alcolyte, and she'll make sure that you four do what your told and actually succeed for once." Magneto put a hand on Rita's back and led her into the house, calling the four boys to the living room.

"Like, what do you want yo?" Toad's long, green tongue grabbed a fly in the air and brought it back to his mouth.

"Rita is the new Alcolyte boys, and your new teammate, you all will answer to her and do whatever she tells you to do, understand? She will be staying with me, Mystique, and the other Alcolytes but will visit you four whenever she needs to." Magneto told them, walking outside with Rita and rising into the air. "Come my dear, its time to go home and find your family like I promised."

Rita followed Magneto to his base at the edge of Westchester, a well fixed up, old, hotel that is no longer in use. Pyro was told to show her around and took her through the upper levels which were just rooms and Magneto's office, but downstairs was a whole different story. Under the hotel was Magneto's laboratory, Mystique was allowed in there but no one else could step foot in there. In the end of the tour Pyro stopped on the fifth level, at one of the old suites, and opened the door to the large room.

"This can be your room, it has its own bathroom attached to it so you wont have to share with Mystique which is better for your health. Magneto will give you your money tomorrow so you can go shopping if you need more clothes or something. Dinner is basically fend for yourself, the fridge is always full of food so you wont have to worry about that. Hope you like staying with us mate, we'll never bore you." And with that, St. John turned and left Rita in her new room.

Rita looked around the room, at the bed, the dresser, the table. "Now where do I remember this from?" Rita said with a smile as she put her bad down and unpacked the few clothes she had into the dresser and laid down on the bed. Tears fell from her face onto the bed, knowing herself that there was no way of knowing if she would ever go home to Logan and her kids, and if she did, how long it would take. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan was pissed when he found the note, left on their bed in Rita's handwriting. Logan turned to see Charles come into the room. "She's gone Chuck."

"I know, she left over two hours ago, I've been looking but I can't find her. She has a very developed mind Logan, I taught her how to build mental shields, just in case someone tries to manipulate her one day. But they've become too strong for even me to break through them and find her." Charles wheeled over to Logan and looked at the note that was still in his hand.

"Can't you even tell if she's still in Westchester?" Logan looked to Charles for some kind of hope, but knew the truth when his face never changed emotion. 

"No I can't Logan. But I do believe that she is with mutants, though I'm not positive." Charles gave Logan a reassuring smile and wheeled out of the room, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Ugh! I wish Charles would stop trying to look into my mind and find me. Having to keep up these mental shields is draining me." Rita talked to herself as Magneto walked into the room, without knocking of course.

"Talking to yourself my dear?" Magneto gave her the wonderful Maximoff smile that always won the hearts of girls everywhere.

"Every heard of knocking? But what do you want?" Rita sat up and looked into the ageing man's face.

"I'm sorry Rita. But I just came to give you this." Magneto raised a folder, the same folder from the other day, and dropped it on the bed next to her, then turned and walked out of her room.

Rita picked up the folder emptied the contents onto her bed. She picked up a stack of $100 bills which must have been the money he promised her, and a packet of papers. Rita looked at the papers and turned them over, looking at the small, computer print:

_Jake Carson a.k.a Andrew Cromwell, age 18, is engaged to Roxanne (Roxy) Ransom. Roxy has a one month old son who's father is unknown, Andrew has decided to call the child his own. Lives in __Oregon__ with his fiancée and 'son'._

_Henry Boswell a.k.a Joshua Cromwell, age 18, twin brother of Andrew Cromwell. Currently single, works with the thieves' guild in __New Orleans__, __Louisiana__, where Remy__ Lebeau used to live._

_ Beth Nichols a.k.a Julie Cromwell, age 17, twin sister of Rita Cromwell. Julie has stayed in France with her boyfriend Eric, currently does not work._

_Elizabeth James a.k.a Betsy Cromwell, age 45, mother to Rita Cromwell and siblings. Lives in __Paris__France__ with her husband._

_John Smith a.k.a 'lord' Francis Cromwell, age 51, father to Rita Cromwell and siblings, lives with his wife. _

"Wow, Magneto was right, their alive. Unless he just made it all up, I wonder if they care about me or not." Rita thought aloud as she looked for any other bit of information on the papers. There were only a few things and they didn't say much, just about their interests. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

(Back at the Brotherhood house) 

Pietro was running around with an armful of dirty laundry. "What are you doing Maximoff?" Lance gave Pietro an odd look; the Brotherhood members never cleaned the house.

"Rita's-gonna-be-giving-us-orders-from-now-on. She'll-be-furious-if-she-sees-this-mess-and-when-she-gets-mad-she-gets-bitchy-and-uses-her-powers-against-you." Pietro said in about one second, Lance was barely even understanding when Rita walked into the door.

"Ever heard of cleaning up this dam place?" her voice rang through the halls. "NOW LINE UP BOYS!" Rita looked around as Pietro dropped the laundry and stood in front of her. The four boys lined up pretty quickly, well except for Fred, he took a little longer because of his size and weight. 

"Remember, I'm your new boss for the time being. Stay here while I look around the house, if I find out that any of you move someone's getting their ass burnt, understand?" Rita walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge; it was bare, except for a bottle of water and half a piece of old pizza. Rita sighed and walked upstairs, opening the first door she came to, it was covered in green slim. "This must be toads; I don't even dare go in there." 

Rita continued down the hall and came to another door; she opened it and saw a poster of naked girls and a poster-size picture of Kitty in a bikini. "Must be Lance, I'm not even going to ask about the poster of Kitty." Rita came to the next door and opened it, she looked around the room, the room was as messy as any room could get and had an empty pizza box on the floor. "Fred's" Rita opened the last door on that second floor and saw relatively clean room with the picture of Pietro and Rita at Winter Formal from last year, framed and on the dresser. "And of course the speed-demons room." Rita said to herself as she closed the door and went back downstairs to find the four boys still lined up.

"Ok, first thing is you need to fill the fridge, and Fred, no more eating all the food or you're going on a diet. Second of all clean this dump up, and third, everyone but Pietro clean your room. Pietro's about the only one of you boys who has a half-way decent room here. I'll come back tomorrow to make sure everything is to my standards, bye now." Rita walked out of the door and flew back to Magneto's base.

"Did she say diet?" Fred turned to Lance and Pietro, looking scared to death. 


	24. The Loyalty Test

Disc- I do not own X-Men, Stan-Lee does. You should know who I own by now.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita woke up to see St. John standing over her bed. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Magneto says to get you up. I just came to wake you, if your going to yell at someone, yell at Magneto. Now are you going to get up and get dressed, or do I need to help you?" St. John said with a sly grin. 

"Get out!" Rita yelled, throwing a pillow at St. John, hitting the door just as John ran out.

Grumbling Rita got out of bed and walked to the dresser, pulling out a tube top and mini-skirt. Rita walked to the closet and pulled out her trench coat and a pair of high heels. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and ran downstairs.

The second Rita stepped into the room that the two boys, Magneto, and Mystique were in, St. John let out a long whistle, looking at Rita. He turned to Magneto, "Thanks mate, I like this Sheila." John grinned at Rita as she rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. 

"Rita, go get the other boys and meet us at the institute, it's time too prove yourself to us." Magneto smiled as Rita stood up to get the other boys when Sabretooth walked into the room.

"What is she doing here?" Sabretooth growled when he saw Rita.

"Calm down Victor, Rita is on our side now, but Victor, when we get to the institute you need to find Logan and distract him, understand?" Magneto looked at Sabretooth as he nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we actually doing there anyway?" Rita looked from Mystique to Magneto.

"Its all very simple my dear. Now that your on our side we have a telepath and I want to have cerebro for you." Magneto explained to Rita.

"I don't get it, Professor X. said you helped him build cerebro, so why don't you just build it yourself?" Rita questioned.

"Oh I will, the only thing I need is the part of cerebro that amplifies your powers. Now, no more questions go get the boys." Magneto extended a hand out towards the door as it opened for Rita. Rita nodded and dropped her trench coat, earning her yet another whistle from St. John. Rita glared at him as her wings appeared on her back and spread all the way out, lifting her effortlessly into the sky. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Silently Rita landed in front of the Brotherhood house and kicked the door open. "Get out here, NOW!" Rita yelled through the house as four boys lined up in front of the house. "Ok, Magneto wants me to get you guys and bring you to the institute, so lets go." 

Rita watched as the boys climbed into Lance's green jeep, driving away to let Rita fly there.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When Rita landed she saws Sabretooth, Magneto, Mystique, and the Alcolyte boys, but not the others. "Where are they?" Magneto ordered.

"On their way." The second Rita said that the old jeep pulled up in front of the institute gates. Magneto nodded to Rita, telling her to go on with their plan. Rita walked to the large iron gates, and put in her password that she acquired when she first took the tour of the mansion.

The nine Brotherhood members walked through the gates and to the front door. Magneto nodded to Rita again as she walked in the front door, followed by Magneto and Sabretooth. The other members would look for the X-Geeks as Magneto, Sabretooth, and Rita would go to the room that held cerebro. 

Rita, Magneto, and Sabretooth were walking to the elevator to go down the large, circular room when Logan walked out of the danger room, followed by Rogue, Remy, and Bobby. "Rita!" Rita sighed as Sabretooth stepped between her and Logan. "Get out of my way cat and let me see Rita."

"I don't think so. She's with us now." Sabretooth told Logan, and grabbed his throat, throwing him side easily. All the other kids scattered when Sabretooth glared at them, Remy looked at Sabretooth, then to Magneto, and ran after Rogue.

Rita turned to see Logan lying against the wall, healing himself. Logan's eyes rose to meet Rita's and he seemed to have a genuine pain, like there was this huge pain inside him that wasn't healing, and she knew what the pain was, the pain of losing the one person he finally let himself love. "Why, why'd you leave Rita?" Logan asked, standing up as Sabretooth turned around, pissed by the fact that Logan just wont die.

"Because, I was tired of you and Scott treating me like a baby. You two are always arguing over me like I'm not even a real human being, just some prize. I have parents to do that, what I want are friends, and husband who wont get jealous every time I'm with a guy, but it's too much to ask huh? Now don't make me hurt you Logan, just stay out of our way." With that the three turned and walked down the hall.

"Get out Erik, Rita shouldn't be with you and you know it, just leave." Rita looked around, hearing the old man's voice, though he wasn't around. 'Charles' she thought.

"Why Charles? She came to me on her own, I did nothing to bring her here." Erik walked to cerebro and opened the door, walking inside. Sabretooth followed Magneto into the room, and last to follow was Rita. 

Rita screamed when she felt Logan's arms wrap around her body, holding her tightly. Rita tried to get out of Logan's grip, but it was no use. She couldn't ask Magneto for help, he wouldn't care, he never cared about sacrificing a teammate. Finally Rita's head dropped, she had given up hope of Logan letting go. 

Rita quickly raised her head again when she heard crying in the distance. "You hear that? those are your children crying. You wanted me to know what it's like telling them why mommy isn't here, well you got your wish. Now stop this and tell me the real reason why you're with Magneto." Logan whispered in Rita's ear.

"Because, because he said that my family was alive, but to get the information on them I had to join his team." Rita said through sobs and tears.  

"Let her go." Sabretooth growled as Logan turned and thrust his claws into Sabretooth's stomach. 

"I don't think so bub, she's with us again." Logan withdrew his claws from Sabretooth's stomach as Magneto came out of cerebro.

"Aren't we being a bad dog today?" Magneto looked at Logan and raised his hand, taking Logan into the air and slamming him against a wall. "Come Rita, we have what we need."

"No, you're a god damn liar. My family isn't alive, there all dead, and even if they were alive they would all be in France, not just three of them. I'm just sorry it took me this long to figure it out. You made everything up, otherwise they would have come looking for me and found me." Rita yelled at Magneto, her hands disappearing into the dark, black fire. 

"Is that so my dear? You're a mutant, why would your family want someone who's different? Maybe they just don't care anymore. You know the only person who could ever love you is a fellow mutant, that's why you need to stay with me. Together we can make all those homo-sapiens go away forever, no more endless torment at school, or on the streets. You know that's what you want, just admit it." Magneto smiled, trying his best to bring Rita back to his side, to destroy humans forever.

_Don't listen to him Rita, he doesn't want to help you, he only wants to use you. Remember, it was Magneto who tried so hard to take your children from you. The only reason he stopped was because he knew that if you came to his side you would be much more powerful then Shawn and Marie combined. Think about what he's asking you to give up, he wants you to give up your family here. He's trying to turn you against us, is that what you really want? _Rita starred blankly ahead, listening carefully to Jean's words inside her head.

"Jean's right Magneto, you're just using me. You only want me because of my powers, just to help you destroy the human race forever. But why? Why destroy them? It's because of humans that we are here. We may be mutants but we came from humans." Rita glared at Magneto, sending him flying backward into the wall as she hit him with a large fireball.

"Erik, why do you always try for the goal that you will never achieve? Now Erik, please stay away from my students here at the institute. You have no business here Erik, you didn't get what you were coming here for and lost even more, now please leave." Charles wheeled into the room and to Magneto's body against the wall. 

"Fine Charles, but one day I will be back, and the humans will bow to us. We are homo-superior and they must understand that." Magneto walked out of the room and left the institute, followed by the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Now Rita, we will have a talk in my office right now. Follow me please." Charles wheeled to the elevator, taking him to the second floor on which his office was. Rita silently followed and walked through the large group of mutants standing outside Xavier's office, watching Rita following the Professor. Everyone knew now where Rita had gone for those few days, and everyone was waiting to see what became of her.

Rita sat down in the brown leather chair that she knew so well, facing Professor Xavier. "Am I grounded or something?" Rita asked sarcastically. 

"Rita, what you did was a very unintelligent thing to do. Joining Magneto because you got mad at Scott and Logan is not at all a reason to do what you did. I know that you're 18, and an adult now, but you are still living here and in my care. Besides, the fact that you used the mental shields I showed you to keep me out of your mind is not the reason I showed you how to keep telepaths out of your mind. I know that sometimes Scott can become very protective but that's not a reason to leave. Everyone here loves you, most of the younger girls look up to you, and a lot of the guys like that they can talk to you. You must understand that Scott looks to you like a sister, he just wants to make sure that you are ok, and not doing something you shouldn't do." Charles looked at Rita and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You don't understand! If you ever knew what was going through my head last year when my powers first started. I know that you must have been young when your powers started, but mine started when my best friend called me a whore. You will never understand, my best friend has always been very protective of me, then one day he stopped talking to me and hated me. I don't want to have to lose another protective friend ok?" Rita stood up yelling at Charles as she heard whispers from other mutants behind the dark, wooden door.

"That may be hard on you, but it's still no reason to run away. I'm not going to punish you Rita, though I will ask you one thing. Before you left I was going to ask you to become a teacher here. I thought that you might be able to help teach the kids to control their powers." Charles told Rita as she relaxed.

"Ok Charles, I'll take the teaching position. Do you have anybody in mind?" Rita questioned as she stood up.

"I thought you could help Logan, he always tries to solve problems with violence and that's not something that these kids need to see." Rita agreed to help Charles when he told her about the person he had in mind. When she opened the door to leave about 10 mutants scattered, trying to run away before the prof. saw them. 

 Rita laughed and walked along the hallway until she came to the stairs, going upstairs to see her children. She walked into Shawn and Marie's room and saw Logan holding Shawn, trying to calm him down from the fight earlier when they started crying. 

Rita smiled and walked top Shawn, looking at him in his father's arms. "Shh Shawn, its ok baby. No need to cry." Rita took Shawn from Logan and the second Shawn was in his mother's arms he stopped crying and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"I still don't understand how you do that. They never cry for you, what do you do that I don't?" Logan asked, watching Rita slowly put Shawn back into his crib and put the blanket on him.

"The difference between us is that your Logan, and I'm the mother. They've always loved me more then daddy." Rita teased as she kissed Logan and went to their room. "It's good to be home." She whispered to herself.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita lay awake at night, thinking about everything that has happened in the past month. Everything had been fixed except the whole Holly thing. She still wanted Logan and would stop at nothing to get him, Rita knew that.

Rita turned to look at Logan, he almost seemed happy. In the past year Logan had changed a lot, he had taken responsibility for Shawn and Marie, and had only left once. Logan seemed to finally have the family that he always wanted, the family that judged him for who he was and not for the metal that lay inside his body. 

Rita looked at his hand and ran a finger between each knuckle. She gently picked up his hand, careful not to wake him, and kissed one of his knuckles, looking at his face. "Oh Logan, you judge yourself so critically, one day you'll judge yourself so bad that you'll think no one can love you, but its not true, its never true. I love every bit of you, even the metal." Rita dropped his hand and lightly kissed Logan, lying back down, starring at the ceiling. 

"Is waking people up in the middle of the night one of your powers now darlin'?" Logan turned and looked at Rita.

"Sorry Logan, I thought you would sleep the whole time. So when did you wake up?" Rita asked, smiling at him.

"I've been up since the beginning, just never let you know that. so what did you mean by that little speech of yours?" Logan leaned over and kissed Rita.

"I meant everything I said. You really do judge yourself, and badly at that, you think that because you don't know anything about your past, or that because half your body is metal you should live life without love. But that's not true, no one should have to live life without love, no matter what they remember or what they have in their body. I love you for just being you, that's all you really need to know, and that's all I need to know to trust you." 

"Trying to get all love-sappy there darlin'? Got any other sweet words or do I get to sleep?" Logan teased her, running a finger down the side of her face and kissing her.

"No you can sleep, don't let me keep you up even though you do have that wonderful healing factor which doesn't make you that tired." Rita smiled and kissed him back, closing her eyes when Logan put his arms around her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Bang-bang-bang-"Rita! Get up!" Bang-bang-bang

Rita and Logan slowly woke up to the sound of Scott banging on their door. They learned from their wedding night to always lock their door, no matter they do, if they end up doing anything or not. 

"Grrr. Go away!" Logan growled.

Bang-bang-bang-"Wake up! It's almost time to go to school!" 

Rita sighed, knowing Scott would never give up as she heard a small 'click'. great Rita thought he got his telekinetic girlfriend to unlock my door, wonderful. The next thing Rita knew Scott was in her room and standing over her bed, telling her to wake up.

"I don't wanna go to school daddy." Rita teased Scott as she stood up and pushed Scott outside so she could get dressed. Rita smiled at Logan and threw off her spaghetti strap shirt and sweat pants, and put on some hip-huggers and a v-neck shirt. 

Rita sat on the edge of her bed and put on her shoes when Logan, still in bed, sat up and wrapped his arms around his wife. Smiling Rita turned and kissed Logan, telling him 'goodbye' and telling him to tell Shawn and Marie that mommy said bye.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita stepped out of Scott's car and walked down the everlasting path of chanting humans, yelling about mutants needing their own school. When Rita reached the top of the school stairs she saw Holly, leading the crowd in the mutant protest. "What Holly? And if you even mention Logan's name in this your dead, understand?" 

"I was just telling these wonderful people how dangerous mutants are, mainly mutants like you who threaten innocent people's lives, who don't have 'powers' to defend themselves." Holly smiled to Rita as she continued on the protest. 

Rita glared at Holly and turned to see the crowed yelling as the Brotherhood came, more freaks to them. "Ok you all, listen up. If you're going to trash mutants at least pick like one day of the week for it instead of everyday. I swear you all act the way people used to act with blacks and whites. But look at you all, blacks and whites uniting together to scream about how mutants are dangerous, and shouldn't belong in public schools, think about how your parents or grandparents acted when they got in trouble for being different. Well you know what? True were different, but were not at all dangerous, at least not the Xavier kids, we risk our lives to protect you all, but you don't give a damn do you? You're just like racist people, and sexist people, except your worse, you protest your opinions everyday to try and make us feel bad." With that Rita turned and walked inside as she heard mutants clapping and cheering. 

Holly ran after Rita, and finally caught up with her. "What the hell do you think you were doing back there? You really wanna get expelled from this school don't you?" 

"You know what Holly, I don't care in the least about getting expelled, and I hate this school anyway. This principal sucks more then anything, you suck, you wont fucking leave me and my husband alone for a second, you have to flaunt yourself ever second you get, and mutants are not dangerous understand? So get your ass outside and retract anything you said to get those people protesting." Rita took a breath and pushed passed Holly, leaving her in the hallway muttering to herself.

"I'll get that man of yours one day Rita, trust me I will." 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita walked outside after school and saw Logan waiting for her, though of course if Logan was around so was Holly. Holly was already making her way over to Logan and had obviously undid the top three buttons on her blouse to show off her breasts. Rita took a deep breath and walked over to Logan, giving him a kiss. 

"If you're trying to drive me away Rita it's not working." Holly said with a grin.

"That's nice and all Holly, but if you feel that you really need to unbutton your blouse then at least have something to show off up there, because I've never met a guy who goes out of his way to look down the shirt of a girl who stuffs her bra. So have a nice day Holly, but I need to go home and see my children." Rita smiled and kissed Logan again, climbing onto the back of Logan's bike, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Logan took off for home as Rita turned around and waved goodbye to Holly.


	25. The Worst Night, the Night They Came Bac...

Disc- do not own x-men!

A/N- sorry it took so long for these two chapters, fanfiction.net wouldn't let me add more, it kept screwing up

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rogue came running into the institute, leaning against the door as she closed it, gasping for breath. She closed her eyes as Rita walked downstairs, looking in her direction. "Rogue, what's wrong?" Rita ran to Rogue's side, looking at friend with a worried look.

"It's… its Pyro! Ah swear, he is such a pervert! He followed meh home, tryin' as hard as he could to back meh into a dark corner, then he told me that he would come here for his 'little play thang' " Rogue said, almost in tears. 

"WHAT?" Logan yelled, walking downstairs, he had heard the whole thing. Rogue always was like Logan's bratty little sister that he never had, or never remembered he had. 

Rogue looked up at Logan through tears and hesitated, before moving to him and clinging to him as if he was Remy. "Oh Logan, ah'm scared. What if Pyro is really coming back?"

"It's Rogue, Pyro wouldn't dare come back here. Not after the Shawn and Marie thing. Besides if he does, I'll kill him." Logan told Rogue and ran a hand down her hair, trying his best to make her feel better. 

"Oh Rita, come here please." Rogue was about to thank Logan when the three of them heard someone call Rita. Rita looked at Logan, no one knew who was calling her, but it was a guy, though no one thought much about it, at least 20 guys lived there.

"I'll be right back Rogue, just stay here with Logan." Rita smiled and put a comforting hand on Rogue's shoulder, then walked upstairs. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita walked up five stories and into a room where no one slept, though it seemed that the guy was in there. When Rita opened the door, she almost fainted, it was not anyone she expected to be standing in the room, it was Pyro.

"Why are you here? Stay away from Rogue, you here me? Stay away from her." Rita glared at Pyro as he began walking toward her.

"Oh, but it's not Rogue we want, its you. Like I told Rogue, I'd come here for my play thing, though it seems you came to me huh?" Rita's eyes widened when she heard the words Pyro spoke. 

"Stay away from me." Rita backed away from Pyro, but he kept coming, Rita was just about to scream when Pyro put his hand on her mouth.

"You don't want to do that, if you scream I'll hurt you, or better yet, he'll kill you and your kids." Pyro looked to the open window as Sabretooth jumped in.

"Miss me much Rita?" Sabretooth flashed her a rather evil grin and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her to him and throwing her back against a wall, watching her fall onto the bed that was meant for new mutants.

"Not really bastard." Rita held her throat, choking on the unshed tears.

"Hmm, that just wont do, now will it?" Sabretooth and Pyro walked to Rita, sitting on each side of her on the bed. Sabretooth grinned again and ran a sharp fingernail down the front of her shirt, easily ripping a straight line in the fabric. Rita let out a silent scream; she knew that if she brought Logan upstairs then something much worse then what they had in mind for her would happen.

"I think she would make a perfect addition to Magneto's collection for us don't you think Sabretooth? She's beautiful and everything else, though she will need to be tamed, she's just a little feisty huh?" Pyro smiled at Sabretooth as he watched Sabretooth continue to run a nail down her shirt.

"Rita? What's taking so long?" Logan called up to her as Pyro bent down to whisper into Rita's ear. "Tell him your fine, that both Shawn and Marie both woke up and you're putting them back to sleep, its just taking longer then you thought, understand?" Rita nodded to Pyro.

"I'm, um, just putting Shawn and Marie to sleep, they woke up and its taking longer then I thought it would, I should be down soon." Rita called down to Logan, scared for the life of her children if Logan decides to come upstairs. 

It seemed that Logan took that for a good enough excuse and didn't say anything after that, he must still be talking to Rogue.

"Good girl." Sabretooth told Rita as he sat up, letting Pyro have some fun. Pyro bent over Rita and smiled, running a finger down her cheek, then slowly taking off her shirt that Sabretooth had already ripped. Pyro ran a finger along the material on her bra before she kneed him in the face.

"You little bitch." Pyro said, just loud enough for Rita and Sabretooth to head, but soft enough to not attract attention. 

"Move boy, let me handle it." Sabretooth shoved Pyro out of the way, put a nail under the silk of her bra, and started to cut through it, just as he did for her shirt. 

Rita gasped and punched Sabretooth in the face, catching him off guard and pushing him back a little. "You'll regret that little girl." Sabretooth punched Rita in the jaw, dislocating it.

Rita coughed, spitting blood in Sabretooth's face, then kicking Sabretooth in the groin, making him growl. Surely, that would attract Logan, with his sense of hearing.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan looked up from the couch he was sitting on, talking to Rogue. He could have sworn that he heard someone growl, but the only one who could growl like that was Logan or Sabretooth. Logan's eyes widened as he jumped up and ran upstairs, listening for any sound he could. 

He ran into their room but Rita was not around, not even in Shawn and Marie's room. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Say bye, bye to this." Sabretooth said, touching Rita's mini skirt. Again Sabretooth cut the fabric and was about to slip it off when Rita screamed, making Sabretooth put a hand over her mouth. "Now none of that, I thought we made a deal."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan heard Rita scream as Jean, Scott, Bobby, Remy, Ororo, Evan, Kitty, and Rogue began running upstairs. Logan saw them and bolted upstairs, smelling the familiar smell of Sabretooth. 

Logan ran to an old room that has yet to be used by a new mutant and turned the handle, locked. Logan growled, kicking the door open as the other mutants arrived behind him, looking at the two Brotherhood members and Rita on the bed. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita's eyes looked everywhere, waiting for Logan to show up. Then all of a sudden Logan was there, which meant that Rita didn't have to stay silent anymore. Rita shrieked and kicked Sabretooth off of her and into a wall. 

Logan growled at Pyro and threw him against a wall, shoving his claws into Pyro's stomach and twisting them around. "Ever heard of don't touch my girl?" Logan smiled and threw Pyro against Sabretooth, still against the same wall that Rita sent him into. 

Rita glared at Sabretooth as Remy grabbed her around the waist, pulling her over to the group of mutants. Remy pulled his old, brown duster off and putting it around Rita as she charged up her hands and threw a rather large fireball at Sabretooth, knocking him out the window that he was about to climb out of. 

"Not so fast." Logan grabbed Sabretooth just before he fell and pulled him back into the room, letting his claws out and putting them in Sabretooth's face. "The next time you ever think about messing with her again and I'll be giving you some high insights." Logan grinned then shoved sabretooth out the window, followed by Pyro.

Rita sat outside in the hall, leaning against the wall, holding Remy's duster tightly around herself. "Hey Rita, you ok?" Evan sat next to Rita and put an arm around her, pulling her to lean against him and put her head on his shoulder. "It's ok Rita, everything will be alright. Logan took care of Pyro and Sabretooth, well not after you put Sabretooth in his place, but Logan finished them off." Evan told Rita, trying his best to cheer her up and get at least a smile from her.

"Thanks Evan." Rita smiled but even Evan could tell that it was fake, she was trembling so much, and it wasn't because of the temperature. 

"You ok?" Logan sat next to Rita as even let go of her and Rita buried her face in Logan's chest. "Shh, its ok Rita, they won't come back."

"That's what you said before, but they did come back." Rita looked at Logan with tears in her eyes as she buried her face in his chest again.

Logan looked down on Rita and kissed the top of her head. "I know that's what I said Rita, but this time it will come true, I promise." Logan looked down the hall as Charles came toward them; he had been out for most of the afternoon and must have just gotten home.

"Rita, is everything alright? What happened while I was out?" Charles looked at Scott, knowing that Scott never lies to him.

"Um, Sabretooth and Pyro came for Rita, that's all I know Professor." Scott smiled at Charles as Charles went to Rita and saw her wrapped tightly in Remy's duster. Charles looked into the room that Rita must have been in since it was the only room on that floor with the door open. What he saw didn't surprise him much, Rita's shirt and skirt were in there, torn it seemed.

"Come on Rita, come with us." Jean, Rogue, Kitty, and Ororo looked down at Rita and gave her their hands. Rita looked at Logan and Evan and finally took Rogue's hand and stood up, holding onto the duster with her other hand. The five girls walked through the crowd of boys and downstairs to Rita's room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Rita, are you sure your ok?" Ororo sat on Rita's bed as Rita pulled on a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants, not even close to her regular clothes. 

"You, like, can't dress like, the way, like, Rogue, like used to dress for like, forever." Kitty told Rita as Rita sat on her bed and leaned against the wall, arms wrapped around her knees.

Rita sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I didn't think that Sabretooth and Pyro would actually come for Rogue, or even for me. I never thought that would happen in all my life." Rita sobbed.

"What actually happened?" Ororo smiled, she was so sweet and caring to Rita.

"Well, I was with um, Rogue and then I…I heard a guy call for me, and I went upstairs. Then…then I found Pyro upstairs and he, he told me that if I screamed he would hurt me, or Sabretooth would kill me or my kids. I, I just couldn't let him do that so I went along with their game until I couldn't take it anymore, I…I had to scream, I just couldn't let them have their fun without me fighting back. Then you showed up." Tears were streaming down Rita's face by the time she finished with the memory.

 Rogue and Kitty looked from each other to Rita, they were scared for her. Everyone knew that Magneto had in fact lied to Rita about her family and now he wanted her back, at any cost. Even if she was just a 'little toy' to keep the boys happy for a while until some new girl showed up. 

Rita cringed when there was a loud, powerful knock at the door until Ororo stood up and opened the door, it was Logan. Ororo turned and looked at Rita "Don't let them get to you like that, if you do then they win. They scared you and that's what they wanted, its part of their fun."

"She's right Rita." Logan walked to Rita and sat next to her, putting an arm around her and holding her close. 

Everyone in the room looked up when there was another knock on the doorframe, it was Bobby Drake. "Hi Rita" Bobby took a step toward Rita as she cringed in Logan's arms.

"You should go Bobby, she needs time." Jean told Bobby as he left the room and she closed the door, it seemed that the only men Rita would let near her would be Logan, Evan, Remy, and of course Charles. 

Rita turned and looked out the window, just to make sure that the Brotherhood had really left. What she saw was something that she defiantly didn't want. Of all the people in Westchester, Holly had to be the one walking up to the front door. Rita sighed as Logan looked to see Holly.

"Don't worry Rita, she wont bug you, we'll kick her out." With that, Logan and Jean stood up and walked downstairs. Jean opened the door and smiled when she saw Holly.

"Yes Holly, what do you want?" Jean looked about ready to kill Holly, but was just holding back the urge to do so.  

"I was just wondering if Rita might be home?" Holly smiled sweetly as Logan walked to the door, standing behind Jean.

"Sorry, she doesn't really want to see you right now, maybe you can fall off the earth so that Rita might have even a little peace in her life?" Logan smiled and was about to close the door until Holly put a hand against it and opened it again.

"I don't think so, well not just yet." Holly smiled and walked into the mansion, running a hand along Logan's face as she stepped into the hallway. 

Logan jerked away from Holly's touch as he leaned against the wall to hear whatever she wanted now. "Then what else do you want?"

"What I want Logan, is you." Holly walked towards Logan and quickly pressed her lips against his, right in front of Jean. 

'_Logan! Push her away or something, don't just stand there and let her kiss you unless you really want Scott to come find you and go off and tell Rita, making her run away…again.'_ Logan looked at Jean as he pushed Holly off him, which was not easy now that she had already wrapped her arms around his neck.

Holly gave Logan one of the saddest faces he had ever seen on a girl before walking back towards him and putting her hand on his chest, kissing him again. 

"Down girl, down. He's hands-off understand? Logan is not yours for the taking, he's Rita's, plus I'm not sure he would like you if he didn't have Rita so stay off him." Jean was pissed, she was so tired of watching Holly flaunt herself and Logan not break her neck. 

"Your not his mother, not even in his family so I'm pretty sure that Logan can decide who he wants to be with himself, besides if he ends up liking me more then Rita, well its not my fault." Holly smiled at Jean and turned back to Logan.

Jean looked down, knowing that even if Logan didn't show it on the outside, well Holly had hit a sore spot for Logan. The fact that he had no family, well none that could be remembered, he hated it, everyone knew it so he hid his pain with violence. And everything that Holly just said was totally wrong, and so mean of her.

"Your right Holly, your not my family and you never will be. Maybe if you could tell me one thing that you might know about me, then I might go out with you, but I don't think you can and you never will be able to." Logan glared at Holly, even though it wasn't her fault that he had a bad past he needed to blame someone right now, and the other person around was Jean and he couldn't get mad at Jean unless he really wanted to have a nice fight with 'shades'. 

Holly opened her mouth to protest but closed it, she couldn't think of ever knowing anything about Logan except that fact that he had a really great body. She didn't even know his last name, as far as she knew Rita was still using her maiden name for some strange reason. She looked over to Jean for help, or something on her face that might tell her what to say but all Jean could do was smile. "And you find this so funny because?" 

"Because, Logan's right. The only person who knows anything real about his past is Rita. And she doesn't want to talk to you so it seems that you lose for once, though I think you should go because Rita will come down here soon if you keep Logan any longer." Jean smiled once more at Holly then walked upstairs, she knew Logan would be up soon.

Holly, being the brain-dead prep she was, decided to try for one last shot and getting Logan to like. Except the second she touched him she heard a loud *SNIKT* and when he raised his hand, he had a large, 9 inch metal claw-like thing between each knuckle. Holly gasped and backed away, the only time she had seen them was when Rita got hurt, though she did not get a good look, only for a few seconds. 

"Wha…what are you going to do with those?" Holly asked nervously as Logan backed her against the door.

"Get out of my sight, unless you really want an answer to that nice little question of yours." Logan glared at Holly as Scott walked downstairs. 

"What is she doing here?" Scott walked towards Holly as his eyes began to glow a bright red behind the ruby quartz glasses. 

"Your all freaks you know that?" Holly yelled and opened the door to leave, until Logan put his arm in her way.

"Then don't come back if were such freaks. Now leave." With that Logan and Scott stepped back so she could open the door and leave. Logan watched as she left, walking silently across the freshly watered grass.

"Well that was fun, by the way, I think Rita wants you again, she's pretty scared, I've never seen her like that." Scott told Logan.

"I know she's scared, but I don't think it's because of Sabretooth and Pyro, I think she's more scared of what they'll do to Shawn and Marie if she doesn't cooperate." Logan said to Scott as he walked back upstairs, going into his room. The four other girls were still there and Rita was still on the bed, as if she had not moved.

"Why did it take you so long Logan?" Rita asked as Logan sat next to her again and looked to Jean for help.

"Holly was being a bitch, but don't worry, she's gone." Logan told Rita as he pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"He's right Rita, she was being, well, a bitch to put it nicely." Jean looked at Rita, and smiled, trying to make her feel even a little bit better. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita jumped the second that Marie had started crying that night, she was still in her room with Logan, Kitty and Jean had left to go on their dates, but Ororo and Rogue stayed. Everyone knew to stay away from Rita if they were male for a few days, unless it was Remy or Evan, but she never did go downstairs. 

Ororo and Rogue stood up from he chairs they were sitting in and went to the next room, coming back in a few minutes with Shawn and Marie. "Thanks" Rita smiled for the first time that night. She took Marie from Ororo and held Marie close, glad that nothing had happened to her or her brother. 

Marie instantly fell asleep once she was in her mother's arms; though getting Shawn to sleep was a much different matter. It took Rogue about a half hour to finally get him to sleep, and by that time Rita had already fallen asleep with Marie in her arms, leaning against Logan. 


	26. Goodbye Rita

Disc- I No Own X-Men! Me Own Rita And Her Children!

Three months had passed and it was Rita's birthday again, she was sitting in the living room with at least 50 gifts in a huge pile in the corner. At least 30 of the institute kids were sitting with Rita and playing with Shawn and Marie, who were now a year and half old and were starting to walk. 

Rita sat with Logan and all the guys while the girls played with the 'babies'. Bobby waited until Logan walked away for a second to talk to Rita. "So, when do we all get to give you your birthday spankings?" the guys laughed as Logan came back and they all shut up, to Rita's surprise Logan came back with yet another 5 gifts to add to the still growing pile. Most of the gifts came from Logan and all the other students.

"God Logan, where did those gifts come from?" Rita smiled as Logan came back and kissed Rita, standing next to her.

"Me." Logan smiled at Rita as Kitty screamed, when Logan and Rita turned to see what she was screaming at they saw Marie flying. They both laughed, no one knew that Marie could fly except for Logan and Rita, with all the stuff that has been happening lately they forgot to mention it. The good part was that the Brotherhood had left Rita and her children alone for those few months.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When it came time to open the presents, another 10 had been added, there were like 65 gifts now, and everyone was waiting to see what she would get. It turned out that Rita got a lot of the same thing, clothes and CD's, but a few were original. Scott and Jean each gave Rita some clothes, Rogue had given Rita some black make-up to help keep the Brotherhood away, Ororo gave Rita some money, Charles gave Rita some novels to read over the summer that Rita was out of school, Remy gave Rita a gold necklace with a large black diamond that must have cost at least 400 dollars, Kitty gave Rita some clothes and 'regular' make-up, Bobby gave Rita a piece of black lingerie from Victoria's Secrets, and of course Logan was pissed and only let Bobby live because Rita said to, and then there were Logan's gifts. (A/N sorry bout the long sentence, but it's a lot of gifts to talk about) Logan had given Rita the most wonderful gifts of all, some clothes of course, make-up, jewelry, everything she could ever want and more. Logan gave Rita one plane ticket to Hyères, France.

"You said that your family used to live in France and that Magneto lied, well you can find out for yourself. I'll stay here with Shawn and Marie until you come home." Rita's eyes began to water as she heard these words from Logan; she threw her arms around Logan's neck and hugged him, thanking him too many times to count.

"You earned it Rita." Ororo and Charles said in unison as Rita smiled. 

"If you want it, the plane leaves tomorrow morning." Logan smiled, and Rita hugged him again, running upstairs with the other girls to pack.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita lay awake that night, thinking of what was to come that following day. She would be going home, but what would she find? Would she find her family? Her past? Anything? She knew that Logan only got her a ticket to go alone was because he had to search for his past in Canada alone, though he found nothing he still had to do it alone the way she has to do it. 

"You need to go to sleep darlin' " Logan turned and looked into Rita's eyes.

"I thought you were asleep." Rita smiled sleepily at Logan and yawned.

"I was, and now it's your turn to go to sleep, you need it for tomorrow." Logan ran a finger down Rita's cheek and kissed her forehead, waiting until she finally went to sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

In the morning Rita packed her clothes, it took almost three suitcases to finally get everything she needed ready. "Now, you promise to come back soon?" Kitty asked, giving Rita a hug goodbye as everyone at the institute stood around the already crowded airport. 

"Three months at the most, I already went over this." Rita hugged Kitty and all the other students and teachers, though it would be much harder to say goodbye to her children, Logan, and of course Charles, he was like the father she never really had when she was growing up. 

"Goodbye Charles, I will miss you so much, you've always been like a father to me, I mean a father that was actually with me for more then 2 years and paid attention to me that whole time." Rita hugged Charles and turned to Logan, a little girl and little boy standing next to him, holding his hands. 

Rita smiled at the sight, knowing that her children would be as safe as if they were with her. "Goodbye Logan, I will miss you so much, and my kids. I love you all" Rita looked at everyone and hugged Logan, kissing him goodbye while hugging and kissing both her children before walking onto the plane, leaving everyone behind.  

The X-Men waited until Rita's plane was out of sight before leaving.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It had been two days since Rita was gone and no one had heard from her, she would have been France for a day now, searching everyone guessed, until the phone rang in Rogue's room.

"Hello?" Rogue's southern accent was deep, almost like she had been crying. 

"Rogue? Rogue are you ok? Were you crying?" Rita asked the girl on the other end. 

"Nah, ah'm fine, just tired. So how are ya Rita? Found anythin'? Ready to come home?" Rogue was full of questions when she found out that is was her old friend Rita who was calling. 

"No, nothing like that I just called to tell you goodbye, I…I don't think I'm coming home." Rita's voice got thick, and you could hear the tears in her voice.

"But whay? Logan and ya family is here, yer friends are here, whay leave? You have ta come home, you have ta! We'll miss ya so much if ya don't. What's there that's so important?" Rogue's questions kept coming, Rita didn't know if she could answer them all.

"I don't know Rogue. But I can't come home, I already knew I wouldn't come home two days ago, I just couldn't say it, you would never have let me leave if I did. But the Brotherhood is after me and my kids and I cant take it anymore, I haven't found my family and I'm not going to look, I don't want to end up Logan if there are no answers to the questions I have for them." Both girls were crying, Rogue over losing a friend and Rita over losing the first real family she ever loved.

"Ya have to come home, what if Logan finds out? Ya'd leave Logan and yer children? If ya do then yer no better then Logan himself, always running away from the things that scare ya. Why don't ya stand up to the Brotherhood?" Rogue was screaming now, hoping that if she brought Logan to her room to hear what Rita was saying then she would really come home in three months. 

"Rogue? What are you yelling for? Who's that on the phone? It better not be someone from the Brotherhood." Logan stood in Rogue's doorway, he didn't even bother to knock, he just walked in. 

"It's Rita; she says she's not comin' home." Rogue's cheek were damp now and her eyes were a scary blood-red from all the crying, but Rogue didn't care, her mascara was running and all her other eye make-up was gone, on the back of her hand from wiping at her tears so many times.

"What? Give me that damn phone." Logan grabbed the phone from the young girl's hand and put it to his ear, hearing a girl on the other end crying. "Rita?"

"Um…hi Logan, how are you doing? How's Shawn and Marie?" Rita sniffed, trying to keep Logan from hearing the tears in her voice.

"What's this crap about you not coming home? What did you find Rita? What's keeping you there? How can you say that you wont come back, you promised three months, do you really want me to have to tell this to your children, that mommy ran out on them when they were one?" Logan was shouting now, drawing a huge crowd at Rogue's door, which Logan still didn't close. Somehow, everyone knew who Logan was talking to without even asking who it was; Rita was the only person who could ever get a rise out of Logan like that.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I can't. If I come back then the Brotherhood will just come looking for me again and finish what they started three months ago. I don't want that to happen anymore then I want our family to split up, but what do you want me to do? And you answer your question, I haven't found anything yet." Rita thought about hanging up the phone, but just couldn't bring herself to doing it.

"So that's it then? So because the Brotherhood did something wrong, which let me remind you they do everyday, your not coming home? You wont even tell anyone face to face? You wait until after you've left to tell everyone? How long have you known that you wouldn't come back?" Logan was like Rogue, his questions just wouldn't stop coming. 

"I've known ever since I hugged you all goodbye, but I just couldn't tell you all and risk you guys holding me back, keeping me from leaving." Rita told Logan the worst news he had heard in years as the line went dead on the other hand, Logan slamming the receiver down on the cradle. 

"She's gone Chuck, she won't come back. She said that she doesn't want the Brotherhood coming back for her and finishing what they started three months ago so she's just not coming back ever. Not even for her children." Logan looked at Charles and walked through the large crowd toward his room.

Charles watched Logan leave and sighed, knowing how hard it had to be on Logan, he finally let someone into his life and now that person was gone, maybe forever. Remy stood behind Charles and put a hand on his shoulder, looking down at the Professor, who for once, had nothing left to say to try and comfort his students.

"Remy will go Professor." Remy's words had taken everyone by surprise, they all turned to stare at him, wondering if what he said was true.

"No Remy, I cant let you go, I told your father that I would watch you and I cant watch you in France so the answer is no." Charles looked into the teenage boy's face, knowing that Remy wanted a different answer.

"But Professor, Remy's the only one who knows France better then anyone else, _non_?" Remy stared at Charles until Charles finally broke down and told Remy he could go, but only if Remy's father said it was ok and Remy gave Rita some more to think about her decision. 

"Don't you dare come back without her Remy." Rogue hugged Remy, glad that he was willing to bring her friend back. 

"Remy wont, I promise." Remy told Rogue.

"Remy, don't bring her back against her will." Charles nodded to Remy and Rogue then wheeled out of the room, leaving the students standing outside Rogue's door still. 

Remy sat down on Rogue's bed, he would wait until Rita called again to see if she still didn't want to come home, then as he promised Rogue he would talk to her, first on the phone and if that didn't work then face to face in France. 


	27. Finding Home

Disc- I don't own X-Men, marvel does.

A/N- sorry it took so long for this chapter, hope the length makes up for it, but I had the worst writer's block ever. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita looked in the full length mirror, at the knee-high black boots, the skin-tight black leather, mini skirt with small slits on each side, then to the skin tight black shirt that showed off most of her breasts. She sighed, as she put her silver hair up in the high pony tail. "Time for work I guess." Rita sighed again as she walked out the door.

It was a rather dark night as Rita walked those 2 miles to the bar, walking in the door she walked back to the counter as the men called out to her. Rita worked in the only bar that people spoke English in (A/N I know it wouldn't really happen in France but I don't feel like translating everything). "Your late honey, the men here have been waiting for their favorite waitress." Merci, a fellow waitress, told Rita as she picked up a tray that had drinks already on it and walked to the table that Merci had told her to take it to.

"Ok guys, who gets what?" Rita looked around the table at the 10 or so men and started giving them the drinks they asked for.

"Actually honey, I didn't order this drink, I remember ordering you." The man ginned and pinched Rita's ass. She stepped back and looked at him, by now she was used it, working her for a week already, the only reason she stayed was because the bar and the smell of the bar reminded her of Logan. 

Rita forced a faint smile at the men and walked back to the counter, swaying her hips more then normal for the men, her boss's orders. "So Merci, what tables do I have today?" Rita asked, setting the tray down and looking around the bar, almost every table was being used by men, watching the cage fighting. _Just like in __America Rita thought, thinking for Logan. _

"You get the back tables, and guess who's here tonight? Mike heard you were working tonight and decided to stop by." Merci put a hand on Rita's shoulder and they both sighed, Mike was about 30 and a regular customer, the problem was that he had eyes to see Rita, and two quick hands.

"Of course he is, when isn't he around when I'm working?" Rita asked sarcastically, as she walked to the back of the bar and saw Mike. 

"Hello beautiful, I'd like a drink sometime soon." Mike smiled as Rita walked over to him, careful to stand a few feet away. "I want a shot of tequila and you." Mike smiled and grabbed Rita's wrist, pulling her into his lap.

It was like this every night, and every night Rita had to sit there and not say anything, or else get hurt. But this time Rita didn't want to have to take it, not tonight, she was married and no one even knew, she had been forced to take off her wedding ring the first day by her boss. 

Rita turned and glared at Mike, slapping him hard on the cheek. She jumped up and was about to walk back to the front of the bar when Mike grabbed her arm and turned her around, hitting her in the face and leaving a nice bruise on her cheek. 

"You bastard!" Rita screamed, she knew how much the bruise would show, within the past week her skin had become much more pale then when she left, she looked almost like Rogue. 

"You little pale slut! Get up and finish the job we just started you whore!" Mike yelled at Rita and grabbed her hair, pulling her face up to look at him.

Rita closed her eyes and gave in, letting him pull her onto his lap once again and put his arm tightly around her waist. Mike smiled and ran a finger down her leg, then back up. Rita's quickly opened, that set her off the edge, she didn't care about the job anymore, no one should touch her like that except for her husband. Rita turned and glared at Mike again, punching him in the face, then she got up and ran out the door of the bar, running back to the apartment she had been living in. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita sat up all night and watched the clock, occasionally she drifted off to sleep, but only for a half hour each time. She waited until Rogue would be home from her date with Remy, New York time of course, to pick up to the phone and dial the number. The phone rang three times on the other line until she heard the tired voice of Rogue. "Hello?"

"Hello Rogue, how have you been?" Rita tried as much as she could to sound normal, as if nothing that night had happened. Rita took the job right after calling home to tell then that she wasn't coming home.

"Rita! It's so great to here from you. Are you coming home? Have you changed your mind?" Rogue stopped sounding so tired the second she heard her friend's voice.

"No Rogue, I cant go home, I already told you that. I called to see how Shawn and Marie were, if you haven't figured out by now, both Logan and I name Marie after you, you're my strongest friend of all time." Rita was smiling, though rouge couldn't see how happy she was to hear Rogue's voice.

"Ah kinda figured that you named her after meh, thank you so much. But they're fahn, wonderful even, though, Ah know you didn't ask about him, but Logan's not so fine. He loves you Rita, and it breaks mah heart to see mah old friend walk around like he's a zombie. Please, please, please change your mind and come home soon, we all love you so much." Rogue seemed to change from happy to sad so fast, hearing the words again.  

"I'm sure of it, but Logan will get over me. he always gets over women, why am I any different? He'll go find another girl to please him for a night and so on until he forgets." Rita sighed, hoping that she was lying and that he wouldn't forget, well not a lot at least.

"How can you say that? Logan loves you and those kids of yours, every time he looks at those kids ah know he sees you. Rita, how can you turn your back on love? Logan has lived his life each day, not knowing what will come each day, who he'll fight, or who he'll end up with at night. And then he met you, you showed him that people can care about him, and he fell in love. How can you just turn your back on that?" by now Rogue was in tears, and Rita could hear Remy in the background, talking in French. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm having a good time over here." Rita lied, hoping that Rogue would believe her. 

"So? That means more then family to you?" Rogue was mad now, mad that Rita was holding back, and not telling her everything that Rita should be telling her. Without even thinking twice Rogue turned off the phone and threw it across the room, nearly missing Remy's head. 

"Hey chere, what was that for?" Remy walked over to Rogue and put his arms around her, she had tears streaming down her face, ruining all her dark, goth make-up. It was weird for most people to see, it always took so much to make the gothic beauty cry, and very few people could ever do that to Rita too, but back in France she was crying.  

"She's not comin' home Remy." Rogue burst into even more tears as Remy picked up a packed suitcase that he had just in case Rita still wanted to stay in France. 

"Don't worry chere, Remy will go after her, try to bring her home." Remy kissed Rogue and picked up a copy of Logan's motorcycle key and walked out the door, stopping the knock on the door of Charles's office. 

"Come in Remy." Charles said through the door, no matter how long Remy had been there it was still creepy that Charles always knew who was outside the door. Remy walked inside the rather large office and stood in front of a tired looking Charles. "Remy, its nearly 3 am, what are you doing up?"

"Well Charles, I got home from my date with Rogue when Rita called her just after. She's not coming home Charles, Rita doesn't want to come home and Remy's going to find her. Can you give me any idea's of what part of France she's in before Remy goes?" the Cajun looked at Charles with his red on black eyes, devil eyes a lot of people said.

"Yes of course Remy, follow me." Charles wheeled past Remy and down to the lower levels, to the large round room as Remy stood just outside, waiting for an answer. A few minutes later Charles came out of the room and looked at Remy. "Cerebro has located Rita in Paris, and I was able to read her mind, only barely though, she's far away and she blocked me from her mind. But it seems that Rita works in a bar, but that's all I know." Charles shook Remy's hand and Remy left, walking to the elevator and going to the ground level, and walking out the front door. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita sighed as she lay on the bed, Charles was trying to find her and Rita wasn't going to let him. She used her strong mental blocks to keep him out, over the past few years she really developed them enough to keep out the strongest telepath on earth. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan lay in bed, starring at the ceiling, he heard Rogue and Remy down the hall, and Rita was not coming home anytime soon. Logan sat bolt upright in a second when he heard Remy starting his motorcycle. "Damn kid." Logan looked out the window and watched Remy leave the institute, a suitcase with him. "Don't come home without her." Logan whispered. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Remy stood in line are a plane ticket to Paris France, as he watched couples kissing and saying goodbye to their loved ones. Remy sighed as he paid for his plane ticket, to his luck there was a plane leaving in about a half hour. Remy checked his luggage and sat, watching the other people. He waited and stood, walking onto the plane, knowing how hard it would be to get Rita home. To Remy, France was like his second home.

Remy sat on the plane, it was a 12 hour flight and he was tired, after about an hour Remy drifted into a deep sleep. Remy had made sure to ask for a first class seat, and to his luck again, there was an open seat in first class. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It had been 12 hours and Rita was getting ready for work again, she hated her work but it was the only thing France offered that reminded her of Logan. She looked at herself in the mirror, for the first time in her life she thought she really looked like the slut everyone said she was. For the first time she didn't wear something that was comfortable to her, but something that someone wanted her to wear so that she could flaunt herself. But she needed the money to stay in a decent apartment so she worked and did what was expected of her, if she would still have a job after the stunt she pulled last night, that she didn't know.

Rita grabbed her trench coat and put it on, walking down the street she got to the bad pat of Paris, and with the bad side of Paris came the annoying catcalls from men to Rita. She walked faster, finally reaching the bar and walking inside, the strong smell of cigar and beer hit her hard, the way it did every night. Though it reminded her of the way Logan smelled when he came back from the bar that horrible night weeks ago. 

"Hello Rita." Her boss, Henri, greeted her at the door. "I heard some stuff about you last night from Mike. It seems he wasn't very happy about you hitting him. But don't worry so much dear, you still have a job, just don't act up again, your one of my best waitresses, and young too, that's what I need. But I'm guessing that this came from Mike." Henri ran a finger lightly down Rita's cheek, touching the bruise. "Now be a good girl and don't fight back this time, Mike's here so say your sorry later tonight, understand?" Henri ran a hand down Rita's back, resting on her ass as he kissed her neck, finally letting her go when Mike called for a waitress. 

Rita put on a fake smile and walked over to Mike, bringing him a drink for free. "Here you go Mike, a drink on the house, and I'm very sorry for last night." 

"All is forgiven dear, all is forgiven." Mike grabbed Rita's arm like always and pulled her into his lap, kissing her neck. His breath already reeked of alcohol.

Rita closed her eyes tightly and held her breath, trying as hard as she could to keep her temper. "Rita!" Merci screamed through the bar, calling her back to the counter. Rita was relieved and stood up, walking to the counter.

"Yes? What do you need Merci?" Rita leaned over the bar, looking at her co-worker. 

"You have a new customer, kind of cute too. He's young, about 17 or so, but was let in because of who he is, though I didn't hear his name. Don't screw this up the way you did last night ok? Now go make nice. Oh and Rita, be careful, Henri seems to like this boy." Merci shoved Rita towards the table where the young boy was sitting. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Remy walked around the large city once his plane landed, and found a bar in the wrong side of the city. He figured that Rita would be too smart to work at a place like this but had to try anyway, the second he opened the door he was stopped by a large man. "Go home kid, you don't belong here." The man said.

"Bonjour Henri, remember me?" Remy lifted his sunglasses and looked into his old friend's face. Henri and Remy and grown up together in the thieves guild, back in New Orleans, they were best friends back then.

"Remy, its nice to see you again." Henri hugged Remy and let him in the bar, Remy took a seat in the back of the bar, looking around. He saw a few young waitresses, some behind the bar, some out giving drinks to men, and one in the corner with an older man, sitting in his lap. He heard the waitress from behind the bar yell to the one in the corner, Remy couldn't hear her name though, the bar was noisy and the men were too loud for Remy to hear a clear name. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita walked to the young boy in the back of the bar, smiling at him. "What do you want?" Rita smiled a fake smile and pretended to like what she was doing. But what she heard, shocked her. 

"I want a beer." The boy had a deep Cajun accent, almost like her old friend Remy. 

"Is that all?" Rita asked sweetly.

"Is there something else I should want?" Remy lowered his sunglasses, looking into Rita's face, though Remy didn't even know who he was talking to.

"Remy?" Rita stepped back, putting a hand on the table to keep from falling. "What are you doing here?" 

Remy dropped his sunglasses and jumped up when he realized that the skinny, pale waitress he was talking to was Rita. "Rita? What happened? Your hurt and so skinny, and pale." Remy ran a soft finger down her cheek where the bruise stood out, very clearly. "Where else are you bruised?" Remy was looking up and down her arms, legs, every bit of skin he could see.

"You don't belong here Remy! Why did you come? To prove to me that I cant be without you all?" Rita raised her hand and was about to hit Remy when Remy caught her hand easily, too easily he knew. She was getting weaker each day and he could tell. 

"That's not why I'm here, I came because Rogue wants you home. We all do, we miss you, but I guess family means nothing to you. I mean what do you think Logan would do if he saw you looking like this? Getting so weak, and wasting away to nothing while telling us that your happy here." Remy started yelling as people turned to look at them.

"I am happy here Remy, why don't you believe me? It's the truth too." Rita glared at Remy, determined not to lose this battle.

"Then you're the only person I know who likes getting beaten up by men. And what's with you and guy in the corner? Forgotten your husband that fast?" Remy glared back at Rita, hoping that she would back down and come home if he stood his ground, but it wasn't working. 

"I don't know what your talking about, but I need to get back to my job." Rita began walking back to the bar when Remy grabbed her arm tightly. "Ow, your hurting me Remy!"

"Good, then maybe you'll like me the way you like these people who hurt you. But tell me, why are you doing this? What is it that you want so badly? Hasn't Charles given you everything you want? What more is there, what does France have that New York doesn't?" Remy looked into Rita's eyes, he thought for a second that they began to soften but he was wrong, they just showed hurt.

"He hasn't given me anything that I want. When I found someone I loved, he tried to keep me away from Logan! So he must be happy, I'm not near Logan anymore. But you wanna know what this place has? This place has people who I don't need to get close to, who I don't care about, and if they die I wont care all that much." Rita shut her mouth quickly, knowing that she already said way too much. 

"Is that what this is all about? Your past? Talk to us, come home and talk to us Rita. We'll get through this, but running away is never the answer, and I should know. I've been running most of my life, and I finally stopped for Rogue, so why don't you stop for Logan?" Remy finally loosened some of his grip on her arm. 

"Because, he wont stop for me, so why should I stop for him?" the hurt in Rita's eyes was gone, replaced with pure hatred and anger.

"Of course he will, otherwise he'd be gone every other week. But if that's what you think then that man in the corner is right, you are a slut, and the biggest one I've ever seen. Now come home and we'll talk." When Remy started walking away, Rita didn't move. He sighed and knew it would be hard to make her come so he turned around and picked her up, walking out the front door with her kicking with all the strength she had left. But god, she was so skinny and so light!

"Put me down Remy! I need to get back to work." Rita finally stopped kicking after a half hour or Remy taking her through the lonely streets of Paris, and into a huge house, almost a mansion. Remy took Rita to a couch and put her down. "Where are we? I demand to know."

"Home, my father owns this house, its where he comes for the winter. Now Rita, what's happened to you? You've lost a ton of weight, your so pale, and your weak. Would you just come home, please?" Remy paced in front of Rita, not letting her stand up to run away. 

"Why? For the Brotherhood to rape me? I don't want that Remy, understand? This is were I belong ok? This is my home, it always has been." Rita tried standing up but Remy just pushed her back down on the couch.

"Your wrong Rita, this may be where your living, but its not your home. Westchester, New York is your home, and it always will be. Your family and friends are there, and that's what makes a true home." Rita looked up and saw Remy's eyes, there were angry, and the red seemed to jump like fire to her, he was so mad at her. 

"Your scaring me Remy." Rita sunk into the couch, trying to get away from Remy. 

"Good, then maybe you'll wise up soon. You need to come home Rita, if you don't then you'll die here, your so weak and its only been two weeks! If this is where you want to die then so be it, you'll be the one to miss watching your children grow up, and miss being with your friends. It's your choice. I only came here for Rogue, I thought at first that I wanted you to come home, but I don't think I do anymore. If you don't even _want to come home, why should __I want you to come home? Have a nice day Rita." With that Remy walked out of the house, leaving Rita alone in the huge house, crying. _

It seemed to Rita that in the last few weeks, she had let her whole guard down. But in a way, it was easy to do, she just didn't need to let someone get close to her and no one would hurt her, the only problem was that the plan wasn't working very much. Rita loved her children, but she just couldn't go back home and face everyone, when she said something, she meant it and it stayed. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita slowly opened her eyes, she was still on the couch and had cried herself to sleep that night. Remy was gone, her past was gone, everything that made her the strong, powerful Rita that the X-Men knew, was gone. Rita looked at the mirror hanging on the wall, and Rita couldn't even believe that it was her. Remy was right, she was skinny and looked horrible, her hair was greasy and lost all it's shin over the past few stressful weeks. 

Rita wiped away a few tears and sniffed, knowing that she was wrong and should have gone with Remy, but how could she? That would be totally letting her guard down and showing all the X-Men that she was wrong for once and should be forgiven. Rita walked back to the couch and sat on it, curling herself into a tight ball and crying. Everything Rita knew was gone, everything and everyone she loved, her family was dead, her husband and children in New York, and friends back with her husband and children.

She cried herself to sleep that morning, not knowing what would become of her. Was Remy really telling the truth? That she was weak and would end up dying her shortly? She knew it was right, but Rita couldn't admit it to herself, she was the strongest person she knew, even if her bones and body were broken, her will to live never was. But now, was her will still the same strong will that always had Rita living everyday with happiness, risking everything she could? 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rogue sat crying on her bed, she had just hung up with Remy and heard the terrible news that Rita was serious about not coming home, and seriously sick. What would Logan do when he heard? Would Logan try to find her himself? Rogue hoped that Logan would be able to get Rita to come home, to succeed where Remy had failed. Rogue turned her head to the door, hearing two loud knocks, knowing that it had to be Logan.

"Hey stripes. How's the word on Rita? Has Remy called yet?" the second Logan mentioned Rita, Rogue burst into even more tears. Logan sat on the end of Rogue's bed and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "What's wrong Rogue?" 

"Rita wont come back, Remy found her and talked to her, he says that she's so skinny and pale, and that her cheek has a huge bruise on it. Gahd Logan, she works in a run-down bar, dressing like a slut just to keep the men there happy!" Logan growled as he heard this news. 

"She'll come back, if Remy cant do it then I'll do it myself, I promise that by the end of the year Rita will be back here, back to her old weight with a tan, and wearing her usual clothes just because there comfortable. I've never let you down have I?" Logan put an arm around Rogue's shoulders and hugged her, kissing the top of her head as she shook her head no, saying that he hadn't let her down before. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita lay on the couch for house, wondering if Remy would come back to yell at her some more. _Rita? Why don't you come home Rita? We can work everything out when you get home, I know all the students here miss you, and you know it…_ Rita quickly put up her mental shields as Charles's voice faded from inside her head. 

"Charles, you try too hard to contact me, my mind is still strong." Rita smiled to herself as she talked to herself. Rita always did have an excellent mind, very strong and knowledgeable. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Back at home Pietro had just learned that Rita was gone, and how she said that she wouldn't come back because of what happened with the Brotherhood. Hearing that enraged Pietro, knowing that his father was behind this, but how could anyone make Erik understand something? "What are you doing here Maximoff? Isn't there a bank around here that you should be robbing?" Pietro looked up to see Evan Daniels, his rival. 

"Very funny spike ass. So where's your leader, shouldn't he be saving you from me sometime soon?" Pietro glared at Evan, forgetting the whole reason he came to the institute.

"Talking about me? Your badly outnumbered Maximoff, why you just leave already." Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt walked through the hall and stopped when they saw Pietro standing there. 

"Scott, why don't you take that stick out of your ass for a second and just let me get on with what I was doing, or I could leave and you never have to see Rita again." Pietro gave Jean and Kitty that wonderful grin of his and turned to leave before Scott grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean?" Scott glared at Pietro, not wanting to have to get along with any of the Brotherhood members for Rita's sack. 

"Well, I can bring Rita back, I know I can. I'm a better choice then that Cajun X-Geek you sent after her." Pietro looked proud of himself, knowing that Scott had to give in to get Rita home and safe. 

"You think you can bring her back?" Scott's question was answered as Pietro nodded a yes. "Fine then, go get her." Evan's mouth dropped open as Scott gave Pietro the permission to go and find their friend.

Pietro gave the X-Geeks a quick smile, then in seconds was out the door, running toward the coast.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Pietro stopped quickly (no pun intended) as he hit the east coast. He looked around for a second, making sure that no one was around to see him use his powers, and run across the water. Since Pietro could run so fast he could literally run on water. In seconds Pietro was standing in Paris, looking around for any bars, he had over heard a conversation with Scott and Evan just before he left, saying that Rita shouldn't be working in a bar. 

Pietro checked every bar he could find until he came to a run-down bar, when he walked inside and ask if Rita worked there he finally got the yes he was looking for, the problem was that since it was daylight Rita wasn't working at the time. Pietro thanked the owner and left the bar, walking (yes I said walking) around the city to pass the time before Rita had to be at work. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Pietro had spent 5 hours walking around the city and looking in some stores for the latest fashion that would make him look so much more sexy. He checked a clock inside a store and saw that Rita would be at work any minute, he dropped the clothes he was looking at and was at the bar in seconds. Pietro walked back inside the bar and looked around for any sign of his friend, he never would have thought that Rita would look as bad as she did. She looked like a real slut that you see in the bad part of town, or where he lived in New York, she was skinny and about as pale as Rogue. 

Pietro was about to go get Rita when he saw her walk towards a dark corner and talk to a man who was much older then her. He watched as the man reached out and touched her ass, Pietro was furious at that sight. What he saw next made him want to kill the mysterious man in the corner, when Rita reacted to him by yelling at the man, the man reached out and grabbed her arm tightly, hitting her across the face, leaving another bruise on her face, and many bruises on her arm where his fingers had been. 

In milliseconds the man was lying on the floor, fighting with a young silver-haired boy, the boy was winning. Most of the waitresses went on with their work, bar fights were nothing new to them, not after working there for so long. Pietro had already crack the man's jaw and broken his nose, but Pietro didn't stop there, he grabbed the man's arm and bent it behind his back, making him stand up and whimper in pain. 

"Don't-ever-touch-her-again-you-hear?" Pietro talked to fast that the man barely understood, mainly out of anger, but also because of his mutation.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita's eyes were wide and shocked, Pietro was there, in France fighting for her. "Pietro! Be careful, what are you doing here?" by the time the owner and waitresses finally realized that this was not an ordinary bar fight and that the boy wouldn't stop until the man was dead, two large men walked over to Pietro and lifted him up, pulling him off Mike and shoving him aside. 

"I came to bring you home." Pietro ran a hand through his hair and leaned against a nearby wall, looking at Rita.

"What makes you think that you can succeed where Remy failed? I told everyone, I don't want to go home and become your father's play toy when his underlings are bored and want some fun." By the time Rita explained to Pietro why she wasn't going home she was in tears, thinking about that fatal day only weeks ago. 

"It wont be like that, I'll protect you. That's why I'm here, I'm here for you Rita, that's the reason that I came to France, to get my friend home." Pietro hugged Rita, tying to get her to stop crying. "Shh Rita, lets just go home and we can talk, we talk about anything you want, but lets just go home."

"Why? So that Scott won, and poor little Rita was brought home to be under his 24-hour watch? He sent you didn't he? Just because he knows that you're my friend." Rita yelled out the first thought that came to her mind, trying to convince herself that Pietro really didn't care and never did, that he was like his father and just wanted a little play thing, but it wasn't work too well.

"That's not true, Scott may watch over you a lot, but it's because he cares about you, I do too. I wanna be your friend, but you won't let me. I know that's the real you left, no one else can figure out why you would leave, but I know. Your afraid, your afraid to get close to anyone so you put up this guard, and hope that people will leave you alone. That's why you work here, people see you as a young slut and after they have their fun they leave you alone." The sting of Pietro's words were true, it was the real reason that Rita left, should couldn't deal with death anymore, she couldn't bare it if Logan or her children or Pietro died, so she left. "I'm right aren't I?"  

"Yes." Rita looked down, barely trusting her voice as her one word answer just came out as a small squeak. Merci came around and stood in front of Rita, looking from her to the cute silver-haired boy, then glared at Rita.

"You better get your act together very fast and get back to work, Henri's already pissed at your friend here, don't make him pissed at you too." Merci warned Rita then put on a smile and walked back to the bar, talking to a group of men. 

"Don't listen to her, just come home and you wont have to worry about pleasing your boss or anything. All you'll have to worry about is pleasing your children and they already love you a lot. Please Rita, everyone misses you and I don't know what Remy told you, but I'm saying is the truth, I miss you." Pietro looked down, not knowing what else he could say that would make Rita want to come home.

"Pietro, thank you for coming, but I cant. But lets go somewhere else and talk." Pietro smiled at the fact that he might have another chance to get Rita home as he ran to her side and put an arm around her waist, walking out the door with her, ending up in the large house that Remy left her in last night. 

Pietro sat next to Rita and had an arm around her shoulders, looking over the new bruises on her pale skin. "I want you home Rita and I want you to get better, your so pale you practically glow in the dark!" Pietro smiled when he heard a small laugh coming from Rita at his last comment.  "Will you reconsider your decision?"

"Maybe." That was all Pietro could get from Rita all night, he bugged her but all he could get was 'maybe'. 


	28. Going Home

**Going Home**

Rita awoke in the morning as the bright sunshine shown through the window and into her eyes; she soon figured out that she was in the arms of her silver-haired, speed demon, friend. "Good morning Rita, rethought your decision to stay?" Pietro looked down at Rita as she sat up and ran a tired hand down her face.

"Not yet Petey, I cant go home, I told everyone that, it doesn't matter how much you and everyone else tries to protect me, I'll still be your father's 'little play thing'." Rita blinked her sleepy eyes a few times before standing up and walking around the beautiful mansion that belonged to Remy's father, Jean-Luc.

"I-swear-I'll-protect-you-from-my-father. My-father's-a-big-jerk-and-i-know-that-I-mean-look-at-what-he-did-to-my-twin-sister-wanda. He-put-her-in-an-insane-asylum!" Rita waited a minute until she finally figured out what Pietro had said before sighing and sitting back down. 

"What am I supposed to do if I do go home? Do you expect me to just kill Sabretooth?" Rita asked Pietro sarcastically, not really intending him to answer.

"Sure, why not? It would be a big help to all the other Brotherhood members, we all hate kitty-kat anyway." Rita laughed at Pietro's comment on Sabretooth, even though she only spent a few minutes with him when she was with the Brotherhood she instantly hated him. 

"You do know that it was a rhetorical question right?" when Rita saw the confused look on Pietro's face she sighed. "It's a question that doesn't require an answer." Pietro might be smart but he was still part of the Brotherhood and he wasn't smart enough to know what rhetorical meant. 

"Please come home Rita, we need you at home badly, I mean I know that I'll hate myself for saying this but Logan needs you." Pietro looked away, and for a second it seemed to Rita that he had a tear in his eye, though he did slow his speech down and he only did that when he got really worried. Rita looked down into her lap at the mention of Logan, Rogue had said that Logan wasn't doing very well but Rita didn't believe her, or she didn't want to believe her.

"Fine, I'll go home." Rita didn't even have enough time to look up when Pietro had wrapped his arms around her, smiling. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The next thing Rita knew was that she was in Pietro's arms and heading back to New York. In a few seconds, Pietro had stopped right in front of the institute, setting her down so that Rita could enter the code into the security system. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan looked up from the beer he was holding and sniffed the air; it smelt faintly of Rita and "Maximoff." Evan stood at the window looking out, watching his rival standing next to Rita. "Damn him, he actually did it!" Evan screamed as he turned around and threw a spike at the wall, leaving a nice hole.

"What are you yelling about child?" Ororo stood at the top of the stairs as she walked downstairs and pulled the spike from the wall, looking at the hole.

"Sorry auntie O, but Pietro did it, he brought Rita home." By the time Evan was done explaining to his aunt why there was a hole in the wall Logan was outside and Rogue was running downstairs screaming at the thought of her friend coming home. 

"Welcome home Rita." Logan walked toward Rita as Rita smiled and ran into Logan's arms, kissing him. 

"I missed you Logan." Rita smiled and kissed Logan again.

"Then why did Pietro have to go get you if you missed me?" Logan held Rita at arms length and looked into her icy blue eyes. 

"Because Logan, I was scared of being Magneto's little play thing, so I thought that if I stayed in France that wouldn't happen again, but I'm not scared anymore. The mansion has the best security ever and I don't think that Sabretooth or Pyro will try that stupid stunt again." Rita looked up into Logan's dark brown eyes.

"You don't have to worry child, we'll all take good care of you the way I take care of Evan for my sister." Ororo smiled at Rita over Logan's shoulder as Rita stepped away from Logan and hugged Ororo. 

"Raht Rita, ah'll take care of ya if ya get into any trouble. Remember, tha gloves cahn always come off." Rogue smiled at Rita as they hugged each other.

Rita smiled at all her friends and walked inside, up to Shawn and Marie's room. The second Marie saw her mommy she rose into the air and flew to her mother. Rita hugged Marie tightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder; Logan stood next to Rita and watched Marie fall asleep in her mother's arms. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita sat in her children's room and looked out the window, watching Logan leave. Charles was out on business and Ororo had left to go talk to the mayor about mutants, all the other kids had gone off to a party except for Jean and Scott, they went to see a movie, and Logan had left for a few minutes because he was out of beer. 

Rita walked over to Marie's bed and bent down; kissing her daughter's forehead, then turned around and kissed her son's forehead. "I miss you two so much."

"And I missed you." Rita turned around just as the 6 foot, 10 inch tall Sabretooth put a metal collar on Rita's neck. Rita knew what the collar was; it drained your mutant abilities so that while you were wearing it you were just like a regular human. Rita tried to send Sabretooth back into the wall but her strength was gone. "Do ya miss me angel?" 

"Let me go Victor! You have no right coming after me again." Rita glared at Sabretooth as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and walked downstairs with her. Rita hit Sabretooth as hard as she could before Sabretooth put her down and slapped her, knocking her unconscious. Victor picked Rita up, put her over his shoulder again, and walked outside. 

Sabretooth looked outside as a large metal orb landed in front of the Xavier Institute. A door opened in the orb and Sabretooth walked in, telling the orb to go to Magneto's Base n Asteroid M. the orb was controlled through people's brain waves, or thoughts. Sabretooth sat down with Rita in his lap and leaned his head back against the wall as the orb took off for Magneto's Base. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

As the orb landed, the door opened up, letting Sabretooth out. Rita was still knocked out so Sabretooth picked her up and walked into the Base and through the hallways to Sabretooth's room. He put her down on his bed and left the room, going to the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water. He looked down at Rita, who lay limp on his bed, and poured the water on her face, waking her up instantly. 

When Rita opened her eyes, she looked up at a grinning Sabretooth, hoping that this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up very soon. However, the fact was, Rita was already awake, and there was no nightmare. "Now little Rita, why would you want to leave me like that?" 

"Because you're a fucking bastard!" Rita tried to get up and slap Sabretooth but the second she started to get up she fell back down, he had tied her wrists and ankles down to his bed in spread-eagle form. 

"Sorry Rita, can't have you running away again." Sabretooth sat down on the edge of his bed and cut the front of her shirt, the same way that he had done a month ago. Rita screamed as Sabretooth put a hand over her mouth. "Is that how you're going to be?" Sabretooth grinned at Rita again as he took his hand off her mouth and gaged her.

Rita closed her eyes tightly as she felt Sabretooth shredding her clothes, and slowly stripping each piece from her body. She kept her eyes tightly shut as she felt her underwear torn from her body and then she heard a zipper slide open. She looked down towards her legs and saw Sabretooth pulling his dick from his pants. Her eyes widen and she began to scream through the gag as she was hit across the face again. Rita closed her eyes and turned her head away from the violation that was taking place against her body. She felt Sabretooth plunge himself into her hard and swift; she let out a silent cry as pain shot through her entire body. Every thrust went deeper into Rita's body wracked her with even more pain then before. "Be good or else I'll make this even more painful to you."

Rita prayed that Sabretooth would at least knock her out so that she wouldn't have to go through so much more pain. Rita did everything she could to keep from trying to scream again, hoping that Logan would be home and looking for her by now, and that everyone would find her soon. Sabretooth leaned forward and licked Rita's cheek, then gave her a nice kiss on the lips before leaning closer to her ear. "Aww, don't you want to watch me, or even look at me?" Sabretooth kissed her again then went back to straddling her. Rita pressed her lips tightly together as Sabretooth thrust himself harder then before into her body. Rita's breathing became more rapid as Sabretooth continued his fun.

Sabretooth gave Rita another hard thrust as she screamed as loud as she could, half choking on the gag. "Don't be like that Rita." Rita opened her eyes and looked at Sabretooth as she tried to scream again. Sabretooth frowned at Rita before slapping her hard on the face, knocking her out again.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan drove up on his bike with a case of beer and walked inside, putting it in the fridge Logan walked upstairs and into Shawn and Marie's room. But Rita wasn't there, he looked into their bedroom but she wasn't there either. Logan thought then walked back into Shawn and Marie's room and sniffed the air. He smelt something familiar but Logan just couldn't place the scent, then he realized what it was. "Creed!" Logan ran downstairs and called Scott's car phone… no answer, then he called Scott's cell…"Hello?" 

"Shades, get all the mutants here now, and get 'Ro while you're at it, Sabretooth took Rita." Logan slammed the phone down on its cradle and paced the room nervously. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita slowly opened her eyes and saw Sabretooth lying on the bed, right beside her with his head on her bare breast. She closed her eyes tightly to try and mask the pain of the throbbing between her legs. She opened her eyes again and saw a pile of her clothes in a corner, she tried getting up but she was still tied down and the blinking light under her chin meant that she still had the collar on and was basically human.  

Sabretooth's head moved slightly as he looked up at Rita. "I see your awake." Sabretooth grinned  and kissed Rita again, against her will and was about to do something before Magneto called him. "Oh well, thanks for the good time, can't wait until we do it again, soon I hope."

The second Sabretooth left tears ran down Rita's cheeks. She knew this would happen and no one believed her, and because of that she had to pay the price, no one else had to put up with him, they just had to say 'its gonna be all right, I'll protect you' but they never did.

_Rita? Rita your home? Where are you and what are all these thoughts about? I can barely hear you._ Rita was so happy to hear Xavier's voice inside her head.

_Professor? Oh god Professor, Sabretooth took me right after I came home and I'm in one of Magneto's Bases, Sabretooth raped me Professor._ Charles could hear the note of panic in Rita's voice as she sent him her thoughts, and was stunned when she said the last few words 'Sabretooth raped me Professor'. 

_I can't get away from this right now Rita but I'll call Ororo and the others right now and tell them where you are. I can sense that your on Asteroid M. _After that, Rita was left to her own thoughts for the whole day, praying the X-Men would save her before Sabretooth got back. 

Rita waited another 3 hours until she heard the door open, not to her luck it was Sabretooth that walked through the door and over to Rita's still naked body. 

"Vhat a big katzen." (A/N for anyone who doesn't know, katzen means kitty.) Sabretooth turned around to see Kurt and the other X-Men standing in the doorway. Sabretooth growled and walked over to the X-Men grabbing Scott by the neck and throwing him aside, into the wall before Scott even got a good shot at Sabretooth. 

Sabretooth turned to grab Jean just as he was knocked down from a large lightning bolt that went right through the ceiling and into his body. Ororo floated down into the room, through the hole in the ceiling, and landed beside Jean, nodded to Jean as she levitated a glass of water that Sabretooth had been holding when they walked in over to his body and pouring it on him. Ororo sent another strong lightning bolt into Sabretooth's body, leaving him unconscious just as Logan walked into the room. 

Remy stood next to Jean and Rogue as he took off his old duster and wrapped it around Rita, while Logan cut Rita free. Logan picked Rita up and walked to Ororo. "Thanks 'Ro, you saved her." Logan pushed past the X-Men and walked through the hallways, looking at all the dead guards that he had left on his way over to Kitty-Kat's room. 

Logan held Rita tightly as he ran out to the X-Jet and got in. Logan sat in the back, holding Rita and resting his head back against the headrest, eyes closed. This was the third time he had almost lost Rita, and the first time he wasn't there to save her. 


	29. Death Be Not Proud, And A New Student

**Death Be Not Proud, And A New Student**

Rita paced uneasily in front of the large living room window, waiting for Charles to return, glaring ominously at anyone who told her to relax. She was still a little jumpy from her encounter with Sabretooth two days ago. Logan stood in the back of the room most of the morning, just watching Rita walk back and forth, back and forth. He had already asked her to sit and wait for Charles at least 5 times but she wouldn't hear of it. 

Finally, after six hours of pacing all morning Professor Charles Francis Xavier wheeled into the living room. "Hello Rita, Logan. I expect that you were waiting for me." Charles turned to look at Rita who nodded a 'yes' to his statement. 

"Charles, please, just let me kill Sabretooth." Rita's voice was full of pleading when she looked into the bald man's clam, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Rita, as an X-Men we are not here to incite violence, but to stop it. I hope you can understand that, it is true that what Victor Creed did was very wrong, but killing him is not the answer. I assure you though, that I will try and contact Magneto and talk to him about this." Charles spoke calmly, trying to make Rita understand. 

"But Chuck, Creed deserves more then just death after what he did. He entered this institute and took Rita away from her children, which means that this isn't such a safe place anymore." Logan was on the verge of just letting go of the animal inside him and killing Sabretooth. 

"Yes Logan, your right, this isn't safe anymore, which is why I'm going to look into the mansion's security system and upgrade it, in the meantime don't leave anyone here alone, and don't go looking for Sabretooth." Charles nodded to Logan and Rita then turned and wheeled out of the room. 

Rita looked pissed, with her lips pressed into a tight line, pacing back and forth again. "What are you pacing for now?" Rita glared at Logan and continued pacing until he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "What is it?"

"It's not fair Logan! Sabretooth does something so wrong, and I'm the one under a 24-hour watch from Scott and you." Rita yelled at Logan, pushing him away to continue her pacing. 

"That's what this is all about?"

"Yes Logan, of course it is. You should be watching Shawn and Marie, not me!" Rita looked at Logan, hoping he would back down and she would win the argument.

"Fine then, I'll watch Shawn and Marie and stop watching you so much. I'll still look after you, but not as much. And as for Shades watching you, well, I'll scare the crap out of him so he can't watch you." Logan smiled slightly as Rita sighed and stopped fighting, she had won. 

Rita was about to say something to Logan as loud ring went through the mansion, letting the mutants know that someone was at the front gate. Rita walked to the font door and punched a few buttons on the security system, opening the gate for the visitor. 

Rita turned around to continue talking to Logan when Holly walked into the living room. "What the hell is she doing here?" Rita turned and looked at Logan.

"Well, um… a few days after you left for France, Holly and Evan started going out." Logan took a step back as Rita's face turned pink, then deep red from anger. 

"You mean that mutant-hating tramp is going out with Evan?" Rita looked even more pissed about this then about the fact that she couldn't kill Sabretooth. 

"I don't hate mutants, I just hate you, and by the way, I'm not a tramp. Besides, everyone at school knows the truth, you're the one getting raped which means you must be the slut here." Holly smiled, proud of herself for coming up with a good insult.

"Did you stay up all night figuring out how to insult me?" Rita turned and looked Holly's smiling face. 

"Ha ha ha, very funny Rita, but no I didn't." Holly sighed and looked around the stairs. "Evan!" 

Evan ran out of his room when he heard his girlfriend's voice and saw Rita downstairs with a very red face. "Hi babe, um, Rita I guess you found out about me and Holly."

"Uh, yeah I did. When were you planning to tell me Evan? Or were you trying to be the first to give a 19 year-old girl a heart attack?" Rita looked up at Evan, the red slowly leaving her face as she began to calm down.

"Hey, be nicer to my man." Holly glared at Rita then walked up stairs and wrapped her arm around Evan's arm, walking downstairs with him. Holly smiled as Evan dropped the subject and walked towards the door, but not before Holly looked back at Rita for a second. "Bitch." Holly smiled and walked off with Evan.

Rita's face very quickly became red again as she ran outside and stood in front of Evan and Holly, grabbing Holly by the neck and shoving her against a wall with full force. "Holly, I'm really pissed right now and I don't need to hear from you, so I'm giving you the chance to take that back and walk away right now."

"I'm so sorry that I upset her royal highness, the Ice Princess (A/N for all my friends from school, she's saying Rita is like Mimi)." Rita's eyes widened in shock as Evan dropped his skateboard, finally figuring out what kind of person Holly was.

"That was cruel Holly." Evan walked over to Holly, not even trying to free her from Rita's deadly grip.

"Well, she had it coming, I've seen the way she dresses, I'm surprised it took this long for her to actually get raped." Holly coughed loudly as Rita started to choke the human. 

Rita glared hard at Holly as she took her away from the wall and slammed her into it again, harder this time, choking her the whole time. Rita looked to the front door as Jean and Scott walked outside, and gasped when they saw Rita. Rita turned her attention back to Holly and let Holly drop to the ground, dead.

"What did you do Rita?" Jean looked shocked, the wonderful and perfect red head actually witnessed death.

"Take a look Jean, she's dead, ok? Holly had it coming to her, and that last commit about what Sabretooth did to me the other day." Jean looked shocked that Holly would actually bring something like that up.

"Maybe it wasn't right for her to bring that up but you still had no right to kill her." Jean walked over to Rita and tried to put a hand on her shoulder Rita just shrugged it off and started to leave the institute before she heard Charles over the intercom that was placed in every room and outside. "X-Men, suit up and come to the lower levels." Rita turned around and ran to the front door, right behind Logan, Scott, Jean, and Evan. The four went to the lower level locker rooms and changed to their black leather X-Men suits and ran to the room that had the X-Jet in it, under the basketball court, meeting Kurt, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Ororo, and Charles.

"What is it Chuck?" Logan walked to Charles and stood next to him and Ororo. 

"Cerebro has picked up a new mutant in New Orleans. Now, I'm sending Remy, Rita, Logan, Ororo, Kitty, and Jean to New Orleans with the X-Jet. Since Scott isn't going Remy will take charge of this mission, he knows the streets of New Orleans better then anyone else. Good luck X-Men." Charles smiled to the 6 X-Men that were going on the mission.

"But Professor, why aren't I going?" Scott looked at his old mentor.

"Because Scott, this new mutant is a young girl and I think it would be best if the girls talked to her." Charles told Scott.

"But why do Logan and Remy get to go?" Scott was pissed because he wasn't going on the mission, the first mission that he hadn't gone on, and was going to make a big deal about it. 

"Logan is going to make sure that nothing goes wrong and Remy is going because he grew up in New Orleans and knows his way around the city. Now, enough of this Scott." Charles wheeled out of the room, followed by a very angry Scott as the other X-Men got onto the plane, Logan was flying the jet. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A half hour later they were landing in the backyard of the mansion that Remy grew up in, Remy said that the backyard of the thieves guild was huge and no one would pay much attention to a plane landing there. 

The X-Men filed out of the jet as they were met by an older man. "Aw, welcome home _mon_ garcon_." Remy put an arm around Rogue's waist and walked with her to the man._

"_Bonjour__ père." Remy smiled and hugged the man who seemed to be his father. _

"This your new _fille__?" the man eyed Rogue up and down. _

"_Oui père__, that she is. Her name is Rogue." Remy hugged her father again before he turned to the rest of the X-Men. "This is Remy's _père_, Jean-Luc."  
  
_

"She's a beauty this time _mon garçon_" Jean-Luc said after he gave Rogue a hug. 

"_Mon petite__ frère." Remy smiled when he heard Lucas's voice from behind him, it was a long time since Remy had seen his big brother. _

"Remy? Is that you Remy?" a large woman came running outside and hugged Remy.

"_Bonjour__ Tante Mattie" Remy hugged his aunt back. _

"So this is the new _fille__ petite__ frère?" Remy nodded as Lucas and Tante Mattie hugged Rogue. _

"_Père, these are the X-Men. Remy left Magneto for the good guys, we came here to look for a new mutant, who Remy's guessing must be Katie, so we landed in your backyard." Remy told his father._

"Oui, that it is. Katie will be so happy to see you Remy; it's her 14th birthday today." Jean-Luc told Remy as everyone heard a loud scream, which came from some girl. 

The X-Men ran to where the sound came from and saw a teenage girl with blue on black eyes, almost like Remy's and it seemed a statue of a teenage boy. "Katie! Emil!" Remy and the other X-Men ran toward the girl as Remy put a hand on the frozen statue of the boy. "What did you do to him Katie?" Remy waved Rita over to him as Rita put a fiery hand on the statue and the ice melted away, leaving a very cold boy. 

"I, I don't know Remy. I just kissed him when Jean-Luc and Tante Mattie left and then, he was frozen." Remy hugged his old friend Katie and looked at his cold cousin. 

"Emil, what have you gotten yourself into _mon__ cousin_?" Remy smiled and hugged his cousin as Remy's other cousin, Theo, walked up after he heard Katie scream. 

"Remy's right cousin, you just can't stand not being in trouble can you Emil?"  Remy smiled and shook Theo's hand. "Good to see you again cousin, we thought you were dead by now, knowing that risks you take." Theo smiled at Remy and looked to the girl that Remy's arm was around; she was beautiful with auburn hair and two white locks falling on both sides of her face. "What a beauty you have here." Theo bent down, kissing Rogue's hand. 

"She's hands-off cousin." Remy warned his cousin before his jaw dropped as a beautiful, slender, blonde haired woman stepped into Remy's view. 

"Welcome home Remy, I've been waiting too long." The mysterious women walked over and kissed Remy's cheek, resting her head on his shoulder, but on Remy's other side Rogue was pissed.  

"Glad to see your still alive Bella." Remy smiled at the blonde as she kissed him again, before Rogue glared at Remy. 

"Wanna tell tha rest of us swamp rat?" Rogues deep southern accent surprised most of the LeBeau family; Remy's new girl was a little southern belle, hidden behind dark make-up. 

"Well Rogue, this is Belladonna, she's the daughter of the owner of the Assassin's   Guild, the rivals of the Thieves Guild, and she was an old girlfriend of Remy's." Remy smiled to Rogue, as Rogue seemed to settle down a bit.

"Well Remy didn't tell you everything, it's true, I'm his old girlfriend, but I'm also his current fiancée." Bella smiled at Rogue before turning her attention back to Remy. 

"Fiancée ?" Logan sounded pissed when he saw the hurt expression on Rogue's face. 

"Yeah, because I'm the son of the owner of the Thieves Guild, and she's the daughter of the owner of the Assassin's Guild, we were supposed to get married, then I kinda ran away to be with Magneto. But since my older brother is already married to a mutant girl named Tessa, I have to marry her." Remy took a step away from Bella and put his arm around Rogue again. "But, I never liked Bella in the first place." 

"Ok, this is nice and all but I'm tired of standing here when I can be home, so lets go get the mutant and take her home, then Jean, Ororo, Rita, Rogue, and Kitty can talk to her." Logan was getting very impatient as Remy nodded and the X-Men turned their attention back to Katie. 

"Katie? Hi, I'm Rita, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and my friends, and Remy, back to New York to see our mentor. He owns a mansion and turned it into a school for the gifted, tons of kids live there and our teacher helps us to develop our powers." Rita smiled at the young teenager, who seemed scared after what she just did to her boyfriend. 

"Who is your teacher? Is he the man who took Remy? The one with white hair?" Katie looked up at Rita.

"Oh no, that was Eric Lensherr, otherwise known as Magneto, he's our enemy. Our teacher is Professor Charles Francis Xavier, the world's most powerful telepath." Rita smiled when the young girl nodded and took Rita's hand.

"I think I wanna see your teacher. Bye Jean-Luc, Emil, Theo, Tante Mattie." Katie hugged all her friends and family, then followed all other mutants into the X-Jet.

"So, who are all of you? Besides Rita and Remy, what can you do?" Katie looked around at the others.

"Well like I said, I'm Rita, and my codename is Hell Angel, I can control black fire, that's Jean and she's telekinetic and telepathic, there's Kitty, she can pass through walls and her codename is Shadowcat, that's Ororo or Storm, she can control the weather, and that's Logan, or Wolverine, he has a healing factor and enhanced senses, his whole body is also laid with a rare, indestructible metal called adamantium, which give him 9-inch long claws, plus he's my husband." Rita pointed out each of the X-Men in the X-Jet, telling Katie what their powers were. When Rita came to talk about Logan Katie was looking very confused when she started talking about the metal. "Uh, Logan, show Katie what I mean by the metal please." Logan sighed and the next thing Katie knew she heard a loud *SNIKT* and Logan had three long metal claws on the hand he was holding up for her to see.

 ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After they had shown Katie around the institute and introduced her to Professor Xavier, with him explaining that he had business to do and was sorry that he couldn't come talk to her, all the mutants in the institute were gathered around to see Katie. "This is Kathryn, she has the same mutations as Bobby, so I'm sure that Bobby can talk to Kathryn if she needs help." 

"Actually, call me Katie, everyone does." The mutants said hi to Katie then went back to whatever they were doing, and Charles turned to talk to Katie. "So what is this place?"

"It's a school for the gifted, or mutants. I believe that if you learn how to use your powers wisely then it's a gift, it can also be a curse to some, but only if you let it. The students here all attend Bayville High School, where I will enroll you as a freshman. The two mutants that you have not met are Hank McCoy, or Beast, and Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler, but they should be here soon." As if on cue two blue, furry people walked in the front door, they had been out in the woods when Katie arrived. Kurt smiled at the new girl as he disappeared, then reappeared with an arm around the girl's waist, causing her to scream. "Zorry for zhat. I'm Kurt Vagner." Kurt told her as he shook her hand and beast walked up to Katie. "And I'm Hank McCoy, but you can call me Beast, or Hank if you prefer. I'll be one of your teachers when you come home from Bayville High." Beast shook her hand as well, while the two furry dude's learned about Katie. 

"Nice to have you here Katie." Beast said before walking off to his office to grade the student's science work.


	30. The Shocking News

Disc- no own x-men, only own Amber, Katie, Rita, Shawn, and Marie.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A month after her second encounter with Sabretooth, Rita, Ororo, and Rogue stood in the bathroom, talking. Rita was standing in the corner, glaring at the thing in her hand and setting it on fire, hoping that if she set it on fire then the pregnancy test would become negative. It was a fact, and the three women knew it, Rita was now pregnant with Sabretooth's child. 

"Are you shure it's naht Logan's?" Rogue asked as Rita threw the flaming test against a wall, getting Logan's attention form the hall.

"I think I would know." Rita replied dryly. 

Logan didn't know about the pregnancy test, he never saw Rita getting sick, so he didn't think she would be pregnant. Logan knocked on the bathroom door after he heard a small crash in there. He heard stripes, Ro, and Rita in there and wanted to know what was going on.

"Come in." Rita's voice came out in a squeak. The second Logan walked in the bathroom the scent of smoke hit him hard, they had burned something. Rita was sitting on the floor with Ororo's hand on her shoulder and Rogue's gloved arm around her body, there were dried tears on Rita's cheeks. 

"What is it?" Logan looked from the grim expression on Ro's face to Rita's sad face.

"Logan, I don't want to repeat these words again right now, but…I'm pregnant with Victor's child." Rita cringed and buried her head in Rogue's body as Logan gave an ear piercing growl. Logan looked down at Rita as Shawn and Marie started to cry. 

Logan ran a tender hand down Rita's cheek and smiled at her when her looked up at him, before he walked out of the bathroom and to Charles's office. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan knocked on the big wooden door, trying to calm down, when he heard Charles. "Come in Logan." Logan walked into the office and sat down, running a hand through his already messed up hair. "What is it Logan?"

"Rita's pregnant Charles, with Creed's child this time." Charles nodded as Logan told him what was wrong. Charles turned to the phone and dialed a number, putting it on speaker phone as Magneto's voice came on the other line. 

"What do you want?" Magneto asked coldly. 

"Erik, it seems that we have a problem, it turns out that Rita is pregnant with Mr. Creed's child." Charles calmly looked at the phone.

"What?" Magneto yelled. "Victor!" Logan could Magneto calling Victor in the background. 

"Yeah boss?" Both Charles and Logan heard Sabretooth's voice.

"What's this about Rita being pregnant with your child?" Magneto sounded pissed, the last thing that Magneto ever wanted was to deal with the X-Men.

"I don't know anything about it." Sabretooth lied as Logan jumped up from his seat in Charles's office.

"Of course you know about, or did you forget the fact that you fucking raped my wife a month ago?" Charles looked over at Logan who looked ready to break the phone in half.

"Victor? Is this true?" Magneto's voice rose immensely after hearing what Logan said.

"Yeah, so? Why do you care boss? I got bored." Logan knew that Sabretooth was grinning on the other end of the phone. 

"I care because I don't feel like dealing with the X-Men." Logan was about to commit on Sabretooth's phrase but stopped when Magneto began to talk.

"If it was anyone else you wouldn't say anything, your just mad 'cause Rita is Rogue's best friend, and Rogue is Mystique's daughter." Logan finally sat back down and listened to Sabretooth and Magneto talk.

"Your right Victor, I wouldn't, but she is Rogue's friend." You could hear Sabretooth growl and stomp off, to his room most likely. "I'm sorry about this whole thing Charles, Logan, but I assure you if this deals with Rogue's happiness then Mystique will have Victor's ass, and I promise I'll give it to her. How far pregnant is she?" Charles turned to looked at Logan, waiting for the answer.

"A month." 

"Fine, send the child to an asylum if you cant take care of it." Erik's words were harsh and even caught Charles off guard. 

"That's you Magneto, you're the one who send children to an asylum because you can't handle their powers, not Rita. But I assure you, we'll be sending the child somewhere, and it will be over to you, it Sabretooth's fault, he can take care of it." Logan was pissed, even though he knew that he couldn't do anything, Logan couldn't calm down. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan and Rita sat in their room, not saying anything about the fact that Rita was once again pregnant and would go through the same trouble being pregnant as she did in school a year ago. It was morning, and a few hours before Rita had to go to school, and face the kids again with the fact that Holly died at the Xavier Institute, they knew who killed Holly a month ago. 

Logan put an arm around Rita and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright Rita, everything will be fine, you don't have to be the one to take care of the kid."

"What do you want me to do Logan? Send the kid to Sabretooth? He'd kill it, or worse, use him against us." Rita looked up at Logan and sighed, not knowing what she would do if the child were turned against the X-Men. 

"Just go to school, we'll talk about this later ok?" Rita nodded to Logan and stood up, throwing her trench coat over her V-neck shirt and baggy pants. Rita had changed her style and started wearing the baggy pants last year when she was pregnant, and hoped that the kids wouldn't notice she was pregnant until she was out of school. Rita grabbed a pair of combat-style knee-high boots and put them on under the pants. 

Rita walked over to Logan, who was still sitting on the bed, and kissed him. Rita kissed Logan before walking into her children's room and giving them each a kiss goodbye. Rita waved goodbye to Logan and walked downstairs, pulling her car keys from her pocket as Kitty and Kurt ran up to Rita. "Did you two take too long to get ready for school?" Rita smirked as the two nodded, Scott had left without them. 

Rita walked into the garage and looked at the different cars, her sports car only held two people so she needed to take another car. Rita smiled when she saw Logan's black Porsche that he used when he had to pick someone up, and couldn't ride his bike. 

"Come on, we'll take Logan's Porsche." Kitty and Kurt exchanged worried glances, not knowing if Logan would let them take his car. They watched as Rita flipped through her car keys and found the one to his Porsche, unlocking the doors for everyone. Rita got in the driver's seat as Kitty got in front and Kurt 'bamfed' in the backseat. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  


Rita loved the priceless look on Amber Sanders's, Holly's old best friend, face when Rita pulled into the parking lot in Logan's expensive black Porsche, parking right next to Lance's beat up old jeep.

The three mutants got out of the car and walked to the front steps, ignoring all the mutant haters, and Holly's friends. They looked back for a second then started going to their Home Room class just as the bell rang.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita was on the verge of falling asleep in 3rd period. The teacher had recently quit, refusing to work with mutants anymore, so a new teacher had come, to everyone's luck this teacher didn't mind teaching mutants at all. 

Rita had just nodded off for a second before her eyes instantly opened, their 3rd period class was life skills and the teacher had started to talk about health and how it affects a babies health. "Great, I have to deal with this here and at home." Rita muttered silently to herself. 

"What was that Mrs. Cromwell? Want to share with the class?" the new teacher, Ms. Collins, was the only teacher in the whole school that addressed her as Mrs. Rita looked up and shook her head 'no'. 

The teacher looked at Rita for a second before going back to her lesson, the teacher noticed that a lot of the children from Charles's Institute turned to look at Rita when the teacher first started talking about babies. The bell rang and all the children got up and ran outside, glad to be free for a few minutes. "Rita, could stay and talk for a few minutes?"

"Ok, I'll be there in a second Pietro." Rita waved the Brotherhood member off and in a second he was gone, breaking the 'no power' rule. "What do you want Ms.?"

"I was wondering, if my guess is correct, I'm guessing that you have children of your own?" Rita took a step back, leaning on the desk, she wasn't thinking about talking about Shawn and Marie.

"Yes I do, twins." Rita looked down at her stomach for a second, not knowing if she should mention the new child or not.

"Another one on the way?" the teacher raised an eyebrow, watching Rita look away and nod.

"At the end of this lesion I was going to give everyone an essay to right, about the importance of parenting, if you don't want to do the essay you could always bring your twins in. I'd love the class that doesn't live with you to see real live children, and the mutant haters here could always see that mutants are just like humans, seeing a helpless baby might help to get them thinking more." The teacher watched as Rita's eyes clouded over, in the week the teacher had come to know Rita, she had found out that if Rita's eyes cloud over then she was deep in thought. 

"I don't know, I mean my son is fine but my daughter has wings, I don't think that would be a wise decision." Rita continued to think this over, wondering if it would be good or bad to show humans that babies can be mutants too. 

"Well, your addressed as Mrs. so is your husband in this high school?" Ms. Collins asked Rita, as Rita looked into the teachers eyes for the first time since the bell had rung. 

"No, he's not, he doesn't attend school anymore. I'd have to talk to him, but if its ok with him, and he'll come to watch them as well, then I think I could bring them." The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Of course your husband can come, I'd love to talk to him if he's a mutant as well."

"Yes he is." Rita smiled and leaned over the desk, shaking the teacher's hand.

"Thank you for taking time to talk Mrs. Cromwell, I'd love to see your children as soon as you can bring them, and if it's possible, even tomorrow." Ms. Collins wrote a late pass for Rita and gave her the note, watching as her student left the classroom. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"What did Ms. Collins want to talk about?" Kitty looked at Rita, it was lunch and the first time they could talk about Rita's conversation with Ms. Collins. 

"She wants me to bring Shawn and Marie into our life skills class, Logan can come and watch them during the day." Rita poked at the 'pizza' that was supposed to be actual food. 

"Are you going to do it? I think it'd be fun." Kitty smiled as she gave her food a look of disgust and pushed the tray out of her view. 

"I don't know, I'd have to talk to Logan first, but I promise I'll do it when I get home." Rita picked up her tray without eating anything and threw it away, then sat back down.

"You should be eating Rita, I know you don't want the child but it's not good to starve it, or yourself. Don't make me tell Logan." Kitty gave Rita a worried glance before turning to look at Scott who had just sat down. 

"What's this about not eating?" Scott looked at Rita.

"Nothing, I just didn't eat lunch, I'd rather starve then eat that crap and throw up." Rita said as Kitty giggled a bit. 

"Too bad Gordon like, went back to like, England when you were like, in France, you too were like, always so like, close." Kitty eyed her food again then threw it away without eating any.

"Rita Cromwell, come to the principal's office." Rita sighed as she heard her name over the intercom and stood up, walking towards Principal Kelly's office. 

Rita opened Kelly's door and slipped in, sitting down in one of the chairs while Kelly was on the phone. Rita waited until Kelly turned around and looked at her, while putting the phone down. 

"I hear from Amber Sanders that you stole her black Porsche earlier and wont give it back." Out of everything Rita thought she would hear it wasn't this, her jaw dropped.

"Well she's a damn liar!" Rita stood up and put her hands on Kelly's desk, looking him right in the eyes. 

"Do you, or do you not have keys to the black Porsche in the parking lot?"

"I do." Rita sighed and sat down, running a hand through her hair, knowing this wasn't going to end soon, it was only happening because she was a mutant. 

"And where did you get them from?" 

"I got them from my husband, the car belongs to him, you can call him if you want. Now this conversation is ended, goodbye." Rita stood up and walked outside the office, turning to go to 5th period, running into Amber.

"Did Principal Kelly make you give me my car back?" Amber smiled.

"No he didn't." Rita grabbed Amber's arm and threw her against the wall. "Don't you ever pull a trick like that again, understand?" Rita watched Amber nod, then let her go, walking to her 5th class.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita parked Logan's Porsche in the garage as her, Kitty, and Kurt got out, running into Logan. "So that's why my car is gone?" 

"Yeah, Scott left without Kitty and Kurt this morning so I had to take your car. By the way, I need to talk to you about Shawn and Marie, are you doing anything tomorrow." Rita wrapped her arm around Logan's arm and walked inside with him.

"I'm not doing anything, why?"

"Well, at the end of my life skills lesson I have to write an essay about babies, and how your health affects them, and the teacher said if I bring Shawn and Marie in then I wont have to do the essay, and you can come too if you want and watch them." Rita smiled up at Logan, hoping he wouldn't spend forever on the same topic.

"But their mutants, Shawn maybe, but Marie has wings remember? And how did the teacher know about them anyway?"

"Well, this teacher is new, she's only been here for about a week, but she doesn't hate mutants at all. And the topic came up when she asked me to stay after class and she just asked if I had children, I didn't say anything that would give it away, so I told her that if it's ok with you then I'll bring them in." Rita sat down on Logan's lap and ran her hand through his hair, trying to get him to say yes.

"Fine, but only if I come too, and tomorrow, we'll take my Porsche, but you don't get to drive." Logan kissed Rita then picked her up and walked outside, dropping her in the pool. "That's for not asking to take my car." 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N: Ok, I need help readers, if it's ok with everyone, can I just skip ahead a year, the pregnant thing again will get so boring. Please review and help me with this decision. 


	31. Those Kids Are Mine Now

Disc- I don't own X-Men. You should know who I own by now. 

A/N: The beginning of this chapter is still the same day that Rita talked to her teacher, its just later in the afternoon. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Principal Kelly sat on the edge of his desk, looking out the window, as he turned into Mystique. 

"Um…Mystique?" she turned to see Lance Alvers walk into the office. "I overheard the X-Geeks, Rita's gonna bring Shawn and Marie to class tomorrow if it's ok with Logan, and the teacher likes mutants so he has no reason to say no." Mystique's face widened with a smirk as she heard the wonderful news, the Cromwell children would be in her school tomorrow, and so would their parents. 

"Perfect, make sure that Logan says yes, send Pietro over there later today, I don't care how you do it just as long as you do it." Mystique stood up and walked around the desk to face Lance as she looked down and saw the metal tip of her pen moving. "Erik, Lance has given me wonderful news." 

Magneto stepped out of the shadows and into the light coming from the window. "So I've heard, I want those children in my possession by 4 tomorrow, make sure I get them, but Raven, don't send Sabretooth after her." Magneto nodded to Mystique and began walking away. "And by the way Raven, you can have the piece of Victor's ass that you want, I've been watching Rogue all day, she seems sad and worried about Rita. Remember, those kids are mine now."

"Of course Magneto." Mystique turned her attention back to Lance who had stood in the corner, not daring to enter the conversation. "Go make sure those kids are coming tomorrow, and I mean go now."

Lance walked out of the room and toward his jeep, driving to the Brotherhood house. "Where's Pietro?" 

"Yo Lance, he went to chase some girl, why?" Toad was on the ceiling, looking down on Lance. 

"Mystique needs him to go talk to Rita, and she needs him now." Toad's eyes widened at the mention of Mystique. 

"I don't know when he'll be back, but I'm hungry yo, I'll be in the backyard." Toad walked off, falling from the ceiling and hopping the rest of the way to the backyard.

"Where's Todd?" Fred came downstairs, shaking the whole house.

"He's out back in 'Toad's buffet'." Lance looked around the old house and took a seat on the beat-up couch. After a few seconds Pietro zipped in the house and into the kitchen for something to eat. 

"Pietro! First of all you know there's no food in the fridge, there's never any food in the fridge, and second, Mystique has a job for you." Pietro looked around the house quickly, making sure that Mystique wasn't in the house at the time.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to go over to Xavier's and make sure that Logan allows Rita to bring the kids to school tomorrow." Pietro sighed and was gone before Lance could say anything else. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Pietro stood at the front door of the Xavier Institute; he never waited at the gate. Logan opened the door and let out a deep growl, he was never happy with Pietro hanging around. "Is Rita around?" Pietro didn't even wait for an answer as he ran past Logan and up the stairs, stopping at Rita's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Pietro walked into Rita's room and saw her sitting at a desk, doing some extra homework that Beast gave the students sometimes, with very wet hair.

"Take a shower and didn't invite me?" Pietro smiled, picking some of her wet hair and letting it drop as Rita glared at him.

"No Pietro, Logan dropped me in the pool earlier today when he found out that I took his Porsche to school." Rita never looked up from the homework she was doing as she continued to do the science formulas. 

"Sounds like fun, I still would have liked to come and watch, but anyway, are you bringing Shawn and Marie to school tomorrow?" Rita looked up at Pietro for the first time since he had come in, and regarded him oddly.

"How do you know about that?" 

"The Brotherhood overheard your conversation with Kitty during lunch and I just wanted to know if you got Logan to allow it." Pietro smiled again and walked around the room, sitting on the bed, watching Rita do her work.

"Comforting thought, you guys listening to our conversation today, maybe everyday, but anyway he said yes, as long as he could come." Rita sighed and erased something on the paper then wrote something again as Pietro smiled to himself, mission completed. 

"That's good, I think that it might help the humans understand mutants better if they see baby mutants." Pietro looked around as Logan walked into the room and growled at Pietro.

"Get out." Logan growled again, making Pietro run out the room and out of the institute. Logan turned to look at Rita and put a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You don't really want to do homework do you?" Logan grinned as Rita turned to look him in the eyes; she rolled her eyes and went back to her work. 

Logan walked to the bed and lay down; looking up at the ceiling, though it was still afternoon Logan hadn't slept at all in the past few days since he was working on something for Charles that he wouldn't tell Rita about. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita finished her homework quickly and turned to look at Logan, watching him slowly drift off to a light sleep. She smiled and turned back to the desk she was working at, pulling out some blank paper and began drawing the sleeping Wolverine, quite well too. Within the past few months Rita had been taking art in school and working with Rogue who was very good at drawing, she just never told anyone. 

Rita sketched a bit and turned back to look at Logan as he screamed, sitting bolt upright. "Logan, what is it?" Rita left the half-drawn picture of Logan on her desk and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Logan.

"Nothing, just a dream about my past, it still doesn't make any sense to me." Logan shook his head and looked down, trying to think of what he had just dreamt of.

"Logan, you shouldn't go looking for your past or future, you should let it come to you, if it ever does. Everyone has a grim part of their life, and 15 years ago was your grim part, but if you continue to dwell on it then it will just get worse. As long as you try to make your future happy, you'll make up for all the bad parts in the past." Logan looked up at the words that came out of the young girl.

"You're smart you know that? It's amazing some times, I watch people when the first see you, and they don't believe at all that you're really 19, the things you say make you wise beyond your years, I don't even know how old I really am and I've never heard half the stuff you say." Rita looked down, she never really liked be being on the spot, it always made her feel uneasy as if people could see through her and she wouldn't be good enough for anyone. Logan grinned at Rita and leaned over, kissing her. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita woke up the next morning, hitting the button on the alarm clock to stop it's beeping, and like usually Logan was already up and downstairs. Rita dragged herself out of bed and went to the bathroom, Rita was lucky; she never had to wait in the long line for the bathroom since she went to Logan's room. Logan was a teacher at the institute and got a bathroom connected to his room. 

About 10 minutes later Rita walked out of the shower and sat at her bureau, running a comb through her wet hair. She stood up and walked to the closet, pulling on a pair of baggy pants and a plain tee shirt. She turned around and saw Logan standing in the doorway, holding a beer. "How long have you been there?"

"Just got here." Logan kissed Rita then took a drink of his beer, walking back downstairs for a few minutes. Rita watched Logan leave then turned to Shawn and Marie, waking them both up. 

She dressed Shawn in a pairs of pants and a shirt and put Marie in the same. Rita swore that she would never put Marie in a dress when she was baby, she remembered her real parents doing it to her, and she hated it. Rita had quickly put a coat over Marie's wings just in case Amber was around when they got to school.

"Ready to go?" Logan was back in the doorway, holding the keys to his Porsche. 

"Sure." Rita picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder, then picked up Marie, leaving Shawn for Logan. They walked downstairs and into the dark garage, Rita turning on the lights and putting Marie down to walk on her own. "Go to daddy's car Marie." Marie smiled up at her mother and slowly walked over to Logan's Porsche. 

"Since when does she own my car is the Porsche?" 

"Oh, I told her a few months ago when I was down here putting some things in my car." Rita left the garage and came back with two bottles, giving them to Shawn and Marie as she put their car seats in Logan's car and put the kids in the car seats. 

"Like, can I like come to?" Kitty walked over to Logan and Rita and smiled down at Shawn and Marie.

"Not this time half pint." Logan looked at Kitty as she pressed her lips together and walked away.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Amber was standing in the parking lot with her friends as Logan parked his car, as Scott parked next to them, Kitty phasing through his car to go see Shawn and Marie. Rita stepped out of the car and watched Kitty phase through the car to pick up Marie, making Amber and her friends step back and look for Principal Kelly.

"Ok Kitty, you can carry Marie for me, I'll get Shawn." Rita walked around the car and picked up her bag, shoving it in Logan's hand and picking up Shawn, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks Rita." Kitty smiled and started playing a little with Marie.

Rita was about to say something to Kitty as Shawn started talking. "I wuv you mommy." Rita smiled and kissed him again, turning her attention to Logan just long enough to see Amber and her friends flirting with him. Rita sighed and walked over to Logan, putting her free arm around his arm, walking inside with Logan following. 

"What was that about?" Rita took him into the empty halls and put him against the wall, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing, they came up to me."

"Well I know that, you could have at least tried to chop them up, they'll run away the second they see your claws." Rita put Shawn down and held his hand.

"And you'd get in trouble for bringing me here and me uses my claws, you don't need to be suspended again." Logan looked over to the door and saw Kitty come in with Marie.

"Not really, I'd get in trouble if you use your powers, but your claws aren't your powers." Rita smiled; she had a way to bend Principal Kelly's no power rule.

Logan shook his head. "Fine, now where's your teacher?"

"Oh yeah, come on." Rita walked with Shawn down the hall followed by Logan, Kitty holding Marie. They knocked on Ms. Collins's door and walked in.

"Aw Rita, Kitty, I'm glad to see you two this early, and I guess this must be your husband and kids?" Rita nodded and let go of Shawn's hand, letting him walk around the room as Kitty put Marie down. "Didn't you tell me yesterday that your daughter has wings?" Rita nodded again, called Marie over to her, and took off the coat, showing the black wings.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lance walked into Principal Kelly's office and closed the door behind him. "Mystique? The kids are here, and Logan came too." Kelly smiled, as Magneto walked out from the shadows.

"Thank you Avalanche, that's all we need from you." Magneto watched Lance leave the office. "Now Mystique, I want you to go find them and get the teacher out of the room, understand?" Kelly nodded as he walked out of the office and towards Ms. Collins's room, walking into the small room.

"Ms. Collins? May I talk with you in my office please?" Ms. Collins nodded and left the mutants alone, following Principal Kelly down the hall to his office. Kelly stood at his window as Ms. Collins sat down, she was watching Kelly walked away from the window and over to her chair.

Kelly turned into Mystique, and put her hands on Ms. Collins neck, snapping the spinal cord, killing her instantly. "Very good Mystique, now let us go get those kids." Magneto walked out the office followed by Mystique; they weren't worried about anyone seeing them since it was a half hour before the bell rang. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan looked around, his body was getting stiff, it was hard for him to move. "Logan, is something wrong?" Logan looked at Rita and nodded.

Rita was about to go get Shawn and Marie as the door swung open. Magneto walked into the room followed by Mystique as Logan was thrown back against the wall, he couldn't move. Rita gasped and picked up Shawn and Marie, and backed away from the Brotherhood, Pietro had made sure she would bring her family to school for Magneto to take. 

Rita sent a large black fireball at Magneto, hitting him as Mystique came up beside Rita, kicking her in the stomach and sending her back into the wall as she picked up Shawn and Marie. Marie started to cry and clawed at Mystique's face with her sharp claws. 

"Oww, you little brat!" Mystique dropped Shawn and Marie and put a hand to her now bloody face. Magneto walked closer to Shawn and Marie, picked them both up while trying to hold Logan against the wall. Marie and Shawn began to cry as Rita stood up and ran at Magneto, only to be blocked by Mystique. Shawn continued to cry and put a small hand on Magneto's helmet, heating it up until it was bright red from his fire.

Magneto threw his helmet off, letting his hold on Logan go. Logan ran at Magneto as his claws came out, and thrust them into Magneto's shoulder while Magneto was dealing with the children. This took Magneto off guard as he stumbled backward, pushing Logan back towards the wall with his powers. 

Rita flew into the air and came down, kicking Mystique in the head with combat-style boots, knocking her down. Marie flew up to her mother and hugged her while still crying as Rita landed on the ground and picked up Shawn. "Leave now Magneto." Magneto turned to look at Rita and then to Logan. He wrapped an arm around his cape and walked out of the room, followed by a nearly unconscious Mystique. 

Logan walked away from the wall, breathing hard as Rita sat down with Shawn and Marie in her lap. "You two were so good." Rita kissed both Shawn and Marie and looked up at Logan who was standing above her as the bell rang and Kitty ran into the room. She had left right before Mystique and Magneto had come.

Kitty gasped when she saw Mystique's blood on the ground and Rita's wings out. "Like, what happened?" 

"Magneto and Mystique came." Rita slowly stood up and fell right back down. 

"Are you ok Rita? Mystique did kick you in the stomach." Logan sat down next to Rita and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, and I'm pretty sure the baby is too, but I'll go see Hank later." Kitty watched as Scott and Jean walked into the room, wondering where Kitty and Rita had gone off to. 

"What happened here?" Scott looked pissed when he saw that there had been a fight.

"The Brotherhood came ok?" Rita glared at Scott as he turned and walked away, Jean following him.

"Maybe you should like, go home Rita, and like, see Hank now." Rita nodded to Kitty and picked up Marie as Logan picked up Shawn. Rita smiled to Kitty and walked past her, out to the parking lot and to Logan's car. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Hank was surprised to see Rita, Logan, Shawn, and Marie home so early, mainly Rita. "Why aren't you in school Rita?"

"The Brotherhood came for Shawn and Marie, Pietro set me up, he was here yesterday just to make sure that they would come to school." An extremely tired Rita sat down and closed her eyes.

"Maybe I should run some tests and see if the baby is ok." Hank gave Rita a hand as she took it and stood up, slowly walking to the med room and lying down on the freezing cold metal table. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Hank was done with the tests and looking at the computer screen. "Rita, I have some good and bad news." 

"What's the good news?" Rita sat up and looked at Hank, with Logan standing next to her. Rita was surprised that Logan would even come into the med table; ever since he had become 'The Wolverine', he hated and feared medical places.

"Well the good news, or semi-good news is that you were going to have twins again." Hank looked at Logan and Rita as they sighed.

"Were?" Rita looked to Hank; she had barely understood what he said.

"That's the bad news, when Mystique kicked your stomach; it seemed to have done a lot of damage. You lost one of the twins."

Rita closed her eyes and lay back down; she didn't like being pregnant with Creed's child, but there was nothing she could do about it now. 

Hank walked over to Logan and Rita, "I'm sorry that this had to happen Rita." Hank put a large blue hand on her shoulder and smiled. 

"It's ok Hank, everything will work out I'm sure." Rita stood up and let her wings out, walking out the door and flying up to her room. 

When Rita lay down on the bed, she fell asleep instantly, with Logan sitting on the edge of the bed watching her.  


	32. Sabretooth's Child

Disc- me no own marvel characters. You should know my characters dammit!

A/N: This is a year and half later and Sabretooth's child is a year old and Shawn and Marie are 2 ½ years old.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita was sitting in the living room watching Lynx, Lynx was Sabretooth's daughter, and Rita had thought that the name fitted her well. Though she was only a year old the girl was pure evil. She had Sabretooth's sharp nails, and razor sharp teeth, his wonderful reflexes, strength, eye sight, hearing and sense of smell, as well as part of Rita's sense of flight, she could jump at least 8 ft. in the air. 

She had dark black eyes like pools of ink and dark black hair with three streaks of silver on each side from her mother. Even as a baby you could look into her eyes and tell she was going to end up evil.

Sabretooth had never seen his daughter before and really didn't want to, but Rita was planning on taking Lynx to see her father for the first time. Half the furniture in the living room was already scratched to death from Lynx trying to keep her nails sharp, and most of the other teenage students, as well as the teachers, except Logan, were afraid of her, she could even fight Logan and scratch him up pretty well. About the only person Lynx was nice to was her mother.

"Lynx, lets go give you some danger room training ok?" Rita walked downstairs as Lynx followed; Lynx really needed ways to let out all her extra energy and anger, so they put her in the danger room.

Lynx was standing in the danger room as Sabretooth appeared, Rita had never told Lynx who her father was, but on occasion Lynx fought him. Sabretooth snarled and leaped at Lynx, trying to grab her neck as she jumped up and let him hit the wall then turned around and scratched up his whole face and chest before he disappeared. 

"That was wonderful Lynx." Rita walked into the danger room and picked Lynx up, walking with her to the backyard where Logan was teaching the new mutants like Katie, self-defense, and Shawn and Marie were playing on the swing set and in the sand box. Rita put Lynx down to go play with her brother and sister as she ran off to Logan and drop kicked him, standing over the one man that no one could beat. 

All the students burst out in laughter; a one-year girl took down The Wolverine. Rita walked up to Logan laughing as she told Lynx to get off him and go play nicely with Shawn and Marie. "You better hope that Lynx never goes to her father's side, and by the way Logan, I just put her in the danger room on level 11 against Sabretooth and she messed him up pretty badly." Rita smiled to Logan and walked away to watch the children.

Logan watched as Lynx played with Shawn and Marie, when she was with them she seemed sweet, but when the three were separated, Lynx was all-evil. "So Logan, one year old girls must be a real problem for you." Logan turned around to see Scott standing there, drinking some soda. 

"Save it shades." Logan turned back to the class and started talking to them about how to handle a mutant if they got in a fight. Logan turned to Scott and flipped him onto his back as the students started laughing again; classes with Logan always were fun. 

Jean walked outside with the phone in her hand. "Rita! It's for you, it's um, Victor and Erik." Jean mouthed the two names so Logan wouldn't freak out. Rita looked at Lynx and told her to stay and be good while Rita talked on the phone. Rita walked over to the phone and took it from Jean, flying up to the top of the roof to talk. 

"Yes?" Rita asked.

"Hello Rita, I was wondering how my child was?" Victor talked as if he was truly Lynx's dad and not just her father. 

"Your child? I thought that you didn't even want her, that you were just bored." Rita's voice was mean and harsh, in the last year and a half Rita decided to keep her child, but Logan refused to act like a father to Creed's child, though it seemed that Logan might be turning around after seeing her strength. 

"Come on Rita, don't be like that, what's her name?" Victor was trying to get on Rita's good side and it wasn't working very well.

"Her name is Lynx. And she's not too happy with you so don't even think of trying to take her away from me, I've put her in danger room sessions, and she's done a wonderful job of kicking your kitty ass." Rita turned the phone off and threw it into the air as hard as she could, hearing it hit the ground and break. 

"Rita?" Rita turned around to see Logan standing on the roof behind her. "Who was that?"

"It was Victor and Erik, though Erik didn't have much time to say anything." Rita put her head in her hands, how could Lynx's father bring her so much pain but Lynx brings her so much happiness?

"What did they want?" Logan sat next to Rita and watched Scott taking over the self-defense class, and getting his ass beaten by the two best kids in Logan's class.

"Victor asked how his child was and what her name was. But I informed him that she was strong and he shouldn't even think of taking her away from me because she's had fun kicking his kitty ass in the danger room." Rita looked down to the ground and saw Bobby standing there, holding the broken phone in his hand.

"Don't worry Rita, that girl is strong, she may be only one but she's not like other mutants, her powers are wonderful now, think about how they'll be in 10 years, she'll be unstoppable. Plus, she always protects Shawn and Marie." Logan put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him, putting her head on his chest.

"But Logan, do you think she'll be happy here? She's so full of anger and hatred and she's only one, maybe she does belong with Sabretooth, at least she would know who her father was and she's too strong for him to kill now." Rita looked down to the ground again and saw Lynx digging a hole in the sandbox. 

Rita smiled to Logan and kissed him, then flew down to the ground, watching Logan jump off the roof, landing on his feet. "Acting like a cat now?" Rita teased as Logan growled and walked off for another beer. 

Rita turned back to looking at the children, watching them play simple games without being killed by Lynx. Rita turned around when she heard crying, it was Katie and Rogue. Katie was in tears and Rogue looked close to tears but she wouldn't let people see her cry. A lot had happened in the past year and a half, Katie and Bobby were going out, and Hank had found a way for Rogue to touch people, it was a small electronic device that he put inside a gothic-style choker for her, and controlled her powers at will. 

Bobby and Remy walked outside and each went to their girlfriend and hugged them. Rita walked over to the four and looked at them oddly. "What's wrong Katie? Rogue?" 

Katie looked up and wiped away the tears, sniffing a little bit. "Rita, we, we need to talk to you." Rita watched as the guys looked at each other, a grim expression on Remy's face and walked away.

"What is it?" Rita sat down with Rogue and Katie.

"Ah, ah'm pregnaht, (A/N: Sorry bout the fact that everyone is getting pregnant, but Lynx really needs a friend, since Shawn and Marie are twins and kinda got themselves) it happened a few months ago when Hank gave meh the choker to control mah powers." Rogue looked down as Rita sighed deeply.

"Rogue, have you learned nothing from me?" Rita put an arm around Rogue's shoulders as Pietro appeared in front of the three girls, he had heard it all. Rita still hadn't forgiven Pietro all the way for what he did about Shawn and Marie, though she wasn't as mad, knowing that Mystique and his father had made him.

"So is this the teenage mother's meeting?" Pietro grinned and ran away as Rita lunged for him but missed.

"Hey! I'm not pregnant!" Katie protested as Pietro stopped to look at her.

"Yet." He smiled then ran off again as three girls were chasing him, trying to suck his powers, throwing fire at him, and trying to freeze him. Remy was walked towards the backyard as he saw Pietro zip past him and the three girls running after him full speed, then he watched as Rita's wings came out and she took to the sky, slowly catching up with him and burning his feet to slow him down. 

Rita slowed down and grabbed Katie's waist, picked her up and flying at full speed towards Pietro, as she froze his shoes, finally making him stop. By now Remy was in hysterics, Logan was outside grinning, and Scott was frowning. 

"Your powers aren't a game girls." Scott was walking towards them as Rogue and Katie sighed, knowing a lecture was to come, well there would be a lecture if Rita weren't there.

"They could be a game if you took that dam stick out of your ass and lightened up, why do you think you're fighting Duncan to go out with Jean? Because she knows how to have actual fun." Rita got up in Scott's face and knew that he had rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't be very sure. 

"I don't know what your talking about, but I do know that it's because of your fun with your powers that there are three toddlers running around this place." Scott had gone too far and Rita was pissed.

"Well I'm sorry, just because you can't look at anyone while you're not wearing sunglasses, without killing them, doesn't mean that it's my fault there are kids here. Maybe if you would stop making your powers a curse and make them fun then you can have an actual relationship with Jean and not just chase her forever." Rita's eyes had gone from a calm blue to a fiery black and red. 

"Scott, Rita, this isn't time for an argument right now." Everyone looked up to see Charles wheeling towards them followed by Shawn, Marie, and Lynx. "Scott's right girls, your powers are not a game, but Scott; it's not bad to have fun with your powers once in a while. Now unfreeze Pietro." Charles left followed by Scott who was pissed that he actually did something wrong in life.

Rita rolled her eyes and turned to Pietro, melting the ice around his feet. "Why did you come here Pietro? Was it just to tease us?" Rita raised an eyebrow and everyone knew she was pissed about getting in trouble for having some fun, but her eyes had gone back to a peaceful blue.

Pietro looked around and sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but Sabretooth is on his way over here, he says he wants to see his family, and bring them home." The second Logan heard this he spit out the mouthful of beer and growled, letting his claws come out. 

"Maximoff! You spoiled the whole surprise." Sabretooth growled as Pietro ran like hell to get back home. 

Rita glared at Sabretooth and stood in front of the three children as Logan made a move towards him. "What do you want Victor?"

"I want my daughter, now." Sabretooth watched Logan and walked towards the little girl with dark black eyes that he had never seen before.

"Lynx honey, it's time for your training." Rita stood back and smiled as Lynx jumped at Sabretooth, forcing him back against the wall and scratching his face, like in the danger room, as he let out a loud growl. 

"You bitch." Sabretooth peeled his daughter of him and threw her against a wall, and then turned to leave; he didn't want to have to tame the damn child. To his surprise, before he could turn to leave Lynx had hit the wall with her feet and pushed off it, tackling Sabretooth, even Logan was amazed. Lynx scratched Sabretooth again when he pushed her off him and left the institute.

Lynx started to run after him. "Lynx, come back honey, that was good." Rita smiled and bent down, kissing her daughter's forehead and watching Sabretooth retreat.

"That was amazing, the kid did what no mutant except me could do." Logan watched Sabretooth leave, with no intent on coming back, and turned to look at Lynx.

Lynx turned around and saw Logan looked at her as she growled at him and lunged to scratch him as he stepped back and Rita lightly hit Lynx's shoulder. "Don't do that Lynx, be nice to Logan."

"But he was staring at me mummy." Lynx looked up at Rita with angelic eyes, trying to act innocent, which was taut to her by Shawn and Marie. Shawn and Marie had learned at a young age that the best way get what they wanted; they just stood next to each other and gave their parents and innocent look at the same time. 

"Logan, don't stare at her again." Rita sighed sometimes it seemed that she had to baby-sit Logan as well. 

In a very mature voice, Logan pointed to Lynx. "She started it all." Rita looked at Logan and rolled her eyes, picking Lynx up and walking inside. It was the middle of the afternoon and Shawn and Marie were just being put to naptime, but Lynx wouldn't hear of it. She would try to kill anyone, even her mother, who tried to make her sleep during the day; she would only sleep when the sun went down. 


	33. Beach Time

Disc- I only own Lynx, Shawn, Marie, Rita 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita put on a black string bikini with red flames and looked in the mirror; she had lost all the 'baby fat' in the last half year, as Kitty and Jean ran into the room, both in bikinis. "Come on Rita, Scott's getting impatient." Rita laughed and pulled on an old pair of daisy duke shorts and grabbed a towel, the teenagers were taking Shawn, Marie, and Lynx to the beach, Marie had been given a special image inducer, almost like Kurt's, so she wouldn't scare anyone and Lynx was told to be good today. "God Rita, can you look any better? Trying to get our guys and Logan?" Kitty looked at Rita with wide eyes, Rita was perfect. They were staying at the beach for a few days, under the supervision of Logan.

Rita rolled her eyes and followed the other two girls down to the garage where Scott, Remy, Rogue, Katie, Bobby, Kurt, Shawn, Marie, Lynx, and Logan where. They were taking the X-Jeep, and the second the three girls walked in the garage the five guys that were standing around stopped talking and stared at Rita. The top of her bikini was even more low-cut then a normal string bikini and Logan wasn't too happy about the guys staring at Rita. 

Logan growled at the guys and they came out of their trance and went back to whatever they were doing before. Rita, Jean, and Kitty giggled silently to themselves and walked over to the other X-Men. "Don't you have anything else to wear?" Logan pulled Rita aside and whispered to her.

"No I don't, but if you would rather me go nude…" Rita let the sentence trail off as Logan's eyes almost popped out of his head, the thought of tons of guys seeing her nude really pissed him off. 

"No, that's ok." Logan barely got the words out of his mouth since his teeth were pressed so hard together to keep him from going berserk. 

Rita laughed and kissed Logan, calming him down a bit, as Lynx walked up and kicked Logan in the kneecap. "Don't hurt my mummy!" 

Rita laughed again as she put a hand on Lynx's head. "Lynx, what did we talk about earlier? Be a good girl today and maybe you'll get a special surprise." Lynx looked up at Rita with a smile and walked happily off.

Logan watched as Lynx walked off and sighed. "Your good with her Rita, you always know how to calm Lynx down; you give her everything she wants." 

Rita turned and looked Logan. "No Logan, I give her what she thinks will make her happy, and what you think she wants, but I don't, I can't ever give her what she needs." Rita looked into Logan's eyes and could tell that he didn't understand. "She needs a father, and I can't give her that, ever. If I do then she'll be brainwashed to kill us, and I couldn't live with that knowledge." 

Rita looked at Logan again and started walking away. "Rita, wait." She turned around and walked back to Logan.

He looked down and sighed. "God, I swear this kid is really getting on my nerves, but if you want, tell Lynx that I'm her father. It's hard growing up and not know who your parents are, and that kid may be strong, but no one can be that strong. Her real father was a jerk, and I really don't want to see Sabretooth win out, even if Lynx is sad the rest of her life, he wins. You could just tell her I'm a father of hers if you want."

"Logan, if I had it my way from the beginning, then you would be the only father she would know, but that cant happen. I don't know what she'll say, you've seen her, she doesn't trust anyone. She's a confused child, not knowing if she should be good or bad, if she should try to be good for, me, or just give in to the darkness that's inside her." Rita turned to look at Lynx.

"Lynx, come here." Logan watched the kid walk towards him. "Lynx, what would you do if I told you I was your father?" Rita almost fainted when she heard the words that came out of Logan's mouth.

"I don't have a daddy, I never did." Rita's heart almost broke when she hear Lynx.

"But what if you did?" Logan kneeled to look at Lynx.

"Daddy?" Lynx looked confused, then she did something that she had never done to anyone but Rita, she hugged Logan, and he hugged her back!

"Yes, now go play with Shawn and Marie." Lynx walked off as Logan stood up and turned to Rita. "You owe me big time." Logan kissed Rita's cheek and walked over to Scott, who was pissed that Logan and Rita had talked for so long. 

"Coming you two? If your not here in a few seconds we'll leave without you, like right now." Scott told Rita and Logan. 

Logan and Rita walked over to the X-Jeep as Logan opened the driver's door and grabbed Scott by the collar, and pulled him out of the jeep and Logan got behind the wheel. The rest of the X-Men got in the car and Rita put Shawn, Marie, and Lynx in a car seat before getting in herself.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The second Rita got out of the jeep about 20 guys were looking at the silver-haired beauty. The guys nearly fainted when Rogue stepped out, she wasn't wearing her usual goth make-up, she was wearing her new choker and a black and emerald bikini, no one knew it before but Rogue had a great body, she just always had it covered up. Remy got out of the jeep, wearing a pair of sunglasses, and put a protective arm around Rogue's waist, and waited for everyone else.

Then a nice-looking red head stepped out with a green bikini, though a guy with red shades was with her. Half the guys on the beach were still watching Rita's every move, for the time being there wasn't a guy with her and they were all planning on how to win her over. 

Logan let the three children out of the car seats as they jumped out of the jeep, followed by Katie, who had sunglasses on, Bobby, Kurt, and Kitty. Rita followed the mutants down to a spot on the beach and laid out a beach towel, taking off the shorts and lying down on it with the other girls as Shawn, Marie, Lynx, and all the other guys, except Logan, went straight to the water. Logan walked up to Rita and stood over her, blocking the sun she was using to get a good tan. 

Rita lowered a pair of sunglasses that she was wearing and looked up at Logan. "Yes?"

"Gonna lay here all day or are you going to watch your children?" Logan looked around and glared at all the other guys who were still staring at Rita.

"I'm gonna lay here all day, you can watch them." With that Rita put the glasses back up and closed her eyes, feeling Logan walk away and the sun returning to her body.

"That was mean Rita." Rogue said.

"You'll do the same when yours come Rogue, trust me you will." Rita smiled and turned to lie on her stomach, getting a tan on her back. 

"Um… excuse me?" Rita turned onto her back and opened her eyes, looking at a semi-muscular guy.

"What?" Rita could feel the guy's eyes trailing down her body.

"I… um couldn't help but notice that old guy bugging you a few minutes ago, want me to go take care of it for you?" the guy quickly glances up at Rita's face, then continued back down her body, down her long, slender legs.

"Do I know you?" Rita watched the guy shake his head 'no'. "Then go away and leave me alone." Rita gave the guy a sweet smile as he walked back to his laughing friends. 

The other X-Men girls laughed to themselves as they all closed their eyes. They were doing their best to ignore all their boyfriends who were calling for them, except for Rita, Logan wasn't calling her. 

All the girls screamed as their boyfriends and husband in Rita's case, stood over them and dropped a bucket of cold ocean water on all of them. Rita was pissed, it didn't matter what happened, it seemed that she would never get the tan she really wanted, plus they had all taken a bucket from the children.

The girls jumped up, and glared at the guys, as Rogue grabbed Remy by the neck, and threw the laughing boy back into the sand, watching him hit it hard as she continued to laugh. 

"Men, ah'll neveh undahstand them." Rogue picked up a spare towel and dried off before lying back down and trying to get a tan, everyone knew she needed it, she skin was so pale. Rita laughed as Remy stood up and went back to the water, followed by the other guys, except Logan, he seemed pissed about the guy talking to Rita earlier. 

"Logan? Go away." Rita propped herself up on her elbows as she talked to Logan.

"Why?"

"Because this is girl time, and if you don't go away we'll treat you like one of the girls and give you a make over." Rita smiled as Kitty burst into laughter, followed by everyone else's laughter, including Remy.

"Damn, that _fille_ of yours is vicious. Remy smiled as Rogue picked up a handful of sand and threw it at him.

"Go away Remy, and tell the other guys to leave us alone while your at it, unless you all want a make over, I could Jean to hold you all down while we do it." Rogue lowered her sunglasses just enough to look over the rim, as she smiled and watched Logan and Remy walked away, Logan to go watch the children, and Remy to most likely help plot against the girls.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Two hours had passed and the girls had finally gotten the tan they wanted, it was surprising because not one of them got burnt as Marie, Lynx, and Shawn ran up to Rita and started pulling on her arms. "Come on mummy, lets go play." Lynx tugged hard on Rita's arm as Logan stood behind them, grinning.

"I swear, I didn't put them up to this." Logan watched as Rita sighed and stood up, following her children to the water and watching them run into the waves, laughing with happiness. 

Rita smiled and watched her children, about to go join them in the water, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Rita sighed and turned around, thinking that it was one of the institute boys, when she turned around she came eye to eye with some guy she'd never seen before. "You're beautiful you know that, how long did it take for you to get your hair that wonderful color?" 

Rita tried to back up, not wanting to make a big scene and attract Logan's attention, but the guy just held on tighter. "Let me go." Rita glared at the guy, hoping Logan hadn't notice that she wasn't playing with her children.

"Why? I think were getting along well, don't you?" the guy grinned, leaning forward to kiss Rita as she pulled her head back.

"If you don't let me go I'll personally give you a very painful sex change, understand?" Rita was trying to get away without using her powers but it wasn't working very well. 

"Painful sex? Sounds good to me." the guy started to lean down just as Logan put a hand on the guy's shoulder, squeezing hard, almost crushing his bone.

"Wanna tell me what your doing with my girl, bub?" Logan began to crush his shoulder bone as the guy started grinding his teeth, trying not to let on about the pain, while letting go of Rita at the same time.

"Thank you Logan." Rita glared at the guy who was still under Logan's grip as Lynx ran up and bit the guy's hand. "Leave my mummy alone!" Rita started laughing as she took Lynx's hand and walked back to the water with her, leaving the guy to Logan. Rita watched as Logan told the boy something, then let him go, walking over to Rita.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After an hour the X-Men went to the hotel that they had booked reservations with, and got their room keys. They had gotten four rooms, one for Logan, Rita, Shawn, Marie, and Lynx. Another for Rogue and Remy, anther for Kurt, Bobby, and Scott and the last one for Jean, Kitty, and Katie. The rest of the guys were mad that Remy got to be with his girlfriend, but they couldn't, until they were informed that the only reason Remy and Rogue could be together was because Rogue was already pregnant. 

The second Rita got the three children asleep and she was aloud to lie down, she was asleep. Logan watched Rita fall asleep in the mirror as he stood in the bathroom shaving. Lynx was really tiring Rita out, but maybe it was for the good, it was just another reason for Rita to stay in New York. 


	34. It's A Party, But Daddy's Not Invited

Disc- don't own them

Rita walked through crowded streets of New York City, shopping for birthday gifts for Lynx. She couldn't believe how quickly time had passed and that in two days Lynx would be 4. over the past 3 years, Lynx had begun more intense training and everyone began to realize how sweet Lynx really could be, and that the evil was only her front. Along with the Cromwell children, there was Rogue's 2-year-old son, Tyler. Tyler had his mother's stunning emerald eyes and brown hair along with his father's power to convert things into kinetic energy. 

Rita and Rogue went into one of the many toy stores, ironically, Tyler and Lynx shared the same birthday, and he would be 3 in two days. Rogue had suggested yesterday that the two go to New York City. They had left early in the morning, and had taken Logan's Porsche, with his permission, and left, but not before taking Logan's money and Remy's credit card without their knowledge. 

Now, in the afternoon, Rogue had almost maxed out Remy's card, that had started out with 1 million dollars on it, and now had only 4 thousand. Rita as well had spent a lot; she had used about 3 thousand dollars, though a lot of it were gifts from other people that couldn't get away to go shopping for the children. 

"Come on Rogue, let's go…" Rita's sentence ended as Pietro stood in front of them. "What are you doing here Pietro?"

"Well, as you know, my father isn't always very fond of me, so he told me to just go away today, then I ran into you two. Now, what are you two doing here?" Pietro raised an eyebrow when he saw the 7 or so bags in each girl's hand. 

"Well, in two days it's Lynx's and Tyler's birthday. So were out shopping a bit, wanna come have lunch with us?" Rita asked Pietro as he nodded and walked with the two girls to one of the fancier restaurants in the city, though, they did get a lot of looks from well-dressed people when a silver-haired boy, girl with a trench coat, and a goth girl walked into a place like that and actually had money to pay. The three were seated in a booth as Rita and Rogue put down the bags they had been carrying, Pietro trying to slip an arm around Rogue's waist as she hit it. 

"Come on Roguey, don't be like that." Rogue glared at Pietro as he slid away from her and hid his face behind the menu. Rita laughed during this whole thing until Pietro glared at her while looking over the top of the menu. "So tell me Ri, are you inviting Victor to Lynx's party?" Pietro grinned, knowing that Rita wouldn't dare make a scene in a place like this.

"Pietro, don't even bring something like that up again, understand?" Rita's eyes filled with black flames, needless to say, Pietro got the message. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After lunch, the girls put every bag they had into Pietro's arms and continued to shop. Finally, Rogue looked around and dragged Rita into a pet shop, because it wasn't bad enough that they had three toddlers in the mansion, they now needed a puppy. They looked around and decided that Charles wouldn't really like a puppy in the mansion, so they walked back to Pietro, who was left on the street outside the pet shop. 

A few minutes later Pietro had put down the bags and ran off, coming back with a handful of pixie sticks. Rita and Rogue gasped, Pietro and pixie sticks never were a good combination, and it was really bad if he had too much. Pietro ate two before the girls could stop him and was now running laps around the Empire State Building. 

Rita and Rogue looked at each other before picking up the bags and heading back to where they left Logan's car. They filled the trunk up with the bags and still had some left, which they put in the back seat. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Two days later, it was Lynx and Tyler's birthday. Lynx was in the middle of fighting Logan when Pietro came to the mansion, looking for Rita.

"Maximoff, what the hell are you doing here?" Evan stood up, spikes emerging from his skin.

"Where's Rita? I need to talk to her." Pietro looked around as Logan stopped fighting Lynx and looked up.

"No, last time you needed to talk to her, you set us up at Bayville High." Logan walked over to the two younger boys. 

"This time it's really important." 

"What is it?" Logan glared at Pietro as he turned around just in time to catch a 4 year-old Lynx that was jumping at him.

"Well, um, I think that Sabretooth's a little mad that he wasn't invited, and he's decided to crash the party." Pietro ran to the other side of the yard right before Logan's claws came out and sliced through the air, right where Pietro was standing. "I'm sensing some hostility, I'll just leave now." Then he was gone.

"What was that all about?" Rita walked outside, putting some presents on one of the two still growing piles. 

"Sabretooth is coming." Logan growled as Rita sighed and sat down as Lynx walked over to her mother and climbed into her lap. Rita put an arm around Lynx and looked around, hoping that he wasn't coming anytime soon. 

Rita smiled as Lynx jumped off her lap and over to the presents, trying to figure out what was in them, then she caught Remy moving around out of the corner of her eye. It seemed that he had just gotten back from doing  a favor for Charles for the last 3 days, coming close to missing his son's birthday party. "Did I miss much chere?" Remy smiled at Rita, as he bent down and kissed her cheek. 

"Well, your son just said his first cuss word yesterday." This made Remy smile as he sat down to talk with Rita.

"What did he say?"

"Bastard, in French." All color drained from Remy's face, knowing that Tyler learned it from his father.

"Merde, Rogue's gonna kill me." Remy ran a hand through his hair as Rogue walked outside with Tyler, quickly seeing Remy before he could run off.

"Remy Lebeau!" Rogue walked over to Remy as Jean used her powers to stop Remy from moving. 

"Hello chere." Remy gave Rogue one of his heart-melting grins.

"So, ah'm guessing that since your running, yah heard about Tyler's little 'incident'?" Rogue kept a straight face, trying not to notice his perfect grin. 

"Um, no chere, I just… wanted to go for a nice little run." Remy kept his grin up, trying to get her to give in, and Jean to let him go. 

"Sure thang sugah, so wah don't weh go for a nice little walk together, then weh cahn talk." Rogue smiled as Jean let go of her hold on Remy, and as Rogue took Remy's wrist to walk off into the woods to talk to him about Tyler's new vocabulary. 

Rita and Jean laughed as they turned back to watching Lynx and Logan fighting. Logan stepped out of the way as she lunged at him, then turned around just as Lynx jumped into the air, towards him, knocking him down on his back. Logan growled as he hit the ground hard, pushing Lynx off him to stand up. 

Rita and Jean continued to laugh as they left Lynx with Logan, to go help Ororo in the kitchen, she was baking the cakes. 

"How's it coming 'Ro?" Jean put a spare apron on as Rita grabbed a bowl, putting powered sugar in it, to make the frosting. 

"Fine child, there almost done." Ororo reached into the cabinet and took out some plates for the cakes as Jean levitated some food coloring toward Rita. 

"Thanks Jean." Rita put half the frosting into another bowl and colored it black for Lynx, while coloring the other bowl a dark green for Tyler. Jean and Ororo each put on a pair of oven mitts as the timer went off, letting them know the cakes were cooked. They pulled the cakes out and set them aside to cool as Marie came flying into the room, trying to get some of the cake.

"Out Marie, whatever plan you and your brother have come up with isn't going to work, now out." Marie frowned as her mother ruined her whole plan of stealing cake for her and Shawn. She looked at her mother again before going out back to play with Shawn. "Leave those two alone together for even a minute and they've made a plan to get some kind of sugar." Rita shook her head as she put the frosting up until the cakes cooled and leaned against the counter, talking with Jean and Ororo. 

"Yeah, but they're so cute together." Jean smiled as she picked up the phone and ordered about 20 pizzas to be delivered. "They'll be here in a half hour." 

Rita nodded and busied herself with making sugar cookies. "Right Rita, just what a bunch of kids need, more sugar." Jean said as Ororo began to frost Tyler's cake, and Jean began to frost Lynx's cake. 

"Oh, of course they need more sugar, that's what kids live on." Rita said as she preheated the oven.

Rita took over Jean's job and finished Lynx's cake as Jean used her powers to write 'happy birthday Tyler' and 'happy birthday Lynx' on each child's cake. "Nice penmanship Jean." Rita smiled as Jean finished the writing.

"Thank you Rita."

Rita looked up as the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back." Rita wiped her flour-covered hands on Jean's apron and walked to the front door, opening it, as Jean put Rita's cookies in the oven.

"You know Rita, I'm rather sad that you never invited me to my own daughter's birthday for the 4th year in a row." Rita took a step back as she came face to face with Sabretooth. 

"Go away Sabretooth, she's not your daughter, she's Logan's daughter now. But about the invitation, sorry, I guess it must have gotten lost in the mail, I mean, it's hard to get things to a fake asteroid." Rita smiled as she began to close the door, until Sabretooth kicked it open and out of her hands, making Ororo and Jean come running. 

"She's very much my daughter, and if you wont tell her, then I will." Sabretooth grinned.

"You wont see her to tell her." Rita flew back as Sabretooth tried to hit her. She looked at Jean and nodded as Jean held Sabretooth in place while Rita kicked him in the chest, knocking him backwards, landing hard on a rock. 

The sky began to darken as a lightning bolt came down and hit Sabretooth, causing Rogue, Remy, and Logan to come running to the front door, seeing Sabretooth. 

Remy glared at Sabretooth as he withdrew the ace of spades and charged it up, throwing it at Sabretooth's feet once he stood up. Rita watched as Sabretooth was thrown high into the sky by the explosion of Remy's card. 

"Good going swamp rat." Rogue looked at Remy as Sabretooth growled, standing up again, only to be on the end of Logan's claws. 

Rita watched Logan, until Sabretooth finally gave up the fight and left. Rita smiled to Logan and ran back to the kitchen, just barely getting the cookies from the oven before they burnt. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Finally after the pizzas arrived and the sweets were baked, Lynx and Tyler were sitting n the middle of a huge circle of students, tearing open presents. They didn't even wait to take turns, Tyler was biting the wrapping paper off and Lynx was cutting it into small pieces with her nails. 

The whole school was laughing as Lynx picked up some clothes and threw them over her shoulder, behind her, without even looking at them more then just one glance. In the end there was a pile of clothes behind Lynx, and a pile of toys in front of her, along with a punching bag from Logan. 

And with Tyler, he was lost somewhere in the mountain of wrapping paper, toys, and clothes. Everyone figured he was under it, but Remy had his doubts that his son had survived being in the middle of it. "Does anyone besides me have any doubts of Tyler being alive in there?" Remy joked. 

"Ah do, ah think he's run out of air bah now." Rogue smiled, watching Tyler's pile begin to shift, then Tyler popped out of it, holding a toy fire truck. 

Everyone laughed as they watched the kids play with Tyler's and Lynx's toys. Marie would fly into the air and hold the chain for Lynx's punching bag as Lynx used it, almost knocking it out of Marie's small hands a lot. "Give it to me Marie." Logan took the bag from Marie and hung it up on the porch, letting Lynx use it without hurting Marie. 

For the rest of the day the kids ate the cookies and cakes, just putting their hands in it and eating it off their hands when the adults refused to cut them any more cake. The kids also played with all the new toys. 


	35. Teenagers

Disc- Nope, still don't own them

A/N: This chapter takes place 10 years in the future, Rita is 34, and all the teenagers have grown up. Scott and Jean have two children. Lynx is now 14 and Shawn and Marie are 15, and Marie could now control if her wings were out or not like Rita, Rogue and Remy have a 13-year-old son, Tyler. Scott and Jean have a 10-year-old daughter, Teresa, and an 11-year-old son, Jason. Teresa is telepathic like her mother, and Jason can shoot red laser beams from his hands. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

In the past 10 years, a new school had been built that taught only mutants. The school was from 1st to 12th grade because there weren't enough mutants to fill three different schools. Shawn and Marie both had cars, Marie had a red SUV, and Shawn had a blue truck. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie was upstairs in her room, getting ready for school. She pulled on a tight red mini skirt and a very small red tube top that was barely big enough to cover her strapless bra, and black boots. Marie stood at her window, praying that her father wasn't in the garage, or downstairs at that matter. 

Marie slowly started walking downstairs when she heard a loud whistle and turned to face her brother. "Dad's gonna kill you if he sees you wearing that outfit, you might want to rethink that idea and change fast, dad's down in the kitchen."

"Well, dad's not going to find out is he? I just sneak past him without even going in the kitchen, it's the perfect plan." Marie smiled as Tyler and Jason came out of their rooms and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Marie. 

"Um Marie, Logan will kill you the second he sees that." Lynx and Teresa walked upstairs and looked at Marie. Lynx was wearing old black jeans with holes in the knees, combat boots, and a black tube top with an over-shirt. in the past few years, Lynx had been told about her real father, but she decided to try and forget that and believe Logan was her dad.

"Will everyone stop reminding me of that? Dad wont find out, if you guys wanna yell at someone, yell at Lynx, she has a tube top too." Marie's wings came out and she float softly to the ground, landing silently. 

"But it's covered by her over-shirt." Tyler watched Marie land on the ground and silently walk towards the garage, avoiding the kitchen. Tyler laughed and walked over to Lynx, pushing her down the stairs and laughing, Tyler and Lynx were the best of friends.  

Shawn laughed at Lynx until she turned around and glared at him, Lynx always got her way, and Shawn quickly shut up. Logan walked around the wall; seconds after Marie had walked into the garage, and looked up at the five teenagers. "Shawn, where's Marie? Doesn't she always take Lynx and Tyler to school?" Logan finished off the last drink of his beer, and put the bottle down on the table.

"Um, Marie needed some help with her math work and she decided to leave early." Shawn came downstairs and opened the fridge, taking out one of Logan's beers and taking the bottle cap off, trying to take a drink. 

"Hey boy!" Logan grabbed the beer from Shawn's hand before he could take a drink of it. "Now, why did Marie leave early? She has an A in math."

Rita walked into the kitchen and put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Marie left early? Why?" 

"She needed help in math." Shawn smiled up at his mother and turned back to fridge, grabbing a coke and taking a drink. 

"Where is she really? I know that Marie would never go to school early." Rita eyed Shawn, she always knew if her children were lying or not.

"She's um…" the sentence trailed off as Shawn tried to think of an excuse when Rita and Logan heard Marie's SUV start. They looked back at Shawn as they walked towards the garage, hearing the garage door open. Logan walked out the front door and Rita went straight to the garage, standing in the doorway as Marie saw her.

"Marie, come here please." Rita kept a straight face as Marie stopped the car engine and looked out the window, hoping she wouldn't have to get out. "Come here Marie." Marie sighed and got out of the car as Rita almost had a heat attack.

"Marie!" Marie cringed and turned around to face a very pissed-off Logan. "Inside, now." Marie looked down and walked inside, sitting on the couch.

"Marie, your testing us aren't you?" Rita sat down and closed her eyes, not knowing what to say as Logan asked Marie a question. 

"No daddy, I was planning on going to a party after school with a few friends." Marie crossed her legs and looked away from her parents.

Logan took a drink from the beer Shawn had opened and looked intently at Marie. "Wrong answer Marie." 

"But mom used to dress like this." Rita's eyes opened as she glared at Marie. 

"I was also 2 years older then you, and I always wore a coat with it." Rita stood up and put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Marie, go upstairs and change now, and I better see you before you leave, and no party tonight." 

"But mom…" Marie protested as Rita pointed upstairs.

"Now Marie." Jason walked downstairs and watched Marie stomp upstairs, pissed. "Shawn, come here." Shawn walked into the living room and looked at his parents.

"No more covering for your sister like that, unless you want to get in as much trouble as her next time." Shawn nodded to his mother and called Jason and Teresa, telling them that he was leaving right now. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 

After Marie had changed to jeans and a tee shirt, she took Tyler and Lynx to school. Everyone knew that Tyler had a huge crush on Lynx, but he wouldn't dare say anything, even as her best friend he was scared of her. 

Jason, Teresa, and Shawn were waiting for them when Marie pulled into the parking lot, grabbing her back and slinging it over her shoulder while walking over to her twin brother. Teresa had red eyes and long red hair, while Jason had red eyes and brown hair. 

Marie looked around as she saw Aaron, the biggest jerk of the school, he could create illusions in your mind, which is why most girl's thought he was the most popular guy in school. He had tried using his powers on Marie one day, but it didn't work out very well and he got in major trouble with Logan when Marie brought her new 'boyfriend' home and up to her room to be alone, in short, Aaron now had a broken arm. 

Marie sighed as the bell rang, she, Shawn, Lynx and Aaron walked to 1st period, with Aaron trying to wrap his arm around Marie's waist all the time. The only reason that Lynx was aloud to be in class with the 15 year olds was because she almost killed the principal when they tried to separate her, Shawn, and Marie. 

He four of them walked in and sat down in the rather small classroom, they were the only 10th graders in the whole school, so of course the room was very small. Marie sat back and sighed _This is so boring! _

**_Well duh you moron, it's school. _**Marie looked up and smiled at her brother, it was always fun to pass notes with her brother and Teresa, but she wasn't in this class with them.

_I think I'd rather live without you for a while Shawn, plus I wouldn't have to deal with you and dad caring about boyfriends, and it'd be so much more peaceful at home_. Marie looked at her brother who just stuck his tongue out at her. 

**_As if you're so perfect._**

"Shawn and Marie, would you like to turn your attention back to the lesson?" Mr. Burch looked at them, everyone hated him, he was always the meanest teacher ever, plus he hated mutants with a passion. 

"Yes Mr. Burch." The twins said in unison, looking down at their books

Lynx sat, looking at her desk as she sharpened her nails on the wood, putting tons of deep lines in it. "Miss Cromwell! I have asked you time and time again, stop destroying school property." Mr. Burch hated the 3 Cromwell kids, they were always causing trouble. 

Lynx looked up at Mr. Burch and growled at him, showing him her middle finger with a nicely sharpened nail. "I'm not going to deal with this today, not from you three, get out right now Ms. Cromwell, go to the office."

"I don't have a name you dickhead." Lynx stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder, looking at Mr. Burch.

"Yes, it says Lynx here." He looked down at the attendance sheet.

"So why don't you call me by my first name the way you do everyone else?"

"Give me a paper from your parents with a real name, not a damn cat thing, and I'll start calling you by a first name, understand?" Lynx growled at Mr. Burch again and kicked the door open, almost taking the whole door off. She turned to look at Shawn and Marie before walking away, passing the office and sitting outside, under a tree while she finished sharpening her nails. 

"Got kicked out too?" Lynx looked up to see Tyler as he sat down next to her.

"Of course, don't I always? I have Burch for a teacher, he hates us Cromwell kids too, I swear he really has it out for us." Lynx looked down at her jeans and picked at a stray thread that was coming from one of the holes in her knees. 

"So? You get out of class, I'd love to kicked out of class as much as you do without actually trying to get kicked out." Tyler looked at Lynx and smiled, well until he heard Teresa in his head. 

_Ever told Lynx how much you like her? Might as well start now, you too are alone right now._

**_Get out of my head Teresa, shouldn't you be doing your school work?_**

"Teresa getting' inside your head again?" Lynx was looking at Tyler now. 

"Yeah, annoying thing about having a telepathic friend." Tyler looked at the scratch marks Lynx had left on the tree, plus the old ones that she had left every week before.

"Hey, you don't have to be the sibling of twins, they get so annoying when they talk in unison, but they're still really cool." Lynx looked up to see Aaron walking towards her, he had only tied once to put illusions in her mind, the first time she had put him in the hospital, and that was before Logan got to him. 

"Hey baby." Aaron sat down and put an arm around her, giving her the illusion of being his girlfriend, put he really wasn't able to fully control his powers and it never worked with Lynx.

"Get off me Aaron." Lynx stood up and threw Aaron into the school wall, giving him a bloody nose. 

Lynx and Tyler stood back laughing as the bell rang. "Have fun Aaron." Lynx told Aaron as Tyler and Lynx walked off to gym, the only class they had together. 

"Ok, this is self-defense week." Ms. Willson looked over the class, she was the only teacher who didn't mind, and actually liked working with teenage mutants. 

"Yes." Lynx whispered, she would finally get a really good grade. 

"Ok class, pick a partner and try to throw them over your shoulder onto the mat." Ms. Willson watched as everyone paired off. 

Lynx easily sent Tyler flying over her head and hard onto his back, while Shawn flipped married over his shoulder and Jason had Teresa on her back in seconds, in fact, it seemed that the only girl who could flip someone over her shoulder was Lynx. 

"You've done this before?" Ms. Willson asked, looking at Lynx. 

"Um… you could say that." Lynx smiled as she helped Tyler up, with him putting his arm around his friend's shoulders and whispered into her ear 'that's an understatement Lynx'. 


	36. More Then Just Friends?

Disc- I don't own the original x-men! 

"Kuuuuuurt!" Marie yelled in a sing-song voice as the fuzzy blue man turned around.

_Uh oh, she really wants something. She acts the way Rita did when we were both teens. _"Yes?"

"Can you help me please? I need to know how to speak German." Marie smiled sweetly as Kurt sighed.

"Vhy do you need to know Zerman?" Kurt looked puzzled as Kitty phased through the wall behind Kurt with a tray of cookies, making him jump.

"Because, the teachers wont let me take French as a foreign language because mom is French and she taught me how to speak French a few years ago, and I hate Spanish, so I thought you could help me with German." Marie smiled sweetly again, hoping he would help.

"Fine, I'll help you, vhat do you need help vith?" Kurt pushed Kitty back into the kitchen, after 13 years, Kitty still couldn't bake and Kurt didn't feel like dying young.

"Thank you so much!" Marie squealed as she grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him to the rec room, pulling out some paper and a pencil. "I need to know how to say 4 sentences by tomorrow, they just need to be simple."

"Ok, think of the sentences, then I'll help you." Kurt sat back and turned on the T.V, waiting for Marie to think of the sentences.

"My teacher sucks?" she smiled as Kurt looked at her.

"No."

Marie sighed, trying to think of something nice. "Um…my dad is overprotective, I hate schoolwork, cheese is cool, and my friend Kurt rocks." Marie smiled as Kurt shook his head.

"Ze third one is fine. How about zhis, cheese is cool, ze pencil is on ze table, I love my father, and my friend Kurt rocks." Kurt smiled as Marie sighed.

"Fine, those will do for now." Marie smiled as she wrote the sentences down and left room for the translation to German.

"Marie, I'm only going to give you ze answers once so you should pay attention during class next time." Marie nodded as Kurt wrote down the answers on Marie's page for her. 

She looked down at her paper and raised an eyebrow, German was such an odd language:

Cheese is Cool: Käse ist kühl

The pencil is on the table: Der Bleistift ist auf dem Tisch

I love my father: Ich liebe meinen Vater

My friend Kurt rocks: Mein Freund Kurt schaukelt 

"Thanks Kurt!" Marie ran up to her room and threw her notebook aside, jumping on her bed and taking her phone off the cradle, dialing Aaron's number: "What?"

"Hey Aaron, what kind of homework did we get in math?"

"Sure that's the reason you called?" Marie knew Aaron was grinning on the other end.

"Yes I am, now what's the math homework?" 

"Nothing, we got off lucky tonight, mainly because your sister decided to run her fingernails down the caulk board until Ms. Brown forgot about the homework." 

"Thanks, bye." Marie put the phone down on the cradle and stood up, walking down the hall to Shawn's room, only to find that he wasn't there. 

"Shawn's on a date with Carrie." Marie turned around to face Rita. 

"Ok mom." Marie looked down for a second then walked downstairs as the phone rang, and she kicked it up. "Yes?" 

"Hey Marie! Wanna, like, go to that party tonight? It's Friday so your parents shouldn't mind." Roxy, Marie's best friend, said through the phone.

"Wait, let me ask, otherwise my dad will freak if I just leave for some party." Marie put the phone against her shoulder. "Mom!"

Rita came running downstairs when she heard Marie yell. "What is it Marie?"

"Mom, can I please, please, please go to a party tonight?" Marie gave her mother sad, puppy dog eyes, the way she used to do when she was 3.

"Oh alright, but I want to see you before you leave." Marie sighed and put the phone back to her ear, telling Roxy she can go. 

"Great, pick you up in an hour!" Marie hung the phone up and ran upstairs to get dressed. 

And hour later Marie came downstairs wearing a black tank top and tight black hip huggers. She walked around, looking for her mother until she ran into Jason, who just decided to stare at her outfit like the 11 year old he was. "Jason, where's my mother?" 

"Um, I think she's in the garage."

"Thanks." Marie ran past Jason into the garage and found her mother.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna leave in a few minutes."

Rita sighed as she saw Marie's clothes, knowing that if Logan saw it he wouldn't be happy. "Fine, go, just don't let your father see you." Marie smiled and hugged her mom.

"Thank you so much mom." Marie walked back upstairs for a second when she ran into Lynx. "Hey Lynx, I'm going to a party, wanna come?" 

"Um…sure." Lynx walked downstairs and grabbed a coke, drinking it as maire came back downstairs and looked at Lynx's clothes.

"Lynx, don't you wear anything other then those jeans with the holes in them and that over shirt to hide your tube top? It's not really party stuff." Marie rolled her eyes, Lynx never did have good taste in clothes.

"No, it's good for a party, your outfit is the bad one, I mean are you trying to get laid tonight or something?" Lynx glared at Marie as she finished off her coke and sat on the couch.

"Or something." Marie smiled and Lynx sighed. "Why don't you ask Tyler to come?"

"Good idea, I don't wanna be stuck watching you flirt with 10 guys at the same time." Lynx smiled at Marie and walked upstairs, knowing Marie would yell at her afterward. "Hey Tyler, wanna come to a party with me and Marie?" Lynx stuck her head into Tyler's room without even knocking. 

"Sure, I'll be right there." Lynx nodded and walked downstairs again, sitting on the couch. 

"What did you mean by that last comment?"

"I meant your beginning to act like a slut Marie, I mean, look at the outfit you tried to wear the other day, when Shawn was supposed to cover for you." Lynx told Marie as Tyler came out of his room in roughly the same clothes as Lynx, but with a white shirt instead of a tank top. 

"What is it with you two and holes in your jeans? I swear, you act the way Lance did when I was a baby." Marie rolled her eyes as she took out a nail file and began to file her nails, though Marie had sharp claws like Logan, she rarely used them.

"What do you know about the brotherhood Marie?" Marie turned around and saw her mother standing there.

"Nothing, I've just seen pictures, like the one of you and that silver-haired boy at the winter formal." Rita was surprised to hear this, she didn't know that the picture had been saved.

"Well, I haven't seen any of them for a while, it surprises me too, that Sabretooth or Magneto haven't come back, though I do see Pietro from time to time." Rita thought about the by who used to be her best friend 13 years ago, and to this day he was still giving girls that cocky grin of his and winning them over.

"Hey, don't tell me you've forgotten all about me." Almost as if he had been right there listening, Pietro appeared net to rita with his arm draped over her shoulders."

"Pietro? Why are you here? And what's happened to your father? Has he and Sabretooth dropped off the face of the planet?" Rita looked happy to see Pietro, well, until Logan would come and find him here. 

"Um… mom, Roxy's outside waiting so were gonna go." Marie, Tyler, and Lynx walked outside and got into Roxy's jeep.

Rita and Pietro sat on the couch and talked for most of the night, over the past 13 years Pietro had been doing work for his father in the UK and couldn't come visit, while Magneto and Sabretooth were still on Asteroid M. devising a plan to get Rita and her children to come back to their side. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

While at the party Lynx and Tyler had lost track of Marie, she had gone off with some guy a few hours ago and they really didn't care much. Finally Marie came back to the two, with a very flushed face.

"What did you do Marie?" Lynx raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Please tell me you didn't do anything Logan wouldn't do?"

"Of course not! Daddy's done it before." Lynx's and Tyler's mouth fell open when they heard what Marie said, and could only assume the worst. 

"I told you! I told you that if you wore that dam outfit you would end up getting laid!" Lynx stood up, yelling at Marie, knowing that if it was true and Logan and Rita found out, Lynx would be the one getting yelled at for not stopping it.

"It wasn't like that at all! The feeling was mutual. Besides, mom's done it before, why cant I have the same freedom?" Marie said as Lynx grabbed her and Tyler's arms and dragged then outside to talk. 

"Because Marie, mom didn't have parents who taught her stuff, and you do! And, she actually liked the person and ended up marrying him, didn't you ever wonder why your half her age? She was 17 when she had you, you moron! Logan will really kill you this time, he wont hold back!" Lynx paced around the alley that she took them to.

"Mom was only 17? Wow, thanks for telling me, I'll have to use that as blackmail IF she finds out. But she wont will she?" Marie glared at Tyler and Lynx.

"But this was your first time right?" Lynx asked as Tyler walked away a bit, not really wanting to be part of their 'girl talk'.

"Yeah, so?" Marie's wings came out as she hovered in the air, sitting on thin air.

"Then you could get pregnant! Did you even know the guy's name?" Lynx sighed, knowing she would end up getting in trouble with Logan in the end. 

"Um, so?" Marie was beginning to get out of it.

"Please tell me that you didn't drink enough alcohol to go a bit past your healing factor?" Lynx sighed as Marie nodded. 

"Come on Lynx, leave Marie here for a bit and lets take a walk, you need to calm down yourself." Tyler gently grabbed Lynx's arm and steered her towards the street, turning back only to once to tell Marie to stay right there.

"Thanks Tyler, I really needed to get away, I mean, I know Logan will kill me when he finds out that I let Marie go off with some guy, AND get drunk." Lynx sat down on the sidewalk and Tyler sat next to her.

"No you wont, Logan may get mad at you but your mom will protect you, Marie's the older one, your not supposed to look after she, she should look after you." Tyler looked up at the stars, not knowing what to say that would help Lynx. 

"I know, but I keep thinking that Logan will hate me now, I've never really fit in as his daughter, he just felt sorry for me and didn't want my real father hanging around here." Lynx looked down into her lap, determined not to cry, she had talked to her father once and broke down during the conversation and began to cry, then he explained that crying was for the weak. Ever since Lynx has been the huge tomboy, the one who never cries, the strong one. 

"That's not true, Logan likes you, he likes having someone he can fight with around here, and he likes having you in his family." Tyler put an arm around Lynx's shoulders.

Lynx looked up at her best friend and before she knew it he had kissed her. "Whoa, sorry Lynx, that just kinda…um…came out." Tyler looked down, not knowing what to do, Teresa was right, Tyler did like Lynx, but did she like him? 

"Yeah, yeah, it's ok." Lynx said as she glanced quickly at him. 

"Lynx? Does this somehow mean, like in the slight chance, we may be more then just good friends?" Tyler asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I don't know, but if that means that you like me, then you might want to rethink it, you know I'm not all that fond of the male race." Lynx sighed, she didn't know if she could trust anyone now, her dad had only used her to help him kill Rita, and Logan never would be her father, there would always be a gap there.  

"It doesn't matter Lynx, you're my friend and I do like you." Tyler hugged Lynx and felt her tense up. "Hey, I'll always be your friend, and you know that I would never, ever hurt you." 

Lynx nodded at stood up. "Lets go see if Marie got herself into anymore trouble." 

"Ok, but I think she might still be in the ally." Tyler stood up and hesitated before taking Lynx's hand, without her tensing up or pulling away. 


	37. Bye Bye My Friend

Disc- Nope, originals aren't mine, does that come as any surprise to you by this point in the story?

Lynx, Tyler, and Marie didn't get home from the party until 3:21 A.M, by the time that they got home Logan was already very pissed. "Why are you home so late?" he glared at Lynx as she looked down. 

"Um…daddy, it's actually early." Marie looked at her watch then back up to Logan. "Err, sorry." She looked down as Tyler started to walk upstairs.

"Where do you think your going kid?" Tyler turned around and faced Logan.

"I'm actually not part of this family, so I really don't have to stay." Tyler gave Logan a worried smile then walked upstairs as a very tired Rogue walked out of her room.

"Tyler, why aren't you asleep?" she looked downstairs and saw Lynx and Marie, knowing that he had just barely gotten home. "Never mind, we'll talk tomorrow when I'm not so tired, and when your father is awake." Tyler gulped when he heard that last part about his father. 

"Yes mother." Tyler looked down and walked to his room, glad when his mother finally went back into her room.

"Logan, what are you still doing up?" Rita walked down the hall and stopped when she saw Lynx and Marie, still perfectly dressed. 

"Lynx, Marie, go to your rooms now, we'll all talk tomorrow. Logan, stop interrogating them and get some sleep." Lynx and Marie were glad to get away from Logan as they both ran upstairs to their separate rooms. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tyler woke up about 7 A.M. and got dressed, dreading the long talk that was to come with his parents. Tyler put on a pair of jeans and opened his door when he heard a knock, looking at Lynx.

Lynx almost laughed, he had obviously just woken up because his hair was badly messed up and he didn't have a shirt on. "Hey Ty, can I come and hide out in here with you, I really don't want to end up talking to Logan." Tyler stepped out of the doorway and Lynx walked in, sitting in the chair next to his bed as he closed the door. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, I wouldn't want to talk to Logan either." Tyler sleepily ran a hand over his face and put on a black shirt. 

"I know, how do you think your talk with Remy and Rogue will go?"

"Mom and dad? I don't know, but I'm very scared, I'm sure dad wont care, but mom will ground me for life." Tyler sat on the edge of his bed, looking at Lynx.

"If only I was lucky enough to get grounded, I'd have danger room for the rest of my life, on the highest level knowing Logan." Lynx sighed and leaned back in the seat, just as Logan appeared in Tyler's doorway.

"Out now." Logan pointed to Lynx as he glared at Tyler for having a teenage girl in his room, when he knows that he shouldn't. 

Lynx sighed and looked back at Tyler for support, he just gave her a light smile as Logan took her arm and walked her down the hall to his and Rita's room where Rita was waiting for the first daughter to be brought in. 

"Hello Lynx, sit down please." Lynx took a set as Logan sat next to Rita, both parents sternly looking at Lynx. "What kept you at the party so long? You know that Marie's still in trouble." 

"I'm sorry mom, I guess I just lost track of time." Lynx looked down and put her hands in her lap, not knowing what to say. 

"Lynx, Rita and I both know that you can take care of yourself, and I know I'm not your father, but we can still worry." Logan looked at Lynx as she tried as hard as she could to hide a smile, he said just what she wanted him to say.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! YOUR NOT MY FATHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE, I DON'T EVEN THINK THAT _RITA_ WANT'S ME AS HER DAUGHTER, YOU TWO ONLY USE ME AS A BABYSITTER FOR MARIE" Lynx glared at the two and stormed out of the room, running downstairs and out of the door before her parents could stop her, silently being followed by Tyler.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tyler stood behind one of the trees in the woods and watched Lynx sitting on the dock, looking down into the lake's calm water, silently crying. Tyler looked down at the ground as his foot came down hard on a bunch of leaves, letting Lynx know that someone was there. Lynx would never forgive herself if Tyler saw her crying, she quickly wiped the tears away as Tyler walked up behind her. 

"Hey, I heard what you said to your mom and Logan, that was harsh." Tyler sat next to Lynx as she picked up a rock and threw it into the lake. 

"They deserve it, it's true, I was only babysitting Marie last night, if I wasn't there last night then Marie wouldn't even be home right now, she'd get home in a few days knowing her." Lynx threw another rock into the lake as Tyler paused for a second, putting an arm around Lynx to comfort her. 

"I know, I was there remember?" Tyler looked around and saw Logan slowly walking towards them.

"Sometimes I just think that it would be easier to go and live with my real father. From what I've heard, there are no rules there, I don't have to answer to him when I go out for a bit, and I'll have no half sister to watch over." Lynx sighed, waiting for Logan to come yell at her, but he never came.

Logan decided to let Tyler calm Lynx down before talking with her again. "Lynx, I can't let you do that, I'm your best friend and if I let you go, you'll just be throwing you life away." 

"So? I'd rather do that then stay here a second longer." Lynx growled as she stood up and walked back towards the institute, catching Logan from the corner of her eye and glaring at him. 

Logan sighed and walked back inside, going upstairs to his room and looking at Rita. "Maybe we should move on to Marie." Rita nodded as Logan looked out the door and called Marie up.

Marie walked into the room and sat down where Lynx had been sitting before. "Marie, what's your story on coming home so early?" Logan sat next to Rita again. 

"I don't know daddy, the party just lasted for a really long time, and we all lost track of time." Marie smiled sweetly as Shawn walked in, and cringed when he saw the three, Marie had done something wrong, and this was the lecture. 

"Yes Shawn?"

"Um… mom, I was wondering if I could have some money to take Carrie out for lunch." Rita nodded and handed Shawn $40 as he gave Marie a reassuring smile and left. 

"That's what Lynx said too, she also mentioned something about having to watch you, were you doing something we should know about?" Logan leaned forward, looking intently at Marie. 

"Of course not, why do you always assume the worst? Just because you fucked up your life dad doesn't mean I'll do the same." Marie said and walked out of the room.

"That's the second daughter that has walked out on us today, maybe Remy and Rogue will have better luck with Tyler." Rita mentioned as she walked downstairs. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tyler walked into his parent's room and sat down, facing them. "What's your excuse Tyler?" Tyler looked up at his mom.

"Honestly, I only came home late because I was talking with Lynx, that's all I did last night, just hang out with Lynx." Tyler looked from his dad to his mom.

"That's it?" Remy looked Tyler in the eyes.

"Yeah, that's it." 

"Ok, you can go Tyler." Remy and Rogue let Tyler go. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

(Later that night, in the middle of the night)

Lynx silently edged her parent's door open, they were asleep by now, she looked around and walked to her mother's nightstand and opened the drawer, taking out her book of phone numbers. Lynx opened the book and quickly wrote down a number, putting it in her pocket. 

Lynx looked at her parents and walked out the room, silently closing the door behind her and grabbing her backpack from the hall, putting it on. Lynx started walking downstairs as Tyler came out of his room in a pair of sweat pants. "Where are you going?" Tyler whispered as he walked down to look at his friend. 

"I don't know, somewhere that's hopefully far from here." Lynx continued to walk downstairs as Tyler grabbed her arm and turned her around to look at him.

"I told you I don't want you to go, please stay." Tyler looked at Lynx's unemotional face, knowing she wasn't going to stay anymore. "Goodbye Lynx." Tyler leaned forward and quickly kissed Lynx, walking back to his room and locking the door so he didn't have to watch his best friend. 

Lynx left the institute and ran away from the grounds, looking for a pay phone somewhere. Finally, after about 10 miles, Lynx found a pay phone as she put her change in it and dialed the number that she got form her mother. "What?" the voice on the other end was pissed, mainly because of the time.

"Um, dad?" Lynx looked around, not knowing what she could say to him.

"What do you want Lynx?" 

"I want to come live with you, I'm tired of living with all of mom's and Logan's rules." Sabretooth grinned when he heard that Lynx wanted to live with him. 

"Fine, where are you?" Victor sounded immensely tired, but happy that they may finally be able to beat the X-Men. 

"I'm at a pay phone about 10 miles away from the school." Lynx looked back and could barely see the top of the school as dawn began to show. "Please hurry before Logan finds me."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sabretooth smiled to himself again and walked through the long halls of Magneto's base to one of the transport orbs. He sat down and thought about going to Xavier's Institute. The orb landed just outside the school as Sabretooth got out and walked away from the school, looking for his daughter. 

After 15 minutes Sabretooth found a teenage girl leaning against a pay phone with a bag of things next to her. "Lynx?" Sabretooth called out as Lynx picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, walking towards her father who she had never met before in her life. 

"Dad?" Lynx stood next to Sabretooth and followed him back to the school and into the transport orb. Once inside the orb Sabretooth finally made eye contact with his daughter.

"Why are you running away? Don't like it here?" Victor stretched his legs out as far as he could.

"Because I hate it here, mom has rules for everything and she wont ever let me have a little fun. I went to a party with Tyler and Marie last night and we didn't get home till 3 or so and she freaked out, then Logan started getting mad at me too." Lynx looked at her father as he stretched his legs out, he was a tall man, somewhere between 6'10 and 7'4. 

"Logan was yelling at you? Should have told him he wasn't your father." Sabretooth smiled, he was going to get along well with Lynx. 

"I did, then I backed it up by leaving the room and sitting outside on the dock for a while, then running away to my father." Lynx said as she could feel the orb touch down and open up. 

"Good girl, I think were going to get along just fine, now just stay in the room I put you in until I tell Erik about you." Lynx nodded as Sabretooth talked to her and followed him to a room, sitting on the bed as he walked away. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Back at the institute Logan had already woken up and was sitting in the kitchen drinking some black coffee as Tyler walked in and sat down in front of Logan, earning a growl. "What do you want kid?" 

"Lynx is gone" Logan growled at Tyler again and stood up, going upstairs and finding her room empty. Logan walked back to his room and woke Rita up. 

"What?"

"Lynx ran away last night." Rita sat bolt upright when she heard the news.

"Go ask Charles if he knows where she went." Logan nodded and walked out of the room, seeing Charles on the end of the hall.

"Yo Charley!" Charles sighed, he hated such familiarity. 

"Yes Logan? How can I help you?" Charles turned to look at Logan. 

"Lynx is gone, can you find her?" 

"I'm sorry Logan, I can not get an actual location on her at this time, but she can't be very far away if she only left last night, though I do not doubt her instincts, she can be very far away." Logan nodded and walked down to the garage, going over to his bike as Shawn walked up the drive. 

"Where have you been?" Logan sat on his bike as Shawn walked over to him. 

"At Carrie's, I had to take something over to her before she left on her vacation at noon." Logan nodded as Shawn walked inside and Logan left the school, looking for Lynx. 

"Have you been out all night?" Shawn walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water, sitting next to his sister. 

"No, I just had to run over to Carrie's for a second and give her something before she left on her vacation. So what did you do that you were talking to both mom and dad last night?" Shawn took a drink of his water as Tyler walked in and sat with the twins. 

"Oh, me, Tyler, and Lynx were at Roxy's party last and didn't get home till 3 or 4, but I think everyone had fun." Marie took a drink of the coke that was sitting in front of her. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you did have fun Marie." Tyler told Marie, hoping Shawn would end up asking.

"What kind of fun Marie?" Shawn looked at her as her face became hard as stone, she wasn't talking. "Tell me, or I'll mention something to mom." 

"Well, Lynx was just a little right last night." Marie smiled, Shawn had no idea of what Lynx had said.

"What did Lynx say?" Shawn looked at Tyler, knowing that Tyler would tell him.

"Lynx said that Marie would end up getting laid with the outfit she wore to the party." Shawn's response to that was a choked spit-take that sent the water he had just drank, bursting from his mouth and nose.

"What?" Shawn said, half choking still, as Tyler grabbed a towel to clean up Shawn's mess.

"Oh wow, the truth is out, big deal." Marie rolled her eyes and stood up, walking out of the room. 

"Yes it is a big deal, I thought you had better sense then that." Shawn followed his sister.

"I don't have to answer to you." Marie said as she walked outside to get away from her brother.

"Your right, but you do have to answer to mom." Shawn smiled and began to walk upstairs as Marie grabbed his arm.

"Please don't." she pleaded with him, hoping he wouldn't tell. 

"Ok, but if you turn out to be pregnant, don't pull me into this understand? You better not even say that I knew." Shawn said as Marie nodded and walked outside as Shawn went up to Lynx's room and knocked on her door.

"She's not here, she ran away last night." Shawn looked down at Tyler.

"You saw her go?" 

"Yeah, I did."

"And you just let her go?"

"What did you want me to do? She's not happy here, she never has been, Logan isn't her father and he never will be. It's bad enough of who her real father is, she doesn't the stress of Logan yelling at her too." Tyler looked down, he really missed his friend, it finally dawned on him, he loved her.

"Is that what she really thought?" Rita stepped out from behind a wall as Tyler quickly glanced up and looked down again, nodding.

"Yeah, she told me yesterday on the dock, after she yelled at you and Logan." Rita sighed, it never even crossed her mind that Lynx didn't like it here.

"Do you know where she went?" Tyler nodded as Rita walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Where did she go?"

"I can't tell you, she's my best friend and I really don't want to ruin all her plans, I think she just needs to get away for a little bit." Rita sighed, she knew the feeling, she had run away to France before. 

"Maybe your right, she just needs space." Rita looked away, hoping Logan wouldn't find her. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Magneto walked through the long halls, followed by Sabretooth, Pyro, Colossus, and Mystique. Magneto wave his hand as a door flew open, revealing the teenage girl on the other side, sitting on the bed. "Hello my dear." Magneto gave her a nice smile, though he was aging fast and getting more wrinkles. 

"Hello." Lynx looked the silver-gray haired man in the eyes as Mystique pushed past him and sat next to Lynx, turning into Logan. Lynx looked at the shape shifter and instantly clawed at her/Logan's face, she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

Mystique jumped back as Sabretooth put a hand on Lynx's shoulder as she stopped. "You don't seem to like Logan very much do you my dear?" Magneto stepped closer to the girl and picked up her hand, examining her claws. "They're wonderful claws, kept perfectly sharp." Magneto took a glove off as he gently ran a finger on one her claws, his skin cutting instantly. "Those may come in use someday." Magneto put his glove back on and turned to look at Pyro and Colossus who were still standing in the doorway. 

"Victor, get the girl a better room, give her one of the larger rooms. St. John, Piotr, take Lynx to earth and get her some clothes, make sure that if any of the X-Men get close to her you'll kill them, understand?" Pyro and Colossus nodded as Colossus walked to Lynx and gave her hand, helping her up. 

"Shopping? Sounds like fun." Lynx rolled her eyes as Lance, Pietro, Fred, and Todd appeared. 

"Lynx, these are the rest of the Brotherhood, though they have no idea how to even beat the X-Men." Magneto said as they all looked down with embarrassment. 

"Good, I need a good starching post anyway." Lynx walked past Fred and ran her fingers along his huge stomach, as Magneto smiled. Pyro and Colossus followed Lynx through the halls, she had a wonderful sense of direction and took them back the way her father had taken her and to the metallic orbs. 

"The Sheila's good mate." St. John whispered to Piotr as two of the orbs opened up, Colossus taking one for himself because of his size, and Pyro and Lynx taking the second one until Lynx was informed on how to control it. 

"By the way St. John, I heard that comment you made to Piotr, and if you don't want a painful sex change, then stop whispering about me, even if it is good." Lynx sat down and ran a finger along her nails, making sure that she didn't have to sharpen them again. 

"Dangerous Sheila aren't you?" the red-haired man asked. 

"Of course, haven't you met my parents?" Pyro raised an eyebrow, he didn't know her parents.

"No, who are they?" 

"Rita Cromwell, and Victor Creed, a very dangerous mix." Pyro's jaw dropped as he heard the two names, he remembered when Rita stayed with them, she was bitchy in the mornings and Victor was a bastard 24/7. 

_This'll be interesting, a bitch in the morning and a bastard the rest of the time, fun._ Pyro looked at Lynx, vaguely aware that they had landed and the orb was open as she stepped out. Pyro followed her and they found Colossus, holding the $1000 Magneto had given them to take Lynx shopping. "Magneto sent us to get you some clothes and a uniform." Lynx nodded and walked into the first clothing store, getting some blue jeans, white tube tops, and black over shirts. Now she needed a uniform, they still had about $900, Lynx never wore designer clothes, and it never cost much.

She walked around, and finally picked out a black leather trench coat, black baggy pants, and a black tank top. The boys looked at the uniform oddly as she explained that she move easily in the clothes. The three returned to Magneto's base with $400 left, due to the expense of the trench coat. 

"Before the boys show you to your new room, I'd like you to meet the one other Brotherhood member." Lynx looked at Magneto and leaned against the wall, telling him that she's waiting. 

Lynx looked to the door as a handsome, young, brown-haired boy walked into the room. He couldn't be more then 16 and oddly enough had light blue eyes, almost transparent. "This is Greg, or Chaos, he can control the very moon and sun, even change the tides. He will become very powerful in the future, as will you. Greg, show Lynx to her new room." Greg nodded to Erik and turned around, walking through a series of halls, Lynx following behind him. After a while they came to much larger room then Lynx was in before, it was huge with its own bathroom connected to it, and a floor to ceiling punching bag in the corner, brand new. 

"Your lucky that your Victor's daughter, you get one of the good rooms with a nice punching bag, I get the same kind of room, its right across the hall from this one. Mystique, Pyro, Colossus, Magneto, and Sabretooth get the same kind of room, everyone else has a very small room and they have to share a bathroom." Greg told Lynx as she walked over to the punching bag, it was one of the better ones she had seen.

"Why do the others get the small rooms?" Lynx looked at Greg. 

"Because, they will never amount to anything, where you and me will become very powerful in the future." Greg explained. 

"But isn't Pietro Magneto's son?" 

"Yes he is, but he has no idea what he's doing and is a complete failure to his father." Lynx nodded as picked up the bags of clothes that she has just gotten and began putting them away in the dark mahogany dresser, and her uniform in the closet. "Hope to see you around later today, breakfast and lunch is fend for yourself, and diner is usually at 7." Greg left the room and went across the hall to his own room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So where did Lynx go?" Shawn and Tyler were sitting in the rec room, watching The Matrix. 

"She went to be with her father." Tyler said, not taking his eyes from the movie.

"You let her go to him? You're an idiot, you know that man?" Shawn sighed, it was sad that she had to leave.

"I had to let her go, she's my best friend, I can't make her stay if she's not happy here, or telling Logan where she is so that he can go and find her." Tyler glanced at Shawn before going back to the movie again.

"You like her don't you? You really, really like her?" Shawn smiled as Tyler's face turned red and he turned away from Shawn. "You do!" Shawn laughed as Marie walked downstairs.

"What's going on with you two?" she looked from her brother to a very red Tyler. 

"Tyler likes Lynx." Shawn smiled, he felt special because he finally realized the obvious. 

"Well duh, I could have told you that a long time ago big brother. Besides, they were holding hands last night." Tyler's face turned redder, if possible, as he stood up and walked outside, he knew that he would be teased forever now. 

"Well sorry little sister, I guess that I'm just not as smart as you." Shawn said as he turned off the movie and followed Tyler outside, ready to torment him some more. "So, how long have you liked her." Tyler turned around and picked up a leaf, charging it up and throwing it at Shawn, unlike his father's cards, when Tyler threw something charged at anything, it exploded the second it hits a solid surface. Shawn was blown back into the wall as Rogue came running downstairs, followed by Scott, Jean, Teresa, and Jason. 

"What happened here?" Scott looked around, and from where Shawn was, there was a hole in the wall now. 

Tyler glared at Shawn and walked off, followed by Rogue. "Tyler, wahts wrong?" Tyler turned around and looked at Rogue. 

"He just made me mad." 

"That's no reason to use your powers against him, what did he do?" 

"He was teasing me about liking Lynx." Tyler looked down, he knew Lynx well and she was just like her mother, if she ever came back it wouldn't be for a long time, and even though it hadn't been a whole day, he missed his best friend.

"Ya miss her don't ya?" Tyler nodded to his mother as Remy walked up behind him. "So whay don't ya tell us where she is?" 

"Because mom, she's my best friend and she left because she wanted to, I can't give her away." Remy put a hand on Tyler's shoulder and smiled to him.

"Don't worry Tyler, she'll come back when she's ready." Tyler nodded, knowing it wasn't the truth, but to Remy it was, Remy didn't know that Lynx was with her father. Tyler turned and walked away from his parents, passing Shawn who had an ice pack on his head and Rita next to him, she must have come done a few minutes ago. 

Rogue walked up to Rita and sat next to her. "From waht I hear, Shawn was teasing Tyler about liking Lynx." Rogue told Rita as Rita glared at Shawn.

"Shawn, be nice to Tyler while Lynx is gone." Shawn nodded, he had a few bruises on his head and at least one bruised rib. "You deserved what you got Shawn and you know it, but your very lucky that you have a healing factor." Shawn nodded to his mother, as his bruises began to disappear. 

Rita stood up and walked inside, leaving Shawn with the ice pack as the rest of the adults followed her while Teresa and Jason sat with Shawn. "You moron, don't you know not to mess with Tyler when he's in a bad mood about Lynx? But you got off lucky, if Lynx was here and heard about this, she'd have your ass." Jason told Tyler as Scott walked outside just in time to hear his son.

"Wanna rephrase that last word Jason?" Scott looked at Jason as Teresa walked inside, she hated being in the middle of fights, she always heard everyone's real thoughts that they would never voice. 

"Sorry dad, Lynx would have your butt." Scott nodded and walked back inside. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 

Lynx was standing in her room, hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, using the punching bag for the first time, she was punching so hard that the stuffing was beginning to shift. Greg knocked on her door and opened it a crack to make sure that she wasn't getting dressed, though if she was he wouldn't say anything about it, but he opened the door and stood there watching her go at it with the bag. "I'm guessing that your really mad." Lynx looked up at him, she was too into her workout to even notice him walk in. 

"No, not really, I always train like this." She stood back and began kicking the bag extremely hard, making Greg glad that she was on their side, and not fighting against them. 

"Your good, you'll have to train with Piotr soon, no one's been able to beat him, except Logan, but that was 14 or 15 years ago from what I hear." 

"Why, what's his power?" 

"He can create an indestructible suit of armor over his whole body, or you can train with Fred, we call him the immoveable object, or Blob." Greg said as Lynx took the hair tie out of her hair and put it on her dresser, letting her hair fall as Greg's smile widened. 

"Piotr sounds like a better opponent to me." Lynx ran a brush through her hair so it didn't look as messed up as it did a second ago.

"He is, so did you have a boyfriend before you came here?" Lynx turned around and looked at Greg.

"Why?"

"Cause I thought that you would have like tons of guys around you at all times, your pretty." Lynx growled at Greg as he took a step back. 

"So?"

"Well, I thought that you might like it."  
  


Lynx growled at Greg again as he turned to walk out of her room and ran into Sabretooth, who was also growling at Greg. "Leave her alone." Sabretooth snapped at Greg as he ran to his room. "What was that all about Lynx?"

"He was asking me if I had a boyfriend before I came here and I growled at him and then you came along." Lynx rolled her eyes.

"Good, I don't want to become an overprotective father, takes too much time." Lynx gasped and hit Victor's arm playfully. "Your strong, that's very good, maybe you can train with me sometimes, just don't kill me the way you did when you were 1." 

"Yes daddy." Lynx gave Victor an innocent face.

"Have fun Lynx, I'm gonna go do a few things for Erik, don't flirt with Greg while I'm gone and don't even think of calling Xavier's place, that will just show him where you are." Victor told her and left her room.

"At least he's trying to be a good father." Lynx said to herself. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tyler rolled over in bed and picked the phone up as he checked the clock, 2:41 A.M. "Hello?" Tyler asked tiredly. 

"Hi Ty, how have you been." Tyler sat up in bed, all sleepiness out of his system. 

"Lynx? Your allowed to call us here?" 

"Well, no, but why make dad feel special? I don't follow mom's rules, why should I follow his? So tell me, what's been happening this past day?" Lynx asked. 

"Um…I kinda bruised Shawn's head and ribs by charging a leaf and throwing it at him." Lynx laughed on the other end, she loved her brother, but seeing him get hurt is so much fun.

"Why?"

"He kept teasing me about liking…um…just a few unimportant things." Tyler said, Lynx already knew that he liked her, but she didn't need to know that he would hurt his friend because of it. 

"Like what kind of stuff?" Lynx asked, she already knew the answer, she just like to drag it out of him because it was so much fun. 

"Nothing important, I just got kinda mad, and be careful, Logan has been out looking for you lately, so wherever your father is, lay low if it's somewhere around here." Tyler warned his friend, changing the topic.

"Don't worry, the base is nowhere near home, you don't have to worry about me." Lynx assured her friend as she heard a rather large person coming down the hall. "Sorry Ty, I need to go, someone's coming." Lynx hung up the phone and turned around to see who is was.

"What were you up to?" Piotr's strong Russian accent wasn't something you mistake, see knew it was him before she even saw him. 

"Nothing, just waking around, I couldn't sleep very well. From what I hear, you're the person I should be training with, they say your armor is indestructible." Lynx said as she sat on the table, next to the phone.

"Well, then you heard right." Piotr smiled and walked to the kitchen, coming back with a bag of chips.

"What kind of food do you guys have here?" 

"Mainly junk food, me and St. John do most of the shopping and we grew up on crap like this." He said, indicating the chips.

"Lucky, I grew up on crap like apples, Ororo and Jean stock the fridge with healthy stuff, the only person who gets to have what he likes is Logan, and that's because no one will say anything about his beer." Lynx said, stealing a few chips from Piotr's bag.

"Hey girl, your walking on thin ice taking my food." Piotr laughed as he moved the phone and sat next to Lynx on the table. 

"If Bobby Drake was here, I would be." Lynx told him as she took some more chips and ate them. 

"So what are you doing awake at 3?" Piotr put the bag at arm's length where Lynx couldn't get to it. 

"I couldn't sleep." Lynx lied as she tired to get more chips but failed.

"So you call your boyfriend when you can't sleep?" Piotr smiled.

"Um…I got really bored, but he's not my boyfriend, he's just my best friend." 

"Don't worry, I wont tell the boss, or your father. But since your awake, wanna come train with me? I can't sleep either. And by the way, wonderful job with Mystique's face earlier." Lynx nodded as Piotr stood up and helped Lynx down off the table. For some reason Lynx didn't get mad at him for helping her so much, or even think of getting mad at him. 

"Doing something with my daughter?" the two turned around to see Victor standing in the hallway, mostly hidden by the dark shadows. 

"Yes daddy, yes he was." Lynx said sarcastically as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed Piotr on the lips to see what her father would do. 

Sabretooth growled loudly and walked over to Piotr, ready to fling him across the room, until Piotr's armor appeared and he ended up throwing Sabretooth across the room, then turned back to Lynx. "Come on, lets go." Lynx laughed and followed Piotr to the training room. "What was that all about back there?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to have some fun, I got a little bored." Lynx smiled as Piotr stood in the middle of the metal room, watching her intently. "Ready?" Colossus nodded as Lynx looked up, the room was about 10 ft. tall as she jumped up all 8 ft. and landed on Piotr's shoulders, though it did nothing. Lynx jumped off , landing on her feet right before Piotr threw her off.

Lynx sunk low to the ground like a cat ready to pounce, as Piotr walked closer to her. Lynx used her legs and pushed herself off the ground towards Piotr, scratching his armor and leaving some gashes. "Dam girl, those are some nice claws." Piotr looked down at the gashes as Lynx quickly turned around and kick his back, making him stumble into the wall, giving her another chance to scratch him. 

Piotr turned around and quickly got out of the way as Lynx turned in the air and pushed off the wall, back flipping and landing on her feet. Piotr charged at Lynx as she jumped up, landing behind him as he turned around and faced her back. Lynx stood perfectly still, listening to Piotr came closer. 

Lynx waited till the last second, then dropped to the ground as she kicked his leg, knocking him off balance and making him fall. Lynx stood up as Piotr's armor disappeared, and saw Magneto and Sabretooth standing behind a piece of glass, watching the fight. 

"Your good, you take after your father in strength." Piotr stood up and smiled to Lynx as the two walked out of the training room.

"He's right Lynx, you are good, I've only seen one person who could rip through Colossus's armor like that, and that was Wolverine." Magneto informed Lynx as she blew a strand of hair from her face. "It's good to finally have someone who fights the way Wolverine does." Magneto said, turning to glare at Sabretooth.

Everyone held their breath as Lynx grabbed Magneto's collar and jerk his head down to her so they were eye level. "Don't you ever, ever compare me to him again, understand?" 

Piotr quickly grabbed Lynx and dragged her away from a very pissed off Magneto. "That's not very safe to do Lynx, it's never good to threaten the boss." Piotr leaned down and whispered to her.

"I really don't care, he'd be stupid to try and hurt me, or throw me out of here, I'm a valuable teammate now that he's seen me fight you." Lynx told Piotr as she took the same strand of hair out of her face again. 

"We'll see about that Lynx, we'll see." Piotr stood up and could feel the metal halls vibrating. "Here he comes." Piotr put a hand on Lynx's shoulder as Magneto stopped in front of Lynx with Sabretooth behind him. 

"You're a brave girl aren't you?" Magneto said to Lynx as she looked him right in the eyes. "Your just what we need for this team, I think that she would be perfect in her mother's old place, we still need a third Alcolyte, and Chaos doesn't seem to be working very well. So Lynx, you haven't told us let, what's your code name?"

"Lethal" Lynx told the old man as Magneto smiled, he hadn't seen someone as strong and clever as her since her mother was with him. 

"Welcome to the team Lethal." Magneto nodded to Lynx and left the three in the hall. 

"You must be the luckiest person I've ever met." Piotr was shocked, she challenged Magneto, grabbed his collar and jerked him down to her eye level, and she got a spot on his team. 

"Maybe you should call me a lucky charm instead then." Lynx smiled as she stood on the tip of her toes and gave Piotr a kiss on the cheek, then walked towards her room, leaving a speechless Piotr and a pissed off Sabretooth in the hall.


	38. The Battle

Disc- Don't own 'em, just Rita, Lynx, Marie, Shawn, Jason, Teresa, and Greg 

Rita sat on her bed, drawing a picture of Lynx from memory as Logan leaned against the wall, drinking some beer and watching Rita draw. "Rogue teach you how to draw like that? it's good." Rita looked up when Logan spoke and nodded. "I'm sorry that she's gone." Again Rita nodded when Logan spoke, it had been a week since Lynx ran away and Rita hadn't said much of anything to anyone. 

Logan looked up when he heard a faint noise coming from Rogue's room, she had been singing: 

_Mississippi__ in the middle of a dry spell_

_Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high_

_Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder_

_The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky_

_The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything_

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

Logan smirked when he heard the song and silently stepped out of the room, walking to Rogue's and opening the door silently. She was sitting at her dresser running a brush through her shoulder-length hair and singing along with the radio:

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

"What is that slow southern style?" Rogue jumped and dropped her brush when she heard Logan's voice, she had no idea that he was in the room, listening to her. 

"Logan, ya scared meh." Rogue bent down and picked up her brush, putting it on the dresser while turning off the radio. 

"That good or bad darlin'?" Logan grinned as Rogue turned red from anger and went back top brushing her hair, not paying any more attention to Logan. "Where's Tyler?"

"He's downstairs with Shawn and Marie." Logan nodded and walked downstairs, finding the three in front of the T.V, watching some stupid show. 

"Tyler, come here." Logan walked outside as the other two watched a very scared Tyler followed Logan.

"Where's Lynx?" Logan didn't even turn around to look at Tyler.

"I don't know." Tyler looked down.

"Wrong answer." Logan turned around as his claws came out *SKNIT*.

Tyler gasped and back up against the wall as Marie screamed inside the house. Rogue and Rita ran downstairs, followed by Ororo, Scott, and Jean. "What Marie?" Rita walked to Marie as she pointed outside and screamed again. Everyone turned to looked outside and saw Logan with his claws out, facing Tyler.

Rita and Rogue ran outside, Rita grabbing Logan and Rogue hugging Tyler. "Logan! What is this all about?" Rita looked at Logan as he tried to push past her to get to Tyler, but he was inside by now. All the screaming had brought Charles downstairs and now outside to look at Logan.

"He knows where Lynx is." Logan was breathing hard as Charles came near Logan. 

"I don't care, Lynx doesn't like being here, and it's no reason to scare Tyler to death." Rita glared at Logan when he wouldn't put his claws away. Rita walked back inside, leaving Charles and Logan alone, and sat next to Tyler. "I'm sorry Tyler, I really am." Rita put an arm around Tyler as Shawn and Marie jumped to their feet. "What?"

"It's, it's Lynx." Shawn looked toward the front yard as Rita stood up and walked to the window, Lynx was standing in the front yard, talking to someone that was hidden by pure shadows. 

"Logan! It's Lynx." Logan ran to the front door and opened it, angry that Lynx waited a week to come back. "Lynx!" Rita ran out the front door and to Lynx, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw who the person, or people, in the shadows were, the Brotherhood. 

"Hello mother." Lynx turned around to face Rita as her mother gasped; Lynx's beautiful black hair had been cut short and spiked, with lightning white tips. Tyler stepped out of the front door and walked towards Lynx as Piotr put a protective arm around her waist. Lynx smiled to Tyler as he turned and went back inside. 

"Lynx, come here please." Rita watched Piotr put an arm around her and she wasn't happy, he was at least twice her age by now, but then again, Logan was more then twice Rita's age. 

"Yes Lynx, listen to your parents." Logan looked at Lynx as she glared at him.

"Of course I will, daddy, what do you want me to do?" Sabretooth stepped out of the shadows and next to Lynx, putting a hand on her shoulder as Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro stood behind Lynx. Lynx had been given full command of this mission, Magneto had grown very found of her, she was like his daughter, she wouldn't take orders from anyone. 

"Lynx, he is not a father, he just wants you on his side." Rita tried to persuade Lynx as Scott, Jean, Ororo, Bobby, and Remy came outside. 

"The name's Lethal, not Lynx." Lynx looked at Logan as his claws came out again, and as he eyed Piotr. 

Piotr saw Logan eye him and his armor appeared on his body, the scratch marks from Lynx gone. Colossus kept his arm around Lethal as Logan ran at him, trying to claw his armor as Lethal dropped to the ground, running her leg across the ground quickly, making Logan fall on his back. 

Lynx stood up again and looked down at Logan as he jumped to his feet and tried to get around Lethal without hurting her. Lethal smiled and kicked him in the stomach as Scott shot one of his optic beams towards Colossus, doing no damage. Lethal began rising into the air as she growled at Jean, Lethal couldn't move. 

"Mystique! Take care of Jean, now." Lethal shouted as the blue women took up a fight with Jean, making Jean drop Lethal onto the ground. Lethal turned back to Logan and jump kicked him, sending him flying backwards into Scott and Ororo, knocking all of them done. "Magneto, hold Logan." Magneto nodded to Lethal and raised his hand, bringing Logan into the air and holding him there.

Ororo's eyes turned white as the sky began to darken as Lethal nodded to Colossus. Colossus walked to Ororo and picked her up, throwing her hard against a wall as Sabretooth lunged for Logan. "Stop, he's mine." Lethal yelled as her father stopped walking and picked a fight with Scott. "Let him down Magneto." Magneto let Logan drop. 

Logan quickly stood and picked Lethal up, throwing her into the side of the institute as Rita gasped. Rita had been too stunned to even think of fighting. "Logan, how could you?" Rita's eyes filled with tears as she watched Lynx hit the institute. 

"It's her or us Rita." Logan walked towards Lethal as Pyro jumped into the fight, scorching Logan's back.

"Don't hurt the Sheila."

Logan growled as he turned to fight Pyro. _X-Men, get back inside, your not strong enough to beat the Brotherhood this time._ All the X-Men heard Charles's voice inside their heads as they all turned to run away from the fight, the Brotherhood standing back and smiling, first battle they ever won.

Piotr's armor left his body as he walked over to Lynx, bending down to see if she was in serious pain. Lynx slowly sat up as she coughed up blood, wiping it from her mouth with her arm. "You ok?" Lynx looked up at Piotr and nodded, standing up. 

"Not many mutants can take on the incredible Wolverine, how do you do it?" Lynx turned to see Tyler standing there.

"I don't hesitate to fight, he does." Lynx turned away from her best friend and walked with Piotr, back to Magneto. "Would do you think about me now Erik?" Lynx wasn't at all afraid to use Magneto's and Mystique's real names. 

"That went well Lynx, you know how to give out orders that make you win, unlike my son." Erik smiled to Lynx as they walked to the 6 transport orbs. Each Brotherhood member got into a separate orb as they rose into the air, going back to Asteroid M.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita sat on the couch, crying, Victor finally got what he wanted, he got Lynx. "Don't worry Rita, Lynx will be fine, she's a fighter, even though she is with Erik." Charles wheeled over to Rita and handed her a glass of water. 

"Thank you Charles." Rita took a sip of the water and wiped at the dry tears on her cheeks. 

"Charles is raght Rita, it'll be ok, Lynx will come around sooner or later, her best frihend is here." Rogue sat next to Rita and hugged her.

"No mom, Lynx is living with her best friend now." Tyler walked in the front door, he had been sitting out on the dock for a bit, just thinking.

"Boyfriend's more like it." Logan's gruff voice came from the hallway as everyone looked up at him. Tyler looked at Logan and left the room.

"That's not helping Logan." Ororo put a hand on Logan's shoulder as she went to stand next to Charles. 

"Maybe it's for the best." Everyone gasped as they looked at Rita, her head lowered. "If she's happy, that's good."

"She'll kill us all, she's stronger then anyone every thought she would be, even stronger then me." Logan growled. 

"Logan's right Rita, if we don't try to get Lynx back, all of us and humanity will suffer." Ororo said as Jean and Scott walked into the room as well, joining the talk of Lynx. 

"No Ororo, Rita is right, what really matters is Lynx's happiness, and if that means that she lives with her father, then so be it." Charles told the X-Men. 

"But Chuck, if she does stay with them, then Erik's vision of mutants will come true, the human race will cease to exist." Logan said as Marie walked into the room.

"Is Lynx coming home?" the second she said the name, she knew the answer, Lynx wanted nothing to do with us anymore. 

"No sweetheart, she's not." Marie looked down, she didn't want to believe what her mother had just told her. 

Marie turned away and walked out to the garage, she had to go somewhere, just to get away. Everyone heard the garage door open and Marie's SUV leave the institute. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Wasn't that your best friend back there?" Lynx and Piotr sat in the kitchen, Piotr eating some chips and Lynx drinking a coke. 

"Was my best friend, I don't need him anymore." Lynx took a drink of her soda and eyed Piotr's chips for a second. 

"Let me guess, you don't need anyone right?" Lynx nodded to Piotr. "Not even me?" 

"I don't know Piotr, I'm not the kind of girl who gets a boyfriend every chance I can." Lynx leaned over the table and grabbed some chips and ate them.

"So I've noticed, thought I might be the one to break you." Piotr grabbed Lynx's hand when she tried to get more chips. 

"Too bad big guy, no one has been able to break me, what makes you special?" Lynx stood up and pulled her hand out of his.

"I'm special because you like me and you know you do, it is ok to let down your guard once in a while and let someone in." Piotr stood up and looked down at Lynx, he was easily a foot taller then her, maybe more. 

"I don't know what your talking about, now I've gotta go train." Lynx walked towards her room, Piotr following closely behind.

"Yes you do." Piotr stood behind Lynx as she kicked the bag in the corner of her room.

"So what if I do like you? Your twice my age." Lynx continued with her bag as Piotr put his arms around her.

"So what if I am? It's not unheard of, Logan is at least two, or three times Rita's age, maybe more, no one knows." Piotr leaned closer to Lynx.

"That's different." 

"Why?"

"It just is."

"You don't want to end up like your mother do you? 19 with three kids?" Lynx nodded, more to herself then to Piotr's question. "I thought so, but you've been here for a week, don't you trust me by now?" 

"I don't trust anyone, no matter who they are." Lynx tried to get out of his arms, but all her efforts were lost, he was too strong for her. 

"Just give me a chance, maybe you'll end up with a real friend, one you trust." Piotr loosened his grip on her and let her turn around in his arms, facing him. "What do you say? Everyone needs someone they can trust." Lynx stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Piotr, full on the lips, as response to his question, until her door was kicked open.

"I told you, they're in here alone." Greg crossed his arms over his chest with a smug grin on his face as Victor walked in the room, glaring hard at Piotr. 

"This isn't why you're here Lynx, I could just as easily send you back to your mother." Lynx looked at her father.

"You can't, Erik wouldn't let you." Lynx challenged her father.

"He wont know, now out Piotr." Piotr stepped away from Lynx and out the door, followed by Victor, leaving Greg and Lynx alone.

"You know Lynx, it's not very good to hide guys in here, I mean, you don't want to end up getting pregnant by mistake." Greg smiled as Lynx lunged at him, trying to kill him. "I wouldn't, not unless you want to lose your precious Piotr."

"Get out now!" Lynx opened her door as Greg walked by, leaning in close to her ear.

"If I cant have you, I'll make sure no one does." Greg smiled and walked to his room as Lynx slammed her door shut, walking to her bed and sitting on it. Lynx laid back and closed her eyes, she was ready to kill her father. After a while, Lynx fell into a light sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx awoke when she felt someone moving a finger along the side of her face. She opened her eyes to find Piotr sitting on the edge of her bed. "What are you doing in here, doesn't my dad hate you by now?" 

"Yeah he does, but I stopped caring what Sabretooth thought a long time ago." Piotr bent down and kissed Lynx as she slowly sat up. "Besides, you have more power then Sabretooth now that Erik has seen you beat the X-Men." 

"Then if I have all the power, I get whatever I want, right?" Lynx looked around the dark room as Piotr turned on a light.

"Yeah, that's about it, you get everything you want."

"Good, then I want Greg off the good Brotherhood team, he can be with Pietro and all them, but I really don't like him." 

"Then he's gone my dear." Piotr and Lynx looked to the door where Magneto was now standing. "I'll the boys back to Mystique's house tomorrow morning." 

"Thank you Erik." Lynx stood up and walked past Piotr and Erik, to the kitchen and getting a bag of Piotr's chips, sitting on the counter. 

_Lynx, do you honestly believe that running away to Victor will give you everything you want? That being with him and Piotr will bring you a friend that you trust?_ Lynx's face reddened as she heard Charles in her mind, she wanted nothing to do with anyone from her past anymore, nothing. 

"Lynx? You awake there?" Lynx snapped back into reality and saw Piotr waving a hand in front of her face. 

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm awake." She opened the bag of chips and started to eat them, over the last week she had become very addicted to the junk food that she only got if she snuck out at night and got a burger without Jean knowing. 

"Eating my chips again?" Piotr grabbed the bag from Lynx's hands. "No more for you."

Lynx leaned forward and deeply kissed Piotr, taking the chips back when he dropped his guard. "Thank you." 

Piotr turned around to see a hysterical John. "And you think that's so funny?" 

"Yeah I do mate, that Sheila is smart Piotr, you should watch out for her." John said, barely able to get the words out before he continued on with his laughter. 

"Cut it out." Piotr elbowed John in the stomach and sent him flying back into the wall as Piotr started laughing himself.

"Ok boys, fight nicely, I'm going back to sleep." Lynx left Piotr's half eaten bag of chips on the counter and walked to her room, lying on her bed until she fell asleep. 


	39. Tragedy Strikes Part 1

Disc-don't own X-Men, only Rita, Shawn, Marie, Lynx, Jason, Teresa, and Greg.

A/N: One of my reviewers, Christina, commented on the fact that Lynx was strong, but is she too strong? Think of Lynx as a female Juggernaut, you know, the unstoppable mutant and all? All of Lynx's strength has come out where most mutants are still developing their powers, but because of Lynx's ever-growing hatred for Logan, she's able to develop all her powers now, when she's a teen, just like Juggernaut did in his senior year of college when he hated Charles. 

P.S. by the way, I think that I may end up doing a Lynx/Piotr thing and Marie/Tyler thing, any comments on that? and sorry if this chapter seems poorly done, I'm so tired right now.

Enough of that logical crap, on with the story! (If that doesn't make sense, don't worry, refer to the above statement, besides I honestly think I need medication right now)

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx stood outside the towering metal base of Magneto's at night, looking at the full moon. "It's nice isn't it?" Lynx continued to look at the moon as Magneto walked up next to her, his helmet in his hand, showing off his silver hair. "Tell me my dear, what is it about Logan that you hate so much?"

Lynx cringed, Logan was a sore spot to her, she finally turned to face him. "Tell me Erik, what is it about the Germans you hate so much?" Magneto's smile faded into a scowl, when he was 9 he was in a concentration camp because he was Jewish, and he vowed that mankind would never target another group of people again, then the mutants began to appear. True to his word though, Erik Lensherr has tried to rid the world of the hateful and uncaring humans, making sure that never again would mutants have to hide their powers just to be liked. 

"I believe I see why you hate Logan, it's an inner hatred isn't it Lynx? For as long as you can remember you have always hated him, and wished more then ever to be able break those unbreakable bones of his?" Magneto looked down to Lynx, he was right, and it terrified her. Everything Magneto had said was right, no matter how much she tried to love Logan for her mother, it just wouldn't happen. "I sore to myself a long time ago that mankind would pay for what they did to me, and you're the key to making all that happen, the key to helping me achieve my dream. Those homo-sapiens will never have the chance to lock us up again like animals in the zoo."

"Why does that make me so special?" for a second, Lynx had the innocent face of a teenager, then, just as fast as it came, it was replaced by a face that would never again show any emotion, almost like the Wolverine's face.

"Because my dear, where all others have failed, you have succeeded, you beat Xavier's precious little X-Men, and took down the Wolverine. Never before have I seen a mutant quite as special as you, and I doubt I ever will, but to go past being special and into being extraordinary, you need to stop listening to others, and stop holding all that strength of yours inside you. Wouldn't you rather be back on earth instead of being shunned to this asteroid?" 

"I'm sure there's more like me, like Juggernaut, he has more strength then I do." Lynx sat on the ground as Magneto surprisingly sat next to her.

"He may have the strength, but Cain Marko does not possess the strong will for fighting that you do. Cain is interested only in destroying things, and killing Charles Xavier. Its sad really, my old friend knows so much, yet he knows so very little about you." Magneto offered friendly smile to Lynx, the girl had begun to grow on him, more then just someone who worked for him, but as a friend. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Ignorance takes it's toll on the mind, even the strongest of minds. If Charles really was all he ever claimed to be, then why wouldn't he know you weren't happy with them long before you left? Charles believes that all of his students will come to him and tell him all their fears and feelings, and that's what makes him weak. They say that true friendship comes only when silence is comfortable and there are no more words to say, yet I have never encountered a mutant who believes that sitting with Charles in silence is comfortable." Erik stood up, giving Lynx a hand as she took it and stood up at well. "On a lighter subject, what do you propose we do now?"

Lynx grinned wickedly at the thought that suddenly came to her. "We weaken their team, take out a mutant…for good." 

"And who would you consider taking out?" the two walked back through the metal halls until they came upon a parlor in the base, the man may be evil, but he was sure living the high life. The two sat facing each other.

"Teresa, her sudden death will piss of Scott immensely and should send Jean into a deep depression, one that will affect her mental abilities." Lynx leaned back in the chair, the plan was flawless. 

"I like the way you think, but is it wise to anger Mr. Summers like that?" Erik was all business now.

"Yes, I do believe it is wise, it gives us the upper hand, besides, if we do the plan perfect enough, Charles will push the team to their limits, and we can strike when they get weak." Lynx grinned again, more to herself then Erik.

"Wonderful thinking, you have proven yourself in so many more ways then anyone else on my team." 

"Erik! Where is my daughter?" Victor angrily stomped through the halls, ending up in the parlor and looking at Erik's silver hair, not paying attention to Lynx. 

"Don't start playing protective father now daddy, you haven't been around for 15 years. 3 years ago I could have used a protective father, but not anymore, so back off." Lynx rose from the chair she had been sitting in, she wasn't about to have a wanna-be Logan in the base. 

Erik silently chuckled to himself, the girl had guts, more then he would ever see in his son. "It's late Victor, settle this another time." Erik walked by Victor, only stopping to whisper something else in his ear. "If you make her run away, I swear I'll let Mystique use you as target practice." 

"Come on Lynx, it's late, you need to go to sleep." Victor motioned for Lynx to go to her room, as she stood up and walked towards her room, only taking a detour into Piotr's room when her father stopped watching her. 

Lynx walked to Piotr's bed and sat on the edge, watching him sleep. He was a big guy too, 6'8 in height, even when he was 18, and built like a football player. Lynx looked over his body silently as he sat up on his elbows, looking at her. "Can't sleep again?" Lynx was startled to find him awake.

"No, I just got bored, but now that your up, think you'll be able to follow directions and help me take out an old friend later?" Piotr listened to Lynx for a half hour as she explained each step to him, never missing a detail. 

"So why are you telling me? shouldn't you wait till morning and tell everyone?" Piotr looked at the clock, it was nearly 4 am now.

"No, I only want you, Mystique, Magneto, and myself to do this job, since it seems that you are the only three who actually know how to follow orders the right way on the first try." That made Piotr smile, it was true, Victor never did like taking orders from someone, especially his own child, and St. John was a screw off, and the other Brotherhood members didn't even know how to beat the X-Men, let alone kill one. 

"Is this one of those 'we set out at dawn' things?" Piotr asked with a smile as Lynx shoved him to the other side of the bed and lay next to him, just to talk. 

"No, I'm tired and I'm not even getting up that early." 

"Good, I wasn't going to either." Piotr laid on his side and put an arm around Lynx's waist, after a few more minutes both were in a deep, and peaceful, sleep. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx woke to sound of her father's growling, a sound so loud and awful it just had to echo off the metal walls and into everyone's ears, no matter where in the base they were. Though it seemed louder then normal, and once she opened her eyes she knew why, he was standing right in the doorway of her room. _Wait, this isn't my room, it's…it's Piotr's room._ Slowly as Lynx wiped the sleep from her face she began to remember everything that had happened the night before: the perfect plan, telling Piotr, then just talking. _Guess we fell asleep talking_. 

Lynx got out of Piotr's bed and walked over to her father, shoving him out of the way and going to her own room where she got dressed and quickly ran a brush through her 

hair, it was time to use her plan. 

Lynx ran to the parlor and found Piotr, Erik, and Raven sitting in the room, Erik drinking a morning tea. "Tell us the steps of your master plan my dear." Erik motioned for Lynx to sit next to Piotr as she did. 

"Well, if we take out Teresa, then Jean becomes sad and she cant think straight enough to use her powers properly, then Charles pushes them to be perfect and we strike when they weaken. Now, I want to talk to her, get her to meet me somewhere where we can talk, girl to girl kind of thing." Lynx made a nasty face, she might have to actually have a girlie conversation with Teresa. "Then, Erik and Piotr come in, and they bring her back here. Knowing Teresa she'll be fighting the whole time, so you must have your helmet Erik, which you always do so that's good. Next thing, when we get there, Mystique will be shackled to the wall, looking like Jean, almost as if mommy came to save the day. Teresa will end up killing herself from the inside out trying to get into Magneto's mind as 'Jean' tells her daughter that together they can beat him." 

The other three were shocked, if this plan was done without mistake, Teresa would die and the Brotherhood would have their chance to win yet another battle. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Teresa almost jumped as Lynx stepped out of the shadows in the alley they both agreed to meet in, Lynx was having major mood swings and needed to talk to another girl, why she didn't pick Marie was beyond Teresa's knowledge. 

"Lynx, what's wrong?" Teresa stepped forward as Lynx stepped back, being replaced by two men, one young and strong, the other aging and fairly-well built. 

"Nothing Teresa, nothing yet that is." Lynx laughed evilly as the two men got a hold of Teresa and took her back to a larger metallic ball where she was promptly knocked out. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Back at Magneto's base, Victor was shackling Mystique to the wall as she took the form of Jean Grey. Victor finished in just enough time to step out of the room before Teresa was brought in and laid down on one of the larges tables by Magneto.

"Teresa! Oh god Teresa, I never thought I'd see you again." Mystique cried out, trying to get the girl to believe that she was her mother. 

"Mom? Mom what's wrong? Why wont my powers work on Magneto?" Teresa's eyes opened, she knew her mother's voice anywhere.

"Because sweetheart, your not strong enough, but if you try as hard you can and I try as hard as I can we can both hit him mentally and destroy him." Mystique called out as Magneto laughed. 

"You two can't harm me." he began walking away as he felt Teresa trying to enter his head, with no luck because of his helmet. 

"Mom, I'm trying mom, I swear I am." Teresa's face twisted with deep concentration as she began to feel weak, it was almost as if she was trying alone, that her mother wasn't helping. 

"Try harder." Mystique yelled.

Teresa screamed out in sheer pain as all her strength came together to fight Magneto for her mother, little did she know that in doing so she was putting stress on her body. Lynx stood back in the shadows and watched as her old friend's eyes rolled back in her head and her head hit hard against the metal table…dead. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  


The real Jean's heart ached at the loss of her daughter, even though she couldn't see her, Jean knew that Teresa had died trying to fight for her mother. "Scott!"

"What is it Jean?"

"It's Teresa, she's…she's dead." The words could barely come out of Jean's mouth before Jean broke down and began crying. 

"What? How?"

"Magneto got to her." Jean continued to sob, she would never forgive Magneto for the death of her daughter.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Back at Magneto's base, Mystique was taken out of the shackles and the Brotherhood celebrated the first successful part of Lynx's brilliant plan. 

"What do you propose we do next Lynx? How do we fight the X-Men once they've become weak?" Erik turned to Lynx as the room silenced, all eyes now on the girl.

"Next? Next we shall obtain your daughter, Wanda Maximoff, from her imprisonment." 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N: Sorry, this is one of my shorter chapters, but I'm really tired and can't think of anything to put. If any of my reviewers like Wanda, here she is, and Magneto wont be happy. 


	40. Tragedy Strikes Part 2

Disc- only own Rita, Lynx, Tyler, Shawn, Marie, and Jason 

"Wanda? Why do we really need to bring her into this mess?" Erik stood up and began pacing. 

"Because Erik, she's far more powerful then you could ever even hope to be, so shut up and sit down." Erik sat down, running a hand through his hair. 

"She's only powerful because she hates me and Pietro." Erik looked up at Lynx as Victor walked into the room, growling at Piotr who was sitting next to Lynx. 

"I swear, if you do that one more time _Victor, I'll kill you." Lynx told Victor, not even turning to look at him. _

"Shouldn't you be calling me dad?" 

Lynx stood up and walked to Victor, looking him in the eyes. "I don't think so Victor, not as long as you continue to growl every time you see me with a guy, you sound like a dam dog." She turned away from Victor and took her seat next to Piotr again. "Anyway Erik, it's not my fault that you have an extremely dysfunctional family now is it? You'll have to get over that, Wanda is the only person who can neutralize Charles's powers, now where is she being kept?"

"She's in an asylum not far from Westchester." Lynx looked up at Mystique.

"Thank you Raven, it seems that Erik does not wish for a family reunion, come Raven, Piotr, lets go find Wanda." Lynx stood and walked out of the room, followed closely by Piotr and Raven. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Jean sat in her room crying, as Scott came in with a glass of water and sat next to Jean. "Here Jean, drink this." Jean shakingly (A/N: that's not a real word, but you understand what I mean right?) took the water from Scott and managed a few small sips. 

"Jean? Like what's wrong?" Kitty may have aged 13 years over the past, but she never lost that valley girl voice. 

"Teresa…" Jean began to cry again, she couldn't even get the words out as Rita and Logan walked into the room.

"It's ok Jean, you don't have to say it." Rita sat on the other side of Jean. 

"I feel so helpless against Magneto now, what happens if he goes after Jason next?" Jean wiped at the tears, but that didn't help much as Kitty handed her a tissue. "Thank you Kitty."

"Something tells me that this wasn't Magneto's plan." Logan looked at Rita when she said what he had been thinking.

"You believe it's Lynx?" Rita nodded to Logan as Kitty gasped. 

"But like, Lynx and Teresa, used to be like, such good friends." 

"That's not entirely true Kitty." The 5 adults turned to see Charles in the hallway as Logan moved, giving Charles space to enter the room. "Lynx was a complicated teenager, on the outside she was strong and had lots of friends, but on the inside, she was always alone. It was almost as if there was this evil inside her that had been growing there for a very long time." Rita looked down into her lap as Charles mentioned this. 

"Rita? Is there like something you like know that like we don't?" Kitty looked at Rita, drawing Scott's attention to Rita as well.

"This is all my fault, I knew that Lynx would never stay here, Charles is right, there was an evil growing inside her, and because me and Logan ignored, Teresa is dead. From the second I held Lynx, I knew she was evil, I just thought that if she had a peaceful childhood that would go away, it never did." By now Rita was sobbing.

"Don't blame yourself darlin'. There was no way of knowing that Lynx would end up killing Teresa, and we don't even know if it was her idea to get rid of Teresa or if Magneto pushed her to do it." Logan tried to comfort Rita, though he wasn't doing a very good job. 

"No Logan, I know my old friend and he would never kill another mutant just for the sake of doing it, there has to be a bigger reason to it, one that we don't see." Jean looked up at Charles as he spoke, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. "I don't think he needed her powers, I never heard a cry for help, so Teresa had to willingly do whatever killed her."  

"What are you saying Chuck?" 

"I'm simply saying that I believe Lynx wasn't as innocent in this whole thing as you'd like her to be Logan. She knew just how to hurt us badly, and she acted on that knowledge." Charles sighed, Lynx would be a very hard girl to fight.

"So you think she planned this just to take out some of the X-Men?" Rita asked, standing up and hugging Logan, she didn't want to believe it. 

"Yes, I believe that's what she did." 

"Believe? Why don't you just find her and read her mind?" Logan wasn't a very patient and understanding man. 

"Because Logan, Magneto has found a way to put a magnetic barrier around his base and even my mind can not penetrate it, he seems to have taken a great deal of care in making sure I cant reach it over the past 13 years." With that last thing said, Charles left the room, followed by Kitty, Rita, and Logan, they decided that Scott and Jean some time alone. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx was thrilled with the knowledge of standing right in front of the asylum that held the powerful Scarlet Witch. "Come on Raven, we'll get Wanda, Piotr, stand guard for us." Piotr nodded as Lynx and Mystique stood up, Mystique taking the form of a guard, and taking hold of Lynx's arm as if she was new to the asylum. 

Mystique dragged Lynx through the halls and ended up near Wanda's cell, there were at least 10 guards armed and ready for an escape. "These are solitary cells, you should know that." one of the armed guards told Mystique as Lynx lunged at the guard, freeing herself of Mystique's grip and literally tearing the guard's face off with her nails before being grabbed by Mystique again. 

"I know, this _mutant"_ Mystique scowled at the word mutant as if she weren't worthy "desperately needs a solitary cell, as you can see, she has a bit of a temper." The other guards nodded and opened a cell right next to Wanda's, inside the walls were bare, and they were thick too, no way to see the other mutants. 

Mystique waited until the cell was closed and locked to give the whole room of guards knock out gas as she put a mask on. Lynx watched the guards slowly fall one by one through the thick piece of plexi glass that allowed the guards to watch what the mutants were doing. 

Mystique took on her regular blue form and opened the cell that Lynx was just locked into before finding the key to Wanda's cell. Lynx unlocked the cell as Wanda lunged for her, hitting only air as Lynx stepped out of the way. "We've come to free you Wanda, after spending 23 years here you must want to get out." Lynx leaned against the door as Wanda looked at all the guards knocked out on the floor. 

"What's in it for you?" Wanda blew a stray piece of hair from her face.

"We ask for your help, we need the X-Men dead, and you're the only one who can neutralize mutant's powers, besides, if you do this, you get to spend quality time with your lovely father, and maybe even your brother." Lynx smiled as Wanda's face reddened with anger. 

"My father, Pietro? They're still alive? Take me to them now." Wanda's voice was loud as Lynx took the heavy metal shackles off her hands and feet, then the collar off her neck, giving her powers again. 

"That's the only problem, you have to work **with your father, but after that, he's all yours." **

"You work for him don't you? You think that you can come here and free me, then tell me that I have to work with my father?" Wanda glared at Lynx as Mystique took her by the arm, guiding her safely outside, without any guards seeing them.  

"Yes we do, but he wasn't too thrilled when I proposed, or rather told him that we could free you." Lynx told Wanda as they left the building. 

"Impossible, my father doesn't take orders from anyone." Wanda threw Mystique off her once they were outside.

"That was a long time ago, now he does, and he takes from me. Your father doesn't know it yet but he's just a child's puppet, and I'm the one holding the strings." Lynx grinned. 

"If your powerful enough to control my father, why do you need my help?"

"Because, Charles Xavier is the world's most powerful telepath and I need to make sure that he can not use his powers during this one last fight, what do you say Scarlet Witch? Do you help us and kill your family later, or do we send you right back into that cell?" Lynx stood, waiting for an answer. 

Wanda looked deep in thought until she finally turned to face Lynx for the first time. "I'll help you, but you have to promise that when I'm done, Magneto and Pietro are mine." 

"Deal." Lynx and Wanda shook hands on it, a rare thing for Wanda to ever do.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Pyro was looking out the window as he saw Lynx, Piotr, Mystique, and some other girl coming towards the base. Pyro stood up and ran to the parlor, stopping when he caught site of them. "Magneto, the Sheila's and Piotr are back, and they brought a friend back with them, cute Sheila too." Pyro told Magneto as Magneto quickly got up from his chair, dreading what would come when he met his daughter. 

"Magneto!" Wanda's voice rang throughout the halls as Lynx and Mystique, took her directly to the parlor, Piotr just following the girls. 

"Hello Wanda."   Magneto kept his distance between him and Wanda as she scowled, barely able to keep form killing him right there. 

"Wanda has agreed to help us Erik, but after the job is done, your on your own with her, understand?" Lynx glared at Magneto for no real reason, he would never contradict her, she was the only reason that they were beating Xavier. 

Magneto nodded silently to Lynx as he sat down again, trying to ignore his daughter. "Don't worry Magneto, my stay here will be quit enjoyable…for everyone." Wanda smiled as she walked off, wandering around until she found an empty room. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx almost laughed when she saw all color drain from Magneto's face, his face was almost as pale as his hair. "Would you enjoy seeing my death Lynx?" 

"You seem mad Erik, maybe we should leave you alone." Lynx and Piotr stood up, going to Piotr's room for a bit while Mystique just went to do anything. 

"I don't know how you do it, but Magneto does everything you say, and he even tolerates you getting his daughter." Piotr leaned forward on his bed and kissed Lynx. 

"Why was she there anyway?" Lynx laid back on his bed, looking up at him.

"Because, 23 years ago when Wanda was 7, her father put her in that asylum when he couldn't control her powers anymore. Pietro is Wanda's twin brother and he stood back and watched as his sister was put in the asylum, it was sad really. She's never forgiven him since." Piotr laid down next to Lynx and watched her. 

"Well duh, I wouldn't either, he locked her away for 23 years. Though I'm very surprised that she could actually control her temper back there, out of everything I ever heard about her, she seemed like the span of Satan." Piotr laughed at Lynx's comment. 

"If you ask Pietro, she is, I still don't understand what he did to piss her off, but Pietro must have done something." Piotr and Lynx stayed up almost all night talking, not really about anything special.

After a while Lynx was asleep with Piotr's arm around her. _She's__ so peaceful when she sleeps, if only she's peaceful all the time was Piotr's last thought before he too fell asleep. _

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short and all, but I seriously ran out of things to write. 


	41. Revenge Of The Scarlet Witch

Disc- don't own X-Men, ok? 

Logan sat in the kitchen, reading the paper with his coffee mug on the table as Charles wheeled into the room. "Good morning Logan." Logan looked up from the paper and nodded his greeting to Charles.

"Hello Chuck." Charles wheeled to the table as Rita walked into the room, getting a mug of coffee and stirring some sugar and crème into it, setting the spoon on the saucer as she sat at the table between the two. 

"Hello Charles, Logan." Logan once again nodded his greeting, then went back to reading the paper. 

Rita looked at her cup and spoon as they both started shaking. "Charles, I think Magneto brought a friend." 

Charles looked up and focused on the cup, who had those kinds of powers? Then it finally dawned on him. "Scarlet Witch. Magneto's daughter seems to finally be free, but I don't understand why she would be with Magneto, peacefully." Charles wheeled out to the front door and opened it as Logan dropped the paper and he got up, following Charles and being followed by Rita. 

"Hello old friend, I assume that you remember Scarlet Witch, no?" Magneto floated towards the three, landing softly on the ground as Scarlet Witch walked up behind him. 

"Where's Lynx?" Rita pushed past Logan and Charles and faced Magneto. 

"Lethal? She's currently on top of things around here." Rita became confused, what was Erik trying to tell her? 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx, Mystique and Pyro stood on the roof where they could see Magneto and Scarlet Witch, as well as Piotr who was hidden in the woods. "Come on, we have to get inside." Lynx walked to the other side of the roof where her old room used to be, silently the three dropped to the balcony and entered the room, it was left in the same state that Lynx had left it in. 

"Come on, lets go get Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt." Lynx closed the balcony doors and turned back to Mystique and Pyro. 

"Why those three?" Mystique was curious, no mention of them were in the plans. 

"Because, Rogue can take our powers, Kitty can phase people to safety, and Kurt can teleport people to safety." Lynx told Mystique as she picked up a picture of her and Tyler from a year before she joined up with Magneto and gave it to Mystique. "I want you to look like Tyler, and everything has to be perfect, otherwise Rogue will know. 

Mystique nodded as she quickly shrunk a little and took on the exterior form of Tyler LeBeau. "Ok, now what?" the voice had come out perfect. 

"Call for mommy, Kitty and Kurt." Lynx smiled as she shoved Pyro and herself in the closet, if Rogue saw the two, she would know that it's her mother calling her, not her son. 

"Mother! Kitty! Kurt! Come quickly, Lynx is back." Mystique smiled as the three ran into the room and to the window. 

"Tyler, what made you come into Lynx's room?" Rogue walked to her son when she was convinced that Lynx had disappeared from sight.

"I miss her mom, I really do." Mystique looked down as she picked up the picture of Lynx and Tyler, Mystique had dropped it before the now the glass was broken. Silently Mystique sat on Lynx's old bed and looked down into 'his' lap. 

Rogue looked oddly at her son, he was acting too emotional today, and telling her way too much about his life. "Tyler, is something wrong, because you know that you can tell me." 

"Yeah mom, everything is just fine." Rogue put a hand on Tyler's shoulder as his eyes quickly flashed yellow then back to green. 

"Mystique!" Rogue jumped back and shoved Mystique away from her. 

"Damn that woman." Lynx cursed under her breath, Mystique screwed up their whole plan. 

"Hello daughter." Mystique took on her blue form as Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand and teleported her out of the room, he knew why they were called up to Lynx's room. 

"I'm not your daughter Mystique, maybe I was your daughter when I was 4, but not anymore, I'm not 4 years old anymore, I'm 34, understand?" Rogue said as she closed her eyes, a quick white light going over her pale skin, her powers were ready to use. 

"Marie, you are my daughter, whether you think so or not." Mystique tried to move closer to her daughter as Rogue reached out and grabbed Mystique's bare arm, taking her powers. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Magneto smiled once again to his old friend as Scarlet Witch raised a hand to Charles, engulfing him in a blue light, almost like a shield, which kept him from using his powers. "Wanda, is this really necessary? What is it you want?"   

"I want you dead Xavier, you never cared about me. Face it, all those visits to me were for nothing weren't they? You just wanted to see me suffering, that's why you haven't visited me in the last 13 years isn't it?" Scarlet Witch's eyes flashed with pure anger as Logan tried charging at the girl, but had no luck, his feet were covered in the same blue light and they wouldn't move. 

"Wanda, you must understand, you were dangerous when I used to visit you, you let your feelings about what your father did get in the way, I couldn't help you anymore." Charles calmly said, trying to get Wanda to let him use his powers again. 

"Liar! Your just lying Xavier, but I may have been dangerous back then, now I'm hazardous to your health and everyone else who lives here." 

"Wanda, where is Lynx? What has happened to her?" Rita stepped forward, only to be stopped like Logan, talking very softly.

"Didn't we already go over this? Lethal is currently on top of things." Scarlet Witch looked over the three and grinned to herself. _Stupid fools, they think they can beat me? what idiots._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rogue watched as Mystique feel to the ground with a loud thud, then looked around for Lynx. "Lynx, where are ya? Ah know yer here." Rogue turned into Sabretooth and sniffed the air, walking towards the closet and throwing the door off, looking at Lynx and Pyro. "Why do ya mahke things so hard on yerself?" Sabretooth turned back into Rogue.

"Why not? It's not like anyone here ever cared about me." Rogue stepped back in shock from Lynx's words. 

"Waht do ya mean Lynx? Tyler cared about ya so much." Lynx looked down for a second, then back up to Rogue. 

"No, no one ever cared about me, you just saw me as a powerful friend to kill my own father." Lynx kicked Rogue in the stomach, watching her fly back into the wall. "Come on Pyro, lets go." Lynx walked towards the window, stopping to pick up Mystique's unconscious body and putting it over her shoulder before kicking the balcony doors open and jumping with Mystique onto the roof, followed by Pyro. 

"What do we do now Sheila? Mystique ruined the whole plan." Pyro stood next to Lynx as she looked to the woods, finding Colossus looking up to her. 

"I know she did." Lynx growled, Mystique wouldn't have a fun time when she woke up. "Come on, lets go collect Scarlet Witch and Magneto." Lynx walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off, landing right behind Magneto, Pyro landing to the side of Scarlet Witch, the hold was gone on Charles, Rita, and Logan, and now Ororo, Jean, and Scott were there. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Charles old friend, you must understand, this isn't personnel, but you must die, we cant let you keep your powers during this time." Magneto looked at his friend and gave him a smile behind his helmet, hidden by the shadows. 

A long metal pole floated over to Charles, wrapping tightly around his neck, choking him. "Erik, what are you doing?" Charles choked out as the pole became tighter.

"The very thing that you will not, taking out the enemy, like I said before, it's nothing personnel." Magneto told Charles as Charles continued gasping for breath. 

"It just became personnel." Scott shot an optic beam at Magneto's back; Scott and Jean had just come back from taking Jason to a carnival. 

Magneto lost his hold on the pole as he turned around and looked at Scott as Jean ran to Charles and tried taking the pole off Charles's neck. "I don't think so missy." Scarlet Witch sent one of her hex bolts towards Jean as Ororo came flying over the woods, sending at least 10 bolts of lightning, each hitting Scarlet Witch. 

Scarlet Witch fell down, losing her hold on Logan, Rita, and Charles. Jean put her hand to her temple as the pole began to loosen and finally fall to the ground. "Erik, you have made a terrible mistake." Charles sent a strong psychic blast to Wanda's head, forcing her to stay on her knees. 

"Colossus!" Lynx called as Colossus came running from the woods, his body covered in his armor. "Get Scarlet Witch now, Magneto, Pyro, lets go, we've lost our upper hand." Colossus picked Scarlet Witch up and slung her over his shoulder as Lynx walked towards the woods, still holding Mystique, as Magneto walked besides Lynx and Pyro trailed behind. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Back at Magneto's base, Lynx sat in a chair, watching Mystique stir slightly, she was waking up. "Magneto, she's waking up." 

Magneto came quickly to see Mystique slowly sit up. "What the hell were you thinking back there? Letting Rogue take your powers? Did you honestly think that playing the mother card would really work?" Lynx glared hard at Mystique. "If it weren't for your stupidity we could have won that battle instead of running away." 

Sabretooth walked into the base just as Lynx finished yelling at Mystique. "You ran away?" Sabretooth looked at his daughter. "I thought you said this was the perfect plan."

"Well it was, and maybe if you were actually there to help it would have worked, and it also could have worked if Raven here wasn't trying to bond with her daughter, it could have worked as well. Then there was you Magneto, did you have to stand there and have a little chat with Charles? What kind of idiot talks to their enemy then says they are going to kill them? Same with you Scarlet Witch, you should have just done the job and left the rest to us. I swear, were Pyro, Colossus, and me the only people actually doing the job we were supposed to?" Lynx stood up and left everyone in the room, going to her room. 

Piotr looked to St. John as the two stood up and followed Lynx. "You ok Sheila?" Lynx sat on her bed and looked up at the two guys. 

"No, the one chance I had to get rid of the X-Men and they had to fuck it up." Piotr walked to Lynx and sat next to her, putting an arm around her and pulling her closer to him. 

"Don't worry Lynx, you'll get another chance, but for now, just yell at Magneto, I like it when he can't say anything back. But maybe you should let Wanda go and kill her family, we don't need her anymore, Xavier is smart and will find a way to keep Wanda from neutralizing his powers again." Piotr's strong Russian accent echoed off the metal walls. 

"True, St. John, please go tell Wanda that she can kill her brother, he's in Westchester in Mystique's house ok?" St. John nodded and left the room. 

"Pietro was back in Westchester?" Wanda's voice rang throughout the base as St. John ran back into Lynx's room and closed the door behind him, leaning on it. 

"She's gonna kill me." St. John looked at Piotr and Lynx who were laughing by now. 

"Just leave her out there, maybe she'll kill Erik, Raven, and Victor for all of us." Lynx said.

"We can only hope." Piotr commented, then the next thing the three knew, Wanda had slammed a door of the base and was taking one of Magneto's orbs back to Westchester. 


	42. Then There Was One

Disc-don't own, just Rita, Shawn, Marie, Lynx, Tyler, and Jason, wish I did own the rest though. 

****

Pietro was sitting in the living room of Mystique's house as Wanda kicked open the door. "Wanda!" Pietro was up in a second and standing behind the kitchen table as Wanda slowly followed behind him.

"Pietro! You wont get to stand back and watch me get taken away this time." Wanda's eyes flashed with anger as all the knives and other sharp objects began shaking.

"Wanda, I swear I didn't do it, Magneto did, I tried to save you, I begged, but all he did was shove me in the car and drive away." Pietro began backing away as Toad came hopping down the stairs. 

"Um Pietro, who's the cutie?" Toad grinned at Wanda as she turned around and kicked him in his ugly green face. 

"Liar! You could have done something, you could have fought harder!" Wanda wouldn't believe that he tried to help her. 

"Wanda, I was only 7! I swear I would have gotten you out if I could have, but Magneto wouldn't let me." Pietro backed in the corner and cowered before his twin sister. "Magneto is insane." 

"Sure you would have Pietro." Wanda looked hard at Pietro as the front door was kicked open and all the silverware, which there wasn't much in the house, began circling Wanda. Wanda turned and came face to face with Magneto once again, and Mastermind behind him. 

"Mastermind, hurry up before she kills my whole team." Mastermind nodded to Magneto and walked to Wanda as she tried lunging for him, but was unsuccessful as Magneto sent more metal towards her. Mastermind continued on as he got to Wanda, quickly changing her bad memories to good ones, making her love her family. 

Wanda looked down then back up her father as the metal all fell around her feet. "Father? What happened?"

"Nothing Wanda, nothing at all my daughter, come, lets go home." Magneto put an arm around Wanda and walked with her out the front door and back to his base. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx watched Magneto leave with mastermind then come back with his arm around Wanda and scowled. She waited until Wanda went to her room then found Magneto. "You really are a sick bastard you know that Erik? Your daughter is only out of her padded prison for a day before you go and brainwash her." Lynx scowled again and walked away. 

"At least I don't hate my family for no reason." Lynx's eyes widened as she heard what Magneto said. 

"Forget him Lynx, lets go to earth, anywhere you want." Piotr stepped out of the shadows behind Lynx. 

Lynx was startled when she heard Piotr, she didn't think anyone was there. "Westchester."

"You sure Lynx?" Piotr gave Lynx an odd nod as she smiled  at him, getting into the transport orbs and going off to Westchester. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx sat in the big tree right on the edge of the woods and the school quad, Piotr next to her, watching the students play. There was a one on one basketball game going on in the back between Remy and Tyler. Most of the other students were watching the game and eating their lunches on the grass, Logan was busting two kids for necking and Scott was washing his car. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

As Logan finished lecturing the kids about necking in front of the younger students an oddly familiar scent came to his nose. He looked up and sniffed again before his claws came out, there was something evil about it. "Logan, what is it?" Rita walked to Logan's side as most of the kids who saw his claws ran inside. 

"I smell someone, someone evil." Logan carefully followed his nose to the edge of the woods and looked around, the scent was stronger now. 

"Logan, are you sure it's evil?" Rita followed Logan to the woods. 

"Yes Logan, are you sure it's evil?" Lynx laughed and jumped out of the tree right in front of Logan, Piotr next to her. 

"Lynx, you've made it clear already that were not your family anymore." Logan growled at Lynx.

"Logan! Do you mean that just because she went to Magneto she's not family? Remember, I went to Magneto as well." Rita glared at Logan. "Retract your claws now." 

Logan growled as everyone heard a loud *SNAKT* of his claws retracting. 

"Always take orders from her Logan?" Lynx turned when she heard Piotr talking and laughed softly. 

"Shut up boy." Logan glared hard at Piotr. 

"Why are you here Lynx? Please tell me you'll come back, Piotr can come as well if he wishes." Rita softly talked to Lynx, trying to get her back. 

"Your so kind now Rita, why couldn't you be as kind 15 years ago when you were us?" Piotr grinned as Rita's soft face hardened. 

"Look Lynx, God knows I'm not the best husband or father, but I always do my best to protect them and I tried to do the same with you." Logan stepped forward.

"Yeah, you tried alright, tried to use me as a really cheap babysitter for your daughter. Face it Logan, you never cared about me much." Lynx leaned back against the tree she had jumped out of and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Lynx, don't you dare talk to Logan like that, we tried as hard as we could to raise you so don't talk to Logan like that." Rita looked at Lynx as Lynx just yawned.

"As hard as you could? You use to have me fight Sabretooth in the danger room, were you somehow hoping that I'd end up killing him in the future? He's not all that bad _mother_, he may be a little slow sometimes, but he's not bad. Just because he knocked you up doesn't mean I become Cinderella." Lynx gave one last smile to Rita as she jumped into the tree. 

"Lynx honey, please wait." Rita called to Lynx as she disappeared into the trees leaves with Piotr looking after her. 

"Let her go Rita, she's not the little girl you used to love." Logan put a hand on Rita's shoulder. 

"I still do love her Logan, and I always will, but maybe she is right, she did have to look after Marie a lot, just wish I figured it out sooner." Rita sighed and gave into Logan's arm around her waist, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Don't blame yourself darlin', you didn't do it."

"Yes I did Logan, we both did. Face it, we treated Lynx differently because of who her father is, we always have." Rita looked at Piotr as he continued to look for Lynx in the trees. "Maybe it's for the best though, she did find Piotr."

"I don't think so Rita, Brotherhood men aren't good for any girl, and she's only 14." Logan gave a snort of pure disgust when he saw that Piotr had found Lynx and walked toward the front door. 

"Logan! Don't walk away." Logan stopped, half-way to the font door and turned to face Rita. "You don't understand Logan, it doesn't matter that she's only 14, she seems to actually love him and finding that person who brings you peace, brings you balance is rare for someone like her." 

"Obviously not rare enough" with that said Logan walked away, leaving Rita in the front yard. 

Rita glared at Logan and went to the garage, grabbing a spare key to Logan's bike from her pocket and getting on, driving away from the institute before Logan could stop her. "Damn woman." Logan muttered to himself before going back inside. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Kitty sat on her bed with the phone in her hand, calling Lance. "Um, like Lance, like how are you like doing lately?" After 13 years Kitty still had her valley girl accent. 

"Hi Kitty, I'm doing fine, haven't heard from you in years." Kitty smiled at the wall, though she still liked Kurt, she still had her old crush on Lance. 

"Yeah I know, wanna come over for a bit and talk like old times?" Kitty was hopeful that he would say yes. 

"Sure, why not?" Lance hung up the phone and turned to Pietro, Todd, and Fred. 

"Going to see the Kit-Kat? She's with the fuzzy guy you know." Pietro quickly put an arm around Lance's shoulders as Lance pushed him away. 

"Stay out of my business understand?" Lance grabbed the keys to his old jeep from the counter and walked outside, only to be followed by Todd, Fred, and Pietro. "Get away you three."

Lance got in the jeep and drove off toward the institute, still followed by the other three Brotherhood members. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lance pulled into the driveway of the institute and jumped out of his jeep, watching Kitty phase through the wall and run towards him, hugging him. "Lance, its been like forever." Kitty screamed, hugging him some more. 

"It's only been 11 years since we last saw each other, when you graduated." Lance hugged her back and went inside with her as Logan walked outside, growling at Lance before take Scott's sports car to go looking for Rita. 

"Don't you mean since **_we _**graduated? You redid your senior year like 4 times remember?" Kitty giggled to herself as Lance's face turned red with anger. 

"Drop it Kitty." After 3 minutes Kitty finally stopped giggling and sat on the couch with Lance, mostly alone in the big house. Ororo and Charles were out looking for a new mutant they believe is in Atlantic City, New Jersey and Scott and Jean were out having lunch, asking Kitty to baby-sit Jason. 

Rogue and Kurt were out having lunch as well, a brother-sister kind of thing. And Shawn and Marie were out at the mall, leaving Kitty, Jason, Tyler, Remy and Evan in the house. "Lookie here boys, Lancey and Kit-Kat sitting on the couch, where's your man Kit-Kat?" Pietro, Fred, and Todd were standing in the doorway, Fred more outside because of his size. 

"I told you three to stay out of my business, now get before I rock your world." Kitty moaned as Lance stood up, he was still using his stupid puns from high school. 

"You wouldn't hurt your friends would you Lance?" Fred shoved Pietro and Todd in the house before going in himself, just barely fitting in. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx sat in the tress again, watching the Brotherhood members go into the institute, silently cussing them out under her breath. "What is your son doing here Erik?" Lynx turned to face Erik, Mystique, Piotr, Sabretooth, Scarlet Witch, and Pyro. 

"I don't know, I didn't tell them to come here, they did it on their own." Erik stood up, frustrated that they were messing up the whole plan. 

"Then we'll just have to go on with the plan, I'm sure Pietro can find a way out of this whole thing, he's pretty fast you know." Lynx turned back to watching the institute. "Logan was supposed to be here, damn him." 

"Hello my friends." The Brotherhood members turned to face Mesmero.(A/N: Very sorry if I spelled it wrong, just tell me if I did in a review)

"Just in time Mesmero, just in time." Lynx smiled and jumped out of the tree, walking to Mesmero. "It's Tyler and Remy I want, no one else, understand?" Mesmero nodded. "Good, then get to work." 

Mesmero stood in front of the Brotherhood members, concentrating hard on Remy and Tyler as the two walked to the front of the institute, fully under Mesmero's control. "Now Mesmero, now." Lynx silently said to Mesmero as Remy held up a hand full of charged cards and Tyler held up a hand full of charged baseball cards. Tyler threw the whole hand of cards at once towards the institute as Remy threw his hand, then the rest of the deck, exploding on the institute the second contact was made. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When the explosion started, Kitty was thrown against the wall, unconscious, while Fred was knocked off-balance, hitting his head hard, unconscious as well. Pietro looked up the second he saw and heard the walls collapsing around them. "Got to go everyone." Pietro smiled to the other mutants and ran out of the house, just before the whole thing came down on everyone, crushing them all. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx watched as the huge mansion fell, Pietro escaping it all on the front lawn near Remy and Tyler. "Hey Cajun, what was that for?" Pietro ran circles around Remy, finally realizing that Remy had no idea where he was, or what he was doing. 

"Aw my son, once again you have managed to get away from danger." All the Brotherhood members walked out of the woods, Lynx jumping from her tree and landing in front of everyone, including Magneto. 

Pietro looked oddly at his father until Mesmero followed slowly behind, taking a large stack of money from Magneto and leaving them all behind. "You guys did this?" 

"Yes we did Pietro, though you and the rest of the Brotherhood members were not part of the plan, but sometimes you have do with what you have. Logan was meant to be in the '_accident_' as well, but oh well." Lynx laughed silently to herself as she walked away from the ruble, followed by the Brotherhood members, all except Pietro. 

Pietro looked hard at mountain of ruble that used to the Professor Charles Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. His friends were in there, dead, as a smirk grew on Pietro's face. "Then there was one."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N: Many apologies once again for the long wait, but I got bored and got hooked on video games again, but I'm back to writing, yay! Sorry if anyone here doesn't like me getting rid of so many people, but there were too many people to write about in this story, and people like Evan and Kitty don't show up much anymore so I had to do it, please don't kill me for it. 


	43. Deep Thoughts

A/N: for anyone who's mad about the last chapter I'm really sorry. Believe me, I sat for hours trying to decide how to do it and who needs to go and after a while I came up with those guys. If I really had a choice I wouldn't take them out, I like Lance and Todd and Evan, they're all cool, but some people had to go, there were just too many. I sat on the phone talking to my friend about this too, and we came to that conclusion. I thought of everything I could do to get them out, but it just made more sense to do it that way. 

Disc-I don't own X-Men k?

Kurt looked around the old alley way, taking hold of Rogue's wrist and teleporting them back to the mansion, though the site that came to their eyes was something that was never expected. Rogue gasped, the whole mansion was gone, blown to bits with Pietro standing around, smirking!

Rogue ran at Pietro, grabbing him by the shirt collar, he was in no mood to run today. "Pietro! Waht have ya done? Where is mah son, ah know ya did this!" Rogue screamed in his face.

"Hey, hey, Roguey, just chill ok? I didn't do any of this, it was Lynx who did it, but Fred, Todd, and Lance are in there too, they weren't fast enough to get out." Pietro looked at Rogue, trying to act like he really missed his friends. 

"Ah don't care, where is mah son?" Rogue looked from Pietro to the pile of bricks and metal that once was a huge mansion. 

"I don't know, he's the one who blew up this place, him and Remy." Rogue's mouth dropped, how could her husband and son have done something so terrible like this? It couldn't be real, it couldn't be true. 

"Yer lyin', ya know ya are." Rogue continued yelling at Pietro.

"He's right chere, at least I think he's right." Rogue turned to see Remy and Tyler slowly making there way over to her and Pietro from the woods. 

"Remy, Tyler, how could ya?" 

"I'm sorry chere, we didn't know, Magneto was controlling us with Mesmero." Remy hugged Rogue as Tyler stood back, looking at the woods, hoping for some miracle that Lynx would still be here, but she wasn't. 

"Are ya ok sugah?" Rogue stepped away from Remy and walked to Tyler, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah mom, it's just, I cant believe that it was all Lynx's plan, it's not like her." Tyler looked down to the ground. 

"Ah know Tyler, but she's naht the girl thaht ya use ta spend yer birthday's with, she's changed in tha last few months." Rogue sighed, changed was a huge understatement at least.   

"I know mom, I know." Tyler looked back at the woods.

"What the hell happened here elf?" Logan got out of Scott's car and looked at Kurt. 

"It vas Lynx, zhe did zhis." Kurt pointed to what was left of the mansion, which was basically nothing. 

"Lynx did it? How do you know?" Logan grabbed Kurt by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. 

"Pietro told us!" Kurt said before Logan dropped him and scanned the area for Pietro, but he was no where in sight. 

"From waht ah know Logan, everyone is gone, they didn't geht out fahst enough and they were crushed." Rogue walked over to Logan, trying very hard to hold back tears. 

"How did Lynx destroy it?" Logan walked to the ruble and picked up a metal bar, dropping it back on the huge pile. 

"She got Mesmero ta control Tyler ahnd Remy ahnd had them blow it up." 

"Oh my god, Logan, what happened, are you ok?" Rita got off Logan's bike and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm fine darlin', but everyone who stayed home besides Tyler and Remy aren't so fine." Rita put a hand to her mouth and gasped.

"Oh no, Kitty, Evan." Rita leaned against Logan, she couldn't find the strength to stand by herself. 

Logan looked at Rita and put an arm around her, trying to help her stand. "Hey darlin', it'll all be ok, just give it time." Logan put both arms around Rita as she put her head on his chest, letting the tears flow freely. "Don't cry darlin' don't cry." 

"The eye is driven to tears when the heart grieves within." Rita said, her voice muffled against Logan's chest. Logan ran a hand down Rita's hair, kissing the top of her head. Logan looked at Rogue who was hugging Remy as Kurt was sitting under a tree, trying to think of Kitty being dead. Tyler was gone, he had slipped away somewhere and no one had noticed. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Piotr stood outside, looking at nothing really as he heard someone behind him, moving with cat-like ability, Lynx. "Are you sure you did the right thing Lynx?" Piotr turned and looked Lynx as she got closer to him.

"I have no doubt in my mind about it." Lynx smiled and kissed Piotr. 

"How can you say that Lynx?" Piotr looked down at Lynx. 

"In desire, swiftness itself is delay." Piotr looked shocked at what Lynx said. 

"God Lynx, you remind me of your mother so much, very wise beyond your years, Rita was the same way when she was a teenager, always smart." Lynx scowled at being compared to her mother. 

"What do you think Pietro will do without his friends now?" Piotr turned around again and looked to no where really.

"The wound which one must suffer in victory is painless." Lynx watched Piotr for a bit and sat down.

"Don't you miss your old friends, even in the least?" Piotr sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. 

"Not really, they're part of my past and I've put my past behind me." Lynx leaned against Piotr and closed her eyes. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Oh my stars and garters." Hank walked up behind Charles, Ororo, Logan and Rita, following their gaze to the mansion. "What happened?" 

"The Brotherhood got to the mansion while we were gone." Ororo sighed, shaking her head. 

"It appears that Kitty, Jason, Evan, Lance, Fred and Todd were in the accident when it happened, none of them survived." Charles looked at Hank.

"Oh my, where are Scott and Jean? Have they been told yet?" Hank looked to the ruble again.

"Not yet, I have told them to come back, I believe they should be here when we tell them." Charles looked to the driveway and saw Scott and Jean driving up in Jean's SUV. 

"Professor! Where's Jason and the others?" Jean jumped out of the car, not even bothering to turn off the engine, with Scott right behind her. 

"I'm terribly sorry Jean, but Jason and the others did not endure the explosion." Charles looked down when he saw the expression on Scott's and Jean's faces, he hated to see his students and friends like this. 

"Charles…" Jean didn't know what to say, both her children where dead. "Who?"

"Lynx did it, she had Mesmero tahke over Remy and Tyler's minds and use their powers ta blow up tha institute." Rogue and Remy stood off to the side.

Jean's eyes narrowed as she raised her arms while pieces of the mansion flew around her, almost hitting everyone around. "How could she take _both_ my children?" Jean yelled as she floated into the sky as more pieces of the mansion began flying around her. 

_Jean! Please try and calm down and come down here_. Charles's voice entered Jean's mind as she threw up her mental shields, shutting him out of her head. "Stay out of my head Charles!" 

"Jean, please listen, come down here, I know your mad, I am too, but we can talk." Scott looked up at Jean. 

"No Scott! I'm tired of that girl, she's trying to get us all killed!" 

"Please Jean." Scott sighed, he was fighting a losing battle this way. Scott went to his car that Logan had left in the driveway and grabbed his visor, putting it on the turning his beam down the lowest it will go, shooting Jean's legs, knocking her off-balance, causing all the pieces of ruble to fall, nearly missing everyone else. 

Rita's wings came out as she quickly rose into the air, grabbing Jean and bringing her safely down to the ground. Scott put his sunglasses back on and ran to Jean as Rita put Jean on the ground. "Are you ok Jean? Did I hurt you too much?" 

Scott picked up Jean and walked back to the group. "Just my ankle, it got twisted." Jean closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. 

"Remy sorry Jean." Remy lowered his eyes, looking anywhere but at Scott or Jean. 

"What happened here? It looks like ground zero." Marie and Shawn stepped out of Shawn's truck and walked over to their parents.

"Remy and Tyler were controlled by Mesmero to blow up the mansion, they were the only two who survived." Rita looked at the twins as Marie stumbled back when she heard the news, bumping into Shawn.

"Tyler survived?" Shawn put an arm around his sister as she got her balance and straightened up.

"Yes Shawn." Rita watched Shawn and Marie look over the damage. 

"Then where is he?" Marie looked around the group of people, Tyler wasn't with him.

"What do you mean? He was just here." Remy looked around too, Tyler had left. "Maybe he went to the woods to think."

"Why would he need to go and think?" Marie looked at all the adults.

"Because, Lynx was the one behind Mesmero's actions." Shawn and Marie both looked down at the same time as Remy told them this. 

"I cant believe that one person could change so much such a in short time." Marie sat down, looking to the woods. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tyler looked around the almost deserted convenient store as he slowly walked to the pay phone, not knowing how the conversation might go. He took his cell phone from his pocket and looked through the call history, finding just the number he wanted. 

Tyler waited a few minutes before someone picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Did you have fun trying to kill everyone? Even your own friends?" 

"Tyler? How did you get this number?" Lynx sounded pissed, she didn't expect him to call her, ever. 

"Well, you called my cell once, and it's in my call history." Tyler leaned against the pay phone. 

"You shouldn't have called here, it's not safe, just go be with your parents." 

"So I can be with Jean and Scott? You killed their only two children, don't you feel even the least bit guilty?" Tyler looked around the store parking lot.

"No, not really, the X-Men had it coming." Lynx said, as if the subject bored her.

"Why? Because you don't like your parents you take away my home? I thought you were my friend Lynx, you sat there in front of me a few months ago and cried, and now you act like we never had anything? Like we weren't even friends?" Tyler looked back to the phone, his anger rising. 

"Sometimes you have to give up a few things in life to come out on top, and that's what I did, too bad Logan wasn't involved though." Tyler almost dropped the phone when he heard the last statement. 

"You would kill your own parents?" he was shocked.

"_They aren't my parents, only Rita." _

"If you really think that Logan accepting you as his own doesn't make him your father, then your just a bitch and you always have been." Tyler hung up the and phone and sat down on the curb, thinking. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie took Shawn's truck and drove around most of Westchester, looking for Tyler everywhere, after a while she finally found him at a convenient store. Marie looked out the window and down to the boy sitting on the curb. "Hey boy, what are you doin?"

Tyler looked up, a bit startled. "Thinking, bout Lynx, she tried to kill Logan in the mansion, but he wasn't around." Marie's eyes widened when she heard the news ad got out of the truck, sitting next to Tyler.

"It's ok Ty, she's changed a lot and there's nothing you can do except sit back an watch, so that's what you have to do, but me and Shawn are always here for you." Marie kissed Tyler on the cheek and put an arm around him.   

Tyler looked at Marie and smiled. "Thanks Marie, I know you guys are always here for me." Tyler put an arm around Marie as well and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thanks." Tyler softly said again. 

"Welcome."


	44. Falling In Love?

A/N: I just wanted to tell anyone who likes my writing that I just started another story on fictionpress.net my pen name there is Hell-Girl 13and the story is called Thief Of Hearts, but I only just started it so it doesn't have like 40 chapters or anything, but I'd to hear form you guys there.

Disc- don't own the original X-Men understand?

Tyler and Marie sat on the curb in silence for what seemed like hours, though it was only 15 minutes. "Why'd you come looking for me?" Tyler looked up at Marie as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Because Tyler, I'm your friend and I care about you, and so does Lynx." Marie put her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"She has a funny way of showing how she cares, blowing up our home and our friends." Tyler glanced to the side then back to Marie, looking her in the eyes. 

"She's just confused, she doesn't know what she's doing anymore." Marie looked up into the black sky, hoping that she was right and Lynx might come to her senses soon. 

"She doesn't know what she's doing? People are dead because of Lynx, people that I cared about, and my mother liked. Lance was like her big brother when she was a teenager, when everyone else was afraid to touch her he wasn't, he would get close to her, that meant so much to my mother." Tyler looked up to the sky like Marie, towards where they both knew was Asteroid M. 

"I know Tyler, I know. And my mother liked Lance too, but we cant control Lynx anymore. Her father and Magneto have gotten to her and because of them she's thrived on her hatred for my father, I don't even know why she hates him." Marie looked back to Tyler.

"I don't even know her anymore, she's changed so much, I don't know how to get her back either." 

"Don't worry Tyler, she's not one of us anymore, she isn't coming back to the X-Men. Lynx is gone for good Tyler, but me and Shawn will always be here for you." Marie put her head back on Tyler's shoulder. "She never was one of us, she always had this evil deep inside her, it's just taken her 14 years to let it go and act on it." The silence of the night was unusual for New York.

"I know she wasn't, I just hoped that for some odd reason she _would_ come back to us, but she wont. But your right, I do have you and Shawn with me." Tyler smiled at Marie, he had his father's wonderful grin. 

"Stop it! You know I hate that grin." Marie put a hand over Tyler's mouth and pushed his face away from her eyesight as he just laughed. 

"Why do you hate it so much? Do you like me or something?" Tyler grinned again as Marie's face looked shocked.

"No! You just wish I liked you, you and your big ego!" Marie turned her face away, trying not to look at him. 

"Aw, come on, just admit you like me, you know how cute I am." Tyler stood up and put his face in Marie's sight. 

"No Tyler, stop living in your dream world." Marie turned her face back to where Tyler was sitting.

"Don't make me force you to admit your crush on me." Tyler laughed at Marie kept turning away from him like a little kid. 

"You cant do that if you tried." Marie glanced back at Tyler just long enough to stick her tongue out at him then look away again. 

"Acting a little childish aren't you?" Tyler asked, walking around Marie and standing behind her, putting his arms around her waist and tickling her stomach. 

Marie burst into a fit of laughter and tried grabbing his hands to keep him from tickling her. "Ok, alright already, you're a little bit cute ok?" Tyler stopped for a second then continued to tickle her.

"Not good enough, I'm more then just a little cute." Tyler flashed Marie his grin again as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her laughter. 

After a few minutes of getting no where with fighting Tyler, she opened her eyes and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him closer to her and kissing him. Marie sighed, she caught him off guard and he stopped tickling her. "Thank you for stopping." Marie smiled and stood up, walking around a bit as Tyler grabbed her wrist. 

"Not so fast Marie, you know you liked that." Tyler had what looked like a permanent smile on his face from the kiss as he turned her to face him. 

"Looks like you liked it more, your blushing." Marie lightly touched his cheek, she could just barely see his red cheeks in the night. 

"Am not!" Tyler quickly turned away, he could feel the heat on his cheeks and knew she was right. 

"Yes you are." Marie draped her arms around his neck and made him turn to face her. "Too bad, your cute when you blush." Marie giggled when his blushed became what looked like a very deep crimson red. 

"Maybe we should be getting back, you did take Shawn's truck after all." Tyler turned to go to Shawn's truck as Marie took her arms away from his neck. 

"Maybe your right, I'm sure dad will kill me when we get back." Marie took the keys from her pocket and got in the driver's seat, next to Tyler. 

"Logan wont kill you, he'll just send you to the danger room, maybe he'll give you Logan's Run." Marie groaned when Tyler finished his sentence.

"Logan's Run would kill me, it's like the hardest session ever." Marie sighed, thinking of what could happen if he did make her do it. 

"Then do I get one last kiss before you die?" Tyler asked, looking very hopeful. 

"Um…what if I don't die?" Marie turned in her seat and faced her friend. 

"Well, then we're both very happy in the end, you live and I get the kiss." Tyler looked even more hopeful, Marie could tell he really did like her.

Marie sat and thought a minute "well…ok" Marie leaned over and kissed Tyler. Tyler quickly added his tongue to the kiss and Marie didn't seem to mind too much. 

Finally the two broke away from each other and there was no doubt that Tyler was happy. Marie turned back to start the car as Tyler put a hand on the side of her face and kissed her again. "Do you really think Logan would mind if you kinda forgot to go home?" the corners of Tyler's mouth lifted into his famous grin again. 

"And how would I explain that?" Marie put the car keys on the dashboard for now.

"Well, we don't have a home anyway." 

"I'm sure that's just what you want, me not going home so I can stay here, which just happens to be where you are." Marie tried to hold back the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

"Well, if it just happens to work out that way, so be it." 

"Uh huh, you just wanna be with me, admit it." Marie laughed when Tyler looked away.

"Yeah I do, who wouldn't?" Marie leaned against Tyler as he put an arm around her, running his fingers lightly over her hair. 

"You were right before, I do like you, and yes, you are cute." Marie said as she looked at Tyler's watch, 1:32 AM. 

"I know, just do me a favor and don't run away to Magneto." Tyler whispered into Marie's hair as she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep in his arms. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hey dad, where's Marie? She took my truck to look for Tyler at least 3 hours ago." It was 3 in the morning and Shawn couldn't sleep down in the Blackbird's hanger, Logan was also awake.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Logan sat up as Rita opened her eyes.

"Why are you two still awake?" 

"Marie's not back yet." Logan told Rita as she nodded and laid back down. "Your not worried?"

"No I'm not Logan, Marie's a big girl and she just needs time to herself. Tyler took off and that hurt her, she likes him a lot and she doesn't want to see him end up like Lynx or worse." Rita looked up at Logan and Shawn.

"But she took my truck!" Shawn whined as Rita glared at him.

"She doesn't even have her car anymore Shawn, lighten up a bit, understand?" Rita gave Shawn a look that meant sit down and shut up, he knew it well. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Shawn sat up all night, waiting for his sister to come back, he couldn't even feel her thoughts. Finally at 5:45 Logan woke up, he had finally fallen asleep, though it wasn't easy. 

"Marie still not home?" Logan looked over to Shawn as Shawn shook his head. 

"No dad, she's still gone." Shawn watched Logan get up and grab the keys to his bike, he was gonna go look for her. 

"I'll be back, if your mom wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon ok?" Shawn nodded as Logan went to the elevator, going up to the ground level, and riding away on his bike. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tyler sat in the truck, looking down at the still sleeping Marie in his arms. Tyler smiled and bent down, kissing the top of her head as she began to stir slightly. "Tyler?" Marie tiredly looked up at Tyler. 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you have fun last night? Cause I'm not gonna be alive once my dad sees me." Marie smiled and kissed Tyler when he bent down. 

"You wont be dead, Rita wouldn't let Logan kill you." Tyler smiled as Marie sat up and grabbed the keys from the dashboard. "Aww, we have to go home?"

"Yes Tyler, I don't want to have to answer to Rogue about why her 13 year old son is still out." Marie started the car as she heard a motorcycle pull up and stop near the truck. "And there's dad." Marie said as she leaned back in the seat, waiting for Logan to come over. 

"Home, now." Logan growled at Marie as he got back on his bike and left, leaving Marie and Tyler in the truck. 

"Nice knowing you Tyler." Marie said before starting the engine and driving home, stopping right behind Logan's bike where Logan was just putting his helmet down and getting off the bike. 

"Nice to see you this morning Marie, glad that you decided to come home." Logan said as Marie and Tyler got out of the car

"Punishment?" Marie asked, wondering what Logan was thinking of. 

"Always." Logan smiled. 


	45. Punishment Part 1

"MILITARY SCHOOL?" Marie shrieked as she sat in the danger room with Logan and Rita. "How could you agree mom?"

"Now Marie, we haven't decided yet, but Logan and myself believe that military school would be good for you, at least until the mansion is fixed. That shouldn't be more then a few months." Rita calmly told Marie.

"Dad?" Marie turned to look at Logan.

"Your mother's right, we haven't decided yet, it's just a possibility, and maybe a month or so there will teach you something about breaking your curfew." Logan's face was set in stone, there was no use in arguing. 

"This is so not fair." Marie mumbled as she got up and walked towards the elevator.

"Oh it's very fair Marie." Logan shouted after her.

"Ugh!" Marie yelled in return as she went up to ground level and saw Tyler, Remy, and Rogue talking. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Come on mom! This isn't fair, it's murder!" Tyler crossed his arms over this chest.

"Logan has already agreed to train with you for an hour each day for the next month as punishment for running away." Rogue told Tyler as she walked back towards the mansion, seeing Marie there.

"I wasn't running away mother!" Tyler yelled after her.

"Don't mind your mother Tyler, I'll try to work on her about your punishment, maybe I can get her to lessen it to an hour every weekend for the next month." Remy smiled to Tyler and walked after Rogue as Marie stopped in front of Tyler.

"What did you get?" Marie leaned against one of the trees nearby and watched Tyler.

"An hour every day training with Logan for a month, but dad's trying to lessen it to an hour every weekend for the next month." Tyler leaned against the tree next to the one Marie was leaning against. 

"I hate you Tyler."

"Why? What did you get?" Tyler picked a leaf off the tree and charged it up for no reason, then let it cool down.

"They wanna send me to military school." Marie sighed, looking down.

"What? How can they do that? What did Shawn say?" Tyler was shocked, he didn't think that Logan and Rita would actually send her away.

"I haven't told Shawn yet, I'm kinda scared of what he'll say." Marie looked at the tree and ran her nail along the bark, leaving a deep gash in the tree.

"Tell me what?" Shawn walked up to Tyler and Marie.

"That mom and dad want me to go to military school until the mansion is fixed." Marie hated the look that Shawn gave her, he looked so sad.

"Dam, I never thought they would do something like that, good thing they never found out about the party you took Lynx and Tyler to." Shawn picked up a pile of leaves and lit them on fire

"And they wont ever find out, cause no one here is going to tell them, right?" Marie glared at Shawn and Tyler.

"Well, did you get pregnant?" Shawn watched the leave disappear into ashes and fly out of his hands from the wind.

"No."

"Then you don't have to worry." Shawn smiled to his sister as she smiled back.

"Thanks Shawn, Tyler. You guys are the best." Marie hugged Shawn then turned and hugged Tyler. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You are a genius my dear, a pure genius." Magneto said to Lynx as the Brotherhood relished in the fact that the plan worked. 

"I know I am Erik, I know." Lynx smiled as Piotr walked into the room.

"Come on Lynx, lets go." Piotr smiled as Lynx stood up and followed him to Magneto's orbs, they were going down to earth to have some fun together.

"See ya Erik, Raven, St. John, dad." Lynx waved goodbye to the Brotherhood members and left the base with Piotr. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx and Piotr stepped out of the orbs and looked around Westchester, they felt like causing a little trouble. "Come on Piotr, lets go find something fun to do." Lynx started walking towards down town Westchester, Piotr at her side.

Somehow Lynx and Piotr ended up at Josh Matthews's house, the teenage son of Duncan Matthews. Josh was just like his father, and loved to tease Lynx when she was walking past Bayville High and he had football practice that day, she decided that it was only fair to give him something back. Not long after Lynx rang the bell, Josh opened the door and gasped when he saw Lynx and a huge guy behind her. "Wh…wh…what do want Lynx?"

"Well Josh, I thought that I would give you a gift, and a few words of wisdom to show that there's no hard feelings between us, ok?" the corners of Josh's mouth turned up at the word 'gift'.

"Sure, what is it?"

"First the words of wisdom." Lynx paused a second before smiling to him. "Payback's a bitch Josh, and so am I, then the gift." Lynx balled up her fist behind her back and punched Josh in the face, sending him backwards into a shelf in the dining room, breaking every piece of china that was on the shelf. 

"You bitch, that was my mother's best china! She'll kill me!" Josh freaked, looking at the broken piece's of china all around his body. 

"Good, then maybe I can help her out a little by doing the job myself." Lynx smiled as she stepped into the house, Piotr right behind her. 

"What the hell is going on here Josh?" Lynx turned around and watched Duncan and his wife Amber (it's the same Amber that was friend's with Holly and hated Rita when she was a teen)  step into the house.

"They're mutants dad! The girl is Rita's daughter!" Josh yelled, standing up and backing into a wall.

"Thank you for the wonderful introduction Josh, but you didn't finish it, I'm Lynx and his is my boyfriend Piotr." Lynx offered her hand to Duncan, "it's so nice to finally meet you Mr. Matthews." 

"Your Rita's daughter? Are you just as much of a bitch as she is?" Amber stepped towards Lynx and Piotr.

"I don't know, am I bitch Piotr?" Lynx looked up at Piotr.

"Not that I know of, I'm sure that killing of Jean Grey's children was a pure accident." Piotr smiled as Duncan's mouth dropped at Jean's name.

"Jean had kids? How many? Who's the father? You killed them?" Amber seemed to look pissed that her husband was still interested in Jean, even though she was a mutant.

"Of course she had kids, two of them which yes I did kill them, and the father is or was Scott Summers, they got married a while back." Lynx loved the look of Duncan's face when he heard Scott's name.

"Summers! Is that why you're here? Summers told you to come after my family?" Duncan's teeth were pressed so hard together that they were grinding against each other.

"No, I don't live with them, they all suck, I came for your family because I don't like your son teasing me so I came to repay the favor." Lynx smiled and turned back to Josh, advancing towards him at a slow steady pace. 

"Josh! You moron, don't tease the mutants, haven't you heard about the mutants who kill people that tease them?" Duncan yelled at his son.

"Funny, I seem to remember you teasing mutants when you were young as well Duncan." Jean and Scott stood in the doorway behind Duncan and Amber.

"What are you two doing here?" Lynx turned around and saw the two X-Men.

"We came to stop you Lynx, and for the record, you have bad taste in boyfriends." Jean looked at Lynx as she put a hand to her temple and Lynx rose into the air. 

Piotr watched Lynx rise into the air as his armor covered his body. "Bad move you two." Piotr looked at Scott and began walking to him as Scott's visor began to glow a bright red, letting out one of his powerful optic blasts, hitting Colossus right in the chest. Colossus looked down at his chest where the red beam was hitting him and continued walking forward as if the beam was nothing but a child's laser pointer. 

"Be careful Jean, I'm taking my visor off." Scott yelled to Jean as she stepped back, still holding Lynx in the air. Scott gave one quick glance to his side to make sure Jean was safe before taking his visor off and hitting Colossus with everything he had. 

"Is that all you have X-Geek?" Colossus laughed as he continued to head for Cyclops. 

_Hold on Scott, Jean. we'll be there as fast as we can, we're on our way._ Scott took a step back as his head filled with his mentor's voice. _Ok Professor_ Scott mentally answered back. 

"Keep it up Scott, he has to weaken sometime." Jean threw Lynx against a wall as she let out a tiny whimper of pain. 

"Lynx!" Colossus turned to look at Lynx and made sure she was ok, then turned back to Scott. "You'll get it now." Colossus covered the distance between him and Scott quickly, despite his weight with the armor, as he grabbed Scott's uniform and punched him in the face, splitting his lip and breaking his nose. 

"Scott!" Charles, Logan, Rita, Remy, Rogue, Shawn, Marie, and Tyler came into sight at the door as Charles turned to Colossus and sent a multitude of psychic blasts to his head. Colossus put a hand to his head and fell to his knees, trying hard to keep his armor on. 

Marie looked around the room and smiled when she saw Lynx, her wings appearing behind her. Marie flew into the air and right up to Lynx's face, punching her. "You bitch! It's because of you that mom and dad want to send me to military school!" Marie drew her fist back and punched Lynx again, watching her slid down the wall when Jean let her go, Marie silently landing in front of Lynx. 

"Marie! Calm down!" Tyler ran to Marie's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let her go Marie, she doesn't deserve to have the crap beaten out of her." 

"Your right Tyler, but I'll do it anyway." Marie glared at Lynx.

"Don't Marie, please don't." Tyler watched Lynx stand up and Marie threw her into the wall again. 

"Marie! Stop it!" Shawn ran to Marie's other side. "She wrecked our home and all, but she's still our old friend."

Shawn  grabbed one of Marie's arms and Tyler grabbed the other one as Charles told the boys to take Marie outside where the Matthew's were. "Are you trying to kill Lynx alone? She's stronger then you!" Tyler put an arm around Marie.

"Yes I am, I want her dead, she needs to suffer like everyone else has suffered." Marie looked to the side as Lynx stepped out of the house, facing Marie with Tyler's arm around her. 

"Once I leave you fall for this tramp Tyler?" Lynx's eyes filled with anger.

"She's not a tramp Lynx, you are." Tyler took a trading card from his pocket and charged it up, throwing it at Lynx's face.

"Ahh!" Lynx covered her eyes, but not before some of the explosion got in them, forcing her to back off. 

"Way to go Tyler, you stood up to Lynx, and you beat her." Shawn put a hand on Tyler's shoulder. 

The three watched as Piotr broke through the wall and picked up the temporarily blind Lynx and ran off somewhere. "What happened to Lynx?" Rita came running out after Piotr. 

"Tyler blinded her." Marie looked up to her mother as Rogue and Remy stepped out through the hole that Piotr made. 

"Then it's time to go." The mutants all looked to Professor Xavier and followed him to the X-Van. 

"Bye Duncan." Jean called behind her to the speechless Duncan and his family.  

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Marie, we still need to talk about your punishment." Marie sat on one of the tree branches in the woods as her parents walked up to the tree under her.

"And?" 


	46. Punishment Part 2

Disc- Rita, Shawn, Marie, Tyler, and Lynx are mine, not the others

"Your going." Logan watched Marie's face drop.

"But why?" 

"Because Marie, you knew you should have been home, you do this kind of stuff all the time." Rita looked down, trying not to make eye contact with Marie.

"MOM! I thought you loved me, but I guess you just want to get rid of me the way you made Lynx go." Marie stood up and ran towards the lake, sitting on the dock and throwing stones into the water. 

"Marie? What happened?" Shawn sat next to Marie, she was in tears. 

"They're sending me to military school!" Marie covered her face with her hands and cried harder, she didn't want to leave Tyler or Shawn.

"Marie, would you talk to us?" Rita and Logan walked up behind the twins.

"Go to hell." Marie wiped at the tears running down her face.

"Marie, you didn't even hear everything, your only going until the mansion is rebuilt, we told you that already, it's only going to be a 2 or 3 months, that's not long." Rita put a hand on Marie's shoulder as she shrugged them off.

"Mom, dad, can we talk?" Shawn stood up and walked into the woods with his parents. "Please don't send her away." Shawn pleaded with his parents.

"Sorry Shawn, but Marie needs to learn how to stick to a curfew, I don't want to have to go looking for her all the time." Logan watched Shawn walk back to Marie. 

"Logan, are you sure this is the right thing to do? Shawn and Marie haven't ever had to do without each other for more then a few nights. I just don't want her running away like Lynx." Rita watched Shawn trying to comfort Marie. 

"Rita, you can't baby them forever." Logan walked back to Marie, leaving Rita standing alone in the woods. 

"But I can try." Rita whispered to herself, slowly walking after Logan. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"I hate you!" Marie shouted at Logan as Rita walked up behind him. "I hate you both!" Marie's long black wings appeared as she flew into the air, quickly disappearing out of sight.

"See Logan, I knew this would happen, now she's gone." Rita looked like she wanted to go after Marie, but knew she would never be able to fly that fast.

"I agree with Marie, go to hell." Shawn walked off to find Tyler and tell him the bad news.

"Shawn! Don't speak to us like that!" Rita yelled after him, only to get a bored wave over his shoulder.

"I swear I'm going to kill those two." Logan growled, walking back to the mansion to help clean up. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You imbecile! How could you let the X-Men beat you?" Magneto's voice could be heard throughout the whole base.

"Just shut up! It's the first time I got beat." Lynx screamed, a wet cloth covering her eyes as she lay on the couch. "We'll beat them all next time."

"Next time? Next time? There may never be a next time! You can't even see because of them, for all we know, your blind forever!" Mystique yelled, holding back the erg to hit Lynx. 

"Thank you so fucking much for reminding me! I tried to block that thought out of my mind for the time being!" Lynx shouted back as she heard a loud slam of a door. "Who the hell is that?"

"It's your caring and devoted father." St. John said, earning a growl from both Lynx and Sabretooth. 

"Why the hell does she have a cloth over her eyes?" Sabretooth snarled, looking at his daughter.

"The runt decided to take on the X-Men with Piotr and ended up taking an explosion to the face from Tyler, leaving her blind." Mystique glared at Lynx. "Forever if we're lucky." She whispered under her breath.

"I heard that Mystique, and I don't like being called runt." Lynx told Mystique, standing up as the cloth fell to the ground, sniffing around for her scent. "If I could see you right now I'd kill you." 

"Come on Lynx, just forget about her, she's just mad because without you she'll go back to losing." She could hear Piotr's Russian accent right next to her as she laid back down. "You just need to calm down for now, making threats wont help your situation right now." Piotr picked up the wet cloth and put it back on her eyes. 

"Colossus, Pyro, I want you both to find Tyler and bring him back here, now." Magneto looked at the two boys as they turned and walked to the orbs, going down to Westchester. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"She's going?" Tyler and Shawn sat in the back of Shawn's truck, talking.

"Actually, she's already gone, she flew off." Shawn's eyes wandered around, eventually looking up, seeing two metal orbs coming down. "Oh shit! It's Lynx, it has to be her." Shawn and Tyler jumped up at the same time.

"Da…" Tyler began yelling as Shawn put a hand over Tyler's mouth.

"Shut up, we can do this ourselves, we did it earlier." Tyler nodded as Shawn removed his hand.

"Ready?" Tyler asked, charging up his trading cards as Shawn nodded, making two large fireballs in his hands.

The orbs landed in front of Tyler and Shawn, opening as two figures stepped out. "That's not Lynx." Tyler looked at Shawn.

"No shit." Shawn said, throwing his fireballs towards Colossus, only to have them thrown back at him by Pyro. 

"Come on mate, that the best you got?" Pyro laughed as he watched Shawn and Tyler drop to the ground to avoid the fire. 

"I don't think we can handle it anymore." Tyler looked at Shawn as he charged up a card, throwing it at Pyro as Pyro burnt it in mid-air. 

"I don't think so either." Shawn looked around for his parents but they were still down by the lake, too far for Logan to care about. 

"Going to call your father?" Colossus walked up to Shawn and picked him up, throwing him back into the bed of the truck, then turning to Tyler.

"Can I call my dad?" Tyler asked.

"No." Colossus said, picking Tyler up and carrying him back to the orbs, throwing him in with Pyro.

"Aw mate, why do I get the kid?"

"Because your small." Colossus said, getting into the orb and leaving Pyro behind as Pyro got in the orb with Tyler and followed Colossus back to Magneto's base. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie quickly dove down to the ground as one of Magneto's orbs flew right over head, almost hitting her. Marie watched as the two orbs headed for the mansion, landing on the institute grounds. 

"Bet Lynx is just mad about earlier." Marie continued to watch for a few minutes then turned her back on the mansion and continued to fly as fast as she could. 

Marie watched as she flew over the city, stopping in the air and floating there, looking down at the Brotherhood boarding house. It was so empty without the sounds of Lance yelling at Todd for everything and Fred yelling because there isn't any food in fridge. "Poor guys, it was so sad that they died." Marie said to herself.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"What do you want with me?" Tyler asked as Colossus carried him through the halls, ending up in Magneto's parlor. 

"Here he is boss." Colossus said, dropping Tyler on the ground and walking over to the couch, his armor slowly disappearing. 

"Good." Magneto smiled, looking at Tyler. "My boy, I brought you here to ask you a simple question." 

"What?" Tyler raised his hands, ready to fight.

"It's really nothing, I was just wondering how much you charged up your card earlier." Magneto gave Tyler a nice smile, as if nothing in the world was wrong. 

"Why?" 

"Because I asked, that's why." Magneto's smile faded as Tyler took a step back, bumping into Pyro.

"Going somewhere mate?"

"No, but I um, only charged the card a little, just enough for a small explosion." Tyler looked from Magneto to Pyro.

"Then the runt might be fine." Mystique walked into the room holding a basin of water and herbs and a cloth, setting it next to the couch for Piotr. "You deal with that brat." Mystique said, leaving the room.

"What brat?" Tyler walked around the couch and looked down at a teenage girl with a cloth over her eyes. "Lynx? What happened?"

"What do you think?" Lynx snapped, reaching out blindly and accidentally clawing Tyler's face. 

"Ow! What the hell was that for Lynx?" Tyler jumped back holding his bleeding cheek.

"What did I do? I smell blood." Lynx laid perfectly still on the couch.

"You clawed his cheek." Piotr said, taking the cloth off her eyes and putting it aside, dipping the new cloth in the basin and ringing out the extra liquid, putting it on her eyes.

"Why do you have to tell her?" Tyler looked around at all the Brotherhood's faces.

"Because she's blind, thanks to you." Sabretooth's loud growl came from across the room. 

"Seriously? I didn't think tha…" Tyler was quickly cut off by Piotr.

"Your right, you didn't think and now look what happened." Piotr looked at Magneto, a look that told Magneto he wanted to kill Tyler.

"No Colossus, let him live…for now." Magneto looked at Tyler. "We may use him."

"I'm not joining you!" Tyler put a hand in his pocket, ready to take out his cards if something went wrong.

"Very well then, I have never pushed anyone to believe in _my dream. Mystique, take him home now, we can't use him. Piotr, stay up with Lynx all night, report to me if anything changes." Magneto took the edge of his cape and put it over his lower arm, walking out of the room. _

"Lynx, I swear I didn't try to blind you." Tyler kneeled next to the couch, touching Lynx's hand.

"Get him back to Earth now Mystique! Before I take care of him myself!" Piotr yelled at Mystique as she grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him to his feet, forcing him to go to the orbs.

"Is Tyler gone?" Lynx stirred on the couch, her head looking in Piotr's general direction.

"Yeah, he is." Piotr took the cloth off Lynx's eyes and put it with the other one.

"What are you doing?" 

"Taking you to train, now." Piotr took Lynx's hand and helped her up.

"But I'm blind!" Lynx protested.

"So? You need to learn to fight without you eyes in case this is permanent." Piotr led Lynx to the training room. "I wont put my armor up ok? Just fight as well as you can."

Lynx stood in what she assumed was the middle of the room and listened for Piotr. Piotr stood behind her and slightly scraped his foot against the floor as Lynx turned around, kicking Piotr right in the chest. "Hey! I didn't think you would learn that fast."

"Don't underestimate your opponents." Lynx said, sniffing the air and turning to her right, punching Piotr in the shoulder, catching him way off guard. Lynx quietly stood and waited until she heard something breaking the air around her, catching Piotr's punch. 

"I think you'll do just fine Lynx." Piotr exclaimed, making the mistake of talking as Lynx dropped to the ground and ran her foot along the floor, tripping him and making him fall. 

"I'll do better then fine." Lynx declared as she stood up, feeling Piotr's hand around her waist, guiding her out of the training room and down a few halls to her room. Lynx laid down on her bed as Piotr grabbed a chair and sat next to her, watching her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie fell slightly, barely moving her wings. She was so tired her eyelids would barely stay open. She didn't know what to do, it was already night and Marie decided to land on the roof of the Brotherhood house, she wanted to leave Westchester but just couldn't do it so she just flew around the sky for the past few hours. 

She looked around the roof top, yawning. Finally Marie spread her wings again and took to the sky, flying back towards the institute grounds, falling a few feet then catching herself the whole way back. 

The trip home took about 20 minutes longer then it would have if she walked, she sat in the bed of Shawn's truck, trying to keep her eyes open. After a while Marie fell asleep in the truck.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita sat up in the morning and looked around for Marie, but she wasn't there. "Logan." Rita put a hand on Logan's shoulder and woke him up, it was odd, he was always awake before everyone else. 

"What?" Logan looked up at Rita, she looked distraught. 

"Marie's not back yet." Logan sighed when he heard the good news, that meant that Logan would have to go find her. 

"I'll go find her." Logan said, getting up and going outside, only to find Marie in Shawn's truck. Logan leaned against the side of Shawn's truck and looked down at Marie, she was asleep. "Wake up Marie." Logan said, rather loudly, waking her up. 

"Daddy?" Marie asked, forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Hello Marie, when did you get home?"

"Late, I don't know when." Marie sat up and looked at Logan, he looked pissed. "Look I'm sorry ok? I wont do it again, I promise."

"Your right, because your going to military school, we already told you that. Your mother has your clothes all packed, you wont need much there." Logan told Marie as she sighed.

"This is so not fair."

"I thought we went over this already, it is fair because you messed up, and this little stunt of flying away, that just makes this all the more fair." Logan watched Marie get up and go down to the Blackbird's hanger where Rita was. "Have fun."


	47. Military School

Disc- I only own Rita, Shawn, Marie, Lynx and Becky.

Marie looked back at Shawn, a single tear rolling down her perfect cheek. She looked down at her shirt, a dull green and heavy camouflage pants, she never liked fatigues, they were ugly. But now looking back, she knew that she would need to get used to them. "Shawn, mom, where's dad?" Rita, Shawn and Marie looked around, Logan wasn't there and Marie had to go.

"I don't know sweetheart." Rita said, trying to hug Marie as Marie just pushed her away.

"Don't touch me, you let him send me away, and now he's not even here to see me go! He's not a father at all, he's just a science experiment and he always will be!" Marie wiped at the tears drying on her cheeks as she hugged Shawn, praying Tyler would be there to see her go.

"Marie! Don't talk about Logan like that, he's you father whether you like it or not." Rita looked down and shook her head. "Oh Logan, where are you?" Rita silently asked herself.

"Not liking him seems to work well for Lynx, maybe it will work for me." Tyler never told anyone about how Lynx was or why Magneto took him only days before, he didn't want to make Marie worry the whole time she was in military school.

Marie looked back at Shawn and watched a bus come around the corner for her as Tyler came running up to her, second before the bus got to her. "Sorry I'm late Marie, I had to get this, but don't look at it until you cant see us anymore ok?" Tyler said, giving Marie a wrapped box, hugging her goodbye.

"Thanks Ty, I promise I wont open it." Marie wiped away one last tear as she looked for Logan, but only saw Remy and Rogue standing behind Rita, waving goodbye.

"Remember Marie, don't use your powers or show your wings." Marie glared at her mother and stepped onto the bus holding a bag and her gift. "Don't look like that sweetheart, it's only a few months!" Rita yelled after Marie as the bus drove out of sight.

Shawn watched the bus leave his sight as he put two fingers to his temple. "She's so angry inside, so full of hate towards you two." Shawn looked at Rita, his twin telepathy was telling him Marie's every feeling at the moment. "How could you just let _dad control you the way he does? This family would be so much better if you never got married to him, Marie is right mother, he's just a science experiment gone wrong." Shawn glared at Rita and walked over to the lake, sitting on the dock where he always did when both him and Marie had something bugging them. _

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie looked around and saw the bus full of kids in fatigues, both guys and girls, taking a seat next to another girl in fatigues. "New to military school?"

"Huh?" Marie wasn't really paying attention to anything at the moment.

"I asked if you were new to military school." The girl was about 16, only a year older then Marie, maybe less, with long brown hair and green eyes. 

"Yeah, sadly." Marie sighed.

"Well, it's not all that bad, I've been here for a few years because my step dad is a real jerk, I would give anything to be with my real dad though." The girl smiled to Marie.

"Well I wish I had a step dad, my real dad is so mean, I came here because I came home late two times this year and he freaked out, my half sister already moved away and hates him, and I think my brother is ready to leave him too." 

"Just do what your told and everything is fine, as long as your not afraid of heights and can run the obstacle course is so easy, by the way, I'm Becky." 

"Trust me, I'm not afraid of heights, I love to fly, and I'm Marie." Marie smiled slightly, maybe this wouldn't be too bad if she had a friend.

"So is that from a boyfriend or something?" Becky indicated the box in Marie's hands.

"Well, I guess you could kinda call him my boyfriend, he told me not to open it until I couldn't see them anymore." Marie smiled a little more thinking about Tyler.

"Well, you can't see them, open it." Becky pressed Marie to open it and Marie began pulling the red ribbon off, carefully taking the wrapping paper off and opening the box, there were a few framed photos. Maries gasped as she looked at the first one, it was a picture of Tyler with a long black wig on, trying to look Marie. She remember that day, it was two years ago on her birthday and everyone was just messing around with Marie, Tyler was doing everything he could to make her laugh and it worked. Marie giggled when she saw the picture and Becky started laughing. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he has short brown hair, he was trying to look like me that day so he threw on a wig." Marie smiled, giving the picture to Becky and picking up the next one, it was just a picture of Tyler leaning against a wall, being serious for the first time in his life most likely. "He's never that serious, I don't even know when this was taken." 

"He's cute, how old is he?" Becky took the second photo from Marie and looked at it.

"He's two years younger then me, 13, but I don't get to see many guys where I live." Marie picked up the last one, it was a picture of them on the beach two years ago. Shawn had red trunks and his arms were crossed over his chest, Marie was wearing a black bikini with her hands on her hips, Tyler had blue and black trunks, smiling and Lynx was standing back a little with a pair of guy's black and green trunks and a big black shirt, not looking very amused about having her picture taken. 

"Who are they?" Becky pointed to Shawn and Lynx.

"That's my twin brother Shawn, and that's my half sister Lynx, she about a year or so ago when my dad made her really mad." Marie handed the last photo to Becky, picking up a note from the bottom of the box:

_Marie,_

_Hope you have a fairly good time at military school, surprise __Logan__ by being perfect and coming back just the way you left. Shawn says he'll really miss you and you know I will, just glad that we got to spend some time together before you got sent away, but us being together was also the reason you got sent away so I'm sorry. You were right the other night, we should have gone home, but I still had a good time, what guy wouldn't want a girl sleeping against him? I wasn't going to tell you about this until you got home cause I didn't want you worrying, but I thought that you should know Lynx is temporarily blind because of the explosion, I saw her the other day when St. John and Piotr were sent to get me. Look forward to coming home soon ok? And I hope you find a friend for a bit, I'll be waiting for you, remember that._

_~__Tyler___

_XXX_ (I actually know a guy who ends his letters with xxx to girls.)

"Marie?"

"What?" Marie looking up from the note, she read it at least twice by now.

"We're here, quick, put this stuff in your bag, if they catch you with it, your dead." Becky said as Marie shoved the gifts into the bag as they both stood up and filed off the bus.

Marie sighed as she looked around, everyone was running laps around the school and running through the obstacle course. "Why do my parents hate me so much?" Marie groaned as Becky got in line with everyone else, a woman walking over to Marie, her name tag reading Frye. 

"What was that cadet?" the woman looked down at Marie as Marie gulped.

"Nothing." Marie already hated the school as she balled her hands into fists, her sharp nails cutting through her skin as her healing factor fixed it.

"Nothing what?" 

"Nothing ma'am." Marie watched as the woman stepped back to look at the girls.

"For the next few months you belong to me! You do what I want, when I want it, no questions asked, I am lieutenant Frye, do you understand?" lieutenant Frye shouted at them.

"Sir yes sir!" all the girls shouted as Marie just watched.

"Do you have a problem following orders cadet Cromwell?" Frye peered down at Marie.

"Maybe." Marie rolled her eyes, there was no way she was staying here, she was totally going a-wall.

"Excuse me cadet Cromwell?" Frye's face was inches away from Marie's.

"You heard me." Becky glanced over at Marie, keeping her mouth shut tight. 

"Well we'll just have to beat vocabulary like that out of you." Lieutenant Frye leaned back, looking over the other girls, then back to Marie. 

"If I can survive my father, I can survive this." Marie whispered when Frye wasn't looking.

"Would you care to say that louder cadet Cromwell?" Frye's head wiped around as she glared at Marie.

"Fuck this." Marie sighed, taking her shirt off, revealing a tube top as her wings came out and the other girls gasped. Marie grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to lieutenant Frye as she flew into the air, no idea where she was going to stay for a few months.  

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lieutenant Frye watched as Marie flew away, "she'll be back." Frye said to no one in particular "now I want you all to run the obstacle course now, then do four laps around the school courtesy of your friend cadet Cromwell." The girls sighed, if Marie was coming back she would be in trouble with everyone. "I believe I said now!" the girls ran towards the obstacle course, quickly going through it and starting their four laps.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie sat high up in the air, watching as the girls did laps because of her, "I'm sorry Becky." Marie flew to the top of a building and sat down, thinking.

"Marie? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" Marie turned around to face Pietro.

"What do you want?" Marie scowled at him.

"Nothing, I just want to know why you aren't with your parents."

"Because they sent me to military school ok?" 

"They did? Then I'll have to help Rita out, she is my friend." Pietro grabbed Marie and picked her up in his arms, standing in the middle of the military school in seconds, right next to lieutenant Frye. "Miss her?" Pietro dropped Marie and ran off as Marie clawed at the air where he was, missing him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So you decided to come back, I hope you have a better attitude, because if you leave again I'll tell your parents, your father seemed very interested in what would happen if you ran away." Frye watched as Marie's face soften, she didn't want Logan to know she left. "That's better, now go run those four laps!" 

"Yes ma'am." Marie turned and ran away, starting her first lap and wishing she had Shawn's speed on the ground. 

"You better cover that tube top up when your done, they shun things like that." Becky came up beside Marie on her second lap.

"Your still talking to me?" Marie glanced at Becky quickly. 

"Everyone tries to go a-wall while they're here. Frye is the worst platoon leader of all, so don't worry too much, no one likes being here. So you're a mutant huh?" Becky started her third lap as Marie started her second. 

"What gave it away?" Marie smiled, trying to keep pace with everyone.

"Well for one, the wings, but mutants are cool, I'm one too, that's the other reason I'm here." 

"What can you do?"

"I can turn into water and I can also control water, it's kinda weird, do you have any other '_gifts_'?" Becky gulped hen she saw lieutenant Frye watching them.

"Yeah I do, my nails are super sharp and I have a healing factor thanks to my father, but your step dad doesn't like mutants?" Marie ran a little faster as Becky matched her pace.

"Nope, neither does my mom, she wont even look at me, she's so embarrassed of me, I'd do again to stay here forever and not go home to my parents." Becky sighed, she couldn't stand the looks her parents gave her at home.

"You should come home with me in a few months, I live at this place that helps mutants with their gifts, if it wasn't the place my parents lived it would be cool but I can't go home for like two or three months." Becky stopped as she finished her fourth lap and Marie kept on.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Silently the girls walked to their barracks at the end of the day, Marie and Becky taking top bunks next to each other. "So what's with this place you were talking about? Why cant you go home?" Becky laid down on her bed as Marie climbed up to her bunk and lay down too.

"I cant go home because Lynx, the other girl in the picture you saw, got Tyler and his father to blow it up." Becky gasped when she heard that.

"So they're all mutants too?"

"Yeah, the place is Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters." Marie sighed as the lights turned out at 9 PM, it was bedtime.

"Sounds better then my house, my parents would do anything to get rid of me, I'll have to tell them about it some time." Becky turned on her side and went to sleep as Marie did the same.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"I really wish you were there, she is your daughter." Rita walked into the danger room finding Logan in a chair, his back to her, as she walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, she looked for him all day and after five hours she found him.

"I don't care right now Rita." Logan looked up at Rita as she walked around the chair and sat on his lap. "Rita, you smell nervous, scared, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Logan, it's nothing, honest." Rita smiled and kissed Logan on the cheek, standing up. "I'm gonna go talk to Rogue." Rita left the room and walked to the dock where Kurt and Rogue were sitting, Kurt thinking about Kitty no doubt. "Kurt? Can I talk to Rogue please?" Rita said from a few feet back in case they were talking about something private.

"Ja, go ahead." Kurt stood up and walked back to mansion as Rita sat next to Rogue. 

"Waht is it Rita?" Rita looked down and picked up a rock and threw it in the water like everyone did when they were worried about something at the institute.

"Rogue, I'm scared, there's something I haven't told Logan, and I don't know how he'll react." Rita looked up at Rogue.

"Waht is it sugah? Ah've nevah knahwn ya ta keep something from Logan." Rogue at Rita, something was really wrong.

"I'm pregnant again, but all this stuff with Marie, I don't know how to tell him." 

"Thaht's great Rita, there is no way Logan can't be happy, how far?" Rogue looked back as she saw Logan out walking through the woods.

"Two months." Rogue hugged Rita and forced her to stand up, pushing her towards the woods. "Go tell him."

Rita smiled slightly as she headed for the woods, catching up with Logan and wrapping an arm around his. "What?"

"What do you mean what Logan? I cant come out here and walk with you?" Rita looked at Logan's face and smiled.

"No you cant, now what do you have to tell me?"

"Umm…I'm two months pregnant." Rita quickly looked down as Logan stopped walking.

"How long have you known?" Logan put a hand under Rita's chin and made her look up at him.

"One and half months now." 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I was scared, everything that happened with Lynx and Marie, I didn't know what would happen after that." 

"Rita, you don't need to be scared of me, you know that, but you've also known from the start that I was never going to be the greatest father around." Logan sat on the ground, against a tree as Rita sat down his lap.

"I was never scared of you, I was more scared of when it gets older, I don't want to have to lose another baby, both Marie and Lynx are gone and all I have left is Shawn and he hates me right now." 

"He cant hate you forever." Logan told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Sure seems like he can." Rita sighed as she stood up, the sky was getting darker and she wanted to make sure that Shawn was still home. 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I promise, and you wont lose another baby." Logan said, standing up and putting his arms around her stomach. 

"I hope not." Rita turned in his arms and kissed him, slowly walking back to the mansion when Logan let her go. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Shawn laid in the bed of his truck most of the day, throwing fireballs up and catching them as if they were baseballs. He slowly became aware of the fact that night was coming and the glow from his fireballs was the only light besides the last few rays of the sun that leisurely gave into the darkness. 

"Shawn, can we talk?" Rita walked up to the truck, catching the fireball and closing her fist so it disappeared. 

"Now that you've taken everything from my life, sure." He wouldn't even look at her.

"Don't do that Shawn, I never meant to hurt you, but I didn't know what to do with Marie, neither did Logan, he did the best he could." 

"Sure, make him sound like the good guy here, that sending away your daughter is fine." Shawn had been getting hurt feelings from Marie all day and he hated it so much.

"That's not what I was trying to do Shawn, and people send children to military school all the time." 

"You didn't even talk to her! You just assumed that she did something wrong and that's why she didn't come home!" Shawn sat up and looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry Shawn, but she knew that she should have come home."

"Mom, she liked Lynx too, don't you think it hurt her that Lynx would do something like that? Don't you think Marie needed time to herself? To think?"

"Yes I did, but that's not the point, the point is she should have said something, and she should have brought Tyler home first." 

"No, that's not the point either, the point is that you don't want her making the same mistake you made. Is that what we are to you mom? A mistake? Is that what Lynx is too?" 

"Shawn! You know how much I love you all, what is it that's making you so mad?"

"You don't have a clue, you don't have Marie's thoughts of hurt and abandonment in your head do you?" 

"We didn't abandon her, in a few month's she'll be back here with us."

"Until she messes up again? Tell me mom, was this your idea? Or did dad talk you into it?"

"It was a mutual agreement Shawn."

"Then bring her back, I don't want to spend a few months away from her, knowing how hurt she is, I can't take it." Shawn looked up as Logan walked out of the woods.

"Believe me Shawn, if I could I would, but right now this is what's best for her, she needs to learn respect." 

"Then do it, I don't want her to run away, that's what she wants, she told me."

"I'm sorry Shawn." Rita looked down as she turned away from Shawn and walked to the mansion, going down to the danger room to talk to Ororo. "Ororo, do you think what Logan and I did was the right thing to do?" 

"I cant tell you that Rita, it was a hard choice to make, but maybe you should listen to your son, Shawn is very intelligent, he takes after you." Ororo looked up at Rita as Rita nodded and thanked her.

"Thanks 'Ro, and I'm very sorry about Evan, he was a good kid" Rita put a hand on Ororo's shoulder and walked back to Shawn's truck. "Ok Shawn, we'll get her in the morning."


	48. Coming Home To The Danger Room

Disc-don't own original X-Men, only Shawn, Marie, Lynx, Becky, and Rita.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, video games have complete control of my mind now, I think aliens made them just to control humans, anyway, here's the chapter that everyone's been waiting for.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie woke up to the sound of trumpets, looking at her watch, 5 A.M. "Ugh! Way too early." Marie wiped at her face, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, almost kicking Becky in the head.

"Hey! That's my head Marie!" Becky swatted at Marie's leg, pushing it out of the way and standing up, putting on her boots as Marie jumped off her bunk, putting her boots on too. "You better start getting used to waking up this early, it happens every day." 

"I'd rather not think about it." Marie yawned, standing at the foot of her bed as lieutenant Frye walked by the girls, inspecting their beds. Frye stopped at Marie's bed, running a hand over the top. 

"Glad to see you can actually do something right the first time cadet Cromwell." The lieutenant sneered at Marie and moved on. "Ok, run the obstacle course then an hour of free time!"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Please Logan, lets go get Marie, we can punish her here." Rita looked around, walking with Logan in the woods.

"No Rita, she did something wrong, now she has to pay the price."

"Logan! I don't care what she did anymore, I want her back, Shawn does too, doesn't your son's happiness mean anything?"

"Yes it does, but that's not the problem right now, if we pick her up now, she'll think that she can get everything she wants if she plays her cards right."

"So send her through Logan's Run a million times, I don't care, just get my daughter back!" Rita stood in front of Logan, screaming in his face. 

"Rita! Do you listen to yourself? Your babying her." Logan put his hands on Rita's shoulders.

"Yes I do Logan, and the more we argue, the worse it is for the new baby, please." Rita pleaded with him.

"Don't do this darlin', it doesn't work like that, Marie needs to learn her lesson." 

"At what price Logan? She learns her lesson but hates us? I've never asked you to do anything for me Logan, I don't depend off other people like that, but now I need you. You put her in, you need to take her out."

"Fine, ok, fine." Logan raised his hands in defeat. 

"Thank you so much Logan." Rita wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, kissing his cheek. "Now we have to go get her."

"Now?"

"Yes now." Rita grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him back towards the clearing where the rubble of the institute used to be, but was now cleaned off. "Shawn! Tyler!" 

Rita yelled as the two boys stopped helping Hank with fixing up the mansion and walked over to Rita. "What do you want mom?"

"Wanna go pick up Marie?" Tyler dropped the 2 by 4 he was holding and jumped in the bed of Shawn's truck.

"Come on, lets go." Tyler urged the others as Shawn got in the back with Tyler, his parents getting up front, Logan driving. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The girls filed out of the green double doors, jogging towards the obstacle course, as Marie caught sight of a red truck like Shawn's from the corner of her eye. "Hurry up girl, lieutenant Frye is watching you carefully and your falling behind." Marie turned her head to see Becky next to her. 

"Thanks Becky." Marie jogged a little faster as she came to the obstacle course, the thing she hated the most. 

"Would Marie Cromwell and Becky Conaway please report to the Commander's office."

"Uh oh." The girls looked at each other and turned around, running towards the barracks.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita, Logan, Shawn, Tyler, and Charles sat in the office, at the last minute Charles had decided to come along as well. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie and Becky  stopped in the barracks as they quickly changed from their fatigue green to white and blue class A's. "What do you think we did?" Becky asked, as they walked over to the Commander's office. "Or, what did I do?" 

"Shut up, I was just mad yesterday." The girls stopped in front of the large mahogany door and knocked as they heard a make voice telling them to come in. Marie almost gasped when she saw her family, but stopped herself as she saluted to Commander Bill Fregoso.  

"It has come to my attention about your little stunt from yesterday Cadet Cromwell, lucky for you, your parents wish to take you out of the school, along with you Cadet Conaway." The Commander sat straight in his chair behind his desk.

"But sir, my parents…"

"Have okayed the leave, Professor Charles Xavier has a written and signed notice from your parents, now go and pack, you leave at 0 700 hours." The Commander watched as the girls saluted once more and walked out of his office.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The girls ran all the way back to their barracks, ecstatic. "Isn't this so cool? Your coming back with me where you don't have to hide your powers." Marie said as he threw everything into her bag, not even folding it, Becky doing the same. 

"I know, I never thought my parents would ok it, but I guess their tired of having a disappointment around." Becky threw the bag over her shoulder and followed Marie outside.

"Your not a disappointment, you're a mutant, and just between us, I hear they're really cool." The girls laughed as Marie's family was standing by Shawn's truck. "Shawn! Tyler!" Marie dropped her bag and hugged the boys. "I know it was you guys who got me back."

"Actually it was all Shawn." Tyler hugged Marie back, kissing her on the cheek as Becky stood in the background. 

"Guys, this is Becky." Marie motioned to Becky. "Becky, this is Shawn and Tyler who you saw in the pictures, and that's my mom, Rita and my dad, Logan and the Professor."

"Hello Becky, I am Professor Xavier, though most of my students call me Professor X." Charles held out a hand as Becky shook it, leaving his hand damp.

"Sorry about that, I'm not very good at staying human." Charles raised an eyebrow at this, he knew Becky was a mutant but didn't know what her powers were.

"Becky can turn into water, and control it too." Marie said as the Professor wiped the water off his hand.

"Well, I can kinda control it, but not very well." Becky looked down, then up at Shawn, smiling.

"That's what you will learn if you decide to stay with us." Charles smiled as everyone began to get into Shawn's truck. 

"We get to sit in back with mom." Shawn said, looking at Marie and Becky.

"You cant even drive your own truck?" Marie asked, climbing in the bed with Tyler, Rita, Shawn, and Becky.

"No." Shawn said, sitting against the back window as Becky sat at the other end of the truck. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie sat on a bed the next day, watching Becky put some of her things away. "Your so lucky Becky, you get one of the rooms down here, I get the Blackbird's hanger with my family, fun fun fun." Marie said as Becky laughed at that, sitting on the bed next to Marie.

"You know Marie, your brother is way cuter then in the photo you showed me." Becky smiled, leaning against the wall.

"You like my brother?" Marie tried hard to not laugh. 

"Yeah, so? He's cute." 

"He's also my brother."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Last time I checked he did, but I don't know about now, I'll ask him later ok?"

"Thank you so much." Becky hugged Marie as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Becky shouted as Tyler opened the door.

"I just came to tell you that Becky has a session with the Prof. and we both have a session with Logan." Tyler said, looking at Marie as she groaned.

"I think I should have taken my chances with lieutenant Frye." Marie said as she and Becky got up.

"Least you had a choice." Tyler said as the three walked down the hall.

"Why do I have a session with Professor Xavier?"

"The Prof.? sessions with him aren't bad, he helps you to control your powers, he should be outside near the fountain, we'll take you to him before going to the danger room." Marie said as they walked towards the fountain, which was untouched by the explosion. 

"What's a danger room?" Becky asked as Charles turned in his wheelchair to face the three teens.

"It's were we do our training. Most of us belong to a group called the X-Men, basically we're the good people and we fight the bad people, like Lynx."

"So your superheros?" 

"You could call us that." The three stopped in front of Charles as he nodded to Marie and Tyler. 

"Logan is waiting for you two in the danger room, I believe he has setup Logan's Run." Marie and Tyler groaned.

"We're going to die, we will really die." The two walked to the danger room, seeing Logan standing in the middle of the control room. 

"Hello Marie, Tyler, ready?" 

"No!" the two shouted in unison. 

"Too bad." Logan smiled. "Activate Logan's Run." Marie and Tyler stood back to back, watching the blades coming out of the walls. 

"Shit." Tyler said under his breath as he charged up a handful of trading cards, throwing them at the blades.

Marie looked around as her wings appeared on her back. "I could use some help Marie!" Tyler looked at the 4 blades coming at him. 

"So could I!" Marie flew into the air, slamming her nails into one of the blades coming at her, cutting all the way through it.

Tyler backed away, sending card after card towards the blades, then just stopping. "Don't stop and leave it all up to me Tyler!" Marie yelled, clawing another blade.

"I have no choice, I'm all out of cards." Tyler back up into a wall.

"Stay away from the wall kid! That doesn't help you at all." Logan shouted down at them.

"Sorry." Tyler mumbled. "What do I do Marie, I'm still out of cards."

"Then charge the blades." Marie glanced at Tyler as she got hit in the wing with a blade. "Ahhh!" Marie screamed, flying back into the wall, hitting her head against it. Tyler stepped towards Marie as the whole session stopped, as Logan came running through the door, standing over Marie. 

"Get up Marie." Logan watched Marie's hand go to her head, rubbing the back of it. 

"Your so caring dad." Marie sat up, looking at her bleeding wing as the wound slowly started to heal.

"Your on punishment, I don't need to be caring." Logan grabbed her hand, pulling her onto her feet. "Go rest you two, that's enough for today." Marie and Tyler ran outside before Logan could change his mind, finding the Professor and Becky still at the fountain. 

"Marie! What happened to your wing?" Rita walked up behind her daughter, looking at the black, bloody wing.

"Logan's Run happened." Marie sighed as Charles looked up at her, Ororo walking over to the group with a cloth in her hand, giving it to Rita.

"Go sit by the fountain." Marie walked to the fountain as Rita followed her, sitting on the side and dipping the cloth into the water, cleaning the blood off Marie's feathers. "Where's your father now?" Rita asked, looking up for a second before going back to Marie's wings.

"Setting up hell for tomorrow?"

"Marie, stop it."

"Sorry mother, I don't know."

"Logan is in the danger room." Everyone looked at Charles.

"Thank you Charles." Rita finished washing Marie's wing and walk towards the danger room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Logan stood in the middle of the danger room as Rita walked up behind him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Did you see what happened to your daughter?" Rita took a step back as Logan turned to face her.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I thought you'd be a little concerned if you saw your daughter with blood all over her wings, what were you doing that you couldn't help her?" 

"I was watching from the controls."

"You were watching? That's all you were doing? I thought you would at least be in there with them, they're only teenagers Logan, they can't take on Logan's Run by themselves." Rita protested as Logan silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Don't worry Rita, it'll be better for them in the end if I'm not down there saving them every time something goes wrong, that's what makes us stronger." 

"Us? As in mutants? Maybe that works for you Logan, but they have never tried Logan's Run before, Marie's lucky she has your healing factor, and Tyler's lucky he didn't get hurt." 

"This new baby is making you very moody, have you even told Shawn and Marie yet?" 

"Not yet, but I'll tell them today, I promise." Rita leaned forward, kissing Logan. "Just don't kill Marie." Rita turned and walked away, going up to look for Shawn and Marie. 

Marie and Becky were sitting by the fountain, Shawn and Tyler were watching the girls. "It's your sister Shawn, stop staring." Rita said behind him as he jumped up.

"That was gross mom, don't ever say that to me again, Tyler was watching Marie."

"So you were watching Becky? What happened to Carrie?"

"She decided she would rather be popular then be with a mutant."

"I'm sorry about that Shawn, but that's what humans do, they're afraid to be with mutants, but come take a walk with me." Rita put an arm around Shawn's shoulders as they walked over to the two girls. "Marie, come with us please." 

_Uh oh, what did we do Shawn?_ Marie asked, looking at her brother.

_I don't know, we'll find out._

"Whatever your thinking its wrong, your not in trouble." Rita walked with Shawn and Marie until they got to the lake, the three of them sitting on the dock. "Shawn, Marie, I have to tell you something."

"I don't have to do Logan's Run anymore?" Marie asked, hopefully.

"No, you still have to do those." Rita laughed as Marie's face dropped.

"Then, your pregnant?" Rita's head quickly turned to look at Marie.

"How'd you know?" 

"You are? That's weird, I don't know how I knew, I just knew."

"That's nice mom, can I go now?" Shawn asked, standing up.

"Yes Shawn, you can go now." 

"Guys are stupid." Marie said as the two of them stood up.

"Marie!" Rita watched Marie look down as Rita laughed. "Just don't let a guy hear that ok?" Marie nodded and flew back to the fountain where Becky was sitting. Marie watched as Becky's arm turned into water, then back to normal.

"Having fun?" Marie asked as she landed in front of Becky, her wings disappearing. 

"No, I cant hold the shape of water for more then a second." 

"Don't worry, you'll get better, trust me, now what do you say if I help you work on controlling water?" Marie asked with a smile. 

"How will you do that?"

"I'll give you something to do with your control." Marie took out a bag of balloons from her pocket. "I know for a fact that Shawn hates to get his clothes wet." Marie grinned as Becky joined in with a grin of her own. 

"Wont we get in trouble?" 

"Not if we don't get caught."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  


A/N: I promise that the next chapter will have lots of Lynx in it, and I'll put it up quicker then this one.


	49. Trouble For The Boys

Disc- I don't own the originals

A/N: Ororo seems kinda lonely to me, would anyone mind if I gave her a boyfriend?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita walked back to the institute where some of the mutants were helping to rebuild it as she glanced back at Marie and Becky sitting by the fountain, close together. "What's with them?" Scott walked up behind Rita.

"I don't know, but it cant be good, but I wouldn't worry to much." Rita said.

"Hey Ri, ah could use yer help ovah here." Rogue called from across the grounds where a good part of the dining room was done. 

"Ok, what do you need?" Rita flew over to her. 

"Ah could use some of yer weldin' skills." Rogue pointed to two pieces of metal as Rita melted them together, then let them dry and hardened. "Thanks."

"Welcome Rogue." 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie smiled as Becky put a hand out to the water, taking it out of the fountain and squeezing it into the balloons. "See Becky, you would never learn things like this from the Prof." Marie said as she tied the last one, there were at least 50 filled balloons already and most of the fountain water was gone.

"What about the water for the fountain?"

"Oh, 'Ro will fix that later."

"'Ro?"

"Yeah, Ororo, she's really cool, I'll introduce you to everyone later, but for now, we have to deliver the balloons." Marie scooped up a few as Becky took about 20 in her arms, Marie wrapping an arm around Becky's waist and lifting her into the sky and over to where the boys were working on the mansion. "Once these are gone, we'll go back for the rest ok?"

Becky nodded as they hovered above the boys. "Oh boys, we thought you might be a little hot." Becky called out, dropping all 20 balloons on them then dropping Marie's, soaking them as Marie flew back to the fountain, putting Becky down. "Why are you putting me down?"

"They'll come looking for us." Marie sat on the side of the fountain, her hand on the water balloons as the boys showed up. 

"That wasn't funny Marie." Shawn said taking a step forward, only to get the rest of the balloons thrown at him and Tyler while the girls laughed. "Now it's our turn." Shawn said as his hands engulfed in flames.

"Uh oh, hold on tight Becky." Marie grabbed Becky and flew them up into the sun, watching the boys stupid mistake of looking up, and right into the light. "Talented aren't they?" Marie asked Becky as she laughed. "Don't we live in a school boys? Thought for sure you'd know not to look into the sun."

"Come down here and say that." Both boys yelled as Tyler charged up cards. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Oh no, Rogue, looks like the girls were planning something." Rita saw Tyler and Shawn on the ground, ready to use their powers while shielding their eyes from the sun. "Might wanna go stop this before it becomes an all out mutant fight."

"Rahght." Rogue and Rita began walking over to the boys as Scott saw them and ran over to them. "This just gaht worse fer 'em, Scott saw 'em, and they know they should be helping us, naght playin'." 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Marie! Get down here now." Scott called as Marie slowly descended, putting Becky on her feet. "Do you 4 honestly think this is a good time to play with your powers? Who knows what kind of people could see, besides, you should be helping, now go!"

"This sucks." The four muttered under their breath as they walked towards the other adults, Scott behind them.

"Who was that?" Becky looked at Marie once Scott left them. 

"That was Scott, he's the leader of the X-Men." Marie said, as Tyler, Shawn, and Marie rolled their eyes. "He's really strict, we never get to have fun around here if there's something else we can be doing." 

"Guton tag." Kurt appeared behind the teens as Becky jumped, she wasn't used to seeing blue people. 

"Hi Kurt, this is Becky, she's a new recruit, just got her today." Marie said as Kurt waved his 3 fingers, then teleported away. 

"Is he supposed to be blue?" Becky looked at Marie.

"Yeah, he's the cool fuzzy blue dude around here." 

"And what about me?" Hank walked up holding a ton of building material. 

"Your just Hank, the teacher." The 3 teens laughed as Becky just stood there. "This is Hank, he's the science teacher here." Marie told Becky as Hank nodded a goodbye and went back to building the mansion. 

"Is everyone around here like that? I thought all mutants look like humans." Becky looked around as she saw something shine in the sky. "That was weird."

"What was?" the three teens looked at Becky.

"I saw something in the sky, it looked almost like a shoot star, but it was silver and during the day." Becky looked around and saw a few more. "Look, there's more."

"Uh oh." The three said in unison.

"Mom! Dad! Professor! Magneto is here!" Marie yelled at the top of her lungs as every mutant stopped the work on the mansion and ran to the teenagers. 

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"Becky saw their orbs, they went towards the woods, like always." Marie said as all the mutants ran to the edge of the woods, the teens staying in the back with Becky. 

"Who's Magneto?"

"A bad mutant who thinks mutants should rule over the humans." Marie quickly summed up as she saw Piotr walk out of the woods in front of Magneto where Lynx usually was. 

"Somethings wrong, where's Lynx?" Rita asked the X-Men. 

"Um…she's not gonna be leading them for a while, she's blind." Tyler said as everyone turned to look at him.

"How long have you know?" Rita asked as Magneto, Pyro, Mystique, and Sabretooth came out of the woods behind Piotr. "And why is Colossus suddenly in the lead?" 

"I've known for a while, but it was never the time to tell you guys." Tyler shrunk back as Rita turned to face the Alcolytes.

"Just stand back Becky, don't get in the way of these people." Marie took Becky's arm and lead her back a bit.

"You know darlin', I think your getting your answer." Logan said to Rita as they looked at Colossus.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ 

"Now Lethal, I don't think they even know you're here." Colossus whispered behind him as Lethal showed herself, stepping out from behind Colossus's large body. 

"Hello mother, I know you're here." Lethal took a few steps forward as if her vision was perfect. "You have a new friend." Lethal sniffed the air, turned to face Becky. "How nice, another person to play with, come on boys." Lethal smiled as Mystique yelled at her.

"Not so fast girlie, your playing with fire here." Logan growled.

"And we all know how fun fire is." Lethal said as she stepped towards Pyro, engulfed in his flames for a second. 

_Lynx, fighting with Erik is never the way, you know that deep down, just listen to your heart._ "Out of my brain old-timer." Lethal yelled at the crowd, sniffing for Charles's scent. "Get them now!" 

Large flames came from Pyro's direction as Ororo rose to the sky, sending a heavy fog to the woods. "You can not fight that which you can not see." Ororo taunted.

"It's all the same to me." Lethal sneered as she jumped into the sky, slashing Ororo across the ribs, knocking her to the ground and into Scott. "Perfect." 

"Say goodbye fillie." Remy's voice came from behind her as he reached for his deck of cards, only to get punched in the head before he could even touch them. 

"You cant even hit me when I'm blind, and I thought the X-Men were good." 

"Lynx, we still don't want to fight you." Rita's voice and scent appeared next to her. 

"Get over it, you are." Lynx tripped Rita as she felt the fog begin to lift. "Hurry up and get the X-Men!" 

Magneto lifted his hands, holding Logan in place as Sabretooth cut away at him. "Cats aren't very smart are they?" Logan asked as the wounds healed.

"Least I was smart enough to know that knocking up Rita was good." Sabretooth growled in Logan's face as Logan tried hard to hit Sabretooth back, only to fail. 

"And you can only say that when I cant move?" Logan asked. 

"It's more fun to watch you suffer." Sabretooth said as Magneto extended Logan's claws, painfully pulling them from his bones.

"Ahhh!" Logan screamed as Kurt disappeared and reappeard on Magneto's shoulders, taking his helmet and teleporting back to Charles. 

"I'm sorry Erik, Lynx." Charles put a hand to his head as both Lynx and Magneto fell to their knees on the verge of becoming unconscious. 

"Goodbye for now Charles." Erik managed to say before he and Lynx fainted, Colossus picking up Lynx, slowly retreating back to the woods as Sabretooth picked up Magneto and followed the others, running back to the orbs and leaving the X-Men.

"What did they want?" Shawn asked Charles.

"I don't know, but they must have come for something." Charles told the X-Men as Logan retracted his claws and rubbed his knuckles. 

"Are you ok Logan?" Rita stood next to Logan as Scott and Ororo slowly got up. 

"I'm fine." Logan said, walking away as Rita followed. 

"Are you sure, it is ok to be in pain Logan, you've been through a lot in your life." 

"I'm fine Rita." Logan stopped rubbing his knuckles and put an arm around Rita. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just fine." Rita smiled as they stopped a few miles away from the institute. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, I'm telling the truth." Rita said as she kissed Logan. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl now, I know how to take care of myself, it is ok." 


	50. Scottish Stranger

"Where's Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters?"

The manager of the gas station turned to face the male voice. The man who spoke was tall with a dark brown hat basking his eyes in shadows and a black trench coat with nice-looking clothes under it. "Why do you ask? You one of those mutant freaks?"

"Hardly, I'm a mutant hunter." The man said, showing to expression.

"We could use more of your kind around here, where you from?" the manger smiled, leaning against the counter.

"The Highlands." 

"Really? What brings you all the way out here? Why not take out the mutants in Scotland first?"

"Lets just say" the man slightly pulled his trench coat back, showing a magnum and bullets "I have some personal business to handle with Professor Xavier." The man covered the gun again. "Now, if you would tell me where this place is."

"Of course, the place was blown up, no one knows how, but the mutants still live there, I think they're trying to rebuild it though." The manager grabbed a map and opened it, circling a place near some trees and a lake. "This is the place here." The manager pointed to the stop he circled, giving the map to the man. "Take the map with you, it's free for someone like you." 

The man nodded to the manager and walked out of the store, getting into a black Lambergeni Diablo (Did I spell that right?). "That man's got money." The manager looked at a few store clerks. 

"Yeah he does, but at least he's doing a good job, taking out those mutant's." a teenager clerk said, stacking a few things in the back. 

"Andy's right, that is a good job, for us and for him, though I do wonder what he's doing here in the states." Another clerk said.

"Maybe the Scottish like it here more, besides, Westchester has the biggest mutant population because of that 'Professor'." The manager said. "Now get back to work." He watched the clerk's go back to work. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Piotr sat in the med lab, looking from Lynx to Erik. "How's Magneto?" 

"He's fine mate, how's the Sheila?" St. John looked over to where Lynx lay. 

"I don't know about Lynx, her mind took beating today, she's not very used to that." Piotr looked down at Lynx.

"The brat deserved it, she's been thinking she can boss Erik and me around ever since she showed up." Mystique walked in, looking down at Erik.

"That's because she can boss you two around, and everyone else here, we actually win with her." 

"The Alcolytes used to win too." Mystique snapped. 

"Yeah, until you came here from the brotherhood." Sabretooth growled as he walked into the room, looking from his daughter to Erik. 

"The cat's got you there Sheila." St. John laughed. 

"It's true, the comrade's got a point." Mystique glared at Piotr.

"Would you all shut the fuck up? I'm trying to rest here." Lynx yelled as everyone's mouth shut, and the room became silent. "That's better." Lynx put a hand to her head, lightly rubbing her temple. 

"Trying to rest? Poor baby's got a headache." Mystique stood next to Lynx. 

"Big mistake Raven." Lynx sat up, grabbing Mystique by her neck and choking her. The boys sat back laughing as Mystique began to cough. "You really should go back to your pathetic team." Lynx pushed Mystique back, hearing her stumble over an empty med table and fall to the floor. 

"And how should I do that? Your killed them remember." Mystique stood up, holding her neck. 

"Wanda and Pietro are still alive, go live with them." 

"Those two would kill their own team in battle, they're unpredictable." Mystique leaned against the wall, far away from Lynx.

"Then maybe they'll kill you, if they're that nice to me." Lynx laid back down.

"Just give it up Mystique, you'll never lead the Alcolytes in battle the way Lynx does, it's a hopeless dream." Erik stood up, rubbing his head the way Lynx was. 

"And what do you know about dreams anyway? I know I dream about a certain blue son of mine every night, all because of you!" Mystique yelled. 

"Just go away and don't look back Raven." Lynx stood up, almost falling as Piotr caught her. "Victor, take Raven to earth and leave her there, I don't want to see her again." 

Sabretooth picked Mystique up as she pounded on his back, turning into a mouse as Sabretooth kept hold of her. "Come on Mystique, it's finally time for you to go." Sabretooth left the room, as Piotr helped Lynx up on the med table again. 

"I'm fine Piotr." Lynx said, trying to stand up, only to have Piotr catch her again and put her on the med table. 

"You need to rest some more, your head still hurts." 

"I want to rest in my room, not here." Lynx was about to get up as Piotr picked her up. 

"I'll take her to her room and watch over her tonight in case something happens." Piotr told the rest of the Alcolytes as took Lynx to her room, putting her on her bed, sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

"I could have walked you know." Lynx sat up.

"No you couldn't have, not today at least, just lay down and rest." Piotr gently pushed Lynx back, kissing her. "Now rest Lynx." 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Are things always this exciting around here?" Becky looked around at the burnt trees from Pyro's fire, which were only a few. 

"With all mutants living here? Yes." Marie flew a few supply's up to Rita who was helping Logan with the second floor, thankfully the first floor was all done, the dining room just needed a door and that would be it for the first floor. 

"Marie, why don't you and Becky go help Shawn, Tyler, Remy, and Hank with the staircase?" Rita said as Marie nodded, landing on the floor. 

"Ok Becky, we get to go help with the staircase." Marie walked around to the front of the mansion as the boys were putting the third step on. 

"Wow, this staircase is huge, how many floors do you have?" Becky watched with amazement. 

"Four." (I'm just guessing four, but since they have like 20 people, it must be a lot.)

"Dang, I didn't know it would be this huge, do you have like maids or something?" Becky watched the guys finish making the fourth step.

"Yeah, us. We do our own cleaning and laundry and all, but we don't have to cook for yourselves, Ororo does most of the cooking." Marie said as Shawn and Tyler took a break to watch the girls talk. 

"All done talking?" Tyler walked up behind Marie, putting an arm around her waist. "Ever gonna help us?"

"Yes we will Tyler, now go away." Marie smiled, pushing Tyler away as Becky laughed. 

"See, she's laughing." Tyler said, talking about Becky. 

"Just go back to work." Marie told Tyler as he went back to helping his dad, Hank, and Shawn with the staircase. 

"Told you nothing good would come from liking Marie, she's bossy." Shawn looked at Tyler.

"She's only bossy when your around, maybe it's a sign." Tyler smiled as Shawn ignored him. 

"Ok, we're ready to help." Marie and Becky walked over to the boys. "What do you need done?"

"Marie, nothing personal sis, but you can't build anything, you couldn't even build anything with building blocks when we were younger." Shawn said, helping Tyler cut some wood. 

"Well, mom said to come here and help you so we did." Marie rolled her eyes at Shawn and walked toward's the lake. "Come on Becky, they can work, we can talk." Becky smiled to Shawn and followed Marie, sitting on the dock. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The man from the store parked a few miles down the road from the school, silently walking through the gate, watching as a teenage girl flew up to a man and a woman working on the school. He walked to the trees, it seemed as if the property had a lake and forest/woods on it, easy for hiding. He stood among the trees, watching as two teenage girls talked to two teenage guys. The man sat in a tree, watching the mutants intently. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita watched Logan, he was working without his shirt, reminding her of the day Pietro took her to the winter formal. Rita went back to what she was doing as Logan looked up, sniffing the air. "What is it Logan?"

"Someone's here." Logan looked towards the trees. 

"Who?"

"I don't know…"


	51. Feelings For Ororo?

Disc-nope, don't own the originals, duh!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hey, big blue, come on." Logan jumped down from where he was standing, Hank walking over to Logan.

"What is it Logan?" Hank asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Someone's here, I don't know who it is." Logan said, walking towards the trees and looking up at them, Hank beside him. "Better come out bub." Logan growled, extending his claws.

The man in the tree looked shocked as he jumped out of the tree, looking from the gruff man to the big blue man with glasses. "Are…are you Professor Xavier?" the man looked at Hank.

"No…" Hank was about to say something as Charles wheeled up besides the two men. 

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier." The bald man in a wheel chair said, looking at the mysterious man. 

"Who are you?" Logan growled at the man again. 

"I'm…I'm Nick, Nick Connery." 

"And you're a mutant hunter?" Charles raised an eyebrow as Nick wondered how he knew.

"Actually, no, I just needed directions, I came to see you." Nick took his hat off,  revealing black eyes with a green oval pupil (you know, like cats). 

"I see." Charles nodded as Rita walked up behind Logan, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Logan, put your claws away, your scaring him." Rita whispered as Logan withdrew his claws.

"I thought, that I might be able to stay here, because of the mutant crisis." Nick looked at the beautiful woman who stood behind that man with claws, then back to Charles.

"Of course you can stay here, mutants are always welcome, though, right now, as you can see, we don't have the best living quarters." Charles motioned to the mansion.

"Yes of course, and I would be happy to help rebuild it with you."

"What can you do if I may ask." Hank took off his glasses and put the tip in his mouth.

Nick looked at the blue man and took his trench coat off, revealing large scaly black wings and a tail, not the feathered wings Rita and Marie had, along with long white fangs. "I, uh, think I'm part dragon." Nick said with a long forked tongue, almost like a snakes, looking down.

"Who ever said any of us were perfect." Rita said, stepping in front of Logan with her wings out. 

Nick smiled as Charles watched the two. "Rita, why don't you go get everyone together, we can introduce both Nick and Becky." Charles said as Rita nodded and walked back to the mansion.

"Mom, who was dad talking about?" Marie looked at her mother and then to where the three men were in front of someone. 

"A new mutant is here." Rita said as all the mutants who heard stopped what they were doing and walked over to Rita. 

"Really? Who?" Marie asked.

"You'll meet him in a second." Rita said, flying off to find the other mutants and bringing them all out to the front as Logan, Hank, and Charles came back with some guy behind them. 

"Everyone, this is Nick Connery." Charles motioned to the guy in the back who stepped forward, he looked like a mix of human and dragon. 

"Hello, I'm Ororo." Ororo stepped forward, shaking Nick's hand. 

"Hi." Nick smiled to Ororo, she was beautiful. 

"By the way, this is Becky everyone, she can control water and turn into water." Marie said as everyone said their hello's to Becky, oblivious to the fact that Ororo and Nick were still holding hands. 

"Ya maght whant ta let go sugah." Rogue whispered to Ororo as she took her hand away from Nick, almost blushing (yes, I did say Ororo was almost blushing). 

"Thank you Rogue." Ororo turned and went back to what she was doing, looking at the fountain and the lack of water. "Marie, Becky, don't use all the water next time." Ororo said as she raised her arms, hovering in the air as her eyes became as white as her hair. Nick watched with amazement as the sky clouded over the fountain and the rain filled the fountain with water. 

Ororo's feet gently touched the ground as the clouds disappeared, her eyes turning back to the dark brown/black color they were. "Wow." Becky and Nick said, almost in unison. 

"'Ro's a weather witch." Marie calmly told the two. 

"I didn't know anyone could control the weather, that's almost like unlimited power." Becky said.

"Well, you can control water, and that's a pretty good power." Marie stated. 

"And I can control fire." Shawn looked at Becky.

"And I've got earth covered." Nick said as he moved his hand towards the burnt, dead trees, watching them come back to life. 

"Now we just need light." Hank smiled as a few people laughed. 

"Anyway, I think we should get back to work." Charles watched the mutants walk away, going back to working on the mansion. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hey Ororo, do you like Nick?" Jean walked over to where Ororo was, in the parlor that was now finished. 

"He's a very nice guy, but we hardly know each other, I don't you can like someone in a few minutes." Ororo said, turning the page of WutheringHeights, the book she was reading. 

"Yeah, but look at Rita and Logan, she changed Logan totally, in like a week." Jean sat on the edge of her chair, watching Ororo read her book. 

"Honestly Jean, what does it matter? People generally have to like you back." Ororo stated, putting a bookmark in her book and standing up, walking towards the kitchen. 

"And what if he does? We all saw the way he looked at you." Jean insisted, getting a glass of water. 

"Come on Jean, we should be helping everyone." Ororo quickly tried changing the subject, walking outside. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"He may be a mutant but I don't like him." Logan growled, talking to Rita as the worked on the second story.

"Logan, you don't like anyone anyway, what makes him so different?" Rita smiled as Logan growled.

"I don't know, I just don't think his story about coming to stay here was the truth, then there's the way he looked at you and 'Ro." Logan said, pounding a nail into a wall.

"Get over it Logan, your just jealous." Rita rolled her eyes, flying down to the ground and walking over to Ororo and Jean.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Admit it Ororo, you like Nick." Jean persisted.

"I'm with her 'Ro, you almost blushed when you were shaking his hand." Rita exclaimed as Ororo looked for something to do, just to get away from the conversation about Nick. 

"I don't think I've ever blushed in my life Rita." Ororo said.

"Then it's about time." Rita continued as Ororo walked over to the fountain and looked at the water.

"The water level hasn't changed since you filled it up this morning." Jean stated, crossing her arms.

"I was just checking, I heard it was going to be hot lately, I don't want it to evaporate." Ororo turned to face Rita and Jean. 

"Ororo, you can make it colder if you want, besides, it hasn't gotten over 80 for a month." Rita gave Ororo a smug grin.

"Ororo, Ororo, Ororo. Hasn't anyone ever told you it was ok to like someone?" Jean sat next to Ororo on the side of the fountain as Rita sat on the other side of Ororo. 

"Jean, I'd rather help you and Rita with your relationships." 

"Ororo, we're all grown up now, and so are you, and I think it's about time you get yourself a man before your hair gets any whiter." Rita said, putting an arm around Ororo. "So why don't we go find Nick?"

"No!" Ororo yelled as Logan look at her from the second story.

"Come on 'Ro, lets go find him before Jean and I make you come with us." Rita stood up.

"Fine." Ororo sighed as she and Jean stood up.

"I think he went to the lake." Jean said.

"Then lets go." Rita and Jean put their arms around Ororo's arms and walked with her towards the lake. "So 'Ro, want us to stay or go away?" 

"Please stay." Ororo said as they looked at the dock, there was a man in a trench coat with his back to them. 

"Go talk to him, we'll stand back here." Jean and Rita shoved Ororo towards Nick. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Nick turned around and watched Ororo stumble towards him, a red head and the woman from before behind her. "Hello Nick." Ororo caught herself and walked over to Nick. "Do you like it here?"

"Yes I do, it's nice here, very peaceful." Nick turned back to looking at the lake. 

"Not for long, when the mansion is rebuilt, the mutants will be everywhere." Ororo stood next to Nick and looked at the lake as well, while Jean and Rita silently walked away from the two. 

Nick laughed a bit as he looked at Ororo, she was so beautiful. "Nothing can ruin the peace here, a place without humans is wonderful." 

"Not all humans are bad."

"And the rest?"

"The rest just don't understand yet, but given time" Ororo was about to finish as Nick began to talk.

"Given time they'll kill us." Nick looked at Ororo.

"That's not true Nick."

"I've seen it before Ororo." Nick closed his eyes as he remembered. "The humans…they killed all my friends in the Highlands, killed them right there in front of everyone." 

"I'm sorry that happened to you Nick, but humans here are beginning to understand that we are the good guys." Ororo hesitated a second before lightly putting a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Humans will never understand us, not for a very, very long time." Nick put his hand over Ororo's. 

"But here they are at least trying." 

"You always talk about here, but I am here and I only see hatred, I mean, I had to lie just to get directions to this place. Do you know what it feels like to see your best friend killed in front of everyone?" 

"No, I don't, I never had to go through that, back in Africa, I was called a goddess." 

"Humans are just cruel, it's that simple, humans are all alike, they'll never change. Humans and mutants can never co-exist." 

"I believe that one day, they can." 

"And when will that one day be? You don't know what it's like to hide Ororo, you like normal, beautiful, but look at me, I'm a walking lizard." Nick turned away from Ororo, shrugging her hand off his shoulder. 

"Do you really think that appearance is everything?" 

"No, but I don't want to hide my wings and tail, it's not fair." 

"I know it's not, but Charles can give you an image inducer, you can look like anything." 

"So I can go out to be with the humans? I'll take my chances hiding in the shadows." 

"You just said yourself that having to hide isn't fair, now your getting a chance to look anyway you want to look." 

"I don't want to look normal, I want to _be normal." Nick faced Ororo. _

"We've all wished we could be normal, but it's not possible, so make the best out of it. You're a good guy Nick, that's what matters." Ororo smiled, then turned around only to find out that Rita and Jean were gone. 

"They left once you walked over to me."

"How did you know that?"

"I have really good senses, maybe it's some dragon thing, I don't know." 

"Nick, you should accept who and what you are, otherwise, no one else will accept you." (A/N: did that make sense? Well, you know what I meant.) Ororo walked away, leaving Nick standing there. 

"Wait, Ororo." Nick walked after her as she ignored him. He looked down as his trench coat slid off his arms, falling to the ground, flying after her and landing in front of her, startling her. "Don't be mad at me, please."

"Come talk to me when your appearance doesn't matter." Ororo began to walk off as Nick's tail wrapped around her waist, keeping her there. 

"What about you? When we met the only thing you saw were my eyes, and you smiled, what did you think then?"

"I don't know what I thought, I didn't you then."

"But you do now?" 

"Yes, you're a nice guy on the inside, and that's where it counts." Nick's tail loosened as he let Ororo go, walking by her side to go back to the institute. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You left her alone with him?" Logan growled as Rita and Jean came back.

"Yes we did, stop judging him Logan, or else I can arrange for you to sleep outside." Rita pointed a finger in Logan's face as he growled again and walked away. 


	52. Understanding

Disc-I DON'T OWN THEM!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"What did you and Nick talk about?" Jean and Rita walked into the parlor the next day, sitting on the rug near the chair Ororo was sitting in.

"If you two had stayed, maybe you would know." Ororo said, reading WutheringHeights again. 

"It was good we left, I'm sure Nick would rather talk to you alone, he's new here, he doesn't need tons of people standing in the background." Rita looked at Ororo, watching her read the book.

"Somehow I doubt Nick would mind having three women around." Ororo's eyes never left her book as she talked.

"What went wrong? You two seem great together." Jean looked down at the Persian rug she was sitting on, one of the things Charles collects.

"He doesn't want to be here, he doesn't want to be a mutant, he just wants to be normal, he said it himself." Ororo turned the page of her book.

"Who does want to be a mutant? I love the powers and all, but it's not cool being shunned, or seeing your children shunned." Rita said. 

"Though, Ororo has a point, he should accept who he is, even if it does make him different." Jean stated.

"'Ro, don't listen to Jean, she's not herself right now." Rita glared at Jean.

"Talking about Nick?" Charles wheeled into the room, looking at the three women. 

"Yes Charles, and frankly I don't know why we're talking about him anyway." Ororo finally looked up from her book to look at Charles. 

"Charles, please tell Ororo that Nick is great for her." Rita looked at Charles as well.

"I believe it's safer not to get in the middle of this." Charles exclaimed as he left the room.

"At least talk to him some more Ororo, maybe you misunderstood something." Jean stood up and smiled to Ororo before leaving the room. 

"She's right 'Ro, make him feel at home." Rita put a hand on Ororo's shoulder, leaving the room as well. 

Ororo watched everyone leave before going back to her book. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Nick sat on the dock that night, looking out over the dark water. "Nick?" Rita walked up behind him, it was midnight and she couldn't sleep.

"Yeah?"

"It's midnight, what are you doing out here?" 

"Just sitting here, your Rita right?" Nick looked at her as she sat down next to him, putting her feet in the water.

"Yes, I'm Rita. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" 

"Go ahead."

"What happened with you and Ororo before?"

"Simple, she accepts herself and thinks I don't." 

"Do you mind being a mutant?"

"Can't say I love it, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know we just met, but, do you like Ororo?"

"Yeah, I do, she's beautiful, and intelligent." 

"Then show her that."

"I cant, our views on humans are too different."

"What are your views?"

"That humans and mutants can never co-exist peacefully, at least not for a very long time." 

"You sound like someone I used to work for."

"Who was that?"

"His name is Magneto, our enemy, he believes that mutants should rise up and control humans. My daughter is working for him and is now the leader of the Alcolytes, his team."

"Our enemy? Everyone who lives here is his enemy?"

"Yeah, everyone living here is an X-Men in some sense, the adults are all X-Men, my son and daughter, Shawn and Marie, are close to becoming X-Men, same with Tyler, and Becky will be a new recruit." 

"I see."

"Honestly, my views on humans are the same as yours, I don't think they will ever come together, but I still fight with the good guys, and Ororo is still my good friend. As a teenager I was tormented because I was different, and I will never forgive humans for that, ever, but Ororo sees past that, she's a very understanding person." 

"She seems that way, but I don't know how to make her happy." 

"Stop wearing this." Rita tugged at his trench coat. 

"I don't want to scare someone." 

"Believe me, you wont scare anyone, we have two people with wings and two blue dudes walking around, you'll seem normal, plus there's Logan scissor hands."

"Logan?"

"Yes, the guy you saw with the 9 inch claws when you met the Professor." 

Nick laughed slightly. "Is he dangerous?"

"That's like asking if a dog has teeth, it's always a yes." Rita smiled as Nick looked at her.

"Nice smile, so I'm guessing your with him?"

"Yes, and how'd you know I was smiling? It's like pitch black out here."

"Dragon eyes, I can see in the dark."

"How long have you had your mutation?"

"As long as I can remember."

"But your young, you cant be more then 25."

"Actually, I'm 374." Rita's jaw dropped when she heard his age.

"You don't age?"

"Yeah, I age, I age one year for every 17 years, making my appearance 22."

"Wow, and I thought my husband was old."

"He seems young too."

"Yeah he does, but no one knows how old he is, not even himself." Rita looked down at her watch as she pressed the light button. "It's 1:24, wanna come back to the institute with me?" Rita took her feet out of the water and stood up.

"Sure." Nick stood up as well, walking back to the institute with Rita, the way he did with Ororo. 

(A/N: Ok, now that we got the bonding thing done, lets go back to the good stuff.)

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx walked down to the common room, which consisted of a few couches and a TV, which St. John and Piotr watching. "Are you two watching TV again?" Lynx asked, sitting on the first couch she found. 

"Yes." The boys said in unison. 

"What's so good about it?" Lynx asked.

"We never get it on Asteroid M. but now that Magneto has moved us down to his secret hideout in Westchester, we can watch it again." Piotr responded as he stood up and walked over to the couch Lynx was on, sitting next to her. 

"It's so amusing I'm sure." Lynx sighed.

"Sorry you cant watch it Sheila, we'll bring you down here once you get your sight back, promise." St. John said. 

"No, I'll bring her." Piotr look at St. John 

"I get it mate." St. John winked at Piotr.

"I swear, if one of you just did that winking thing guys do, I'll kill you right here and now." Lynx growled.

"It was St. John." Piotr laughed as Lynx jumped up running towards St. John's scent, only to trip over a coffee table in the middle of the room and be caught by Piotr before she hit the floor. "You need to be more careful."

"I'm fine." Lynx said.

"I doubt that." Victor walked into the room and growled at Piotr since Piotr's arm was still around Lynx, from catching her. 

"Shut up!" Lynx yelled at Victor as he walked over to Piotr.

"Let her go, now." Victor growled before grabbing Piotr's shirt collar. 

"Fine by me comrade." Piotr gently put Lynx down before putting up his armor and turning around, punching Victor in the face and sending him back into the wall. 

"Ugh." Victor moaned, wobbling on his feet before stepping away from the wall, revealing a dent in the metal wall. 

"What is going on around here?" Magneto stepped into the room, raising a hand to the wall as the dent bent back to the way it should be, straight. 

Victor walked out of the room, mumbling something about 'stupid kids'.

"What exactly went on here?" Magneto asked again.

"Lynx came down and got mad at St. John, like usual and she went to kill him but she tripped over the table in the middle of the room, I caught her and that's when kitty kat came in and yelled at me."

"And you hit him?" Magneto sat on one of the nicely upholstered couches.

"Yeah, he got him good." St. John laughed.

"Maybe you should work on hitting the X-Men and not your own teammates." With that Magneto left the room.

"I still think it was cool." Piotr glared at St. John as he shut up.

"Are you two done acting like teenagers?" Lynx stood up, and walked to the kitchen, keeping a hand on the wall. 

"Here." Piotr followed Lynx into the kitchen as he opened a cabinet and handed her a bag of chips as she sat on the counter.

"Do you have anything else besides junk food?" Lynx asked as Piotr looked through the fridge.

"Nope, just junk food, why?"

"It's never in the middle, it's all junk food here, or it's all healthy food at the institute."

"You wanna go back there?"

"Not even if hell froze over." Lynx said, eating a few chips as Piotr leaned against the counter next to her.

"Good."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita walked around the institute the next day, it was finally looking better, all but one room on the second floor was complete and then they could start on the third floor. "You work fast around here." Nick walked up beside Rita.

"Yeah, well, we build the way mutants were meant to build, cool and fast." Rita said as a gust of wind went by her. "Pietro?"

"That's-my-name." Nick watched a silver-haired man almost appear out of no where in front of Rita. 

"What are you doing here?" Rita asked as she hugged him.

"I'm-not-allowed-here-anymore?"

"Well, considering who your father is, no, not really."

"You-hurt-me-Rita."

"Sorry Pietro, but that's the way it goes." 

"I-got-bored-and-Wanda's-in-a-bad-mood-today-so-I'm-staying-away-from-her."

"Good choice, it may help you live longer." Rita joked as Logan came up behind Pietro. 

"What are you doing here?" Logan growled as he grabbed for Pietro, only to grab air.

"Sorry-too-slow." Pietro taunted from behind Logan.

"Pietro! Logan! Stop it both of you, I don't want to hear your stupid fighting." Rita yelled at the two as Logan backed down, walking away and grumbling something no one could understand. "Anyway, can you tell me anything about Lynx?" Rita turned her full attention back to Pietro.

"Nope-cant-except-that-she-kicked-Mystique-out-off-the-team."

"How do you know that?"

"Mystique-came-looking-for-me-and-Wanda-after-being-forced-off-Lynx's-team."

"Lynx's team?"

"Yeah-Lynx-is-now-leading-the-Alcolytes."

"You learn something new everyday."

By the time their conversation was over, Nick's head was spinning from trying to understand what 'Pietro' was saying. "I-just-stopped-to-say-hi-now-I-need-to-go." And as fast as he appeared he was gone.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Where is Pietro? He should be here by now." Magneto pace the length of the common room as Victor, Piotr, St. John, and Lynx sat on the couches. "He's never late, he can ran faster then the speed of light." Magneto talked mainly to himself as Pietro ran in and stopped in the doorframe of the common room. 

"Sorry-I'm-late." Pietro smiled as everyone's jaw dropped.


	53. Truth Or Dare?

Tyler sat in the rec room a month later, skillfully shuffling his trading cards like Remy. "Hey Ty." Marie walked into the rec room and sat on the arm of Tyler's chair. "What's up?"

"Bored."

"Bored? We just got the mansion rebuilt last week and your already bored? Why not go play video games or something? Or here's a thought, do something with Shawn." 

"Shawn's off looking for Becky." Tyler looked up at Marie and smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Marie rolled her eyes and sighed, just as a thought came to her. "Go find Shawn and bring him back to the rec room, I'm gonna go find Becky ok?"

Tyler was about to ask why as Marie jumped to her feet and ran off. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Come in." Becky looked up as someone knocked on her door, seeing Marie standing in the doorframe. 

"Come on, lets go." Marie grabbed Becky's wrist and ran downstairs with her to the rec room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hey dude." Tyler walked over to Shawn how was outside. "I don't think Becky's out here, besides, Marie says I have to bring you back to the rec room." 

"Why?"

"She just said to do it." Tyler walked back inside with Shawn behind him, going into the rec room only to find the girls sitting on the couch.

"Ok, the boys are here, now will you tell me why you dragged me down here?" Becky asked Marie.

"Sure, Tyler was bored so I figured we could play truth or dare, but they better be really good." 

After a few minutes the three agreed to play and Marie was first to go. "Shawn, truth or dare." Marie smiled, she knew Shawn would go for dare.

"Truth." Marie's jaw dropped, she was certain he would pick dare. "I don't like to be predictable sis." 

"Um…" Marie looked around for any adults, there were none. "Tell us good boy Shawn, are you a virgin?" Tyler laughed when he heard Marie's question, it was true, Shawn was the good teen around.

Shawn didn't say anything, he just looked at Marie, keeping an unemotional face at all times. "Tell us." Tyler prompted.

"No…" Shawn looked down as Marie and Tyler smiled.

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"Um…Carrie." Tyler burst out laughing as he rolled onto his back, holding his stomach as tears ran down his face.

"That preppy human?" Tyler asked as Marie giggled a bit.

"He has a point Shawn, she is such a prep, I mean, look at why your not with her, she doesn't like mutants." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just laugh it up." Shawn crossed his arms.

"We are." Tyler barely managed to get out before going back into a fit of hysteria. 

"Ok Tyler, stop, it's Shawn's turn." Marie put a hand on Tyler's shoulder as he finally stopped and sat up.

"Becky, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Becky looked around at the other three teens before looking back to Shawn.

"I dare you to soak Hank's lab." Tyler and Marie gasped as Shawn sat back smiling.

"You cant be serious Shawn, that's just mean." Marie said.

"He wont think much of it."

"Yes he will, give her another one." Tyler watched Shawn sigh.

"Fine, I dare you to cancel Logan's penthouse subscription." Marie and Tyler cringed.

"I don't even want to know how you know about that." Marie cringed again as Shawn left the room then came back.

"Here you go." Shawn handed Becky a piece of paper with a number on it and the phone. 

"What's his last name?" Becky looked at Shawn.

"Cromwell, he took on our mother's maiden name since he didn't know his last name." Shawn explained as Becky dialed the number.

"Yes, hello, I'd like to cancel Logan Cromwell's subscription please." Becky waited a minute. "Thank you." She turned the phone off and put it aside. 

"If dad finds out, he'll kill someone, I'm sure." Marie said. "You have guts."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"If I could see I'd kill him." Lynx growled as everyone sat in the common room, waiting for Pietro…again. "How cane he be late twice in one month? It only takes him a second to do stuff." 

"It's true Erik, Pietro is just putting us off." Victor leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the coffee table. 

"I admit, I am starting to question his motives now." Magneto began to pace again as Piotr's metal drawing pen started floating around the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Pietro's voice appeared behind Lynx.

"Boy, I'll kill you." Lynx jumped over the back of the couch, landing on her feet and not Pietro.

"Wayyyyyyy too slow." Pietro laughed as Lynx got up from her crouch and growled.

"Don't worry Sheila, I'll hold him for you." St. John angrily said as Pietro gulped. 

"Come on guys, I'm not that late." Pietro looked around as everyone was glaring at him.

"You were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago!" Victor yelled as he jumped to his feet, stepping towards Pietro.

"I said sorry!" Pietro said before trying to run away and getting tripped by Lynx kicking the coffee table into the corner of the room, right where Pietro was planning to go. 

 St. John burst into laughter as Pietro was on the ground, flat on his face. "What happened?" Lynx asked.

"Pietro tripped over the table and he fell on his face." Piotr said as Pietro got up.

"Good." Lynx silently laughed to herself.

"Anyway, how are we going to get the X-Men this time?" Magneto looked at Lynx, waiting for her answer.

"Why ask me? Ask your son, he was with them last time he was late." Lynx smiled as everyone besides Victor glared at Pietro.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when you walked into this room late, I could smell my mother on you." 

"What? Pietro, why were you there?" Magneto looked at his son.

"I just wanted to see what they were up to, and they have another new friend, he some lizard man with scales and all, it's weird." 

"I'll think of something later, and Pietro, don't leave this hideout until I think of something ok?" Lynx yelled as Magneto and Victor left the room, leaving the Alcolytes with Pietro. 

"Don't look at me like that Pyro." Pietro looked a little uneasy as he sat down in a chair. 

"Why not? You fuck everything up anyway." St. John stood up as Lynx blindly reached out a grabbed St. John's arm. 

"Don't, you might hurt 'the prince'." Lynx said as the three Alcolytes walked out of the room, laughing to themselves. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Tyler, truth or dare?" Becky asked, looking at Tyler.

"Dare." 

"Um…" Becky looked around, trying to think of something to do. "Go put a slightly charged card in the back seat of Scott's sports car." Becky smiled as all color drained from Tyler's face.

"Come on Ty, you gotta." Marie urged as he slowly got up and went outside. "Look out the window?" Marie asked Shawn and the three bolted to the window, watching Tyler throw a charged card into Scott's car, blowing up the back seat then seeing Tyler come running back inside as fast as he could. 

"OK, Shawn's turn." Tyler said, sitting down.

"What? Marie hasn't gone yet!" Shawn argued. 

"So? I pick you." 

"Fine, dare." 

"Ok, kiss Becky." 

"Come on Ty, I said good things." Marie nagged as she watched her brother lean over and kiss Becky. "Ohhh." Marie said as Becky blushed.

"You want something good Marie? I got it for you, truth or dare?" Shawn smiled to his sister.

"Dare." 

"I dare you to take dad's dog tags."


	54. A Son And Dog Tags

Shawn and Tyler sat in the rec room, in front of the TV, eating chips and watching SpongeBob Square Pants on TV as Logan walked into the room holding a beer. "What are you two doing?" he asked, taking a drink of the beer.

"Nothing dad, just eating and watching TV." Shawn said, not looking up from the TV.

"I can see that, and while your doing this, what are you two planning?" Shawn and Tyler looked up at Logan.

"You think we would plan something against the girls?" Shawn looked shocked.

"Yeah I do, since you just told me what you were doing, I never said you were planning against the girls." Logan left the room as Tyler and Shawn looked at each other, then back to the TV.

Shawn and Tyler went back to watching SpongeBob as Marie and Becky walked in a half hour later, sitting on the couch. "Why are you watching this?"

"It's a marathon, why not?" Tyler asked, eyes almost glued to the TV as plankton angrily walked back to the Chum Bucket and Logan walked back into the room, watching the teens for a bit.

"The Chum Bucket, not to be confused with the Chump Bucket, which happens to be Scott's favorite restaurant." Marie boredly said as Logan chuckled.

"Shhh!" Shawn glared at Marie then went back to the TV.

"Come on Becky, they're way too far gone now, we'll never save them." Marie stood up as Becky watched Shawn. "Becky?" Marie ran her hand in front of Becky's face until her friend fell out of her daze and looked up.

"What?"

"I said come on, they're too far gone for us to save them." Marie left the room as Logan and Becky walked out too.

"Uh…ok." Becky watched Logan go outside as Marie stood in the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to think of a way to get dad's tags." 

"MARIE! SHAWN! TYLER! BECKY! GET OVER HERE!" Scott's voice could be heard at least a few miles away as the four teens ran to the front door as fast as mutantly possible. 

"What?" Shawn asked, craving to get back to the TV.

"What happened to my car?" Becky and Tyler looked away as Shawn and Marie looked Scott in the eyes. "Ok, Marie, Shawn, go away, I'm gonna have a talk with Tyler and Becky." 

"See ya guys." Marie and Shawn said as they went to the rec room. "No way, no way am I going to take dad's tags. If that's what happens with Scott after a small little car thing, I cant imagine what would happen if dad found out I took his tags."

"You only need them for a second, just enough time to show us, then you can take them wherever you want." Shawn looked at Marie as a commercial came on.

"I cant, I want to actually live." Marie crossed her arms.

"You act like you're a human, all scared and crap."

"What? I would never sink so low to act that way, it's not true, I'll do it!" Marie stomped out of the room and went outside to find Tyler and Becky looking scared.

"What happened?"

"We told him we were playing truth or dare and that I had to put a charged card in the backseat." Tyler explained.

"Then why do you looked so scared?"

"Well, we have to pay to fix the car, which is like $1000, plus a new paint job for $300." 

"And that scares you?" Marie looked puzzled.

"No, we weren't scared, we were just shocked that Scott let us off so lightly, what I'm scared about is that he'll think of something else for us." Tyler shuddered, thinking of what Scott could think of.

"Don't worry Ty, just come up with $650 each and your done." Marie put an arm around Tyler's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "It's easy, I'll even help you guys."

"Thanks Marie."  

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A boy ran through the trees on the institute grounds until he came upon three teenagers. "Hi, I'm James." The boy smiled to the teens, he was incredibly cute and about 14 or so with silver hair.

"I'm Marie, aren't you scared of us?" Marie looked at James oddly. 

"Nope, mutants are cool." James smiled again.

"Cool, I'm Tyler and this is Becky." Tyler finished the intros as Rita came around the corner holding a piece of paper with an order on it, then promptly dropped it when she saw James. 

"Who are you?" Rita walked over to James.

"I'm James, hi."

"You, you look just like Pietro." Rita thought back to when she and Pietro were teens.

"I'm his son." James said as he quickly ran a lap around everyone.

"I can believe it, it cant be true." Rita stumbled back into the outside wall of the institute, putting a hand over her heart.

"James! What are you doing?" Pietro walked (yes, walked, not ran) out from behind the trees.

"You have a son?" Rita asked, trying to make herself believe it.

"Uh, yeah, what do you think happened when we didn't talk for 13 years?" Pietro went to grab his son as James ran out of his father's grip.

"Don't touch me, I don't want to rule the fucking world, I just want friends my age." James looked at his father as Pietro started looking pissed.

"Magneto is waiting for me, I don't have time for this, and there is someone your age there, her name is Lynx, she's real cute." Pietro tried to get James again as James ran away.

"Who's Magneto? And I don't care about that girl, she sounds just like you, power crazed." James was about to run out of Pietro's way again as Rita stepped between them.

"You didn't tell him about his own grandfather? Does Erik even know about James?" Rita glared at Pietro, she knew he wouldn't run away from her.

"No, they don't know about each other, that's why I'm taking him to Magneto." 

"They don't know about each other? Pietro Maximoff! I cant believe how inconsiderate you are! You just want James to fight against us, he's just a pawn in your father's game!" Rita crossed her arms, still glaring at Pietro.

"Is that true dad?" James asked.

"Look Ri, there's nothing I can do about it, dad asks, I deliver." Pietro tried to get around Rita as she grabbed his shirt.

"Yes there is, tell Erik you couldn't find him, or better yet, tell Erik that Rita said 'no'." 

"I'll get him Ri, he's my son." Pietro said as he ran off. 

"Thanks, my dad never was the nicest person, I barely even know him." James explained as Charles came over to them. 

"Who is this?"

"This is James Maximoff, Pietro's son." Charles extended a hand as James shook it.

"What is this place?" James looked around the mansion. 

"This is a school for mutants, where mutants live and learn to control their 'gifts'. Ordinarily the children will go to a public school, but since the public has exiled mutants to a special school, I believe it's easier to just teach them here. I am the history Professor, and Rita here is the English Professor. There are three more teachers, Hank teaches science and physics, while Logan teaches self defense and training, and Ororo teaches math. On occasion a woman named Rogue will teach music and art to the students. Though for the time being, the children here still need at attend a public school until I can get the permission form their parents to home school them."

"What kind of training?" James inquired.

"A group called the X-Men, in a sense, we are the good guys." Charles said.

"And my dad is the bad guy?"

"Yes he is, he works for your grandfather, Magneto, who works for my daughter, Lynx." Rita told him.

"I see, this place seems cool."

"And you'll always have friends here." Marie piped up as James smiled to her again.

"Come on Marie." Tyler said, putting an arm around Marie's waist and pushing her inside, away from James.

"Tyler! What is your problem? I was talking to James, your just jealous." Marie rolled her eyes and walked upstairs, leaving Tyler in the entrance hall. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Your late, again." Lynx sat in a chair, her back to the door as Pietro came in the front door, jumping when he heard her.

"Stop that! You'll scare someone to death doing that."

"Good, maybe I'll kill you. This is the third time you've bee late this month! Tell me what you've been doing god dammit, I swear, if you don't I'll kick you out to live with Mystique." Lynx never left her chair as Pietro came around to face her. 

"I was just visiting someone I haven't seen for a while."

"Who?"

"I don't have to answer to you Lynx, your not my father."

"But I am." Erik walked out from the shadows behind them. "Who were you with?"

"I was trying to get to a mutant before Xavier did, but Rita got in the way." Pietro scowled, his best friend screwed up his plans and got him in a lot of trouble.

"How do you know this was a mutant?" Erik watched Pietro go pale. "Well?"

"His name is James, he's my…son"

"What?" Erik yelled as the metal walls shook violently. 

"I said he was my son, bye." Pietro zipped off and out of sight. 

"I'll kill him." Erik silently told himself as Lynx heard.

"Takes a number Erik, everyone hates him." Lynx growled, getting up as Piotr walked into the room and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going Lynx?" Piotr asked as she turned to face him.

"No where important, just my room." 

"I'll take you." Piotr put an arm around Lynx and guided her back to her room as St. John walked in with a basin.

"Mags says this should help Lynx." Pyro put the basin of clear liquid and clothe down, then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Piotr bent down and took the clothe out of the water, wringing out the extra water and putting the clothe on Lynx's eyes as she laid down. 

"Think I'll ever get my sight back?" Lynx asked.

"Maybe." Piotr leaned close to Lynx and kissed her as she leaned into him, kissing him back. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie silently flew down the hall at 3 in the morning, stopping at her parent's room, opening the door quietly and looking in, they were both asleep. "Please stay asleep." Marie prayed as she flew into the room, looking down on Logan. Marie put her hands to her mouth as Logan stirred, extending then retracting his claws very quickly, not waking up. Marie gently slid Logan's tags around his neck so the part that held them together was facing her.

Marie put a nail on the thin piece of metal between a ball and the clasp as the metal easily broke between her nails. Lightly Marie slid the chain and tags off Logan's neck, leaving the room and closing the door as fast and silent as she could, running to Shawn and Tyler's room, opening the door. "Here." Marie said as she tossed the tags to her sleeping brother, watching them hit him in a head as he woke up.

"Marie, do you know how much trouble you'll be in?" Shawn's eyes almost popped out of his head as he held up the now broken chain. "You broke it!"

"It's easy to fix, it'll just be one ball shorter, nothing big, dad wont even notice." 

"Yes he will, he's Wolverine, he knows everything." Shawn put the tags under his pillow as he fell back on it, trying to fall asleep.

"Why did you put those there?" Marie asked as Tyler finally woke up, looking at Marie.

"Why is she in our room?" Tyler looked at Shawn.

"She came for you." Shawn sarcastically said,

"Really?" Tyler faced Marie again and smiled.

"No, she brought me dad's dog tags, now go back to your room Marie, we're tired." Shawn whined as Marie turned around and walked back to her room, lying in her bed and falling asleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx sat in the common room leaning against Piotr as he and Pyro watched TV and Erik read the newspaper. "Where's Victor?" Lynx randomly asked.

"I'm right here, and it's dad to you, not Victor." Victor growled, walking into the room.

"Eh mate, ain't we supposed to hear your theme song?" Pyro asked Sabretooth.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone have a song that plays when they walk into a room?" Piotr glanced at Sabretooth for a second.

"Like what?" Victor snapped at them, it was too early in the morning for him.

"I got one." Lynx grinned as she cleared her throat, Pyro turning the TV off to listen.

_"I want chicken, _

_I want liver,_

_Meow mix, meow mix, please deliver,_

_Meow, meow, meow." _Lynx sang as the guys burst out in laughter, only getting another growl from Victor.


	55. Annoying Aussi's And Relationships?

Disc-don't own the originals.

"I didn't think you'd really get them." Shawn, Marie, Becky, and Tyler walked uneasily through the halls of Bayville High School, Shawn holding the tags in his hand and looking at them as the teens walked. Shawn ran his thumb over the letters as he bumped into someone.

"Watch it mutant, you shouldn't even be in this school." The boy jumped back, as if touching a mutant is instant death.

"It's not our fault mutant haters burnt the other school down." Shawn bent down to pick up Logan's dog tags that fell as the boy picked them up.

"Wolverine? Is that your 'mutant name' (Codename)." The boy pulled his hand back as Shawn grabbed for them.

"Give those back, they aren't yours" Shawn yelled as the kids stopped walking to class and watched them.

"Then it is your name?" the boy whose name was Peter said as Shawn grabbed for them again, missing.

"No, they're my dad's." 

"Enough! Give them back now!" Marie stepped forward.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Peter watched Marie's wings appear and unfold all the way, giving the mutants plenty of room.

"Unless you want to lose your looks, give them back." Marie showed him her claws.

"Your all freaks!" Peter dropped the tags and walked away with his friends as Marie's wings disappeared.

"Your gonna get in trouble Marie." Shawn picked up the tags and shoved them in his pocket. 

"Maybe not." Marie hoped as Shawn and her walked to their class, Tyler and Becky walking the other direction to their class.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A half hour later Marie found herself in the principal's office and Logan walking through the door. "What did you do Marie?"

"I just brought my wings out to scare a kid into giving back something he took from Shawn when Shawn dropped it." Marie explained.

"And just what did Shawn drop?" Logan watched Marie.

"Some tags." 

"These?" Logan raised his hand, his dog tags dangling from his closed fist. "I already stopped by Shawn's class." Marie swallowed as all color drained from her face. "You came into my room and took them from my neck, plus it's a ball shorter." 

"Sorry dad, Shawn dared me to take them."

"Is that from the same game that got Scott's car blown up?" Marie nodded as Logan sighed and Principal Kelly walked out of his office.

"I'm gonna take her home." Logan told Kelly as Marie stood up, slowly following Logan out to the parking lot.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The drive home in Logan's Porsche was completely silent, Logan didn't want to talk and Marie didn't dare to talk. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita stood in the mansion driveway as Logan's Porsche came into view and Marie jumped out, running to her mother and hiding behind her. "He's gonna kill me mom, save me!"

"What did she do Logan?" Rita put a hand on Marie's shoulder.

"She took my tags off my neck the other night, and took them to school, which almost ended up in a fight between mutants and humans." Logan glared at Marie as Rita took her hand off Marie's shoulder, looking at her.

"Why did you take your father's dog tags?" 

"Because Shawn dared me to, and he knows I never back down from dares, it's all his fault." Marie whined as her parents closed in around her.

"It's his fault? Did he force you sneak into our room and take your father's dog tags for a stupid game?" 

"He didn't force me, but still, I never back down from a dare!" Marie continued to whine.

"Then here's a dare Marie, we dare you to stay out of trouble as long as you live here, try that one." Rita said.

"That's not a real dare, we aren't even playing truth or dare." Marie was about to roll her eyes as her parents glared at her.

"We are now." Logan growled. "I think danger room session might help you to stay out of trouble, what do you think Rita?" 

"I agree."

"Mom! They're just dog tags, and you have them back dad." Marie pointed out as Rita sighed.

"Marie, go to your room till everyone comes back from school." Rita said as Marie got away from them as fast as she could.

"Why'd you let her go?" Logan looked at Rita.

"She's right Logan, you have them back, there's not much more we can do, she's a good girl Logan, she just has her times." Rita put her arm around Logan and leaned against him, walking back to the institute.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

St. John was still laughing about Lynx's little 'song' for Sabretooth the next day, he just loved it when Kitty-Kat got dissed. "Ok, shut up already! It wasn't even that funny!" Lynx finally cracked, she couldn't take anymore of the Aussi's laughter, it was driving her insane. 

"Yes it was." The Aussi said through his annoying laughter.

"Piotr, do us all a favor and throw St. John out a window or something." Lynx pleaded as she lay on the couch with a clothe over her eyes, wondering if she would ever get her sight back. 

"Gladly." Piotr stood up and grabbed St. John by the back of his collar.

"Hey mate! What do you think you doing?" St. John tried kicking Piotr as the metal appeared right before John's foot made contact, making him yelp. 

"Sorry comrade, but de boss wants it." Piotr smiled as he opened the front door, throwing the Aussi out, then closing the door and locking it. 

"I said the window, but I guess the door works too." Lynx gave a sigh of relief to the sound of silence all around her. "He was laughing for a day and a half, there is something majorly wrong with that guy." 

"Yeah, there is something wrong with St. John, but we need him anyway." Magneto floated down the cold metal steps. "How's the clothe working for you Lynx?"

"It's not." Lynx growled, she was getting so bored around the base lately and wanted to go out, but Magneto wouldn't let her leave unless she had someone with her.

"I already told you I would go with you." Piotr said, his head bent down as he quickly drew Lynx lying on the couch. 

"What are you drawing?" Lynx inquired, she could hear the lead brush against the paper very quickly.

"You." Piotr calmly stated as Magneto sat down in one of his chairs, even Erik had to admit that it was getting boring, they hadn't even had a decent fight with the X-Men for a while.

"Just don't make me look ugly!" Lynx warned.

"That would be impossible, you can't look ugly." Piotr finished his sketch, it was perfectly life-like, but then again, the Russian always did have a great artistic side to him. Piotr smiled as he put his sketch book away and picked up a large novel, reading it.

Sabretooth walked in as he heard Piotr talking to Lynx, growling at Piotr and quickly bringing his claws down in front of Piotr's face, cutting through the book. "Victor, please leave my books  intact, and leave Piotr alone." Magneto stood up as Sabretooth grunted and left the room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Umm…Ororo?" Nick walked into the parlor, where Ororo sat, looking over some of Marie's homework. 

"Yes?" Ororo looked over the top of the paper, seeing Nick standing there without his coat, wings partly outstretched and his tail showing around his legs.

"Maybe we should talk." 

Ororo nodded, motioning to a chair next to her as she put Marie's homework down. "And what did you want to talk about?" Ororo silently took her glasses off and put them on top of the paper.

"Ororo, it's true, when I first came here I was ashamed of what I was, that I looked like this." Nick motioned to the wings and tail. "But, you can't judge me because I didn't want to be a mutant, you don't have to hide from socieity like I do, it's just so hard and confusing. But you wouldn't know that Ororo, would you?" 

"Nick, I promised Marie I would check her homework, and I don't think this is the right time to talk about this." Ororo nicely said as she put her glasses back on, picking up Marie's homework. Nick stood up and left the room, shaking his head as he walked outside and flew over to the lake, finding Rita.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rita looked up as she heard wings flapping in the air as Nick landed. "Hello Nick, how have you been?"

"I've been better, Ororo doesn't even want to talk to me now." 

"Honestly? That really doesn't sound like Ororo, I wonder what's going on with her lately. I'll go talk to her right now if you want to be alone." Rita smiled to Nick before flying away, going inside to find Ororo sitting in the parlor, looking at some papers. "Ororo? What's up with you and Nick?"

"Nothing Rita, I just don't think it's right to talk to him right now." 

"Honestly Ororo, I thought you were better then this, but your scared of actually getting close to someone that isn't your family." Rita threw up her hands in defeat and stormed out of the room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Remy sat in the rec room with Rogue sitting next to him as Rita walked into the room, sitting on the couch and falling back. "Something wrong Rita?" Rogue asked, looking over to where Rita was lying on the couch.

"Yes! Ororo wont even talk to Nick now." 

"She wont even talk ta him?" 

"No." 

"Why don' ya jus' tell Nick ta go an kiss her or somethin'?" Remy asked, not understanding the problem as Rita stood up and walk over to him.

"Because fuzzy, it doesn't work that way." Rita smiled as she touched Remy's goatee and walked out of the room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hey Nick, Remy heard 'bout ya problem wit Ororo." Remy walked into Nick's room later that afternoon. 

"Yeah, and?" Nick was sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Well, growin' up in de south, Remy knows ya should treat a fille wit respect, but maybe ya should jus' kiss her an' get everythin' over wit." 

"Maybe your right Remy." Nick put the book down, running a hand through his light brown hair. 

"Remy jus' wanted ta tell ya dat since Rita got mad at Remy fo' suggestin' it." Remy turned around and left Nick to his thinking. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Ororo, please talk to me now." Nick walked up behind Ororo as she was watering her plants. 

"What is there to really talk about?" Ororo kept her back to him, continuing to water her plants.

"Please look at me." Ororo turned around to look at Nick. "Sorry about this in advance." Nick apologized as he leaned forward, gently kissing her chocolate-brown lips. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N: About time something happened between those two huh? Anyway, I was thinking about making this story a series instead of one story, what do you all think? Because this story was meant for Rita and Logan, but now it kinda went to the teenagers, so I was thinking about taking off about 20 chapters and making a sequel to this story where the 13 year old gap was. But don't worry, I wont change the chapters, I'll just move them to a new story, which would give me a lot of freedom with his story, since I can make the series as big as I want. If anyone can think of a name for a second story it would be very helpful, 'cause my mind is blank for a story title, thanks.

A/N 2: Remember, the quicker you review, the quicker I write the chapters.


	56. Way To Go

Disc-No I don't own them, only Nick, Marie, Tyler, James, Lynx and Shawn.

"Nick…" Ororo was speechless, he had just kissed her, and in all honestly, she didn't hate it. 

"Sorry Ororo." Nick's wings opened up and he rose up into the air, flying over to the lake where he was usually found.

"What happened 'Ro? You look shocked." Marie and Rita walked up to Ororo.

"Nick…just kissed me." 

"That's great! Did you like it? Where is he now? Is he a good kisser?" the questions from Rita and Marie were near to endless.

"I only heard three of those questions, and he went to the lake, and I'd rather not say the other two." Ororo still looked a little shocked.

"She loved it." Jean came up behind Ororo. "Sorry for entering your mind Ororo, but you left us no choice." 

"So go talk to him, he's at the lake, you said it yourself." Rita nudged Ororo to the lake as Ororo finally gave in, walking there on her on free will.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Nick?" Ororo silently walked up behind the man.

"Yes Ororo?" slowly Nick turned to face the white haired beauty.

"You don't need to apologize." 

Nick took a few steps forward until he looked down on her. "Then why do you ignore me?"

"Because, I'm supposed to be the children's mentor and teacher, not going around with guys." Ororo's face was very serious.

"Your scared?" Ororo took a step back when he said that.

"Why do you say that?"

"I can smell it, fear, it's coming off you in waves, and your heart, it's beating faster then normal." Nick didn't move to stand right in front of her again.

Ororo looked down, she had forgotten about his dragon senses. "I'm sorry Nick, I'm not used to this." 

Nick stepped forward again, he knew what she wanted. Without a word Nick bent his head down, kissing Ororo. 

Silently Ororo started to kiss him back. 

"Way to go you two!" Ororo quickly broke away, looking behind her, all the mutants were standing there, Charles was even there, cheering them on.

"Charles…" 

"We are all very happy for you Ororo." Charles smiled to her as the boys began whistling while the girls kept telling them to do it again.

Nick just stood there, serious, he had known everyone was there while Ororo was blushing. "We will now leave you too alone." Charles said as everyone left, going back to the mansion to do something.

"Nick, I have a question."

"Yeah Ororo?"

"What's it like to fly without having the wind keep you up?" Ororo looked at Nick, gently touching one of his wings.

"Its fun." Nick picked Ororo up, flying into the air and taking her higher then she would ever be able to go by herself.

Silently Ororo cursed herself, she finally found a guy she liked and she felt like a teenage girl. 'What's it like fly without the wind?' for the first time in her life Ororo didn't know what to say. She was tongue-tied around Nick and would rather ignore him in total, but she was one of the few guys who actually liked her, and thought of her more then just a school teacher.

"Ororo?" Ororo looked up into Nick's face, drawn to his eyes, dragon eyes, they were so different like Remy's, but then again, they were so normal. 

"Yes?"

"What have you been thinking about?" 

"What do you mean?" Ororo finally took her gaze off his eyes and looked around her, he was still holding her, and they were still in the air, but it was dark, night had fallen and Ororo didn't even notice it.

"I mean, something's distracting you."

"It's nothing Nick, I was just thinking about something, nothing big, have we been out all day?"

"Yeah, we have."

"Oh my! We should get home, people might get worried."

"If you say so." Nick turned around, flying towards the mansion as fast as he could, landing by the lake about 10 minutes later and gently putting Ororo on her feet, by the time they got home it was close to 11.

"Thank you." Ororo unwrapped her arms from Nick's neck, which she didn't even realize had been wrapped around in the first place.

"No problem." Nick smiled to her, his white fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Coming?" Ororo asked as Nick shook his head no.

"No, I'll stay out here for a while, I don't feel like going in." Ororo nodded and walked back to the institute, going in the doors to find Rita standing there in front of Logan, her hands pressed firmly against his chest.

"No Logan, stay here!" Rita yelled as she heard the door silently close.

"Where have you been? And where is he?" Logan growled, even after a month he didn't trust Nick.

"He's out by the lake, and we've just been flying around." Ororo stood in the foyer, listening to Logan's growls.

"Logan! Stop it now! She's here, she's safe, stop blaming Nick for everything!" Rita yelled, causing Scott and Jean to come downstairs.

"I'm sorry to worry everyone." Ororo silently said as Logan pushed past Rita, going outside.

"Logan!" Rita called, giving Ororo a look of sorry, before running outside after Logan.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Would you stop?" Rita grabbed Logan's arm, turning him to face her as he growled. "Stop growling and listen to me! Nick didn't do anything, there wasn't any harm done. Ororo was just out having fun, and everyone deserves that right understand? Now if you don't get back inside, go do something, and forget about Nick I'll divorce you." Rita pressed her lips tightly together as Logan grumbled a few things before walking inside and going upstairs.

Rita sighed as she walked about inside, everyone looked shocked, they couldn't help but hear ever word Rita said. "I cant believe you just said that to him." Jean looked like she was ready to have a heart attack.

"Yeah well, I know what to say to Logan that he wont argue about, and I use it, sometimes he needs to get yelled at like that." Rita shrugged it off and went upstairs, going into her room and finding Logan sitting on their bed, flipping through random channels on their TV.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Did you guys do anything?" Jean asked.

"No, we didn't, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs." Ororo smiled to Jean and Scott before walking upstairs.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Nick stood by the lake, he had heard everything Rita had said to Logan. Though Nick was glad Rita had stepped in, he wouldn't hide it, he was scared of the man named 'Wolverine'. Nick silently paced back and forth on the edge of the dock, his tail moving back and forth before finally touching the cold water. He sat down, letting the tip of his tail sit in the lake water.

After sitting there for about an hour Nick stood up, walking back to the mansion and going up to his room, quickly falling asleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"You have a son?" Magneto's voice rang throughout the metal walls, he just found out about Pietro's son and wasn't taking it very well.

"Uh, yeah, his name is James." Pietro sunk down into the couch as Magneto leaned closer to him. Everyone else was smart, the second Pietro told Magneto why he was late all the time, they all left. Sabretooth went off to have some fun with people, Piotr and Lynx went Lynx's room, and St. John still wasn't allowed back in the house, on Lynx's orders.

"And the mother is who?" 

"Um…yeah-the-mother-her-name-is-Amber-I-spent-a-lot-of-time-with-her-to-try-and-make-Rita-mad-but-it-never-worked-and-when-Rita-left-the-school-Amber-got-pregnant." Pietro talked ultra fast this time, hoping his father wouldn't understand, but he did.

"She's human?" Magneto's voice got louder.

"Yeah."

"You know how I feel about humans!" Magneto hated humans ever since his wife died, she had been human and once she died Wanda got out of control and Erik's family just fell apart, then he became the master of magnetism, Magneto.

"I-know-and-I'm-sorry." Pietro's ice blue eyes were clouded with fear of his father as Magneto began to pace back and forth, the metal house shaking with Magneto's anger.

"And where is James now?"

"He's with the X-Men, Rita got to him before me."

"And his powers?"

"The same as mine." Pietro began to relax as the walls stopped shaking.

"Get him away from them." Magneto glared at his son before leaving the room, letting Pietro relax all the way.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So how much trouble do you think Pietro is in?" Piotr asked Lynx as they sat on her bed.

"I don't know, but he'll be in trouble for a while, I know that." Lynx grinned as she lay back on the bed. 

"He deserves it." Piotr watched Lynx lay back.

"Yeah he does, making us wait all those times, I'm surprised he even had the guts to tell us."

"Same here." Piotr silently laid down next to Lynx, putting his arms around her as they fell asleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Nick's eyes opened as he looked around the room, he was sitting up and the whole staff of the institute was standing in his doorway. "What?" Nick asked, looking at them.

"Are you ok Nick? I picked up on some or your more…disturbing thoughts." Charles wheeled past the group, followed by Ororo.

"Stay out of my head." Nick mumbled, barely loud enough for anyone besides Logan to hear.

"I respect your wishes Nick, and I always will, but remember, we are here to help you." Charles gave a reassuring smile to Nick before leaving the room, followed by everyone as Ororo stayed, sitting in a chair next to Nick's bed.

"What was your dream about?" Ororo watched as Nick got out of his bed, going over to look out the window at the lake, it was early in the morning and a bright pink out. Charles thought that since Nick liked the lake so much he should have a room that overlooked it. Ororo took a quick note of Nick's clothes, he had on a pair of black sweat pants, obviously made special for him since his tail was showing. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Ororo looked down when she noticed how well built he was, he apparently worked out a lot.

Silently Ororo stood up and walked over to Nick, putting a hand on his arm as he looked at her. "We're all here to listen." 

"I know you are, but Charles was right, my thoughts are quite disturbing." Nick glanced down at her clothes, she wore a lavender V-neck night gown with thin straps. Quickly Nick looked back out the window to the lake.

"Talk to us about them, it's better that way." Ororo softly said, his actions of looking at gown had not gone unnoticed. 

"No it's not, it just makes everyone feel sorry for you." Nick looked at Ororo and she gasped, his eyes were so distant, as if he didn't even know where he was or who he was looking at.

"Not around here, we honestly try to help people with there past here." 

"Don't waste your time on me Ororo, I cant be helped with my past." Nick's eyes went back to the nice, calm eyes they usually were.

"Why not?" 

"Because Ororo, there are too many memories." Nick glanced over at the clock, 5:31 A.M. "You should go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now, I'm not going back to sleep."

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Nick look back at Ororo, looking down into her brown eyes. He was taller then her by about 7 inches, making him 6'3. (A/N: I'm only guessing that Ororo is somewhere around 5'8 or so.)

"It's ok, don't worry about it, but I would still like to help you with your thoughts." Ororo stood on the tips of her feet, gently kissing Nick on the cheek before walking out of his room, closing the door behind her and leaving him by the window.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Wake up before I call Victor to wake you two up." Magneto stood in Lynx's doorway as she and Piotr sat up.

"What do you want Erik?" Lynx asked, looking in the direction of his voice.

"I think I found a way to give you back your sight…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N: Seriously, if anyone has ideas for a title for a second story that revolves around the teens, Nick and Ororo, tell me. 


	57. Eyesight Again?

A/N: Ok, I know I haven't updated in a long, long, long time, and I'm really sorry. I have tons of homework all the time, and my friends are getting into a lot of trouble so I have to be there for them, but here's the new chapter, and I know that it's not all that long. I should be able to update every weekend, and I'm really gonna try, but I check my reviews every day, so if I'm not updating, just yell at me in a review and that should get me writing again. If I can get like one review before Saturday night, I might write another chapter and have it up before Monday. That's about all I have to say, except that I still don't know if I'm going to make this a series yet, I've had people ask me not to do it, and others tell me they want it, so tell me what you think again in a review.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx jumped off the bed at those words, walking towards Erik. "Wha…what? How?"

"I have found a woman that has the ability to heal a person, she may be able to help with your eyesight, so be downstairs in ten minutes." With that, Erik took his leave as Lynx stood there smiling. 

"Did you hear that Piotr? I might get my sight back."

"Da." (A/N: Ok, I suck at Russian accents, but I'm trying, so help me out if you can.) The large Russian's voice appeared right next to her as she turned to face him, throwing her arms around his neck out of pure joy.

"Come, let us go downstairs." Lynx removed her arms from his neck as Piotr said that, walking out into the hall and running her hand along the wall, slowly making her way downstairs.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Erik sat in the med lab with a women who's long raven-black hair was pulled tight into a bun, and glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, shielding her icy blue eyes. "From what you have told me Erik, this…Lynx girl is very interesting, she would make a wonderful addition to my team." The woman's burgundy lips curled up into a grin.

"Don't get carried away Samantha…at least not until you've seen how developed her other senses are." Erik stood in the doorway of a sound-proof office that was off in one corner of the med lab. Turning to face Samantha, he walked toward her as the metal door shut. 

"You fearful Erik, but of what? Of our conversation being heard?" Samantha gave Erik a knowing look.

"Fearful? Samantha, we are mutants, there is no need for us to be afraid."

"Still at war with Charles? After all these years you still don't believe in his dream?"

"You should know that Charles' dream will never be a reality. You do still visit our old friend don't you?"

"Not lately, I've been quite busy with my team, though I know he's been looking for me, I've seen his students everywhere lately."

"Good ol' Charles, never giving up hope for his students or for his friends."

"It would be too easy for him to give up, and he never has done things the easy way. Is that her?" Samantha looked past Erik's shoulder to see a large boy descend the steps in front of a teenage girl running her hand along the wall.

"Yes, that is Lynx."

"That little girl is the same girl who can take down Victor? It's not possible, you tricked me Erik!" Samantha stood up, glaring at Erik behind her glasses. 

"I assure you my dear, it is no trick, that is Lynx."

"I better be happy with what I see Erik." Samantha threatened as she opened the door, walking out to meet them.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie and Tyler walked around the institute grounds, talking. "Do you have homework tonight?" Marie asked as they waslked into the woods, the trees now blocking their view of the large building.   
  
"Nope, that's all done, what about you?" "I had Ororo look over it, she says it's good."   
  
"Wanna go somewhere then? Get away from all this chaos?" Tyler looked at Marie, waiting her answer.   
  
"That sounds good, lets go now."   
  
"Ok, but where?"   
  
"I don't know, the park, the mall, anywhere."   
  
"Lets go to the park, I haven't gotten my allowance yet.   
  
Marie looked at the younger boy and smiled, he was 14 and couldn't get a job, but Marie had a job at the local library. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"   
  
"Sorry Ty, I was just thinking about something, that's all."   
  
"About me?" Tyler asked, flashing Marie a grin he no doubt got from Remy.   
  
"Don't get too cocky." Marie said as she walked away from him, leaving him with wide eyes.   
  
"Wait! Marie!" Tyler yelled, running after her and grabbing her wrist.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Sorry, don't walk away, please." Tyler pleaded as Marie kept a straight face.   
  
"Fine, I'm just gonna go change." Marie smiled as she walked back to the institute and up to her room.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~   
  
Shawn watched Marie and Tyler through some of the trees, going over to Tyler as Marie left. "Dude, she was you totally whipped."   
  
"Does not." Tyler defensively said.   
  
"Oh wait Marie, don't walk away." Shawn mocked.   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Admit it, she has you whipped."   
  
"She does not!" Tyler yelled, going back to the institute and up to the room he shared with Shawn.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~   
  
Marie stood in front of her mirror, running a brush through her hair, looking to the spot in the mirror that reflected Becky sitting on her bed. "You should put your hair up, don't' leave it down." Becky watched Marie intently.   
  
"Ok." Marie grabbed her hair tie, using it to put her waist-length hair up in a high ponytail, letting two strands of her hair hang down in her face.   
  
"You know Marie, your gonna give Tyler a heart attack when he sees you." Becky looked at Marie's clothes. She was wearing a short red skirt, and a low-cut black bra covered by a see-through black shirt.   
  
"He'll get over it, it's hot out." Marie said as she slipped her feet into a pair of black sandals.   
  
"Yeah, but will Logan?" Over the month Becky had been there, learned about Logan's temper and how he felt about the ways Marie dressed.   
  
"Don't know about dad." Marie shrugged as she opened the door, going downstairs as the boys walked into the foyer.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~   
  
Shawn and Tyler walked into the foyer and looked to the stairs as Tyler's jaw dropped. "Ma…Marie?" Tyler stuttered as Marie walked over to him, putting a hand under his chin, raising his jaw.   
  
"Not a very flattering look for you." Marie smiled as Tyler's face turned red from embarrassment.   
  
"Dam Marie, your gonna be in so much trouble if dad sees you."   
  
"That's why he wont see me." Marie grinned as she and a still stunned Tyler walked out the front door.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx looked up as she heard the soft noise of sneakers walking on the metal floor. "Who are you?"

"I am Ms. Crowe, I've heard a lot about you Lynx, about how wonderful your senses are now that you've lost your eyesight."

"Well, that's not exactly something I brag about." Lynx scowled as she heard the woman come closer.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be." Samantha smiled to Lynx, even though the girl couldn't see it, and turned to face Piotr. "And who are you?"

"My name is Piotr Rasputin."

"That's nice, now Lynx, if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to see what kind of fighting skills you use." Samantha turned her attention back to Lynx.

"Why?"

"Because I am doing some research on the blind and would love to see if it's really true that the other senses are stronger when your missing one."

"I'm not a lab rat."

"Of course you aren't, I just ask for your cooperation."

"Why?"

"So many questions for such a young girl."

"Why should I do anything for you?"

"Because, if you don't, I'll have to do something I don't want to do."

"Like what?"

"This my dear, this." Samantha withdrew a clear glass vile from her pocket, taking the top off as a black smoke came out.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Erik stood at the window of the office, watching the smoke immediately reach Lynx's nose as she dropped to the ground, unconscious, Piotr joining her on the ground soon after. 


	58. New Team

A/N: Ok, guess I lied about the chapter up before Monday thing. I really tried to get it up then but my teacher didn't edit two of my essays when she was supposed to so I had to do both of those before I could really do anything else, but it's here and it's only been a week, so please don't kill me or something.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx slowly opened her eyes, seeing colors blurred and mixed together. Blinking for a few minutes, the colors came together, taking the shape of a woman in a white lab coat, dark hair pulled back in a bun, glasses, blue eyes. "Glad to see your awake, how's your eyesight doing?" the woman picked up a clip board, writing a few things on it.

"Why do you care, Ms. Crowe?" Lynx growled as she tried to get up, only to find that her arms and legs were bound by large, heavy chains, holding her against a bed.

"You remember me? Very good sign." Samantha said the last sentence to herself as she wrote a few more things.

"How could I not? You stink, what do you do? Bathe in perfume?"

"You know Lynx, you should respect your elders."

"Should, but wont, now let me go." Lynx pulled at the chains.

"I didn't want to do that, but after hearing about your temper from your boyfriend, I figured it was for the best."

"Piotr? What'd you do with him?"

"Hypnosis can be a wonderful thing cant it?" Samantha smirked, as Lynx pulled at the chains more, only to feel them dig into her skin.

"The more you pull, the more pain your going to feel. And about Piotr, he's in containment for a little bit, at least until you cooperate with me."

"Why would I cooperate with you? Who are you?" 

"You only need to know my name, Ms. Crowe, and that I would like you on my team."

"I already have a team."

"Not anymore, don't you know? Erik gave you to me, I'm sure he finally got tired of you giving him orders."

"Bitch." Lynx glared at Ms. Crowe as she walked around the medical table, putting the clip board down and idly adjusting her glasses.

"Be nice Lynx, your going to be spending a lot of time with me and my team."

"You cant keep me here."

"Yes I can, the second you disobey me, that pretty boy of yours wont be around anymore."

Lynx's jaw dropped as she started growling. "You'd kill him?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Samantha smiled to Lynx before leaving the room.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tyler sat on a park bench as Marie lay next to him, her head in his lap. "Hey Ty, I've been thinking, we haven't gotten a fight from Lynx in a while, do you think that's bad?" Marie closed her eyes as the sun rose in the air, shining right on her face.

"I don't know Marie, but Lynx always was a strong person, she'd never let anyone hurt her." Tyler sighed, he never liked thinking about Lynx.

"I'm sorry Ty, I know you hate talking about her, but remember, she was my friend too, we both lost her." Marie opened her eyes slightly, reaching her hand up and lightly running a finger down his cheek.

"I know, but I do worry about her sometimes, I mean, I was her best friend, and because of me, she cant see." 

"Don't blame yourself Ty, you just did what any X-Man would."

"Yeah, your right, and if anything, she only got better at fighting."

"Yeah, besides, she doesn't have to look at her b/f, I swear he's on steroids." Marie sat up as a few guys walked past the bench, smiling to her. Tyler glanced at the guys as his hands began to glow red. "Um, Ty, if you wanna keep your hands, you might wanna calm down." Tyler looked down at his hands as the energy left his skin.

"Come on Marie, lets go back home and watch a movie or something." Tyler stood up as James ran to them.

"Tyler! Marie! I just saw my dad, he was running around looking for something, and he said something about Lynx and a 'new team'." Marie quickly stood up when she heard Lynx's name.

"What new team?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, that's all I heard." 

"Come on, we have to tell my mom." Marie grabbed Tyler as her wings appeared, flying off towards the mansion as James followed on the ground.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx looked around the room some more, it seemed like hours since Ms. Crowe had left. After a while Lynx fell asleep, she couldn't wait for someone she didn't even know to come back.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"What have you done with Lynx?" Piotr stood in a catainment cell that he couldn't get out of, not even with the help of his metallic mutation. 

"We've done nothing to hurt her." Samantha looked at the teenage boy carefully beforeing leaving the room, followed by a man in a lab coat.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Marie, Tyler, and James rushed through the front door and into the foyer, almost running into Logan.

"What are you wearing?" Logan growled to Marie as his claws extended.

"We'll talk about that later daddy, but right now, something's happened to Lynx!"

"What happened?"

"Don't know, but James overheard Pietro talking about Lynx and a new team or something." Logan's claws retracted as he walked off towards Charles's office. 

"Well…that went better then expected." Marie watched Logan leave before turning to face the boys behind her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Lynx, wake up." Samantha stood over Lynx as the girl's eyes opened. "I've decided I'm going to take you to meet your new team." Lynx pulled against the restraints and was relieved to find that they were gone.

"What do you mean 'my new team'?" Lynx jumped off the table.

"I have a new team I would like you to meet, and soon, you will be part of that team."

"What about Piotr?"

"He may be added to the team later on, but for now, it's just you. Come, follow me." Ms. Crowe turned her back to Lynx and walked out the door.

Lynx slowly followed, fighting the urge to kill the woman who gave her back her sight. They walked through too many doors to count before stopping at a metal door with no windows. "This Lynx, is the training room." Ms. Crowe knocked on the door as a scientist opened it, letting them come in. 

"Show Lynx the new team." Ms. Crowe smiled as the scientist had a woman take a step forward. 

Lynx looked towards the brown haired woman as her jaw dropped. "Ki…Kitty?"


	59. Grand Finale

A/N: Ok, the title kinda speaks for itself I guess, this will be the last chapter of my story. My writing has been going way downhill from whatever point I started this story at, and I just don't see any reason to keep it up for a long time if it's just going to get worse and worse. I guess this is my first and last story, so here it is, the grand finale:

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Please escort Lynx and Ms. Pryde to another room so they can talk." Samantha looked at one of the scientists as he left the room, followed by the two women.

Quickly Lynx and Kitty were put into a more secure room, with a guard standing right outside the room. "What is this place? Why are you here?" Lynx looked out the window and glared at the sight, in minutes at least ten guards came to stand in the hall.

"This is like a new team and it totally rocks. We don't have to fight and all that stuff, and Samantha says we can help stop the war between everyone." Kitty smiled, as Lynx turned to look at her.

"And you believe that crap? Honestly Kitty, don't you ever wonder about what happened to your friends? Or the Brotherhood?"

"What do you mean the Brotherhood? They all lived, no one died." Lynx's jaw dropped, didn't she kill them all?

"But I was there, I watched everyone die."

"Oh no my dear, you watched the mansion fall, never once did you see anyone actually die." Samantha stood in the door as Lynx whipped around, glaring again.

"So you saved them? Why?"

"Because I needed my team, and little Jason is turning out to be quite the powerful mutant."

"Jason? He lived too?"

"As Shadowcat told you, everyone lived."

"So that would make Jason…"

"13, he's just turned 13 last month." Kitty stood up, taking the time to talk.

"What is new 'team' of yours exactly? The war will never end, it's stupid to believe it can." Lynx followed Ms. Crowe as she left the room, walking past the guards.

"Well Lynx, if you haven't figured out, I am a good friend of both Charles and Erik, and I believe that the three of us, and our teams, can work together, so that's why I need you."

"That didn't tell me anything." Lynx walked back into the med lab with her, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room from the beds.

"Well, you have a great influence on the Alcolytes, and I believe that you can bring them to my side, as well as Erik, while Kitty still has some friends over with Charles." Ms. Crowe took her glasses off, placing them on a desk while she sat behind it.

"So your just using us all? You should know I don't like being used." Lynx stood up, taking a defensive stance.

"Don't make this hard on Piotr please, unless that's what you want."

"Piotr? What have you done with him? Show him to me." 

"Certainly Lynx, certainly." Ms. Crowe stood, walking down the hall to a very guarded door, in which she opened to reveal Piotr, sitting with his back to the door.

"What's so bad about this?" Lynx asked, walking around to face him, his head lowered.

"We have access to the medical treatment Piotr's mother is receiving, I can stop that treatment anytime I wish." 

"Torturing him is your way of joining the teams? Your sick." Lynx growled as she dropped to her knees, looking at Piotr.

"I told you Lynx, I want to bring the teams together, and will do anything to do it, now will you join me the way Piotr has?" Samantha smiled inwardly, she knew she had won, using Piotr's mother like that.

"Fine." Lynx growled as she watched Piotr.

"Wise choice." Samantha nodded, leaving the room with the guards.

"Hey, Piotr, don't worry." Lynx carefully watched him as he raised his head to look at her.

Lynx smiled slightly, standing up to sit on his lap, leaning against his chest. "This wont be easy, getting Erik to join the same team as Xavier, I'm sure by now Xavier has already agreed to this."

"Da." Piotr gently put his arm around her, sighing.

"Don't worry about your mother, she wont kill her."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Where's the Sheila?" John walked around the base as he ran into Magneto.

"Lynx and Piotr have left to join a new team, the next time you see them, I suggest you kill them immediately." 

"Ya cant be serious, Lynx would never leave."

"Well they did." Magneto's cold voice rang off the metal walls as a shiver went down John's spine.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Kurt sighed as he looked out the window, he was thinking of Kitty again. "Hey Kurt, thinkin' 'bout Kitty 'gain?" Rogue walked up behind him.

"Ja, it's been 15 years since ve met." Kurt continued to look out the window.

"Ya, ah know, but the strange thing is that when we rebuilt the mansion, we never found the bodies of anyone."

Kurt jumped slightly, looking at her. "Ya mean zey might be alive?"

"Ah guess, ya." Rogue offered her brother a slight smile.

"Zat's great, ve must go ask ze professor to look for zem." Kurt grabbed Rogue's wrist and before she could protest teleported to the professor's office.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

John lay in his bed, bored without his two friends. "Why would the Sheila and Petey just leave like that? Without even saying goodbye to me?" John sighed, lighting his lighter, playing with the small flame. "Like playing with play-dough."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Yes Kurt, Rogue?" Charles looked to the siblings as they appeared in his office.

"Ve need you to look for Keety."

"We think she might be alive with the other people, since no one found the bodies." Rogue added as Charles lost his confused look.

"And you believe that she might have been using her powers?"

"Maybe." The two said in unison.

"All right, I'll use cerebro." Charles wheeled out of the room, going towards the elevator.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Samantha picked up the phone as it rang, holding it between her ear and shoulder as she began to write on her clip board. "Hello."

"Samantha, how long have Kitty and Evan been with you?"

"Charles, don't make such a big deal out of nothing, your X-Men are very safe here, I assure you that, I wouldn't be a friend if I let them get hurt."

"Yes, of course, but naturally we assumed that they were dead…"

"Sorry for making you worry Chuck, you know me, I get so caught up in my work that I lose all track of time and the world around me."

"Even so Samantha, that is not an excuse this time, Ororo has been quite worried about Evan, he is her nephew of course."

"I'm very sorry Charles, Evan and Kitty are doing very fine here, you know I wouldn't put them in any danger, and if anything, I was the one to save them from that mansion of yours."

"Exactly how did you save my X-Men again?"

"I know a healer who was a great help, only took them a day in my medical lab to fully heal, mutants are very interesting people as we both know. But enough about that, I have something to ask of you, why don't you consider joining up with me, think about it, no more fighting…or hiding."

"And what is this team of yours?"

"I have assembled many mutants who are very willing to expose themselves to the public and show them what mutants can really do, the gifts we have that can save people's lives."

"Hmm…we have of course already tried that approach, it did not end too well, you must have seen the news many years ago."

"I saw the sentinel battle, the only people who didn't see it were the blind, even to this day, more then a decade after, that piece of news is shown, it's very sad indeed."

"Yes, and I will not risk the lives of my younger students."

"Charles, I would never endanger someone, we just have to wait until the right time to expose ourselves, a time that both humans and mutants will be forced to gather 'round together."

"Are you proposing that we wait until Erik strikes?"

"Precisely. Honestly Charles, there is nothing right about mutants fighting mutants, or even humans for that matter, I'm just doing my part in trying to solve the problem."

"No, nothing is right about it, but Erik feels the need to follow his intuition, while Mr. Kelly is not helping the situation any."

"Which is exactly what I want to fix, but I can not do it alone, I need your help."

"You are my friend Samantha, you have always, and will always have my help whenever you need it."

"Thank you Charles." Samantha smiled to herself as she hung the phone up. "Now to just get Erik to put his feelings aside and help me."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Kitty and Evan are alive?" Scott, as well as all other X-Men in the meeting room, where shocked to hear the wonderful news. After the mansion fell, Kitty and Evan, were thought to be dead, along with the rest of the Brotherhood members.

"Thank the goddess." Ororo smiled, she had never quite gotten over the feeling of grief for her nephew when she heard of the attack.

"Yes, and we will be joining them in a short while, to help out an old friend of mine, Samantha Crowe."

"How does she need our help Professor?" Scott was eager to know how they would be helping out, and what Kitty and Evan have been doing this whole time.

"Samantha is after exactly what we want, peace in the world, and she has come up with an interesting plan from what she has told me. Now, if you would all suit up, we will leave tonight, Scott, please get the new students as well." Charles watched as his X-Men stood, leaving to get suited up.

"Ororo, will you please ready the jet, Samantha stays on a small island off the coast of New York." Ororo nodded to Charles just before she left the room, going towards the hanger.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"I can see again you know, it's incredible, I thought I'd never see again." Lynx told Piotr as she leaned against him in his cell, or as Samantha called it, his room.

"Da." Piotr had been quiet lately, thinking of his sick mother back in Russia no doubt.

"You know, you seem more blue then Mystique herself." Lynx silently said as Piotr's door was thrown open. 

"Come." The guard glared at the two mutants as they stood up, following their escort to what looked like a planning room was. And there sat the whole entire X-Men team, suited and ready for a fight. Jason was sitting with Scott and Jean, it looked as if Jean was holding him tight enough to break him in half.

Then Evan sat with Ororo, a permanent smile on his face now that he was back with his aunt. Off to the side Kurt and Kitty sat together, and the Brotherhood sat at the other side of the large room, Lance far from Scott.

"Oh Lynx!" Rita ran to her daughter as Lynx held a hand out, showing her well sharpened nails.

"Save it _mother_, I have no reason to work alongside you." Lynx coldly said as she and Piotr walked over to the Brotherhood members, sitting by them. Rita sighed and went back to her seat as Samantha rose to speak.

"X-Men, Brotherhood, and Alcolyte alike, this is not a time for petty bickering and arguing. This is the time that we must take out stand as mutants, we must force the humans to see the good in us. If we don't fight, there is no possible way we can ever think to win."

"We've tried fighting though, it doesn't change anything." Lance sulked from the corner.

"This time, Lance, fighting will work, as I have explained to Charles, we must wait until the right time, the time that mutants and humans must gather together to witness the same thing."

"Like what?" Jean glanced up from her son for a second.

"I know Erik, and I know that he can not go long without causing trouble, we just have to wait, unless Ms. Lynx can give us any information…" All eyes in the room turned to Lynx.

"Noon tomorrow, during the Senate elections, Erik will do anything to prevent Kelly from winning." Lynx boredly said, proving her boredom with a yawn.

"Then tomorrow it is, and Lynx, please cover your mouth the next time you yawn." Samantha turned her back to Lynx as she looked at Charles, silently asking his approval on the plan. Charles nodded as Lynx let out a low growl. "It's rude to growl at me Lynx." 

"Fuck this." Lynx stood up, walking past her old family and out the door, followed closely by the large Russian.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Lynx has always had a few anger issues, it's a natural reaction of hers." Rita calmly told Samantha in the kitchen.

"Yes, I understand that, and when all is said and done, Lynx knows where her loyalties lie and she wont disappoint anyone."

"If only I could say the same, I'm afraid that Lynx has disappointed me, I hoped she wouldn't take the road I tried taking before she was born." Rita sipped her glass of water as Samantha slowly drank her tea.

"Teenagers rarely do what their parents want them to do, but Lynx's blindness was very fascinating to witness. It seemed that no matter what happened, she knew where everything was, and just what to do."

"Please don't make my daughter a science experiment." Rita stated before leaving the room to look for Lynx.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Why did they have to be here?" Lynx growled as she lay with her head on Piotr's chest.

"They are your family Lynx." Piotr gently said, missing his own family.

"I know, but it bugs me that she wanted to…tried to hug me."

"Da." Piotr sighed as he agreed, he figured out that with Lynx, the best thing to do is just agree and you'll leave without harm.

"I'm sorry Piotr, I know you miss your family."

"Da."

"LYNX!" There Rita stood in the doorway of Piotr's room, looking straight at her daughter who was laying in bed with her boyfriend, her head on his chest.

"Huh?" Lynx asked, not bothering to face her mother.

"What right do you have to be alone with him in his room?" Rita glared at Piotr, she knew that Piotr was far from Remy, and would try anything with Lynx, but she also knew he was older then her.

"He has a name, you know it, you lived with him before."

"I will not have my daughter talk to me the way you talk to me." Rita walked to the bed, standing over the two.

"Why not? You came in without knocking, we were just about to have sex too." Lynx looked at her nails, calmly talking.

"I wont stand for your joking." 

"Then don't stand." Lynx stood up, tripping Rita.

"Lyn…"

"Rita, I appreciate your help with my plans, but would you kindly refrain from lecturing my team." Samantha walked in the room.

"She is my daughter."

"No, I was your daughter, but now I'm Victor's daughter, he's more of a parent then you ever were, besides, you might wanna watch Marie more carefully, she's the one with Tyler." Lynx laid back down on the bed, next to Piotr.

"Rita, please leave Piotr's room." Samantha asked as Rita got up, walking out of the room followed by Samantha as the door closed behind her.

"See what I have to live with Piotr?" Lynx sighed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Where is my daughter?" Victor stood in front of Magneto's desk.

"She has gone with a friend of mine, Lynx has chosen to leave this team." Magneto stood up, taking his helmet off and placing it on the end of the desk.

"And you didn't stop her? Or tell me so I could stop her?" Victor ran his nails along the wall, leaving claw marks in the metal.

"Victor, please leave your marks out of my walls, and Lynx can make her own decisions at this time in her life." 

"I don't care, I want her back here, where I can watch her." Victor growled. "Where is she?"

"Lynx is currently with an old friend of mine, Samantha Crowe. But it will be hard, almost impossible to get Lynx to come back after being with Samantha for even a day."

"Where does she live?"

"On an island off the coast of New York." Erik stood up, walking to a large map on one of the walls, pointing to a dot. "That is the island, but I do now want you to go there, at least not for a few days."

"Fine." Victor growled before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx and Piotr walked around the beach, looking at the ocean, seeing New York in the distance. "Miss being with Erik?"

"I did not notice him, I just listened to him." Lynx nodded as they continued to walk. 

"Lynx! It's, like, time to go stop Magneto." Kitty phased through the trees behind the two.

"Ok, we'll be there." Lynx smiled slightly to Kitty.

"Samantha says to get suited up." Lynx nodded again as Piotr's skin took on his metal form, walking back inside for Lynx to get changed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lynx glanced in the mirror as she past it, her trench coat wrapped protectively around her slender figure. With her hair still cut short, Lynx could have been mistaken for a guy from behind, which wasn't a very uncommon mistake lately.

"Bonjour homme, we have ta go ta de meetin' room." Lynx turned around, showing her nails to Remy in a threatening manner. (Hello man)

"I am not a 'homme' you moron, I'm a girl."

"Je suis tres desole Lynx." Remy apologized before continuing his way to the meeting room. (I'm very sorry)

Lynx sighed, following him, leaning against the wall that the Brotherhood were standing against. "We will wait until Erik makes his move, then we will make ours, the first thing we want to do is stop Erik and show the humans that some mutants can be good." Samantha explained to the group.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"The humans must come together and force the mutant registration on the mutants. They are our enemies and must be stopped, I'm sure right now they are planning something against us." Kelly stood at the podium before a crowd of people as they chorused their 'yays'.

"We must take control of OUR world again, don't let the mutant scum ruin it for us. They will make us their slaves, we will be forced to do their deeds, and bow down to them. But in truth, it is them who should bow to us! It was because of humans that the world has come so far in the last few centuries, are you all just going to stand around and let the mutants take credit for what we did?"

"No!!!" The people shouted as they waved their no mutant signs. Quickly gasps were heard from most of the crowd as Magneto rose into the air behind the very building Kelly stood in front of. 

"Take credit for your work? It should be you humans who try to take credit for our work. Us mutants can build the things that you humans can only dream about, you need us." Magneto's metallic voice vibrated off the sides of his helmet.

"Your freaks." A few people shouted as a man's wallet chain flew to Magneto, coiling like a snake ready to strike.

"Hahaha. He's right mates, you would be nothing without us." John's laughter rose from the building he stood atop, flames flying out of his flame thrower.

"Run!" Someone yelled as John's fire surrounded them, leaping at those who got too close.

"Stop it Erik." Lynx stood among the humans, looking up at her former leader.

"Glad you came back, daughter." Victor walked up behind Lynx, lunging for her as she jumped out of the way, letting him hit to podium headfirst. 

"You need to stop this Erik, this wont help anyone, you'll just scare them." Lynx turned her attention back to the man in the air.

Magneto slowly descended, his feet touching the ground right in front of Lynx. "Why are you here Lynx? This is not the time, nor the place for you now." 

"Don't tell me what I can do and when I can do it." Lynx took a step forward as Magneto once again flew into the air. "Go ahead Erik, run from the danger, leave your lackeys behind the way you always do."

"I'm tired of listening to you Lynx." Magneto waved his hand slightly as the chain flew towards Lynx's neck."

"Not so fast _daddy_." Magneto's form turned a blue glowing color as Scarlet Witch walked through the path of humans that was quickly forming for her to stand next to Lynx.

"Wanda, since when were you coming?" Lynx looked from father to daughter.

"Since I decided to come have some of the fun your having." Wanda smirked as Magneto was lowered to the ground.

"Yeah, well, dealing with other people's father is always a fun thing to do, you should try to tame Victor, maybe teach him to use a litter box or something." Lynx watched as Victor began to get up, shaking his head of the headache he was certain to have.

"Maybe I should." Wanda held one arm towards Sabretooth, leaving one reaching for Magneto as Sabretooth became a glowing blue figure.

"Way to go sis." Pietro appeared, smirking as he looked at the two. "Guess dad wasn't as powerful as he thought he was."

"Shut it Pietro!" Wanda snapped as she concentrated on keeping her powers on the two.

"Right sis." And with a gust of wind, Pietro was gone.

"Hey John, too bad about your fire." Bobby walked up behind John, icing his flame thrower over before icing the fire circle that held the helpless humans.

"Now is not the time to begin yet another war, so go home." Samantha addressed the humans as Fred broke down the iced over flames, revealing an escape for everyone.

The humans stood for a minute, looking at each other before racing to the exit, leaving the mutants to their battle. "Join us Erik, help to preserve peace, and the world. Because if you do not, your own actions will be your great downfall, and the world as we know it, will change for the worse."

"How do you know that?" Magneto struggled against his daughter's powers, but to no avail. 

"Because I have talked to Destiny, the world will become a place of pure hatred and war, not one village, no matter how small, will be safe from the war. Many lives will be lost in the battle, and the outcome: the distinction of both races, human and mutant."

"Impossible, there has to be a winner, one race will win."

"No Erik, I have heard the truth from Destiny, it will be as she foretells, it always is."

"And you want me to join your team? To try and get peace between us, it cannot happen."

"It can if all mutants come together and work as one team."

"Your foolish Samantha, humans and mutants will never co-exist in peace…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

" 'Your foolish Samantha, humans and mutants will never co-exist in peace.' Isn't that what you were saying two years ago?" Samantha looked over to Erik, smiling as she showed him the newspaper article about the first school to welcome both humans and mutants with open arms, no prejudice. 

"What do you wish me to say? That you were right?" Erik smirked, he knew that's just what she wanted him to say, Samantha never got tired of hearing how right she always is, and this was no exception.

"Well, of course, since everything has been perfect since you, Victor, and John joined up with my team." Even after two years, Samantha still prided herself on her great ideas to bring humans and mutants closer.

"Perfect? It has been two years since we started, and only now are we seeing any action." Erik motioned to the article that Samantha put in his lap.

"Things take time, you know they do."

"Yes, and once again you are right."

"I know, I just love hearing it from you…husband."

The End

A/N: Ok, so there it is, the end of my story.


End file.
